Eclipse EPOV Edward's Eclipse
by Erica.K.Bailey
Summary: Eclipse EPOV. Twilight Saga Eclipse from Edward's Point of View. Canon
1. Chapter 1

Eclipse EPOV

Based on Eclipse by Stephenie Meyer

Eclipse Ch. 1 Ultimatum

"If it is becoming such a big problem, why don't we go and do something about it?" Emmett exclaimed. _Instead of sitting around here, complaining about it…_

"It's not our place," Jasper countered. "We have no authority…"

"We'll have to just keep an eye on it… Authority or not, we may be required to act to bring it under control," Carlisle reasoned. _We don't need Volturi entanglements coming here._

We were staring at the most recent news report on the series of murders in Seattle. It was clearly the workings of a newborn vampire – and no one was taking responsibility for it. I was very glad that Bella was on house arrest. At least she wasn't down at La Push with those… dogs – which were dangerous enough… on top of a newborn vampire on the loose.

I wished we could do something. Seattle was too close – if a newborn came here… with Bella's fragrant blood… I shuddered at the thought. But Jasper was right, it wasn't our place and we didn't need to give the Volturi another reason to be concerned with the size and strength of our family. Eventually they would act. We could only hope they didn't decide to take a side trip.

"Edward, your acceptance to Alaska came in today." Esme held out the envelope.

"Alaska? I thought we decided we were going to Dartmouth," Rosalie glared at me. "What is there to do in Alaska?"

"I'm working on it, Rosalie." I glared back. "Bella is under the impression we have to go somewhere she can afford."

_When did the human being start making decisions for the family?_ She sulked.

"She isn't making decisions for anyone other than herself… I will make my own decision to follow her wherever we end up."

_You know that isn't how it will work. If you guys go to Alaska, everyone else will want to go too._

"Then we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." I was frustrated with her selfishness. We have moved so many times on her account… she was used to getting her way. She and Emmett had gone off on their own many times. I didn't see why this would have to be any different. Unless…

Unless I could change Bella's mind. I was desperately hoping I could – that she would choose to be human. But she had made herself pretty clear on that.

I was antsy to get going. It had only been 30 minutes since I dropped her off at her house after school and then returned home to check on everyone else. I could have waited in the bushes until my court-appointed, or rather Charlie-appointed, visiting hours. But I knew Esme, especially, would want to see me drop in once in awhile. Between school, visiting hours and sneaking back in to stay with Bella overnight, I wasn't home much as it was.

I felt a loving hand on my shoulder._ You should go, Edward… It's where your heart is._

"Thanks, mom," I smiled, "I know I'm not home a lot."

_You are more here now than you were before Bella_, Esme replied.

I knew what she meant. Before Bella, my existence was nothing. A hopeless drudgery of empty days and nights. With Bella, I had life. She was my salvation, my hope. Speaking of which, I needed to see her. "Bye!" I kissed Esme on the cheek as I left.

It would have taken less time to run to Bella's house, but I drove to keep up appearances with Charlie. I parked around the corner, as I was early, and ran around behind the house, knowing I would be able to see her through the back window and listen to her and Charlie's conversation, the first line of which gave me cause for concern.

"Well, it's about Jacob," Charlie started. I cringed at the name. There was no way Bella would be having anything more to do with that werewolf…

"What about him?" I was pleased to hear the tension in her voice. But I wasn't foolish enough to believe this wouldn't come up later.

"Easy, Bells. I know you're still upset that he told on you, but it was the right thing. He was being responsible."

Ha! I just about choked on that – the person who put her on the motorcycle to begin with…

"Responsible. Right. So, what about Jacob?"

"Don't get mad at me, okay?"

"Mad?"

"Well, it's about Edward, too."

Oh, what is this about? I searched his mind… Of course… I set my jaw as he explained and prepared my counter arguments. I respected Charlie. He only wanted the best for Bella. But what he wanted - it wasn't going to happen.

"I let him in the house don't I?"

Yes, between 7 and 9:30 under your constant scrutiny, I thought… Though I knew it was only because he cared about her. I couldn't be too angry at that.

"You do. For brief periods of time. Of course, you might let me out of the house for brief periods now and then, too. I've been pretty good lately."

"Well, that's kind of where I was heading with this…"

"I'm confused, Dad. Are we talking about Jacob, or Edward, or me being grounded?"

"Sort of all three."

"And how do they relate?"

"Okay." I heard him sigh heavily, trying to find a way to say what he needed to. "So I'm thinking maybe you deserve a parole for good behavior. For a teenager, you're amazingly non-whiney."

"Seriously? I'm free?"

And here it came…

"Conditionally."

"Fantastic" I heard her groan.

"Bella, this is more of a request than a demand, okay? You're free. But I'm hoping you'll use that freedom… judiciously." _And patch things up with Jacob…_

Not going to happen, I sighed. As much as I respected Charlie's care and concern for his daughter, it would be better directed at keeping Jacob away…

"What does that mean?"

"I know you're satisfied to spend all of your time with Edward." _That louse who broke your heart… why you forgave him I'll never understand…_

"I spend time with Alice, too."

"That's true. But you have other friends besides the Cullens, Bella. Or you used to."

There was a moment of silence and I saw that she was glaring at him, as he stared back. Finally be broke the stand off.

"When was the last time you spoke to Angela Weber?"

"Friday at lunch."

"Outside of school?"

"I haven't seen anyone outside of school, Dad. Grounded, remember? And Angela has a boyfriend, too. She's always with Ben. If I'm really free, maybe we could double."

That wasn't a bad idea. I liked Angela and Ben… Emmett and I had gotten them together… I recalled the day last year, when I had been looking for something Angela wanted, only to discover she was a very contented girl for a teenager… except that she was interested in Ben. And then to discover Ben was interested in her, but uncertain about overcoming the height difference. Humans can be so ridiculous sometimes…

"Okay. But then… You and Jake used to be joined at the hip, and now-"

I cringed as I remembered the reason why they were "joined at the hip"…

"Can you get to the point, Dad? What's your condition – exactly?'

"I don't think you should dump all your other friends for your boyfriend, Bella. It's not nice, and I think your life would be better balanced if you kept some other people in it. What happened last September…"

I cringed again, remembering the look on her face. I suddenly noticed I was standing almost in the same spot I had when, less than a year ago, I said the most blasphemous, most foolish things I had said – when I told Bella I didn't love her anymore. I recalled the look on her face when she heard my words and, even more ridiculously, believed me… I had broken her heart. No, I had broken her – and for what? For some foolish attempt to keep her safe? I had only pushed her into a more dangerous situation than she had been in when I was around…

I focused back on their conversation.

"Use your new freedom to see your other friends, too. Keep it balanced."

I decided I would help her find ways to do that, without Jacob.

"Balance is good. Do I have specific time quotas to fill, though?"

"I don't want to make this complicated. Just don't forget your friends…" his words were general, but his mind was still focused on her committing to a reconciliation with Jacob.

"Particularly Jacob."

"Jacob might be… difficult." I breathed a sigh of relief. At least we were on the same page there.

"The Blacks are practically family, Bella. And Jacob has been a very, very good friend to you."

"I know that."

"Don't you miss him at all?" I strained to hear her answer, worried that I already knew it.

"Yes, I do miss him. I miss him a lot." My heart sank at her words and the listless tone, evidence of her connection to him…

"Then why is it difficult?"

I could give him a dozen reasons why, not the least of which was her safety – my primary concern.

"With Jacob there is a… conflict. A conflict about the friendship thing, I mean. Friendship doesn't always seem to be enough for Jake."

"Isn't Edward up for a little healthy competition?"

Edward had decided he needs to get in there soon to rescue Bella from this conversation before you convince her to do something that is dangerous for her health. Only a small part of my brain pointed out that he might be right about the competition, doubting my true motivations…

I quickly ran to the car and drove it around the block to the house. I was a little early, but I supposed, with her new freedom, perhaps that would be allowable. As I drove up the block, I heard that the conversation was shifting…

"Good. Find that balance, Bella. And, oh, yeah, you've got some mail. It's by the stove."

I worried about what I had missed. What had Bella agreed to during the brief seconds I had been gone to get the car? I searched his mind to see to his satisfaction that he believed Bella would make an attempt with Jacob. I should have arrived earlier…

"Er, thanks… That was quick. I guess I missed the deadline on that one, too."

I heard Charlie chuckle. It was her acceptance. He had already opened it.

"It's open," she accused.

"I was curious."

"I'm shocked, Sheriff. That's a federal crime."

I parked the car and got out, walking up the driveway – frustrated I had to walk at a human pace.

"Oh, just read it." there was a pause and he couldn't wait, "Congratulations. Your first acceptance." He said proudly.

"Thanks, Dad."

"We should talk about tuition. I've got some money saved up."

"Hey, hey, none of that. I'm not touching your retirement, Dad. I've got my college fund."

"Some of these places are pretty pricey, Bells. I want to help. You don't have to go all the way to Alaska just because it's cheaper." _Maybe you could go somewhere nearby – come home on the weekends…_

"I've got it covered. Besides, there's lots of financial aid out there. It's easy to get loans."

Of course, I would be glad to pay for her college education any time. It would have been a pleasure to do so… but she wouldn't have any of it. She was stubborn and it added to what she thought of as the inequity between us.

"So…"

"So what?"

"Nothing. I was just… Just wondering what… Edward's plans are for next year?"

"Oh"

That was my cue… I took the last two steps a little too quickly and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" I heard a mixture of excitement and relief. I was just as excited to see her. Being away from her was physically painful. I missed her every moment.

"Go away… and this time stay away," Charlie mumbled… I understood his aversion. I had broken his little girl's heart. He couldn't understand the conflict I felt about that, the pain it caused me to do it, and the reasons behind it. He only knew the effect, and for that I would regret what I had done for the rest of my existence… And that is why I was patient with Charlie and his open hostility, because I understood – and I hoped that through patience he might come to forgive me.

The door flew open and there she was, my Bella. The physical pain I felt at parting was relieved as I drew in a deep breath of the scent that burned my throat. The scent that, at one time drove me to almost destroy her, now held me at bay. It confirmed for me that she was alive...

I saw her eyes reacquaint with my face as mine did hers – starting with her beautiful brown eyes, deep pools into her soul, her beautiful and good soul. The thing I loved most about her – the thing she wanted me to take from her, though she didn't believe that. I drew back to her soft brown hair, the way it flowed down to her shoulders, resting there momentarily before continuing down her back. Her lips – pink and plump – the bottom one partially hidden behind the teeth that were unconsciously biting it. Those lips that I wanted to taste, right now, but Charlie would be over to check on us momentarily as I heard his impatient thoughts at our delay in the entranceway.

She reached for my hand and I joyfully met it with my own – the warmth of it, radiating through my arm to my core.

"Hey," she said with forced casualness, and then her smile lit up her face.

I couldn't help it – I lifted my hand, the one that was clasped in hers, to feel the warmth of the faint blush in her cheek. "How was your afternoon?"

"Slow."

"For me, as well," I said, pulling her wrist to my nose. I closed my eyes to fully appreciate her as I inhaled at one of the points where her scent was the strongest. Venom flowed to my mouth, but I felt no temptation. Only pleasure and relief at her being with me… alive.

Charlie had had enough of our delay. I heard him rise from his chair and stomp his way over to the door. _What does he think he's doing – right here in my house. If I catch him with his hands on her I'll…_ I quickly dropped her arm and opened my eyes, to greet him as innocently as I could.

"Good evening, Charlie," I said in my most respectful tone.

He grunted his response. _I didn't catch you this time, kid, but if I see you lay one hand on her, I'll find an excuse to use my gun on you…_ He took to glaring at me, arms crossed. I realized I needed to move us into a more acceptable location.

"I brought another set of applications." I told her – part two of my attempts to win Charlie over, as I knew he wanted her to go to college as much as I did. I was desperate for it, hoping she would hold off on her decision to have me or Carlisle take her life long enough to realize it wasn't something she really wanted to do.

She groaned. She was tiring of the endless applications I was throwing at her. I knew I was being a bit of tyrant, but I wanted her to live her life – to make the most of it, not to settle for me. And there were several places where a carefully placed donation would help overlook small details like missed deadlines. I smiled, knowing she would hate that part of the plan. "There are still a few open deadlines. And a few places willing to make exceptions."

I laughed as the eyes rolled back in her head. She knew me too well and the lengths I would go to for her.

"Shall we?" I pulled her toward the kitchen, so we could sit and talk, and so Charlie could relax and go back to watching whatever sporting event was on TV, an act that would pull his attention away and allow us to really talk.

She cleared the table while I placed the applications in front of her – the one for Dartmouth on top… Hopefully she wouldn't notice the name and complete the application as she had done so many others before. I could picture her at Dartmouth – she would enjoy it there. It wasn't as cloudy or cool as Forks. That would please her. I would have to spend more time indoors, but that would be tolerable as long as she was with me. I could really see her enjoying herself there. I hoped that she would find a reason to stay alive.

It was then that I noticed her set aside one of the books she had read too many times – it was battered and torn in places, the binding so broken it lay open without any effort. Wuthering Heights… hmmm – I had seen her read it time and time again, and I just didn't understand why. I was about to ask her, when Charlie interrupted.

"Speaking of college applications, Edward, Bella and I were just talking about next year. Have you decided where you're going to school?" _Hopefully far, far away from here and from Bella…_

I forced myself to be cheerful, despite his hostility, "Not yet. I've received a few acceptance letters, but I'm still weighing my options." I said, in a non-committal tone.

He wasn't satisfied with that. "Where have you been accepted?"

"Syracuse… Harvard… Dartmouth…" I rattled off a few of the letters I had received, hoping this might give him some reason to accept my presence in his daughter's life, "and I just got accepted to the University of Alaska Southeast today." I winked at Bella, knowing she had also received hers.

"Harvard? Dartmouth?" Charlie mumbled… _Okay, so the kid's got a future, I'll give him that._ "Well that's pretty… that's something." _So there is no way he'd end up at Alaska then…_ his outlook brightened. "Yeah, but the University of Alaska…you wouldn't really consider that when you could go Ivy League. I mean, your father would want you to…"

"Carlisle's always fine with whatever I choose to do." I said calmly, trying hard not let the tone that said he should do the same creep into my voice.

"Hmph." Even without the tone, he didn't miss the implication.

"Guess what, Edward?" Bella asked in a bright, overly cheerful voice. She was a poor actor.

"What Bella?" I replied, playing along.

She pointed to the thick envelope on the counter that I already knew was her acceptance, "I just got my acceptance to the University of Alaska."

"Congratulations!" I grinned, "What a coincidence."

The thought of the two of us at college in Alaska, over a thousand miles away, was something Charlie definitely wasn't excited about, but the game was about to start. "Fine," he muttered, "I'm going to go watch the game, Bella. Nine-thirty."

"Er, Dad? Remember the very recent discussion about my freedom…?"

He sighed. "Right. Okay, ten-thirty. You still have a curfew on school nights."

"Bella's no longer grounded?" I asked with a perfected innocent, excited tone.

"Conditionally," _so long as she makes up with Jacob…_ "What's it to you?"

"It's just good to know… Alice has been itching for a shopping partner, and I'm sure Bella would love to see some city lights." I smiled at Bella, knowing Charlie couldn't object to an outing with Alice. I imagined a weekend "shopping trip" that would land her at my house for an entire weekend, away from Charlie's glare.

"No!" his face flushed purple, and I was surprised by his objection.

"Dad! What's the problem?" Bella objected to his objection.

"I don't want you going to Seattle right now." He said through clenched teeth.

"Huh?"

"I told you about that story in the paper – there's some kind of gang on a killing spree in Seattle and I want you to steer clear, okay?"

"Dad, there's a better chance that I'll get struck by lightening than that the one day I'm in Seattle-"

Not knowing her… with her scent and her luck, the newborn would find her within an hour of being in the city.

"No, that's fine, Charlie. I didn't mean Seattle." I searched around for the newspaper, spying it on the other chair around the table. I quickly snatched it up, "I was thinking of Portland, actually. I wouldn't have Bella in Seattle, either. Of course not."

I quickly read through the article on the front page. There had been more killings. It was getting worse. I would have to stay close, just in case it decided to move out of Seattle, though logically that made no sense – with such a large supply of blood where it was.

"Fine" Charlie shrugged and stalked off toward the living room. The game was about to start.

"What-" Bella started to ask.

"Hold on." I told her, as I finished reading the article. Charlie wasn't entirely engrossed in the game yet and I had work for her to do, "I think you can recycle your essays for this one. Same questions." I said pointing to the Dartmouth application.

I wonder, maybe we should go – Emmett, Jasper and I – one newborn would be no match for the three of us… it would eliminate the threat… keep the Vulturi from coming themselves… and checking up on Bella. No, that wouldn't do. Well, now that she was no longer grounded, I would have to accompany her wherever she went… That was the only to be certain she would be safe.

A snort drew me out of my thoughts. I looked back to see her shoving the application across the table.

"Bella?" Was there something wrong with her? Did I do something?

"Be serious, Edward. Dartmouth?"

I was serious – this would be a great place for her to start college – good campus, course selections - And she'd enjoy it. Who was I kidding? This was going to be a fight. I had known it before, and hoped she wouldn't notice the name… She couldn't afford it and she wouldn't want me to pay for it… I put it back in front of her anyway. "I think you'd like New Hampshire. There's a full complement of night courses for me, and the forests are very conveniently located for the avid hiker. Plentiful wildlife." I grinned at her at the inside joke, hoping she'd lighten to the idea.

She took a deep breath through her nose. She wasn't falling for this.

"I'll let you pay me back, if that makes you happy. If you want, I can charge you interest." At a negative percentage…

"Like I could even get in without some enormous bribe. Or was that part of the loan? The new Cullen wing of the library? Ugh. Why are we having this discussion again?" Sure a small donation would help ensure her late application was considered, but she would still get in on her own merit. Her grades were high enough. I didn't understand why she saw herself in this light.

"Will you just fill out the application, please, Bella? It won't hurt you to apply." And then I can get you to agree to go later.

I saw her jaw tighten and her eyes narrow as she set her mind against me. I quickly removed the application as she said, "You know what? I don't think I will." She reached for the papers I had already folded and put in my jacket pocket to complete and send in later.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"I sign your name better than you do yourself. You've already written the essays." I told her my plan.

"You're going way overboard with this, you know." She whispered, glancing over at Charlie. It didn't matter. He was well into his basketball game now, and nothing we said would register. "I really don't need to apply anywhere else. I've been accepted in Alaska. I can almost afford the first semester's tuition. It's as good an alibi as any. There's no need to throw away a bunch of money, no matter whose it is."

I cringed as she spoke so lightly of throwing her life, her soul away. Of becoming the monster I was. She didn't know, didn't understand what she was doing. I sought for a way to make her see clearly the decision she was making, "Bella-"

"Don't start." She interrupted, "I agree that I need to go through the motions for Charlie's sake, but we both know I'm not going to be in any condition to go to school next fall. To be anywhere near people."

"I thought the timing was still undecided," I hedged, hoping she'd still consider my offer – the one I had hastily given and she had cruelly thrown back in my face. My dead heart sank at the remembrance of it. If only she'd accept my offer, become my wife, and wait a little, maybe I could still save her. "You might enjoy a semester or two of college. There are a lot of human experiences you've never had."

"I'll get to those afterward."

"They won't be human experiences afterward. You don't get a second chance at humanity, Bella."

She sighed. She didn't understand. "You've got to be reasonable about the timing, Edward. It's just too dangerous to mess around with."

"There's no danger yet."

She glared back at me. She was worried about the Volturi and Victoria. Didn't she realize we were more then capable of protecting her against Victoria? And the Volturi – she wouldn't even cross their minds for another decade. Even so, we could deal with that when we had to…

Several emotions flitted across her face. Anger, resolution, a moment of fear, desire, longing… and finally melancholy and sadness. I wished, as I had so many times before, that I could read her mind and know what she was thinking. It was especially frustrating when I could see her in pain as she was now. If only I knew why – so I could do what I could to relieve the pain…

She was afraid, that was certain… but she didn't need to be. "Bella, there's no hurry. I won't let anyone hurt you. You can take all the time you need."

"I want to hurry," she smiled weakly, trying to cover the real distress in her voice, " I want to be a monster, too."

Her attempt at humor wasn't funny. I tightened at the thought of her, white, cold, immortal… "You have no idea what you're saying." I suddenly thought of a way to wake her up to the realities of what she wanted, and threw the paper in front of her.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Monsters are not a joke, Bella." I hoped she'd catch the implication.

She stared at the headline and back up at me. Understanding dawned on her face, and then horror, "A… a vampire is doing this?"

I smiled grimly, "You'd be surprised, Bella, at how often my kind are the source behind the horrors in your human news. It's easy to recognize, when you know what to look for. The information here indicates a newborn vampire is loose in Seattle. Bloodthirsty, wild, out of control. The way we all were." I thought back to those first years, when I wanted nothing but blood, and being disgusted with myself for it. I had been a monster, just like this newborn… only I had been fortunate enough to have Carlisle to take responsibility for me. I still was a monster – the thirst for blood always present, only now I was a little more in control… she needed to understand what she was seeking.

She looked down at the paper, reading it I supposed. It had been harsh, to force this on her… "We've been monitoring the situation for a few weeks. All the signs are there – the unlikely disappearances, always in the night, the poorly disposed-of corpses, the lack of other evidence…Yes, someone brand-new. And no one seems to be taking responsibility for the neophyte…" Maybe Emmett was right. A quick trip to Seattle, and innocent lives would be saved. I sighed – No, Jasper was right "Well, it's not our problem. We wouldn't even pay attention to the situation if it wasn't going on so close to home. Like I said, this happens all the time. The existence of monsters results in monstrous consequences."

She seemed in shock. I partially regretted my harshness, but was partially glad. Maybe, now, she would change her mind. "It won't be the same for me," she whispered… no, she wouldn't be so easily swayed, "You won't let me be like that. We'll live in Antarctica."

I snorted at the idea – Antarctica, "Penguins. Lovely."

She laughed lightly, shakily at my poorly made joke. She was right, I would take responsibility for her, try my best to keep her from doing something she would regret, though that was more easily said than done. As a newborn she would be stronger than me. It would take the entire family to keep her on the 'straight and narrow' – a family who wanted to go to Dartmouth.

"Alaska, then, as planned. Only somewhere much more remote than Juneau – somewhere with grizzlies galore."

"Better" I allowed her that – Alaska wasn't a bad option, or wouldn't be if it weren't for the fact that we'd been there so recently, "There are polar bears, too. Very fierce. And the wolves are quite large."

Her mouth dropped. What? Has she finally realized what she is asking of us?

"What's wrong?" I replayed the last part of our conversation… grizzlies… polar bears… wolves… Oh – large wolves… Jacob. It took every ounce of control I had to keep myself from tearing the table between us apart at the thought of her concern for that...that…DOG! I tensed to keep myself from acting on the anger that flowed through me.

After a moment, I was able to calm my voice to respond. "Oh. Never mind the wolves, then, if the idea is offensive to you."

"He was my best friend, Edward." She murmured, as pain crossed her features, "Of course the idea offends me."

I knew she was right. But still, her attachment to him… it was hard to take. "Please forgive my thoughtlessness. I shouldn't have suggested that." I could hear the stiffness in my voice, but it was the best I could do to at least say the words…

"Don't worry about it." she stared down, her hands clenched into fists, trying to control her own anger at my response.

It took a few moments for my anger to subside. It had been my fault, I knew – my foolishness that had thrown them together… created the bond that I now had to live with. I couldn't be angry with her for something I did. I waited for that realization to sink in, so that when I spoke, I could be softer.

"Sorry. Really," I managed. It seemed like a poor substitute for the guilt I held for all I had put her through.

Her fists loosened and her hands relaxed. "I know. I know it's not the same thing. I shouldn't have reacted that way. It's just that…Well, I was already thinking about Jacob before you came over." I knew this was coming, but still, the rise of anger again within me took me by surprise, "Charlie says Jake is having a hard time. He's hurting right now, and…it's my fault."

Her pleading voice broke my heart – that she would take on any guilt over what had transpired, especially in relation to this dog… "You've done nothing wrong, Bella."

She took a deep breath and I braced myself, knowing I wouldn't like what was coming, "I need to make it better, Edward. I owe him that. And it's one of Charlie's conditions, anyway-"

She didn't owe that dog anything… and Charlie may have said it, but it wasn't technically a condition, just a request. He had said so himself… He would get over it without her. Why did she feel this attachment, this need to consider his feelings? Didn't she consider mine? I silently cried at the thought of losing her… No, she would have nothing to do with him.

"You know it's out of the question for you to be around a werewolf unprotected, Bella. And it would break the treaty if any of us cross over into their land. Do you want us to start a war?"

"Of course not!"

"Then there's really no point in discussing the matter further." I concluded. The matter was over. I had decided. She could not see Jacob Black. I searched for something else to discuss. I was not interested in arguing further about something that simply wasn't going to happen. I noticed her worn book… "I'm glad Charlie has decided to let you out – you're sadly in need of a visit to the bookstore. I can't believe you're reading Wuthering Heights again. Don't you know it by heart yet?" I did – and I hated it.

"Not all of us have photographic memories," she said curtly.

"Photographic memory or not, I don't understand why you like it. The characters are ghastly people who ruin each other's lives. I don't know how Heathcliff and Cathy ended up being ranked with couples like Romeo and Juliet or Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy. It isn't a love story, it's a hate story."

"You have serious issues with the classics." She snapped back, her anger amusing me almost as much as the fact that I had successfully distracted her from our argument. But now I was curious.

"Perhaps it's because I'm not impressed by antiquity." I smiled at that – clearly she was, exhibit number one – a one-hundred-year-old boyfriend. I suppose I should be glad she liked old things… "Honestly, though, why do you read it over and over? What is it that appeals to you?" I asked as I risked reaching across the table to take her face in my hands, so I could hold it while I looked into her eyes, trying to understand her.

"I'm not sure. I think it's something about the inevitability. How nothing can keep them apart – not her selfishness, or his evil, or even death, in the end…"

I wondered at that – did she see herself in there? Did she think she was Cathy? Certainly not – Bella was the most selfless creature I had ever known. Maybe it was that last part – how even death couldn't keep them apart. If only that could be true for us. "I still think it would be a better story if either of them had one redeeming quality."

"I think that may be the point," she disagreed. I loved it that she did – in this particular discussion, "Their love is their only redeeming quality."

"I hope you have better sense than that – to fall in love with someone so…evil, monstrous, in a word me… "malignant."

"It's a bit late for me to worry about who I fall in love with," My heart sang as she said the words. "But even without the warning, I seem to have managed fairly well."

She didn't see me clearly either, I laughed. "I'm glad you think so."

"Well, I hope you're smart enough to stay away from someone so selfish. Catherine is really the source of all the trouble, not Heathcliff."

"I'll be on my guard," I teased – as if I could fall in love with anyone other than the amazing creature sitting across from me.

She sighed, putting her hand to the hand I held to her face, the warmth from both penetrating my long dead skin. It crept up my arm and into my body. I felt almost human.

"I need to see Jacob."

I closed my eyes while I considered a profanity. I settled for "No."

"It's truly not dangerous at all," she pleaded, "I used to spend all day in La Push with the whole lot of them, and nothing ever happened."

I could hear the lie in her voice. She knew it and so did I. "Werewolves are unstable. Sometimes, the people near them get hurt. Sometimes they get killed." Something I could not – would not allow to happen to Bella.

She opened her mouth to protest, but she knew I was right. I could see it in her expression.

"You don't know them." She whispered softly.

"I know them better than you think, Bella. I was here the last time."

"The last time?"

"We started crossing paths with the wolves about seventy years ago… We had just settled near Hoquiam. That was before Alice and Jasper were with us. We outnumbered them, but that wouldn't have stopped it from turning into a fight if not for Carlisle." I remembered their attack, without stopping to ask questions – they were volatile, barely even listening to reason when Carlisle tried to talk to them…"He managed to convince Ephriam Black that coexisting was possible, and eventually we made the truce."

She looked surprised at the information, but it barely registered as I recalled those days.

"We thought the line had died out with Ephriam… That the genetic quirk which allowed the transmutation had been lost…" Why did it come back, I wondered… I noticed Bella staring at me and I couldn't help but tease her. "Your bad luck seems to get more potent every day. Do you realize that your insatiable pull for all things deadly was strong enough to recover a pack of mutant canines from extinction? If we could bottle your luck, we'd have a weapon of mass destruction on our hands."

She was exasperated, "But I didn't bring them back. Don't you know?"

"Know what?"

"My bad luck had nothing to do with it. The werewolves came back because the vampires did."

What? How could that be? What did she mean by that?

"Jacob told me that your family being here set things in motion. I thought you would already know…"

This was ridiculous – to think that it was our fault they turned into dogs, "Is that what they think?"

"Edward, look at the facts. Seventy years ago, you came here, and the werewolves showed up. You come back now, and the werewolves show up again. Do you think that's a coincidence?"

Part of my mind rejected the idea as preposterous, but I couldn't deny a certain logic to it… "Carlisle will be interested in that theory," I admitted.

"Theory," she scoffed.

Could it be possible…? A genetic mutation that is only triggered by the presence of its enemy. There were certainly examples in nature of genetic mutations that only occurred under the appropriate circumstances. Frogs that could change genders when one was missing in order to carry on the species… Could this be the same thing? I would have to do some research…

"Interesting, but not exactly relevant," I admitted. "The situation remains the same." She still could not go to La Push or be in the company of werewolves.

Her face took on understanding. She knew I was right, or at least I thought she did. That wouldn't stop her from trying… She got up and walked around the table. I knew she wanted closeness, as I did. If Charlie wasn't a few feet away, I would have been tempted to do more than simply open up my arms and allow her to curl up in my lap. She felt so good against my cold chest – her warm body against me. Better than the sun on a cloudless day.

"Please just listen for a minute." It pained me that she wasn't done with this. I wished she could just let it drop. "This is so much more important than some whim to drop in on an old friend. Jacob is in pain." Her voice faltered at the word, betraying her underlying concern… and her feelings for him. "I can't not try to help him – I can't give up on him now, when he needs me. Just because he's not human all the time…Well, he was there for me when I was…not so human myself. You don't know what it was like…" I stiffened remembering with perfect clarity what it was like to watch her face when she believed I didn't love her… I knew what it was like to feel like my heart had been ripped out of my chest… I knew what it was like to believe she had been taken from me forever… "If Jacob hadn't helped me…I'm not sure what you would have come home to. I owe him better than this, Edward."

I knew what I had put us both through, and it was entirely my fault "I'll never forgive myself for leaving you. Not if I live a hundred thousand years."

I felt her warm hand on my face. Like her body, the warmth filled my body with heat like from the sun. She was my light, my warmth, my life… I sighed at the feeling of her, opening my eyes to meet hers.

"You were just trying to do the right thing. And I'm sure it would have worked with anyone less mental than me. Besides, you're here now. That's the part that matters."

"If I'd never left, you wouldn't feel the need to go risk your life to comfort a dog."

She flinched at my accusation. I tried to help her understand, "I don't know how to phrase this properly. It's going to sound cruel, I suppose. But I've come too close to losing you in the past. I know what it feels like to think I have. I am not going to tolerate anything dangerous."

"You have to trust me on this. I'll be fine."

Why couldn't she just listen to reason? "Please Bella," I begged.

"Please what?"

"Please, for me. Please make a conscious effort to keep yourself safe. I'll do everything I can, but I would appreciate a little help." If she wouldn't listen to reason, I hoped she would at least consider my request.

"I'll work on it," she muttered, not committing.

"Do you really have any idea how important you are to me? Any concept at all of how much I love you?" I said pulling her tighter to me, as if I could, by holding her, keep her from the harm she seemed set on doing to herself.

I felt her lips against my neck, sending courses of pleasure through me, making me wish Charlie was up in his bed, fast asleep. Well, that would happen soon enough. "I know how much I love you," she answered.

"You compare one small tree to the entire forest."

"Impossible," she said. She couldn't understand the depth of my love in contrast to her human emotions, such as they were.

"No werewolves," I clarified. On this I would be firm.

"I'm not going along with that. I have to see Jacob."

"Then I'll have to stop you." I wished it didn't have to be this way, but there really was no other option if she refused to stay away.

"We'll see about that. He's still my friend." She said, but I sensed she was hiding something… I wondered at that. Was it that she questioned his friendship, or was there more?

18

Story Adaptation by Erica Bailey


	2. Chapter 2

Eclipse EPOV

Based on Eclipse by Stephenie Meyer

Ch 2 Evasion

Bella was elated. She walked a little lighter, there was more energy in her step. She smiled a little broader and more often. Not that she'd been gloomy during her weeks of house arrest. I admired how she had handled herself, much more mature than most teenagers. I swelled with pride thinking of it.

But then the advertisements for prom caught her eye, along with a wastebasket filled with flyers about yearbooks, and there was a notice about deadlines for graduation gowns – and her newfound enthusiasm missed a beat. I would have thought these reminders of the end of her school career would have lightened her spirit. It certainly did for the rest of the grade twelve class.

I wondered, was she worried I would force her to go to Prom again? I would certainly like to. Dancing with Bella was thoroughly enjoyable. Holding her close, swaying to the music, like I had never imagined I would ever do after almost a century. But she had insisted that one human experience was past her. I had agreed to her wishes. So this shouldn't be causing her stress. Perhaps it was just exams coming up…

We made our way to the cafeteria and sat with who had now become our circle of friends – Angela and Ben, along with Alice, Bella and me. It was interesting… we had always stuck to ourselves before, never really reaching out to any of the humans. I suppose partially because the human teens were usually shallow and uninteresting. That was until Bella, who was very interesting and the most beautiful soul. And Angela and Ben, the product of Emmett and my scheming a year ago to bring them together – they were good and kind, and being with them made Bella happy. It kept her in contact with her human friends, a fact that just might save her soul, though she wouldn't see it that way.

"Have you sent your announcements, yet?" Angela asked as we took our seat. She looked a little overstressed. _I have hundreds upon hundreds to do – and studying for exams…_

_Just don't ask me…_ Ben sat beside Angela reading a comic book. _Maybe if I concentrate on this comic book, she won't ask me for help… I'd do it if she asked… but hopefully she won't._

_Hmmmm_, Alice considered as she looked over Bella. _if she'd just wear that blue blouse I gave her with those jeans – or at least the pair of designer jeans I know are hanging in her closet, third hanger from the right, instead of those cheap worn ones… and the hair… why doesn't she do something with it?_

"No," Bella answered, "There's no point, really, Renee knows when I'm graduating. Who else is there?"

Is that why she isn't as excited? Because there isn't a huge group of people looking forward to her graduation? No, Bella would hate that – all the attention… Maybe she is just sad that she doesn't have her mom to share this with her…

"How about you, Alice?" Angela asked.

"All done" Alice smiled, thinking of the efforts he had made to ensure every member of the household received their own personal hand-addressed invitation. It had become a bit of a game with Emmett, who would make every effort not to receive it unless she actually placed it in his hands. It had taken about 10 minutes before she caught him coming around the corner from the living room, where she stood arm outstretched with the invitation in hand, stating, "You've been served."

"Lucky you," Angela sighed, "My mother has a thousand cousins and she expects me to hand–address one to everybody. I'm going to get carpal tunnel. I can't put it off any longer and I'm just dreading it."

"I'll help you," Bella volunteered, suddenly looking much happier again. Maybe she really was missing her mom… This would, at least, give her more time with Angela, making that connection stronger. Maybe it would help her change her mind.

_Thank you, Bella!_ Ben smiled into his comic book. I smiled at his enthusiasm.

"That's so nice of you." Angela said, looking more than a little relieved, "I'll come over any time you want."

"Actually, I'd rather go to your house if that's okay – I'm sick of mine. Charlie un-grounded me last night." She grinned, definitely in better spirits.

"Really?" Angela asked. _Shocking, really, seeing as you were gone for three days and we didn't know if you were dead or alive._ "I thought you said you were in for life."

"I'm more surprised than you are. I was sure I would at least have finished high school before he set me free."

"Well, this is great, Bella! We'll have to go out and celebrate." _Maybe dinner or a movie…_

"You have no idea how good that sounds."

"What should we do?" Alice mused… _Paris… oh, we could go to Paris and pick out some incredible designs. It will be months before they make it to North America… or Tokyo – they are an up-and-coming country in the fashion scene… I could just see Bella in some Harajuku street fashion, with pigtails… so cute!_

"Whatever you're thinking, Alice, I doubt I'm that free."

"Free is free, right?" she insisted – _yes Tokyo would be perfect…and we could hit a few clubs while we are there._

"I'm sure I still have boundaries – like the continental U.S., for example."

Angela and Ben laughed as Alice grimaced… _So… no Tokyo?_

"So what are we doing tonight?" she persisted – _we could definitely get to Portland and back… that is if I'm driving and we take Edward's car…_

"Nothing. Look, let's give it a couple days to make sure he wasn't joking. It's a school night, anyway."

"We'll celebrate this weekend, then." Alice cheered – _New York, here we come!_

"Sure," she replied, having no idea of the extent Alice was prepared to go to for her shopping trip/makeover…

"So what should we do?" Angela asked, focusing her attention more on Alice than Bella.

"I definitely think we need to get out of Forks – somewhere bigger, where there are some real stores and we can experience some night life."

"Like what? You think maybe a road trip?" Ben set down his comic to join in the conversation, "There's a store in Hoquiam I've been dying to go to… or if we went to Port Angeles…"

I shifted my focus over to Bella whose excitement was quickly fading. She wasn't into this discussion about the use of her newfound freedom. She should be ecstatic, so why wasn't she? It drove me insane that I couldn't just see into her mind – that very place she was retreating to right now as she was deep in thought, the pucker forming between her eyebrows and a slight frown on her face. I wanted to make her tell me what was wrong.

But then I saw, Bella and Charlie, in the police cruiser, driving on the road out of town, when their future seemingly disappeared. It played again and again, but there was nothing more.

The next image was a familiar female vampire with red flaming hair, running through the trees… then she disappeared.

It was a disturbing feeling to see the future of the one you love, your life, evaporate before your eyes… especially when you saw the one who might make that a reality in the next instant.

"Alice, Alice?" I heard Angela exclaim as she waved her hands in front of her face. It pulled me from the vision and I realized the others were staring at her.

I made every effort to arrange my features into a carefree expression while I jostled Alice out of her vision. "Is it naptime already, Alice?" I teased, trying to make her stop the disturbing images that were still in my head.

They suddenly stopped. "Sorry, I was daydreaming, I guess." _Edward – I can't see her future… it just ends…._ Alice was panicking.

"Daydreaming's better than facing two more hours of school." Ben joked, and we both laughed a little more wholeheartedly than the joke demanded.

"So – Road Trip, this weekend – sounds really GREAT!" Alice exclaimed, jumping back into the conversation with enthusiasm, covering for her momentary lapse.

_Edward, you need find out what she is planning to do… You need to talk to her._

I looked sideways at Bella, then back signaling, _no_.

She looked at me directly,, _You should tell her, Edward!_ Then, she lightheartedly threw herself back into the conversation. I tried to do the same, playing with a strand of Bella's hair as if I could somehow keep my hold on her through those frail threads.

I could tell Bella knew something was up. Her eyes flitted anxiously to my face every few minutes, waiting for some sign of what had transpired between Alice and me, but it would only cause her more grief. I wouldn't do that to her, yet I needed to keep her safe.

She was about to ask me when I saw my escape, "Hey Ben," I called out as we were walking from the cafeteria, "How are you coming with your MacBeth paper?" I asked, not really listening to the answer – my paper was done long ago – but nodding at all the appropriate places and adding a few appropriate comments. It managed to get me to the next class as she eyed me suspiciously.

We had little time between classes, so it wasn't hard to ask a few questions of passing students as we made our way to the last class. But when the final bell rang, I knew she would start her interrogations. I needed a distraction. I searched the minds around me for some topic of conversation I could engage in that would save me until we got to the car – and Alice.

Unfortunately, most of the minds were filled with thoughts of the Prom and graduation, neither of which interested me terribly, or would provide enough material for more than a simple exchange… Then, I passed by Mike Newton. I cringed – not a mind I enjoyed spending much time in, but for today, it would have to do. He was having problems with his vehicle – a topic I had at least a passing knowledge of and could engage him for several minutes.

As soon as the bell rang, I walked right up to him. The shock in his eyes was obvious as I entered into some friendly conversation.

"Hey Mike, what's up?"

_Uh, is he talking to me?_ "Hi Edward, not much – the car is acting up, but other than that…"

Ah ha, my entrance, "Oh, what is wrong with the car?"

_Does he really want to know? Why is he being so friendly… what does he want?_ "Um, well, it was fine until a few days ago. Now it isn't starting well… I turn the key – sometimes it starts and other times it does nothing…"

"Could it be electrical?" I filed through a number of possible issues it could be from my reading. Rosalie would probably know in an instant.

"I thought that too… but I just changed the battery." _What, does he know about cars too? Why would he help me anyway?_

"Perhaps it's the cables." I offered – maybe a bad connection…

"Maybe. I really don't know anything about cars." He admitted, "I need to have someone look at it, but I can't afford to take it to Dowling's."

And here it was – my perfect escape from having to face Bella's questions for a few hours more. Maybe she would forget… not likely.

"I know a few things," very few actually, just the basics, but clearly more than Mike. "I could take a look, if you like. Just let me drop Alice and Bella at home."

_What? Is he serious?_ I could see his shock mirrored in Bella's eyes. Sure, I hadn't been exactly friendly to Mike Newton, but he hadn't been exactly friendly to me either. Was it so hard to believe I would make an effort to be nice the last few weeks of school? Well, yes, it was, but this was my saving grace.

"Er… thanks," Mike finally responded after his momentary shock, "But I have to get to work. Maybe some other time."

I carefully hid my disappointment with a carefree expression, "Absolutely," I agreed, knowing he would never take me up on it – but our conversation had given me what I was looking for – a stay of execution.

"See ya," Mike climbed into his car, shaking his head. _Edward Cullen, offering to take a look at my car? What will happen next?_

It took several tries before the car started, but he eventually got it going and left the lot. Maybe I should take a look at it. If he didn't ask, I could always go after dark.

I knew my unusual behavior wouldn't go unnoticed, but I had hoped…

"What was that about?" Bella muttered, as I opened the door of the Volvo for her. Alice was already waiting inside.

"Just being helpful," I lied. I would have to think of another plan, and quick… After I dropped off Alice, Bella would want some answers.

_I don't know what you're playing at Edward, but I'll help you out until we get home… then you're on your own…_ Alice shot at me as I sat down.

"You're really not that good a mechanic, Edward. Maybe you should have Rosalie take a look at it tonight, just so you look good if Mike decides to let you help, you know," _which isn't likely by the way, I don't see it happening_, "Not that it wouldn't be fun to watch his face if Rosalie showed up to help. But since Rosalie is supposed to be across the country attending college, I guess that's not the best idea. Too bad. Though I suppose, for Mike's car, you'll do. It's only within the finer tunings of a good Italian sports car that you're out of your depth. And speaking of Italy and sports cars that I stole there, you still owe me a yellow Porsche. I don't know that I want to wait for Christmas…"

She kept up a steady stream of conversation for which I was thankful, but from the look on Bella's face she knew something was going on. I would have to find a plausible story. She settled into her seat with a look of resolve on her face. Yes, as soon as Alice was gone, she would ask. I'd better have an answer.

During the rest of the short drive, I thought of a dozen different possibilities for Alice's vision. After each one, Alice would pause in the midst of her diatribe with - _Sorry, that's not going to work – She'll see right through that one – Do you really think she's that stupid? –_ and finally – _It might work…_

_You'd better drop me off at the end of the driveway. Bella is suspicious enough already._ I nodded slightly and pulled over. She swiftly turned as she exited the car and gave me a sharp look. _Look, Edward – I think you should tell her. She should know what is going on, but if you insist on keeping this from her, then go with that last story. It will hold her off for awhile._

"See you later," I replied and nodded slightly to her thoughts.

I had expected the deluge of questions to begin as soon as Alice left the car, but Bella was strangely silent. I risked a quick glance, hoping she had decided to let it go. No – the crease between her eyes, her stiff shoulders, the setting of her lips and jaw – she wanted to know, but was clearly waiting for me to say something. We were at a stalemate.

The uncomfortable silence continued the entire drive home.

"Light homework load tonight." I finally tried to break the silence.

"Mmm," she responded. This was clearly not what she was hoping we'd talk about.

"Do you suppose I'm allowed inside again?" I partially hoped she would say no.

"Charlie didn't throw a fit when you picked me up for school," she said coolly. It wasn't really an invitation, but it wasn't a "no" either.

I had delayed this conversation long enough, so I decided to come in. Bella got out of the car without accepting my help with the door and headed straight up to her room, without a word. I followed, waiting for the inquisition to begin, but she said nothing.

The silence was maddening. I almost began hoping she'd begin asking her questions, just so we could end this stand off. I stared out the window as she busied herself with the activities of the end of the day, putting her things away and starting her computer.

I began to realize she was upset… no angry… Her silence was my punishment for the information I was keeping from her. She began drumming her fingers on the desk as the computer started up. I should buy her a new one- something with high speed wireless – but I knew she wouldn't like that. I gently found my way over to her – wanting to end the coolness that was creeping in between us.

I reached out to stop her incessant taping, taking her hand in mine. It was warm. The heat shot through my hand as it always did when I touched her. It was pure pleasure.

"Are we a little impatient today?" I teased. I brought my face closer to catch her gaze, as she looked up, staring into those beautiful brown eyes that held the secrets to her soul. I leaned in and soon the heat that was flowing through my hand was scorching my lips. I breathed in her potent scent and my senses were alive with her presence. She kissed me back, sending waves of pleasure and acceptance through me.

I wanted to feel more of her. I needed to. I carefully placed one hand on her back and pulled her closer. I could feel her heat through my sweater, warming my dead heart. I felt her shiver in pleasure and I knew I needed to release her. My control was wavering.

She fought against my efforts, increasing the intensity of our kiss as she pressed herself to me. It was one of my greatest challenges and my greatest pleasures – that she threw herself wholeheartedly into my embrace. She had no idea the danger she put herself in every time – if I lost control. I needed to pull away, but then a flame of fire and pleasure seared along my bottom lip where her tongue had tasted me. The new beast within me roared to life – Take her now, taste her skin, throw her on the bed and relieve every pent up desire within you.

I pulled back quickly, stiffly holding my body in place, fighting against the desires that were so close to overcoming my control. I chuckled in nervousness. "Ah Bella," I sighed. If she only knew…

"I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not" she replied obstinately. She would be if she knew how close I'd come.

But I wasn't sorry for the pleasure she'd given me, for the fact she wanted me just as much as I wanted her. I was selfish enough for that. "And I should feel sorry that you're not sorry, but I don't. Maybe I should go sit on the bed."

She exhaled, still a little taken with our embrace, as was I, "If you think that's necessary…"

If I want to keep you alive, yes… I smiled at her and released myself from her limbs, glancing at the computer screen. One e-mail from her mother… that gave me an idea.

"Tell Renee I said hello."

"Sure thing."

I watched her as she read her mother's email, noting the small sighs and loving expressions that should have been those of a mother with her child, instead of the other way around. She was the caregiver in that relationship – and her mother's antics amused her as much as they worried her.

I could see she missed her mother. She hadn't seen her much since she moved here, and then, mostly under extreme circumstances. A weekend would be nice. And she needed to get to know me, as well, if I was ever to be successful in convincing Bella to accept my proposal.

Her sigh drew me out of my revelry. I quietly walked up behind her to see what might have caused it. Jacob's name popped out from the screen. I frowned – she was getting encouragement she didn't need from both of them… She answered quickly and then, immediately after, added my short greeting and hit send.

It bothered me that she would spend three lines on him, and one quick one on me. I wondered why that was. She was responding to her mother's question, but I suppose I had hoped she would have much more to say about me.

Something caught my eye off to the corner then… It was the stereo she had received for her… birthday. It pained me to remember that day last fall. It looked like it had been tortured out of her truck. It was almost as though the torn up mangled mess of wires and metal was an analogy for the disastrous mess I had made of both our lives. It was painful to see. I needed to get rid of it.

The rest of her presents were nearby, including the one I had decided might be the answer to keeping her safe this coming weekend – the plane tickets to Florida. I deftly picked up the tickets in one hand I as focused her attention on the mess of a stereo that sat there on the floor.

"What did you do to this?" I asked, putting a false horrorstruck tone in my voice, covering the true horror I felt at the memory.

"It didn't want to come out of the dashboard," she replied with forced casualness.

"So you felt the need to torture it?" I responded, wondering if, in fact, she had wanted to torture me. I certainly deserved it. Looking back over the tangled mess, I realized if she did this with her bare hands, she must have put a lot of emotion into it. It broke my dead heart.

"You know how I am with tools. No pain was inflicted intentionally."

I forced myself to remain neutral, yet her words reminded me of the pain I had inflicted on her. I maintained my carefully placed façade of faux tragedy, "You killed it."

She shrugged, "Oh, well."

"It would hurt their feelings if they saw this. I guess it's a good thing that you've been on house arrest. I'll have to get another one in place before they notice."

"Thanks, but I don't need a fancy stereo."

"It's not for your sake that I'm going to replace it." It's for mine…

She sighed at the extravagance. She didn't like me to spend money, but she couldn't argue with my implication of doing it for my family.

"You didn't get much good out of your birthday presents last year," I said with false grumble in my voice as I pulled out the airline passes.

Emotions quickly fluttered across her face – the pain, shock, distress, and finally surprise. I regretted reminding her of the pain, but it was necessary – for her safety.

"Do you realize these are about to expire?" I held out the passes to her.

She took a deep breath and struggled to maintain her neutral stance, "No, I'd forgotten all about them, actually." She said flatly.

I very carefully kept my expression light and energetic – hiding the pain I felt at the memory of last fall – and the greater pain of bringing it up again, making her relive it. But she did miss her mother and this would be an excellent opportunity to relieve that as well as keep her out of harm's way.

"Well, we still have a little time. You've been liberated… and we have no plans this weekend, as you refuse to go to the prom with me." I grinned, "Why not celebrate your freedom this way?"

She gasped, "By going to Florida?"

"You did say something about the continental U.S. being allowable," I teased.

She glared at me, suspicion painted across her face.

"Well? Are we going to see Renee or not?" I demanded.

"Charlie will never allow it," she argued

"Charlie can't keep you from visiting your mother. She still has primary custody," I pointed out.

"Nobody has custody of me. I'm an adult."

I smiled at her obstinacy. "Exactly."

She considered for a moment. I could see, from the emotion passing through her eyes, she was torn. She missed her mother terribly. I knew that from the frequency of her nightly mumblings. The idea was attractive to her. I could see her arguing herself into it – into doing what she wanted as opposed to the obligation she would feel to Charlie.

"Not this weekend," she sighed.

"Why not?" I pressed, a little surprised by her response.

"I don't want to fight with Charlie. Not so soon after he's forgiven me."

Ah yes, of course, but I needed to get her away this particular weekend, "I think this weekend is perfect."

She shook her head, "Another time."

"You aren't the only one who's been trapped in this house, you know." I frowned. It was less than noble, but I needed to convince her.

Her eyes narrowed at my selfishness. I had pushed too far. She would suspect something is up now. "You can go anywhere you want," she pointed out.

"The outside world holds no interest for me without you," I replied, back-peddling.

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious," I insisted. It was true. There was nowhere I'd rather be than with her.

"Let's take the outside world slowly, all right? For example, we could start with a movie in Port Angeles…"

I groaned, seeing I wasn't going to win this battle. I would have to find another way, "Never mind. We'll talk about it later."

"There's nothing left to talk about."

She was infuriating in her stubbornness. It was too bad it was so endearing as well. I shrugged away the argument, knowing I would find another way to keep her safe this weekend.

"Okay, then, new subject," she said brightly, and I knew what was coming, "What did Alice see today at lunch?"

I had hoped she might have forgotten or let it go by now. Actually, I had wished, knowing her better than to hope for that. She wouldn't let anything go. I pulled out the scenario Alice had said would be most plausible. "She's been seeing Jasper in a strange place, somewhere in the southwest, she thinks, near his former… family. But he has no conscious intentions to go back." I sighed. I wished I didn't have to lie to her, but it was for her own good. "It's got her worried."

"Oh." I had thought it would have taken more of an effort to convince her, but, like last fall, she believed me. I regretted betraying the trust she had in me, but it was necessary, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't realize you'd noticed. It's probably nothing important, in any case."

I was shocked that she believed my feeble lies. They were lame, even to me. But I could see in her face she believed me, and I sensed she was mentally chastising herself for thinking anything else. I felt terrible, putting her through that, but it was for her own protection.

It was close to the time when Charlie could possibly arrive and so we went back downstairs. I could imagine what Charlie would do if he caught me up in Bella's room – or if he knew I spent almost every night with her.

She worked through her homework. I ached to help her, as I had completed it quickly, but she wanted to learn this herself. I admired that in her. At half past five, she got up to fix dinner for Charlie. She was putting together some combination of beef, pasta and a cream sauce that seemed to be a favorite of Charlie's. The smell of each individual ingredient was repulsive. Together it was revolting. It was hard to believe at one time I would have gladly eaten it. That time was long ago.

Charlie came home in a good mood, even greeting me without the usual grunt and litany of mental slurs. I excused myself to avoid eating dinner and allow the two of them to visit. I hoped she had changed her mind about Florida. Perhaps that was the reason behind preparing Charlie's favorite… though I doubted it.

The meal was relatively quiet and I partially watched the news for any further information on the slayings in Seattle. I wondered if anyone had taken responsibility yet… but there was no news to share.

"That was great, Bells," I finally heard him say… _I really like that dish, but I overdid it again…_

"I'm glad you liked it. How was work?"

"Sort of slow. Well, dead slow really." He smiled at the pun. "Mark and I played cards for a good part of the afternoon. I won, nineteen hands to seven. And then I was on the phone with Billy for a while."

"How is he?" Bella asked, trying to hide her curiosity. Her sincere concern, not for Billy, but for his son bothered me. It bothered me a lot.

"Good, good. His joints are bothering him a little."

"Oh. That's too bad."

"Yeah. He invited us down to visit this weekend. He was thinking of having the Clearwaters and the Uleys over too. Sort of a playoff party…"

Ah, so this was the source of the vision – why Bella suddenly disappeared this weekend. Alice couldn't see her when she was with the werewolves. Well, she wouldn't be with them. It was too dangerous. I was even more resolved that we would be going to Florida.

I heard her get up to clear the dishes and took the opportunity to reintegrate myself into the conversation. _Convenient of him to show up now_, Charlie sighed. _Well, we can talk about this later… when he's gone._ He got up from the table.

"Charlie," I caught him before he settled himself in front of the TV for the night.

"Yeah?" _What does he want?_

"Did Bella ever tell you that my parents gave her airplane tickets on her last birthday, so that she could visit Renee?"

Bella dropped the plate she was washing. I knew she would be upset at my interference, but it was necessary.

"Bella?" Charlie asked. _Why wouldn't she mention this?_

"Yeah, they did," she replied.

_Oh, her birthday…_ He pictured her comatose on the bed… _That's why…_ He turned to me, eyes narrowed, being so recently reminded of the pain I had caused in his daughter's life "No, she never mentioned it." he said coolly.

"Hmmm," I replied, recalling the picture in his head – my torture for the pain I had caused.

"Was there a reason you brought it up?" _Other than to cause her more pain?_, Charlie asked.

I tried to appear casual, "They're about to expire. I think it might hurt Esme's feelings if Bella doesn't use her gift. Not that she'd say anything."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could feel Bella's eyes baring a hole in my head. But I was more conscious of the flood of thoughts soaring through Charlie's head. _He could have been a little more considerate of Bella's feelings… But Esme – she and Carlisle have been nothing but kind… It really was kind of them to buy her airline tickets – extravagant really… Hate to waste them. And Renee hasn't seen Bella in awhile… not since…_ "It's probably a good idea for you to visit your mom, Bella. She'd love that. I'm surprised you didn't say anything about this, though."

"I forgot," she said.

_I wonder_, Charlie frowned, "You forgot that someone gave you plane tickets?"

"Mmm," she murmured, trying to escape this conversation.

"I noticed you said they're about to expire, Edward. How many tickets did your parents give her?"

"Just one for her…and one for me." I knew this would be a sticking point.

Bella dropped her plate again, this time it landed in the sink causing less noise, but my attention was drawn by the angry thoughts that flooded Charlie's mind. I had expected it… I understood why Bella hadn't been anxious to face this.

_That… boy…. Across the country with my Bella… What's he trying to pull?… There's no way… I'll shoot him first…_ "That's out of the question!" Charlie shouted, his face red with rage. I realized I had severely underestimated his response to this proposal. I knew he wouldn't like it, but this… his anger built up from months of watching his daughter in pain, was boiling to the surface.

I forced myself to remain calm, "Why?" I asked with every ounce of innocence I could manage. "You just said it was a good idea for her to see her mother."

He turned to face Bella. "You're not going anywhere with him, young lady!" he yelled, jabbing a finger at her.

She spun around to face him, face just as flushed red as his, tears piled up in her eyes. I had never seen her so angry. "I'm not a child, Dad. And I'm not grounded anymore, remember?"

"Oh yes, you are. Starting now." _And this time there will be no visiting hours._

"For what?"

"Because I said so."

"Do I need to remind you that I'm a legal adult, Charlie?" She used his proper name, bringing force to her words. I knew, at this point, we were going to Florida this weekend. She wouldn't put up with his treating her like a child, but it would come at a price. I wasn't sure she would forgive me for forcing this fight.

"This is my house – you follow my rules!"

Her anger took on an icy glare, "If that's how you want it. Do you want me to move out tonight? Or can I have a few days to pack?"

Charlie's face turned bright red in rage. _Would you go to him?_ He immediately wondered what exactly the circumstances of that arrangement would be, picturing the worst.

I instantly regretted forcing this on her. It would hurt her beyond measure for her to have to leave like this. I wondered if there was anything I could do now to mitigate the situation.

Fortunately, Bella took control. She took a deep breath, settling her composure and her voice. When she spoke, she was completely calm. "I'll do my time without complaining when I've done something wrong, Dad, but I'm not going to put up with your prejudices."

_Prejudices? He broke you… and you would go to him…_ he sputtered.

"Now, I know that you know that I have every right to see Mom for the weekend. You can't honestly tell me you'd object to the plan if I was going with Alice or Angela."

"Girls," he grunted, with a nod.

"Would it bother you if I took Jacob?"

Though I knew she was only trying to make her point, the idea of her taking Jacob to visit Renee filled me with a sudden rage. Then I saw the picture in Charlie's head – Bella and Jacob, several years from now in a small house, several small dark-haired children running around. I heard my teeth snap shut in response to the image, before I forced myself to calm down.

"Yes," he said, unconvincingly, "That would bother me."

"You're a rotten liar, Dad."

"Bella-"

"It's not like I'm headed off to Vegas to be a showgirl or anything. I'm going to see Mom. She's just as much my parental authority as you are."

_Renee has never been a parental authority…_ he shot her a withering look.

"Are you implying something about Mom's ability to look after me?"

_Oh… she would be angry if she heard that…_ Charlie flinched.

"You'd better hope I don't mention this to her," she threatened.

"You'd better not," he warned. "I'm not happy about this, Bella."

"There's no reason for you to be upset."

_Oh, I can think of a few…_ He rolled his eyes, but with relief I noted that his face had returned to a normal shade and the tension had eased from his shoulders. He had forgiven her and she would be free to go… The question remaining, would she forgive me?

"So my homework is done, your dinner is done, the dishes are done, and I'm not grounded. I'm going out. I'll be back before ten-thirty."

"Where are you going?" his face flushed slightly red again. _What are you going to do, with him?_

"I'm not sure. I'll keep it within a ten-mile radius, though. Okay?"

_He'd better not try anything…_ Charlie grunted as he stalked off to the TV.

I decided my best course of action was to keep it light. "We're going out?" I said enthusiastically, not relishing the tongue-lashing I knew I was about to get.

She turned in a glower at me, "Yes. I think I'd like to speak to you alone."

I should have been afraid, and partially I was. She had the ability to hurt me like no other; she could remover herself from my life. She could never forgive me. But it was hard to feel apprehensive when she tried to be angry with me. She was just so… harmless.

She waited until we were in the car before turning her anger on me. "What was that?" she demanded.

"I know you want to see your mother, Bella – you've been talking about her in your sleep. Worrying actually."

"I have?" She was taken aback. I breathed a low sigh of relief that this might go better than I thought.

I nodded in affirmation, "But, clearly, you were too much of a coward to deal with Charlie, so I interceded on your behalf."

"Interceded? You threw me to the sharks!"

"I don't think you were in any danger." I rolled my eyes for effect.

"I told you I didn't want to fight with Charlie."

"Nobody said that you had to." Though Charlie didn't exactly make it easy.

She glared at me, "I can't help myself when he gets all bossy like that – my natural teenage instincts over-power me."

Sort of like when we kiss, I chuckled, "Well, that's not my fault."

I concentrated on staring out the windshield as I waited for her anger to dissipate. Though I had hated to cause her pain, I was glad she had agreed to go to Florida. It made it so much easier to keep her safe without causing her more stress. She didn't need to know. I could only hope she wouldn't guess.

"Does this sudden urge to see Florida have anything to do with the party at Billy's place?"

I tightened… she had hit the nail on the head. "Nothing at all," I lied, "It wouldn't matter if you were here or on the other side of the world, you still wouldn't be going."

She gritted her teeth in response to my statement. A part of my mind registered that I was treating her just as Charlie had. She wouldn't like that. I could see her, out of the corner of my eye, flight back the desire to retaliate.

I sighed, releasing any tension in me, adjusting my voice to be gentle… soothing… "So what do you want to do tonight?"

"Can we go to your house? I haven't seen Esme in so long."

I smiled, "She'll like that. Especially when she hears what we're doing this weekend," I teased, knowing she wouldn't want to let Esme down.

She groaned and I knew I had won.

Esme was, of course, ecstatic. She had expected, after my incredibly cad behavior last fall, Bella would have ripped up the tickets… She hadn't seen my family very much since returning from Italy, other than Alice. Even Rosalie didn't seem too hostile to her visit.

But I knew we had pushed things with Charlie tonight, and Bella would want to make amends, so I cut the visit short, finding an excuse to take her home a little early. She was receptive, confirming my assumption.

As we neared the house I heard Charlie debating with himself. _Could they? What other reason for her attachment?… She is 18… Most girls her age… Ahh, no, not my Bella… I haven't even spoken to her, does she even know? Of course, they have health class… but I'm her father. She should know that guys her age… they only want one thing… I guess I should say something to her... Why isn't Renee here to deal with this? _I heard Charlie's musings as we pulled up to the house.

She turned to me, "You'd better not come inside. It will only make things worse."

I don't think so… But, I think this is one discussion I would rather observe from a distance. I tried to fight the smile from my lips, "His thoughts are relatively calm."

"I'll see you later," she replied glumly.

I laughed at her expression. If only she knew what was coming, she wouldn't be leaving the car. I kissed her once on the top of her head for luck, "I'll be back when Charlie's snoring."

I quickly drove around the corner, parked the car, and regained my previous night's position in the forest... I had seen many such talks on sitcoms and in books, but watching the real thing, the awkward parent-child moment with the woman I loved, was intently fascinating.

"Did you have a nice time tonight?" he asked her. He cringed, _Not the way to start this discussion…_

"Yes," she replied, suspiciously.

_It's true… they are… calm down, Charlie, you don't know anything yet_, "What did you do?" _Please, please don't tell me… lie if you did._

She shrugged, "Hung out with Alice and Jasper. Edward beat Alice at chess, and then I played Jasper. He buried me."

_So, they went to his house… Alice and Jasper were there… this is good… maybe I don't need to say anything… No, I do… I'm her father. It's my job._ He took a deep breath, put the TV on mute and turned to face her. "Look, there's something I need to say." He frowned. _No backing out now…_

She stood very still staring back at him. He looked up into her eyes for a moment and then stared intently at the floor. _How do I say this? What do I say? Just say it, Charlie, come on man…_

"What is it Dad?"

He sighed, "I'm not good at this kind of thing. I don't know how to start…" _This would be so much easier if you were a boy…_ "Okay, Bella. Here's the thing." He got up and paced the floor, working off the nervous energy, "You and Edward seem pretty serious, and there are some things that you need to be careful about." _Please, don't be having sex_ "I know you're an adult now, but you're still young, Bella," _Please… tell me you're not having sex_ "and there are a lot of important things you need to know when you… well, when you're physically involved with-"

I saw the light go on in Bella's eyes right when he said, "physically involved". She jumped to her feet crying, "Oh, please, please no!" I chuckled at her horror. It was priceless. "Please tell me you are not trying to have a sex talk with me, Charlie."

He cringed at the word "sex"… "I am your father. I have responsibilities. Remember I'm just as embarrassed as you are." _More so probably…_

"I don't think that's humanly possible. Anyway, Mom beat you to the punch about ten years ago. You're off the hook."

He was momentarily relieved… _Wait a minute, ten years ago, when you were eight? No, not quite the same thing…_"Ten years ago you didn't have a boyfriend," he mumbled… _Ten years ago you weren't having…_

"I don't think the essentials have changed that much." She mumbled, her face flushing deep scarlet. I could almost feel the heat from my seat in the forest.

_So, they are…_He couldn't bring himself to complete the thought. "Just tell me that you two are being responsible." _Or not, I don't really want to hear it._

"Don't worry about it, Dad, it's not like that."

"Not that I don't trust you, Bella, but I know you don't want to tell me anything about this, and you know I don't really want to hear it. I will try to be open-minded, though. I know times have changed."

She chuckled nervously at his words. "Maybe the times have, but Edward is very old-fashioned. You have nothing to worry about."

Charlie sighed, remembering his courtship with Renee, that time in their lives when they couldn't keep their hands off each other… "Sure he is," he said wryly

"Ugh!" she groaned, "I really wish you were not forcing me to say this out loud, Dad. Really. But… I am a…. virgin, and I have no immediate plans to change that status."

She cringed at the admission. He cringed at the word "virgin," but then relief flooded his mind. _Oh, thank God!_

"Can I go to bed, now? Please."

"In a minute," he said.

"Aw, please, Dad? I'm begging you."

"The embarrassing part's over, I promise." _Thankfully… this part's not so hard._

She tentatively looked up at him. He had settled himself back on the sofa, his face much more relaxed than it had been all evening, his coloring back to normal. She relaxed in response, allowing the tension to fall from her shoulders. "What now?"

"I just wanted to know how the balance thing is coming along."

"Oh," relief spread across her face, "Good, I guess. I made plans with Angela today. I'm going to help her with her graduation announcements. Just us girls."

"That's nice. And what about Jake?"

She sighed, "I haven't figured that one out yet, Dad." And she wouldn't… He wasn't safe for her…

"Keep trying, Bella. I know you'll do the right thing. You're a good person."

That was the problem. She was a good person and she didn't need his reminder. She would guilt herself into danger and I couldn't allow that.

"Sure, sure," I cringed as she used the phrase I had heard from Jacob's lips. It wasn't something she'd ever said before. Just another reminder of the connections she'd made with that dog.

Charlie released the mute, so I knew the conversation was over. I sprinted to my car and headed home to park the car for the night and run back to wait for Charlie to fall asleep. I was halfway home when the phone rang.

"Edward – it's Bella… she disappeared." Alice gasped at the other end of the phone. "She was in her truck, driving out of town, then disappeared…"

"How soon?" I said as I swung the car around, fish tailing from the high speed, as I stepped on the gas returning to town.

"Five minutes," she replied.

I clicked the phone shut. It was plenty of time. I parked around the corner and ran over to her truck. Popping the hood, I disconnected the distributor cap and waited in the truck. I had already pushed her today. She wouldn't be happy about this. But I had to keep her safe. I had to keep her alive.

I heard her tell Charlie of her plans. He was all too enthusiastic to send her to her doom. I wondered if I should have Carlisle mention the vast increase in the thickness of her medical file since she had begun hanging around with Jacob. I cringed recalling the sight myself – the number of times she had required stitches, or treatment for a concussion.

"Thanks, Dad," she said as she shut the door and ran to the truck. I sat completely still to see what she would do. It was dark. Very dark. She wouldn't notice me in this light, with her eyesight. Of course, I could see her perfectly as she inched her way along the truck looking for the door handle.

She stepped up into the cab, shoved the keys in o the ignition and tried to start it up. It didn't turn over… I played with the reason why – the missing distributor cap – wondering if she would notice – and if she would be terribly angry.

"Gah!" she said in shock.

"Alice called," I murmured. "She got nervous when your future rather abruptly disappeared five minutes ago." She was silent. I wondered what she was thinking… "Because she can't see the wolves, you know. Had you forgotten that? When you decide to mingle your fate with theirs, you disappear, too." Did she have any concept how I felt when that happened? I lived through her death once… I couldn't do it again."You couldn't know that part, I realize that. But can you understand why that might make me a little…anxious? Alice saw you disappear, and she couldn't even tell if you'd come home or not. Your future got lost, just like theirs."

"We're not sure why this is. Some natural defense they're born with?" I mused, moving the distributor cap round and round in my hands, staving off her anger, "That doesn't seem entirely likely, since I haven't had any trouble reading their thoughts. The Blacks' at least. Carlisle theorizes that it's because their lives are so ruled by their transformations. It's more an involuntary reaction than a decision. Utterly unpredictable and it changes everything about them. In that instant when they shift from one form to the other, they don't really even exist. The future can't hold them…"

She had remained silent and cold the entire time. I could only imagine how angry she was. I would have to earn her forgiveness, I knew. But at least she would be around for that. At least she would be alive.

"I'll put your car back together in time for school, in case you'd like to drive yourself."

I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye. Her lips were pierced in anger, the crease between her brows. She removed the keys from the ignition and stepped out of the truck without a word.

I wondered if she could forgive me for this… I wouldn't force myself on her… I would try to win her back, but it would be her choice. "Shut your window if you want me to stay away tonight. I'll understand," I whispered, not trusting my voice.

As she stomped back to the house, I cradled my head in my hands. I don't know what I would do if I lost her. I couldn't lose her. She was my life.

I heard her exchange with her Dad. At least she wouldn't try again tonight. I didn't relish the idea of incapacitating her father's cruiser as well, though I would, if only to keep her safe.

The light in her room flickered on, catching my attention. Her figure peered out at me from her bedroom window. She angrily slammed the window shut, breaking my heart in the process.

I sighed, setting the distributor cap on the seat, and exiting the truck's passenger door. It would be a very long night… alone, as I replayed the entire night over in my head and imagined what I could possibly say tomorrow to win her back.

I briefly considered what I would do if she didn't take me back. What if she went to that dog instead? I cringed at the thought.

As I made my way back to my car, a sound caught my attention, the scraping of metal against metal. When I looked up, my heart leaped with joy. Her window was wide open.

21

Story Adaptation by Erica Bailey


	3. Chapter 3

Eclipse EPOV

Based on Eclipse by Stephenie Meyer

Ch. 3 Motives

It had been a very interesting visit with Bella's mother, Renee. She had a simplistic, childlike mind. It was fascinating to read. She saw things in very simple terms… and often without consideration for the long-term consequences. But she also very clearly saw the connection between Bella and me.

I was careful to not be overly affectionate around Bella in front of Renee. First of all, I wanted to make a positive impression. It would only make things easier for Bella if one of her parents were supportive. Unfortunately, it seemed as though my efforts were in vain. It might have been better if I had been a typical teenaged boy. Renee seemed much more concerned by my attentiveness.

It started from the moment we arrived.

_Odd how Edward stands by her, almost defensive – as though someone might attack Bella here at the airport… very gentlemanly though – taking her bags, opening her door, taking her hand to help her into the car… not typical 17-year-old behavior. Could just be good upbringing…_

The ride to Renee's home was filled with chatter between the two of them as she and Bella caught up on Phil and what was happening with his work. She asked Bella about school, but only scratched the surface of classes, date for graduation, which friends she was hanging out with. She frowned a little when Bella only mentioned Angela and Ben.

_She used to have a larger group of friends when she first arrived last year… There was Jessica, Eric, Mike, Lauren… and I thought that Tylor fellow who almost hit her with the van. What happened?_

"Edward, you can take Bella's bags up to the first room on the right, next to Phil's and my room. Your room is further down on the left," she told me when we arrived. _Silly Charlie – all his rules… They are seriously dating after all… but I suppose this will make him happy._

I frowned. Would she really allow Bella to have her boyfriend stay overnight in her room? I guess it was rather hypocritical of me to criticize her for that – since I fully intended on sneaking into her room – but I didn't intend on taking advantage of the situation. I dropped off the bags and returned to the kitchen where they were talking.

_Strange how Bella didn't even turn her head to see Edward walk in the room, and yet she physically moved her body to face him… And now – as he walks over to the sink – there she is shifting her position…_

I was surprised. I had never noticed this before. I walked back over to the entrance of the kitchen. Renee was right – Bella shifted her weight, moving her body slightly to align with my position, without missing a beat in her conversation with Renee or turning her head to look at me… Interesting.

I tested that theory again the next day. She and Renee had gone for a walk. I stayed behind to work on a paper – my excuse for avoiding the bright sunny day. When they retuned, Bella ran upstairs for a shower while I visited with Renee.

"So, what are your plans for next year Edward?" _I wonder how serious this really is…_

"I haven't made a final decision on a college yet," I responded honestly.

_Hmmm, he flickered his gaze up the stairs as he answered, as if looking to Bella for his response…_ Had I really done that?

Bella returned quickly, her hair still wet, but changed into new clothes.

"Sure is humid here," she mused as she walked down the stairs.

_Look at him jump up to meet her at the steps… and then… how he walks right behind her on a slight angle… like her body guard more than a boyfriend. He didn't even take her hand…_ Didn't I? I wanted to. I shifted my position and took her hand in mine as we settled on the couch.

"Do you want something to drink?" Renee asked.

"Oh, I'll get it mom." Bella jumped up while I stood to watch her go and then return with the drinks. I turned then into the piercing eyes of Renee… _He doesn't let up, does he? He watched the kitchen the entire time she was in there. And even now, as they sit there. It's not just that he has his arm around her – it is like a shield – like he is protecting her._

I got up to relieve her worries and do my best to uphold a normal teenager appearance – plus I wanted to see if Bella would really move as she had yesterday. I went to the bathroom. Renee confirmed my test…_Again, Bella moved her body to almost face the direction of the bathroom – and she hasn't shifted since he left. Oh, and there, as he returns… she is slowly crossing her legs, keeping her body aligned with his…_

_I shouldn't be too worried. I guess I should be happy that he isn't using her like the boys I remember from high school…_ she mused as we visited. _He is a gentleman and he is very nice, almost like Charlie. Oh no, they're serious then…_ The thought struck her with alarm. A flash of panic crossed her eyes. _Bella is more reasonable than I was though… She wouldn't jump into a marriage like I did, would she?_

_Would that be so awful? He is a nice boy, but at seventeen? I'll have to talk to her about it… Charlie had it all wrong. He is worried about sex… I think it would almost be better if they did have a physical relationship. I hope she doesn't jump into a lifetime commitment just for that…_ Her eyes flickered down to Bella's left hand to confirm there was no telltale ring mark… and then between the two of us…_At least she's happy… She was a mess when he left last fall. Is that healthy? Or does it mean they belong together…_

I suppose, if nothing else, it gave me a small glance into the perception Bella had on marriage, seeing our relationship through Renee's eyes. And the time in Jacksonville cemented my hypothesis that Bella had been the responsible caregiver in their relationship.

The way that Renee looked up to Bella was fascinating. She admired her. She trusted her judgment… Still she felt the need to express her concerns, especially after the countless phone calls from Charlie.

Renee had a lot on her mind and so, by Sunday afternoon, she needed to get a few concerns off her chest before we left… It was important for their relationship and for Bella's ability to move on… Perhaps she could give Bella a reason to stay human. Perhaps she could convince Bella to live her life… but I still I was concerned.

These thoughts haunted me the entire flight back to Seattle and the car ride home to Forks. Bella had been especially quiet since their walk this afternoon before we left. I could see she was deep in thought and I wondered what that meant. A small part of me was concerned the result would take Bella away from me. Would her mother convince her to look around a bit more, to explore her options? It would be better for her… But the thought of losing her – of her choosing another - hit me with a pain that would have caused me to steer off the road if I had been human.

She hadn't said more than a few words the entire flight nor the drive home. I kept glancing over at her, trying to gauge her mind by her expression and her eyes. Was she thinking about us?

"You've been very quiet," I said, trying to draw her out. "Did the plane make you sick?"

"No, I'm okay," she said, looking out the window… hiding her eyes from me. There must be something wrong.

"Are you sad to leave?" I guessed.

"More relieved than sad, I think." She turned her face to me. I searched her eyes for a hint of what she meant by that. Was she relieved to be away from her mom? That made no sense. She had missed her mom. And she certainly wouldn't be relieved to be away from the warmth of sunny Florida. Was she relieved to conclude our trip?

She sighed as she saw my inquisitive eyebrow. "Renee is so much more… perceptive than Charlie in some ways. It was making me jumpy."

I laughed in relief. "Your mother has a very interesting mind. Almost childlike, but very insightful. She sees things differently than other people."…like Charlie…

She smiled and turned back to the window. I was momentarily relieved. She seemed happy… and safe… that was of the utmost importance. She was safe.

She drifted off then, after the long journey. Not long after she drifted off, the phone rang.

"Hello Alice," I answered the phone.

"Edward, she's gone… though we didn't catch her. We spotted her on Saturday, though she disappeared once the wolves got involved. We've done sweeps of the area. There are no fresh tracks, but Emmett is going to meet you at Charlie's house and stay nearby for protection, while you come home for a full debriefing."

"Okay…Thank you, Alice. See you back at home," I replied before clicking the phone closed. Something in her voice bothered me. There was something she wasn't telling me, but she wouldn't until I got home.

Bella was still sleeping when I pulled up to her father's house. Charlie was sure to notice our arrival. He was already very concerned about the length of time between our departure and arrival, though I was sure to get her home earlier than any other means.

She looked so peaceful, so happy. I almost hated to wake her. I brushed her face with my hand. My Bella… I leaned over and kissed her awake like my very own fairy tale princess. "We're home, Sleeping Beauty. Time to awake."

_There they are… It's about time he arrived with her._ I heard Charlie's unreasonably concerned voice inside as he spotted the car. _Good thing too. Jacob is driving me nuts with his incessant calling. Though I wouldn't trade that for the silent treatment he's been giving her… At least he is calling now. Hey, maybe now they can settle this thing between them – go back to the way things were before HE returned…_ The idea brightened his outlook considerably. I felt my body stiffen at the mention of that dog's name. I forced myself to wipe the anguish from my face and continue around to her door.

"How bad?" she asked as I helped her from the car. He had not been happy about this trip. She was likely worried about an impending fight when she got inside.

"Charlie's not going to be difficult," I promised, not to you anyway, "He missed you."

She reached for her overnight bag. I quickly snatched it before she was able, so that I could walk her to the door. Charlie was already waiting when we arrived. He had missed her.

"Welcome home, kid!" he shouted excitedly. _So good to have you back under my watchful eye…_ "How was Jacksonville?"

"Moist. And buggy." Her sour expression relieved him.

"So Renee didn't sell you on the University of Florida?"

"She tried. But I'd rather drink water than inhale it." It was the same thing she has said to Renee during their walk, and it seemed she actually meant it. The selfish part of me that never wanted to let her go rejoiced.

His eyes flickered to me. _She said he behaved himself anyway… told me not to worry… Well, I'll be the judge of that – away the entire weekend…alone…_ "Did you have a nice time?" He carefully watched my expression as I answered. _Better not have been too much of a nice time…_

"Yes." I was carefully calm looking him in the eye, "Renee was very hospitable."

_Hmmm, not a hint of a lie… no flinch…so she didn't grill them… too bad._ "That's… um, good. Glad you had fun."

_Hey Edward, I'm out back_, Emmett greeting me. _You should've stayed. You missed out on some fun!_ I focused on the conversation as I caught glimpses of the weekend.

Charlie turned and pulled Bella into a hug. "Impressive," I heard Bella whisper. He chuckled at her praise, "I really missed you, Bells. The food around here sucks when you're gone."

"I'll get on it." She smiled and moved out of his embrace and toward the kitchen.

"Would you call Jacob first? He's been bugging me every five minutes since six o'clock this morning. I promised I'd have you call him before you even unpacked."

If I hadn't already been prepared, I might have flinched at his comment. Fortunately, I had a carefully unemotional expression on my face…

"Jacob wants to talk to me?" Was that a hopeful expression in her voice?

"Pretty bad, I'd say. He wouldn't tell me what it was about – just said it was important."

That phone rang just as he said it would, as though lying in wait for our entrance.

"That's him again, I'd bet my next paycheck," Charlie muttered, moderately annoyed. Good. His eyes flickered to me… _Aren't your parents wondering where you are?…You can go home now… give them a chance to talk._

Too hurriedly for my liking, she rushed for the phone, "I got it." I followed along. I needed to hear what the dog had to say to her that couldn't wait. She grabbed the phone and twisted away from me. Why? "Hello?"

"You're back," I heard that dog's voice say.

_Was that the dog on the phone again?_ Emmett's thought interrupted our exchange… _Tell him if they want a rematch, I'm ready anytime…_ I caught glimpses of him and one of the wolves sparring off, growling… Rosalie stepping in, holding Emmett back.

"Yes," she answered. Did she sound… emotional?

"Why didn't you call me?" the dog demanded, rudely.

"Because I've been in the house for exactly four seconds and your call interrupted Charlie telling me that you'd called." Actually it was 56 seconds… but I was glad to hear the annoyance in her voice.

"Oh. Sorry."

_I was in neutral territory…_Emmett complained.

"Sure. Now, why are you harassing Charlie?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, I figured out that part all by myself. Go ahead."

There was a short pause…

"You going to school tomorrow?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?" What was he getting at, I wondered. Why all the messages, why reestablish contact after all these weeks. I have been very satisfied with his refusal to reinitiate their friendship. Why couldn't he remain in relative obscurity?

"I dunno. Just curious."

_If it weren't for him and his pack, I would have had her…_I saw Emmett and Jasper closing in on her, Carlisle and Esme close behind…. Rosalie and Alice up ahead preparing a trap – then just as they went for her, the wolves appeared…

I frowned. Something was up – between he and Bella now - and something that related to this weekend. I needed to get the full story.

"So what did you want to talk about, Jake?" she was moving beyond annoyed. Good. Maybe she would want to wipe this annoyance out of her life.

"Nothing really, I guess. I… wanted to hear your voice."

"Yeah, I know. I'm so glad you called me, Jake. I…" I turned away slightly to hide my expression. I couldn't help by wince as I heard the longing in her voice now. She wanted him… She actually cared for that dog… That dog, who it seemed, had put my family in danger and had let Victoria go…

"I have to go." He cut her off

"What?"

"I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

"But Jake-" but he had already hung up.

"That was short," she mumbled as she hung up the phone. I wondered how she felt about all this – she had been annoyed, slightly angry, excited and longing all in one call. Did she care for him? What was she thinking now?

"Is everything all right?" I settled on. I had carefully composed my earlier pained expression.

_Yes everyone is fine,_ Emmett answered, _but I'd really like to take out a few dogs. Maybe we should do some hunting across the line later._

"I don't know. I wonder what that was about." Her brows pinched as she considered their conversation. It was puzzling, but I was more worried about what she thought about it than what his plan was.

"Your guess is probably better than mine," I answered Bella while I imagined joining Emmett, forcing a physical confrontation with Jacob – one that ended in my throwing his body into a nearby rock face. The thought was… enjoyable.

"Mmm," she murmured deep in thought. I watched her intently as a hundred thoughts and a dozen expressions flashed across her face. She was fascinating, really – the way her mind worked. So many would have just let the conversation go, but she was incapable of that. It was one of the things I loved about her – her perceptiveness.

I could pinpoint the exact moment the answer came to her – the widening of her eyes, the flash of recognition, her frozen stance. The hamburger she had taken from the freezer slipped from her hands in that moment. I quickly moved to catch it before it hit the floor. Then pain, intense pain flashed across her face and I pulled her into my embrace.

"What's wrong?" I asked her…

She shook her head, unable to speak. I held her tighter, stroking her hair, trying to stroke away her pain – the pain that dog had caused her. The pain that continued to take over her face as she thought through whatever realization she had come to. I wished she would tell me… I wished I could kill him for putting her through this. "Bella?" I tried to coax the answer from her.

"I think… I think he was checking," she mumbled, "Checking to make sure. That I'm human, I mean."

That DOG – how dare he… cause her this pain – for his ridiculous treaty? As much as I didn't want her to change, it was none of his business.

"We'll have to leave," she whispered, "Before. So that it doesn't break the treaty. We won't ever be able to come back."

It tore at me, the conflicting emotions… There was no part of me that wanted to cause her pain, and her having to leave her family would do that. And I wanted her to remain human – did she not realize this would be necessary if she were to change? Perhaps this would help her see… But then part of me wanted very badly to take her away – away from him – and have her all to myself, forever… For her to be mine in every way…

"I know," was all I could respond.

"Ahem." _Get your hands off my daughter…_ Charlie entered the room.

Bella jumped in my arms and pulled free. My body missed her warmth, but it would do no good to push Charlie. Besides I had more important considerations. I needed to get home to get the full story of what had happened this weekend.

"If you don't want to make dinner, I can call for a pizza," Charlie hinted. _Or you can keep your hands off my daughter and let her get her work done_.

"No, that's okay, I'm already started," she replied, busily putting his dinner together.

"Okay," Charlie agreed, but set himself up in the doorframe, providing what he felt was appropriate supervision.

"So Victoria showed up on Saturday as Alice had seen. She didn't seem prepared to attack. Instead she flitted around the parameter, trying to get a sense of where we were. She tried to get closer to Charlie's house at one point, but not seriously – almost as though she was gathering information…" Jasper recounted.

"Alice saw that she would return west, along the boarder. She walked it like it was drawn on a map. Emmett and I were in the lead, chasing her, while Carlisle and Esme brought up the rear in case she doubled back around us. Alice and Rosalie waited up ahead to create a trap."

I nodded as I saw the plan in his head. It was a good plan…

"We just about had her, but then she dodged across the border. Emmett was so close that he dove at her. What we didn't realize was that the wolves had been shadowing her on the other side and were closing in."

I saw it play out in their combined memories as they recalled the situation:

_Emmett charging toward the flash of red hair among the trees._

"_No, wait, Emmett, until we have her cornered."_

"_She'll get away."_

_Alice gasped as Emmett's future suddenly disappeared. "Emmett!"_

_In a panic, Rosalie took off from where they had been waiting to trap Victoria, running toward Emmett. Alice raced behind_

_Emmett dove at Victoria, but she narrowly avoided him, flitted out of the way. Jasper shadowed her looking for another chance as a growl broke out. He froze and spun around to see the wolves emerge from the trees. Emmett and the wilder one tumbled along the ground, Emmett getting in a few hits while the wolf growled and snapped at his neck. Bringing his legs up, Emmett pushed the wolf off and through the air to hit a tree 20 feet away. They both jumped up landing on their feet growling fiercely._

_Rosalie arrived then, racing to Emmett's side, and growled ferociously at the wolf. Two of the other wolves jumped to the first wolf's side and responded. Jasper raced to Alice's side and Carlisle to Esme and the rest of the wolves began to engage. The first wolf and Emmett were still lunging toward each other._

"_Emmett," Carlisle's commanding voice called, bringing him back to his senses. "We aren't here to fight the wolves… Stand down."_

_A sense of calm took hold of everyone as Jasper used his power to calm the wolves and our family alike. Stances relaxed and growling ceased on both sides… the Alpha wolf barked loudly and finally the wolf stepped back in line with his brothers and Emmett relented to Rosalie's urges to step back._

"_We were tracking the vampire, Victoria." Carlisle said to the wolf pack. "We don't want to fight with you…"_

_The Alpha wolf barked in agreement and stepped back into the woods, the rest of the wolves followed._

I sighed. So that was the story behind Emmett's rants… The confrontation had let Victoria get away – so she was still out there, still determined to do Bella harm. If not for the wolves, we would have had her… then again, there is a good chance the wolves would have caught her as she dove across the line if Emmett hadn't hit the wolf in the lead… Regardless, she was still free.

"There might be some fall out…" Carlisle advised.

I nodded, "Jacob called Bella tonight. It was a very cryptic conversation I'm not sure what it was about. I'm going to head back to Bella's now – relieve Emmett."

I picked up Bella from her house the next morning. I didn't want her to be on her own, not with Victoria in the area.

_See you at school_, Alice called from the bushes where she had kept watch while I returned home to get ready for the day.

"So, you're not too unhappy about being stuck in this sunless town? There's always Jacksonville…" I teased, now knowing her answer.

"No, thank you," she smiled. "Unless you'd prefer living the rest of your existence indoors?"

"No… Besides alligator isn't really my meal of choice – cold-blooded."

She laughed at the joke. It always amazed me how she accepted the realities of my feeding with such nonchalance. It was a miracle, really.

It was then that I heard Jacob's gruff voice as I neared the school. _That leech better watch his step. I would gladly kill him or any of his brothers if they cross the line again. _I saw in his mind the image of taking me down in a single smooth move, then reaching for Bella standing on the sidelines_. _I stifled a growl at the thought, stiffening as I saw him kiss her in his dreams.

"If I asked you to do something, would you trust me?" I asked Bella, hoping she'd agree, hoping she'd allow me to keep her safe, hoping to keep her away from him.

"That depends."

Of course… why make my efforts easier? "I was afraid you would say that."

"What do you want me to do, Edward?"

"I want you to stay in the car." I replied as I pulled into the parking lot, and turned off the car while I looked into her eyes, willing her to listen to me for once. "I want you to wait here until I come back for you." After I've dealt with that dog!

_Sam told me to just warn him… Well, maybe that warning could include a little physical reminder…_ he smiled at the thought. _Or if he strikes first, I would be within my rights to defend…_He looked around at the crowd… _Guess not…_

"But… why?" Confusion clouded Bella eyes… then recognition. "Oh."

I knew then there was no way she was waiting for me. The mixture of pain and longing that pierced my heart crossed her face. I looked away.

"You jumped to the wrong conclusion last night," I murmured. "He asked about school because he knew that I would be where you were. He was looking for a safe place to talk to me. A place with witnesses."

"I'm not staying in the car," she said obstinately.

I groaned, "Of course not. Well, let's get this over with." I would have to keep myself between her and the wolf. This would have to stay civil. I could not afford for it to escalate and put her in danger.

The thoughts of the students around us clouded my mind.

_Man that guy is huge… Hello, handsome – nice bike, I'll have to take a trip down to the reservation some time… Oh, oh, he looks like trouble… Hey isn't that the guy Bella was dating a few months ago after Ed – oh… This looks interesting – wonder if Cullen's going to finally get his butt kicked…_ That last thought came from Mike Newton.

As we neared, I left three yards between us – enough distance to get Bella out of the way if he should phase, close enough to not look too conspicuous. I pulled Bella so my body would shield her from a sudden attack, though I wouldn't let it come to that if I could help it.

"You could have called us." And kept Bella out of danger.

"Sorry," he sneered back, "I don't have any leeches on my speed dial."

"You could have reached me at Bella's house, of course." I was briefly satisfied to see the affect that had on him – the pain it caused. "This is hardly the place, Jacob. Could we discuss this later?" Away from curious ears and eyes – away from Bella…

"Sure, sure. I'll stop by your crypt after school," he snorted back, fighting for control, "What's wrong with now?"

I looked around at the host of witnesses, potential collateral damage should this go badly…

"Hey, this might get interesting," Tyler commented to Austin as they stopped to watch… adding more people who didn't need to hear this particular exchange… not the least of which was Bella.

"I already know what you came to say. Message delivered. Consider us warned," I said lowly.

Bella glanced up at my words. I hoped she didn't ask about what I just said.

No such luck…"Warned?" she asked, "What are you talking about?"

"You didn't tell her?" Jacob asked in shock, "What, were you afraid she'd take our side?"

"Please drop it, Jacob," I ordered… Bella didn't need this; she didn't need more reason to worry.

"Why?" he pushed.

"What don't I know?" Bella searched my face in confusion. "Edward?"

Thanks a lot, dog, I glared… Don't you dare….

"Jake?" she turned to Jacob.

_I think I'll enlighten her_, he smirked at me… "He didn't tell you that his big… brother crossed the line Saturday night?" his voice was thick with sarcasm. He looked back up at me then, "Paul was totally justified in-"

"It was no-man's land!" I hissed.

"Was not!" he fumed. He was losing control, his body trembling as the anger overtook him. I shifted to block Bella from his transformation… but he shook his head and took some deep breaths. I could see him gain control.

"Emmett and Paul?" Bella whispered, her voice laden with worry, "What happened? Were they fighting?" She began to panic, "Why? Did Paul get hurt?"

"No one fought," I calmed her, "No one got hurt. Don't be anxious."

"You didn't tell her anything at all, did you? Is that why you took her away? So she wouldn't know that-"

"Leave now," I warned him. Don't you dare say another word or I will rip your head off your shoulders, dog…

"Why haven't you told her?" he glared back.

We were at a stand off. I could kill him here. It wouldn't be difficult. He had no back up. But there were too many witnesses, more people had gathered with Tyler and Austin… Regretfully, I saw Ben with them, another person I wouldn't want to get hurt… And Bella – she didn't need to see that – to see me like that…

_I think I'd better go help Edward_ – Ben's thoughts betrayed him. I willed him to stay away… I didn't want him to get hurt.

_Stay back, man…_ Mike grabbed his shoulder… _Let Cullen deal with his own problems._

This was a problem. I needed to end this and quickly… Then I heard Bella. She was gasping for air. Or was she just gasping? I saw recognition dawn on her face… She had figured it out.

"She came back for me," she choked as I cringed. I tightened my hold on her as her face crumbled in worry and her legs gave way slightly. She didn't need this… she didn't need more worry and stress in her life.

Carefully angling my body so she was still protected, I turned slightly so I could comfort her. "It's fine," I soothed her, trying to smooth away the worry that had taken over her body, "It's fine. I'll never let her get close to you, it's fine."

I glared back to Jacob – he did this! "Does that answer your question, mongrel?"

"You don't think Bella has a right to know?" he challenged, "It's her life."

I saw Tyler move forward slightly. I lowered my voice to compensate, "Why should she be frightened when she was never in danger?"

"Better frightened than lied to."

I disagreed as I watched Bella unsuccessfully fight the tears that had spilled over her eyes and were now streaming down her cheeks. She was shaking in fear as her eyes focused on something far away. I worried she was going to lose it, but she seemed to gather herself somewhat. I stroked the tears from her cheeks as I wished I could stroke the worry from her life.

"Do you really think hurting her is better than protecting her?" I said softly, so as not to cause her more stress.

"She's tougher than you think," the dog insisted. "And she's been through worse."

_In crystal clarity, I suddenly saw Bella, huddled on the ground in the forest, her arms curled around her legs… 'He's gone… he's gone' she repeated mindlessly as Sam Uley scooped her up and carried her back to the house. She didn't react, even when Charlie tried to take her from his hands… She lay on the couch, blankly staring at the wall… The doctor throwing around terms like comatose and therapy…_

The pain at the memory shot through my system… the aftereffects of what I had done when I left her. I had caused her this pain. I had done worse – worse than what she was going through today.

"That's funny," Jacob laughed and the image suddenly shifted… _Bella at the reservation… her face gaunt, hollow from lack of food, rings under her eyes, pale…looking more vampire-like than the image from Alice's visions... no, not vampire-like – she looked like a zombie. Her hollow face, her blank expression as she tried to have fun._

More bolts of pain shot through me as I continued to see what had come of her – what my foolishness had caused. Why she forgave me I couldn't understand.

I noticed Bella staring at me. I needed to recover. She didn't deserve to be hurt by my response to her pain. She didn't need to relive that pain.

"What are you doing to him?" she demanded, unnecessarily concerned for my well being.

"It's nothing, Bella," I said calmly, quietly, "Jacob just has a good memory, that's all."

_Maybe you'll like this one – this is her response to your name… Another image… her leaning over her steering wheel, clutching her chest, rocking back and forth in pain._

I battled the wince that took over my features as I felt the pain rock her body.

"Stop it! Whatever you're doing."

"Sure, if you want," Jacob shrugged, "It's his own fault if he doesn't like the things I remember, though."

She glared at him in my defense, a defense I didn't deserve. He glared back, feinting innocence, grinning sweetly, knowing she was defenseless against him. He was enjoying his little game.

_Mrs. Cope was right – there's the crowd… come on guys, school's almost done_… "The principal's on his way to discourage loitering on school property," I murmured, "Let's get to English, Bella, so you're not involved."

"Overprotective, isn't he?" Jacob said to Bella. "A little trouble makes life fun. Let me guess, you're not allowed to have fun, are you?"

_I saw the flash of Bella riding her death trap, otherwise known as the motorcycle down a dusty road with Jacob – laughing… a scene at the movie theatre in Port Angeles, his arm around her, his hand on hers… them in her truck – him leaning in for a kiss…_

You manipulative little… you'd use this to your advantage, mutt… He needed to leave now… If not for these children, I'd end his miserable life.

"Shut up, Jake," Bella ordered.

He laughed mockingly, "That sounds like a no. Hey, if you ever feel like having a life again, you could come see me. I've still got your motorcycle in my garage." I'll crumple that death trap into a lump of metal if you bring it near her… maybe I should demonstrate right now. I eyed his bike speculatively.

"You were supposed to sell that. You promised Charlie you would." The concern in her tone bothered me… it bothered me a lot.

"Yeah, right. Like I would do that. It belongs to you, not me. Anyway, I'll hold on to it until you want it back." _Until you want me back…_ Don't hold your breath.

"Jake…" she leaned forward – toward danger, toward possible death, toward him… longing in her voice I couldn't deny, that shook the core of my being.

"I think I might have been wrong before, you know, about not being able to be friends. Maybe we could manage it, on my side of the line. Come see me."

I had a sinking feeling… I knew, deep down, that Bella missed her friend. She wanted to be friends with Jacob, as dangerous as that was for her… and me… It had made things easier that he wasn't returning her calls… This would make things a little more… challenging.

"I, er, don't know about that, Jake." Thank goodness…

"I miss you every day, Bella. It's not the same without you."

Why did I suddenly feel like I was keeping away two lovers instead of my love from certain danger? Why did I feel like crumbling to the ground in agony? Her longing for him, the tie he had on her was something I was not prepared to deal with…

"I know and I'm sorry, Jake, I just…"

" I know." He shook his head and sighed, "I know. Doesn't matter, right? I guess I'll survive or something. Who needs friends?" I stifled a growl at his obvious manipulation. Surely she could see through his attempts to play on her emotions, and yet I felt the slight fight against my restraint as she tried to reach for him.

"Okay, get to class," Mr. Greene's stern voice sounded as he walked up behind us. "Move along, Mr. Crowley."

"Get to school, Jake," Bella whispered. Even in the whisper, I could hear the edge in her voice, the concern… for the dog.

She wasn't fighting me anymore and it wouldn't be helpful for Mr. Greene to see her restrained like that. I released my hold, taking her hand and pulling her behind me in protection.

"I mean it," Mr. Greene was threatening, "Detention for anyone who's still standing here when I turn around again."

He was pushing his way toward the source of the disturbance, the three of us on the sidewalk… Everyone else reluctantly started melting away, clear that there was no fight coming.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen. Do we have a problem here?" _Strange – never had any problems with the Cullens before._

"Not at all, Mr. Greene. We were just on our way to class."

"Excellent. I don't seem to recognize your friend." He glowered at Jacob – dirty ripped jeans, black shirt, motorcycle – in a word, trouble… "Are you a new student here?"

"Nope," Jacob answered, smirking – though maybe I should enroll... spend a little more time around Bella.

_Didn't think so_… "Then I suggest you remove yourself from school property at once, young man, before I call the police."

Ha, I'd like to see that… Charlie showing up in the cruiser, lights flashing… only to find his old friend's son trying to chase off his daughter's leech of a boyfriend. Heck, he'd probably help.

"Yes, sir," he said sarcastically, pulling into a mock salute before ripping off the sidewalk on his motorcycle.

_Stupid punk kid… If I see him anywhere near here again, I'll call Chief Swain… nothing by troublemakers coming up from the reservation these days…_

"Mr. Cullen, I expect you to ask your friend to refrain from trespassing again."

"He's no friend of mine, Mr. Greene, but I'll pass along the warning."

_Didn't think so… always been a good kid, no problems before, perfect grades – can't see him making friends with a kid like that._ "I see. If you're worried about any trouble, I'd be happy to-"

"There's nothing to worry about, Mr. Greene. There won't be any trouble."

"I hope that's correct. Well, then. On to class. You, too, Miss Swan."

I nodded respectfully and pulled Bella toward class. She didn't need this – the stress, nor anything that might hurt her academic record. "Do you feel well enough to go to class?" I asked once we were far enough away from Mr. Greene.

"Yes," she whispered back, though her shaky voice betrayed her. I wanted to pull her away, to take her back to my house where I knew she would be safe and hold her, doing whatever I could to shake the pain of this day from her mind.

_Ignore the late kids and keep reciting_… Mr. Berty refused to pause as we quickly took our seats. I began to record perfect notes as Bella tore a page out of her book beside me. I knew she would have something to say about this.

_What happened? Tell me everything. And screw the protecting me crap, please._

Her handwriting betrayed her anxiety and agitation. She was upset. It would do no good to lie to her now. I sighed.

_Alice saw that Victoria was coming back. I took you out of town merely as a precaution – there was never a chance that she would have gotten anywhere close to you. Emmett and Jasper very nearly had her, but Victoria seems to have some instinct for evasion. She escaped right down the Quileute boundary line as if she were reading it from a map. It didn't help that Alice's abilities were nullified by the Quileutes' involvement. To be fair, the Quileutes might have had her, too, if we hadn't gotten in the way. The big gray one thought Emmett was over the line, and he got defensive. Of course Rosalie reacted to that, and everyone left the chase to protect their companions. Carlisle and Jasper got things calmed down before it got out of hand. But by then, Victoria had slipped away. That's everything._

She frowned as she read the account. I knew she would be upset with me for keeping this from her. As she finished she shuttered – likely in some false fear for our safety – or concern for those dogs. I couldn't be sure which.

_What about Charlie? She could have been after him._

_No, she has no interest in Charlie_… I shook my head, prepared to write it, but she continued.

You can't know that she wasn't thinking that, because you weren't here. Florida was a bad idea.

Maybe… It might have helped for me to be here… But, as I wrote backI determined that I would tease her a bit, help her feel a bit better.

_I wasn't about to send you off alone. With your luck, not even the black box would survive_.

She bit, writing back.

_So let's say my bad luck did crash the plane. What exactly were you going to do about it?_

I fought a smile as she played along, relieved at the evidence she was feeling better.

_Why is the plane crashing?_

The pilots are passed out drunk.

_Easy. I'd fly the plane._ I did have training… not necessarily for modern jets, but I could make do.

I noticed her purse her lips in frustration or amusement, I wasn't sure.

Both engines have exploded and we're falling in a death spiral toward the earth.

Okay, I had actually considered this scenario.

I'd wait till we were close enough to the ground, get a good grip on you, kick out the wall, and jump. Then I'd run you back to the scene of the accident, and we'd stumble around like the two luckiest survivors in history.

She stared at me in shock.

"What?" I whispered… What was going on in that head of hers?

"Nothing," she mouthed. She scribbled out our conversation and wrote on clear sentence in bold strokes.

You will tell me next time.

I stared into her eyes. Could I do that, give her the words that would cause her pain and worry, hurt her even more than she'd already been hurt? I hated to do it, but maybe it was for the best… She was strong… Stronger than she should ever need to be. Even after the anxiety and pain of this morning, her eyes blazed with determination. These same eyes I had looked into and lied the most blasphemous lie of my life… Besides, I didn't want to prove that dog right… I sighed and nodded my agreement.

_Thanks._

_Writing notes in my class… confiscate the paper._ Mr. Berty was starting down the aisle casually as he read from his book. I quickly snatched the paper, hiding it under the folder in which I had kept perfect notes of his lecture.

"Is that something you'd like to share there, Mr. Cullen?"

I rearranged my features to exhibit innocence while I held up my top page of notes. "My notes?" I responded with perfect diction of confusion in my voice. He scanned the notes, disappointed when he read my word-for-word dictation of his lecture… _I was sure I'd seen them pass a note_… he frowned as he returned to the front of the class.

Later that night, I recounted the encounter for my family.

"Hmmm, Jacob's feelings for Bella complicate this," Carlisle noted. "It won't help them trust us…"

I didn't really care about his feeling for Bella but Carlisle assessment was correct.

"So what kind of odds are they giving you?" Emmett grinned… Alice clearly had beaten me to the punch and told them the schoolyard rumors of a potential fight…and the ensuing bets on who would be the winner. I cringed as I recalled Mike Newton's glee at the idea of Jacob beating me to a pulp… hopefully taking some damage in the process, leaving Bella distraught and ready for him to swoop in to comfort her.

"I heard it was 2:1 for Jacob," Jasper smiled.

"I'd take piece of tha,." Emmett laughed.

"You're on," Jasper replied.

I rolled my eyes. There was no doubt in my mind… When it came to Bella, I would be the victor…

Or would I?

19

Story Adaptation by Erica Bailey


	4. Chapter 4

Eclipse EPOV

Based on Eclipse by Stephenie Meyer

Ch. 4. Nature

"Listen, do you think me waiting is such a good idea?" Bella said suddenly. I eyed her uneasily, carefully masking the turmoil beneath the surface. Of course she would use this as an excuse to rush to her death.

"Why do you ask?' Carlisle asked.

"Well, you know… with Victoria – and what happened. If I were already one of you, this issue would be over… of no concern – you wouldn't have to put yourself in danger."

Here she was, calmly speaking of her ultimate death and she is worried about putting us in danger? Emmett's voice broke through the din…_She's got a point, Edward. Sure Victoria will still attack, but at least she'd be prepared…_ I frowned my response. Carlisle noted my subtle reaction.

"There are seven of us, Bella. And with Alice on our side, I don't think Victoria's going to catch us off guard. I think it's important, for Charlie's sake, that we stick with the original plan."

I was relieved he'd said it. She was counting on his support. And she might actually listen to him.

Esme chimed in, noting the look of worry on Bella's forehead, "We'd never allow anything to happen to you, sweetheart. You know that. Please don't be anxious." _Oh, my daughter… my son's love, his other half… can I be close to her?_ She held her breath and reached over and kissed the frown on Bella's forehead, willing it away… _Edward's right, it gets easier all the time._

"But, that's part of the point," Bella continued, touched by Esme's gesture, seemingly unaware of the control behind it. "As long as I'm human and living under Charlie's roof, I am putting him at risk. And what of you? I mean Emmett could have gotten seriously hurt last weekend."

He bellowed out a laugh, "I don't think so, Bella… you know, I'm really glad Edward didn't kill you. Everything's so much more fun with you around."

_Idiot!_ Rosalie glared at Emmett. She was struggling with what was, again, another meeting to deal with "the human" as she thought of Bella in her mind. She was no longer hostile toward Bella – ever since she risked her life to save mine- but the focus of attention still got to her.

"Well, maybe not – but what about Rosalie… or Alice?" Worry clouded her eyes as she looked on Alice's seemingly frail form… how little she knew.

Alice rolled her eyes, "I'm offended. You're not honestly worried about this, are you?"

"If it's no big deal, then why did Edward drag me to Florida?" She demanded.

_Yes, Edward – why did you? Are you honestly worried?_ Alice flashed a glare at me, "Haven't you noticed, yet, Bella, that Edward is just the teeniest bit prone to overreaction?"

_Yeah – like running off to the Volturi to your death just because Rose called you._ Emmett snorted in his mind.

"But…" she started her objections, but Jasper chose that moment to flood us all with a wave of calmness and assurance that erased her anxiety.

"It will be fine," I said, knowing for once she would actually listen to me with Jasper's assistance. That lasted until the end of the driveway when the crease reappeared between her brow. I knew her objections wouldn't be far away. It was a quiet ride home. I was dreading the continuation of her pleading, so I only walked her to the door.

"See you later?" she asked. I was powerless to say no. Of course I would see her later.

"As soon as Charlie's in bed."

She reached up to kiss me lightly before turning away to her house.

A few hours later I was in heaven – lying in her bed with her in my arms. It was the only place I wanted to be for the rest of my life.

"Edward," she said softly. I knew what was coming… I forced myself to remain relaxed. "Don't you think it would be safer if I transformed now? Then Victoria wouldn't have any reason…"

"Bella, she won't stop just because you're a vampire… she'll still come after you."

"She might not. James left Alice alone once she was a vampire."

I sighed. This wasn't a fight I was going to win with her.

"Bella, I don't want to fight about the timing of your transformation. That's between you and Carlisle. Clearly he isn't concerned about my wishes otherwise he wouldn't change you at all." I felt her stiffen beside me. I turned slightly and brushed my hand down her cheek. She was so warm, so beautiful, so good. I wished there was something I could say to delay her, to change her mind… "Of course," I leaned over and kissed her, "you know that I'm willing to make it between you and me at any time that you wish. You know my condition." I smiled angelically, hiding my reaction to the response I knew would come to my reminder of the proposal.

It was hard to maintain my nonchalance at her stiffening body and frown. Didn't she want me? Was it so hard to imagine her life with me when she was looking at an eternal change? I forced my features to remain placid as I wondered if she would ever be mine. I would just have to convince her somehow.

The rest of week was a routine of school, homework, Bella working after school, and spending the night with her in my arms. I wished I could convince her to stay in their safety for the rest of her life…

"You need to feed," Bella said softly as we drove away from school on Thursday.

"I'm fine," I replied stubbornly, though I knew she was right. It had been more than two weeks.

"Don't be ridiculous, Edward. I can see it in your eyes."

"I don't see anything happening," Alice said cheerfully… _Seriously, Edward – you need to feed, and Jasper and Emmett are really missing you._

"I can just get something around here," I frowned.

"You know you'd prefer something a little more interesting." Bella smiled. Did I only hope it looked forced? I sighed. It really had been a long time since I'd spent any time with my brothers. But the thought of being away from Bella, for any length of time, was agony. When she was out of my sight, I felt like I couldn't breathe. Besides after her last performance…

_I'll watch out for her_, Alice promised.

"Okay… but I'll be back Sunday night," I agreed, looking at her intently, "Promise me you won't do anything dangerous."

"Promise," she agreed.

Emmett and Jasper were thrilled. "It's about time, Edward…" _Man, that girl has you whipped_. Emmett casually leaned over and tried to punch me in the arm. When would he ever learn? I easily avoided the trajectory of his fist as he swung through with his entire weight, pulling himself off balance. _Cheater._

"Smooth," Jasper laughed. _Hey Edward, it'll be fun. I heard a report of an overpopulation of grizzles up in Glacier National Park up in British Columbia – and the mountains are usually good for a cat or two._ "So, what's our ETD? Tomorrow night?"

"I'm sure Edward will want to say good-bye to the old ball and chain," Emmett guffawed, "How about 10 pm?"

I found the next day almost unbearable to sit through. Now that I had decided to go, I found I was anxious to spend some time with my brothers. I knew I would miss Bella terribly, but I was thirsty… it would be good…

Yet, leaving was harder than I imagined. It always was when I had to be away from her… We were in her room, her in my arms, warm… safe…

_Come on, Edward… you're already five minutes late!_ Emmett whined.

I brushed my nose along her neck, appreciating her aroma. Though the scent no longer tempted me, venom still pooled to my mouth… I needed to feed. Still leaving her was unbearable.

_If you don't come out now, we're coming in…_

"Jasper?" I heard Bella say as she sat up in alarm. I looked over at the window to see him standing on the window ledge peering into the room.

I sighed my annoyance. I felt a gentle shove at my side. "Go have fun," Bella told me, "Bag a few mountain lions for me."

I stared back into her eyes. Would she really be okay? Would she be safe? She was my life. I could see this was costing her too. Aside from her bravado, I could see in her eyes it hurt to let me go. I bent down and stole her lips in mine, breathing deeply, willing this to last until Sunday night. Then I tore myself away, jumped out the window and ran. I wouldn't be able to leave otherwise.

The jeep was packed and ready to go back home. All I needed to do was get in and we'd leave… but just as I stepped into the jeep, I felt like I couldn't breathe. Every possible thing that could happen flooded to my mind…

_Hey, Edward, calm down_… Jasper's thoughts registered while his calming influence hit me.

"Thanks," I said when I felt like I could breathe again, "Can we…"

"Make a stop in Forks." Emmett answered… "You know you're lame, right?"

I rolled my eyes, but I appreciated the stop. I quickly jumped up into her room. She was sleeping, her hair strewn across her face. She looked like an angel. I gently brushed the hair away from her face while I bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Edward… Edward, don't go… no…" and a deep sigh.

I could hear the panic in her voice and I knew, for certain, she felt as anxious as I did. I wished I had something to leave with her so she'd feel my presence until Sunday. I looked around and spied a piece of note paper. I snatched it and left her a note:

_**I'll be back so soon you won't have time to miss me.**_

_**Look after my heart – I've left it with you.**_

I left it on her pillow, kissing her once more and then tore myself away.

It was quiet in the jeep as we headed out of town. "Alice will watch out for her," Jasper said quietly.

"I know." I couldn't have left otherwise. She would call her in the morning, she had promised, and remind Bella she was there… as well as that she would be watching. Bella had promised me to stay safe, but her definition of safe was sadly lacking.

"Hey Edward, come one… snap out of it." I let Emmett shove my shoulder… "Mountain lions man… maybe even a grizzly… We're going to have a blast."

"Sure," I smiled. It really was good to spend some time with them. My mood lifted considerably, though Jasper could be to blame for that.

It took us only five hours to drive the 548 miles to Roger's Pass. We pulled over at the Summit and jumped out. The land was covered in snow year-round up here and avalanches were common. This was going to be fun.

"Race you to the top," Emmett yelled as he took off up the mountain. Ha! If he thought he was going to beat me in a foot race, he had another thing coming. I caught a glimpse of him from time to time as he bounded up to thirty feet at a time from ledge to ledge. He had me beat in pure power, but I was faster and more agile. I made it to the top in minutes, Emmett and Jasper just behind me. We stood for a minute, breathing deeply of the thin air around us. It was the most amazing feeling to be on top of the world. We could see for miles all around. A storm was brewing… it wouldn't be quite so clear tomorrow night. We might even get a blizzard.

The snow beneath me suddenly gave way and I felt the thrill of dropping 65 feet before hitting the land and beginning the roll with the snow. I heard Jasper yelling beside me, "Excellent ride…" In seconds we were back at the base of the summit, buried in twenty feet of snow. I felt an arm reach for me as I dug up the last few feet to the surface.

"What exactly were you hesitant about this trip for?" Emmett laughed as he pulled me out and threw me across the meadow. _Finally – caught you unprepared…_

I jumped up and ran across the snow at him, catching him around the middle and tackling him into a snowdrift 26 feet away. We were both buried and laughed as we reemerged.

"Gentlemen, are we going to hunt today?" Jasper asked, casually leaning against a tree.

Emmett took in a deep breath, "Ah, let's… I smell bear," and we took off running down the slope. There was, indeed, a bear, 30 yards away and moving slow… I fell back slightly. This was Emmett's favorite – and he'd been patient. I took a deep breath, hoping to catch scent of a mountain lion or some other large cat, but we were a little too high up. There was a herd of rams just down the slope, but I wanted carnivore.

I heard the growl up ahead. Emmett had found his prey. _How long this time?_ Jasper smiled at me as we caught up and watched the epic battle from a ledge 16 feet away.

"Ah, 3 minutes 26 seconds." I smiled back.

We grinned as we watched Emmett tease the bear into a frenzy. I didn't understand the fascination. I preferred to end it quickly. Emmett seemed to find great satisfaction in playing with his intended prey until it attacked before he ended its torture. While I didn't understand it, it was still fun to watch.

I'm guessing longer – it's been awhile… He will want to make it last. Say 4 minutes 34 seconds.

I reached for the phone as it began to ring. "Alice," I said as I noted the caller ID.

"Edward, she headed to La Push... she disappeared…. I tried to make it, but she got across the line just as I got there. I didn't want to interrupt, but…"

I was already running back up the mountain to the Jeep.

"Emmett – you need to make this quick. We have to go," I heard Jasper order behind me. I reached the Jeep in minutes, starting the engine and throwing it into gear, racing back down the highway. Jasper and Emmett cut me off at the base of the mountain. I slowed to 50 miles per hour as they jumped in, then I floored it.

We shouldn't have gone so far; I yelled at myself… We could have gone nearby – to Mount Baker National forest…. Or even Olympic National Park, though the hunting hadn't been good nearby recently. It would take hours to get back. Anything could happen. I couldn't lose her… My hands gripped the steering wheel.

_Whoa, take it easy on the ride…._ Emmett groaned as he watched me take a hairpin turn at one hundred miles per hour.

For once I was appreciative of Rosalie. Her modifications increased the possible speed so that we made it home in three and one-half hours, avoiding the time-consuming border crossing by use of a back logging road. I drove straight to the border. Alice was there waiting in the Volvo.

_I didn't know what to do, Edward… I thought maybe she would have returned by now… but she disappeared just before I called you and I haven't seen a glimpse of her since._ The vacant spot in her mind where my Bella should be caused the panic that had barely been kept at bay during our trip now threatened to overpower my rational thoughts.

"I'm going to get her," I stated. "Give me the keys Alice."

"No, Edward, you can't cross the line… You know what they'll do to you."

"Do you think my life means anything to me without her? How long do you think I'll last Alice? The keys!" I held out my hand.

A hand clamped down hard on my arm. "Calm down," Jasper ordered as a flood of calm hit me. _You won't do any good if you go in there looking for a fight._

I fought against him, but in a fraction of a second, Emmett had me too. I couldn't fight both of them. "Edward, think about it. She spent days there while you were gone. I know you don't want to hear it, but it's the truth. If you go in there, we'll have to go too. Do you want to start a war?"

"No." He was right, not about her safety, but that they would come after me. I couldn't risk their lives on top of mine… and Bella's.

"She has an appointment with Angela, right – for later this afternoon?"

I nodded. She was going over to help with the invitations… At three o'clock. I glanced down at my watch, though I could have told you the time to the second. It was twelve thirty-seven and fifty-six, fifty-seven, fifty-eight seconds…

"If she doesn't come out in time for her date with Angela, we'll all go in and get her out. Alright?" Alice said with forced cheerfulness.

I grudgingly crawled into my car and sat back in the seat to wait, pinching the bridge of my nose with my hand. This was going to be the longest two hours and twenty-two minutes of my life.

7

Story Adaptation by Erica Bailey


	5. Chapter 5

Eclipse EPOV

Based on Eclipse by Stephenie Meyer

Ch. 5 Imprint / Waiting

"So, tell me what happened after I left," I asked Alice, hearing the gruffness in my voice that caused her to flinch. I wanted to know, needed to know. Besides, perhaps the distraction would keep me from jumping out of the car and running down to the reservation on my own. Alice still had the keys. She was far too clever for her own good. Or maybe it was the vision she had the first time I asked for the keys and she saw me taking them and racing down the highway… "And don't leave out any details," I added.

She sighed… _I watched her all night, just like you asked. Nothing happened, just like I said._

"Hey, if you're going to talk, at least let the rest of us hear what is going on," Emmett complained.

"I watched her all night, just like Edward asked. I stayed out in the bushes by her house. Charlie does snore loudly," she tried to ease my mood with humor, but I had no interest in being humored. She sighed and continued, "Nothing happened. I checked on her future four times before I left in the morning to come back home…" _Edward, if I had been focusing on Mrs. Newton, maybe I would have seen._Hher eyes pleaded with me to understand as she recalled her phone call with Bella.

"Um, good morning?" Bella's tired confused voice.

"Good morning!" Alice's overly cheerful voice chimed, "Wake up, sleepyhead."

"I was awake, just getting ready for work. What are you doing?"

"Just getting ready to go out myself. Anything special planned for today?"

"Alice, you would know better than me…Just work… which I need to get ready for. I get off at 2:30 and then go to Angela's at 3:00." I could hear the annoyance in her voice and guessed at the reason. She was perceptive enough to know that Alice was keeping an eye on her.

"Well, I'm staying close to home to hunt. I'll only be fifteen minutes away if you need me. I'll keep an eye out for trouble."

I heard her sigh, knowing what that meant. "Thank you, Alice."

"Have a good day. Call me if you want to do anything later," She offered hopefully. "I could take you shopping. We could be to Seattle and back before night."

"Goodbye, Alice," came her grumbled reply as the vision ended.

"So you called and reminded her not to try anything and she went to work… and then?" I pressed.

"Well, nothing changed until 8:07. She played with magnets for one minute and thirty-six seconds before she decided to go to work," Alice went on a little exasperated. I glared at her overannoyance. _Sorry Edward… I should have taken better care of her, but don't you think you're going a little overboard?_

No, as far as Bella was concerned, there was no such thing – especially when she was out of sight with that dog… I cringed as I considered the possibilities.

A vision of the last memories he'd shared of their time together flashed through my mind. Bella riding with him, laughing, having fun… The two of them sitting in his garage as he worked on an engine… Holding her hand at the movies… Their almost kiss… I felt my fists clench in reaction…. He could lose control at any moment – phase and leave her seriously injured or dead… I was only worried for her safety…

I felt my breathing accelerate. I couldn't take enough in. Was the car getting smaller? Wasn't there enough air in here? My right hand made its way back up to the bridge of my nose and I fought for control. Alice was watching intently, waiting to respond, knowing the next part of her story would be the most difficult for me to handle. I took deep breaths and finally I felt like I was able to breathe again. My hand made its way back down to my lap and I opened my eyes to face her, "And then, Alice," I couldn't keep the tension from my tone.

"I saw her in her truck, clutching a colored piece of paper. SAVE THE OLYMPIC WOLF, it said." I could see the picture in Alice's mind, a large black wolf baying at the moon. If I had the page now, I would crumple it with joy. Alice continued, "She was driving down the highway toward La Push… and then she disappeared."

The mental picture in Alice's mind, Bella in her truck driving down this familiar highway and then… nothing… it was almost too much… I clenched the steering wheel, seeing nothing.

_I tried, I really did, Edward…_ I could hear the panic on her thoughts as she raced to the Volvo, throwing it into gear and flooring it just as I had done when I got the call. She raced to the border to cut her off taking every back road and shortcut she knew of, pulling onto the highway to La Push just in time to watch the tail lights of Bella's truck disappear around a bend past the line.

"I'm sorry, Edward," she said meekly. She feared my wrath… I felt guilty for the anguish I was putting her through. She had paced back and forth on the side of the road for the past three and a half hours, praying Bella would reemerge so that she'd be here, safe and sound when I arrived. I could see the worry in her mind, not only for Bella's safety, but also for my anger, and even more so for the morose mood she was sure would follow. I cringed as I watched her recall her memory of how I had looked when I wasn't with Bella, how it had destroyed my will to live…

"I'm sorry, Alice… I know you did your best." I should have stayed. She didn't want me to leave. I saw it in her face, heard it in her voice. I left her again… and now she was down in La Push. My thoughts quickly tumbled back toward the litany of possible disasters that could be happening at this very moment.

I imagined Bella walking along La Push beach with Jacob. I had seen it in a photo once. I could picture them walking along the pebbled coast, littered with driftwood, the water crashing against the shore... Them walking along talking… laughing.

I recalled her confession when she first told me she knew what I was – how she had flirted with Jacob to get the information out of him. How potent she could be. What if now he was flirting with her? Could he be just as irresistible? Would he allow his hand to casually brush against hers, trying to hold it? I shuddered at the thought. Or maybe they found a log or rock to sit on. It would be romantic – looking out over the ocean, but perhaps there was a cool breeze. Would he offer to warm her? Put his arm around her? Would she lean against him for comfort? He would try to kiss her. I knew his mind enough to know that for certain. Would she refuse? I hoped she would.

But then, I saw his anger. He would yell at her – tell her he was better for her, call me the litany of foul names he had for our kind. I could almost hear his voice now in the same angry tone from the other day at school. He was a young werewolf – unpredictable. I'd seen them change a handful of times when they hadn't been able to keep control. There would be no reason for him to maintain his control, if he even could, the filthy dog. He would burst suddenly out of his body, completely out of control – and Bella would die.

The image in my imagination caused me to double in pain. I leaned against the steering wheel, trying to catch my breath. I opened the door to get out. I had to go. I had to find her. My door hit a very large, very solid object. I looked out to see Emmett's large leg.

"It won't do any good," he said. I glared back at Alice. She'd seen my plan and signaled Emmett to stop me.

I threw my hands against the steering wheel in frustration, calculating how much time it would take me to hotwire the car compared to the amount of time it would take Jasper to crawl over the seat to stop me. I figured I could take Alice.

"Don't even try it," she said sternly…

I sat back and closed my eyes, trying to picture Bella's beautiful brown eyes, her silky brown hair, the sound of her heart beating, her scent, and the way she felt lying next to me last night before we left.

_Hey man, do you mind?_ Jasper complained as my emotional swings hit him with full force. But I couldn't help it now…. I felt like I had when we first left for our trip – like I couldn't breathe. I clutched at the pain in my chest, where the hole – the one that ripped out my heart when I left her and had miraculously healed when she found me, was freshly tearing from my chest.

I heard the car door behind Alice slam shut and looked up to see Jasper disappear into the trees. _I can't stand to see him like this again – to feel this again. Too much like before… _

It had been the hardest on Jasper when I left Bella. He avoided me for the most part. Every thought was laden with guilt for his slip-up, his mistake. I hadn't really noticed then – I was too overcome with my grief. But looking back, I could see, our separation wasn't hard on just Bella and me. If I lost her now… I couldn't complete the thought.

Bella… I futilely reached out to her – hoping to sense any part of her… to hear her voice, wishing I could sense her thoughts, which were silent to me… to smell her fresh scent…

Another picture formed in my mind… Bella and Jacob in the small garage he had shown me in his memory. He was working, she was sitting… watching… They shared a smile – of friendship or was it more? I cringed. What if one of the others came over? what would they do if they saw her there? I remembered the wolf that had attacked Emmett. He seemed particularly hot headed. What if she said something that angered him? Would Jacob stand against his own brother in her defense? If he did, would he get there in time? I imagined her body broken, crumpled in a heap against the wall…

"No," I moaned… "She can't… She can't leave me…"

"Edward, it will be fine," Alice reached over to comfort me.

"You can't know that. You can't see her – not even her future – can you?" I spat back at her… I didn't wait for a response, for a question began burning in my mind, one I didn't want to know the answer to – I shoved it aside…

"Don't be ridiculous, Edward…" _She loves you, can't you see that? Don't you know it? I saw her when I came back, when she was with Jacob… It wasn't enough, Edward. He wasn't enough… It's only you…_

I couldn't accept her words. Not here… not when she had quickly discarded her promise and went running to him…

"She won't marry me, Alice," I whispered.

"She will." _I've seen it._

But that could change… Bella could change her mind… Maybe she already had.

The car became very quiet. I could hear the traffic on the far away highway, the birds in the trees… I could hear the hum of indistinct mental and verbal voices… And then, I could hear it. The one sound that was the sweetest music to my ears, it called to me, drew me to her… It was both pain and relief. To know she was alive, but out of reach. I reached for the door handle and growled as I saw Emmett still standing there, blocking my path from the ba-bump, ba-bump of the beating heart I would know anywhere.

5

Story Adaptation by Erica Bailey


	6. Chapter 6

Eclipse EPOV

Based on Eclipse by Stephenie Meyer

Ch. 6 Switzerland

It was two thirty-three when Alice's head suddenly popped up. I saw the vision before she spoke. Bella in her truck, heading back to town.

"Get out" I barked at Alice.

Emmett stepped away from the car as I stomped on the gas and pealed out of the clearing by the side of the road. The instant relief at the site of Bella driving up the road, safe in her decrepit truck was almost immediately replaced with a furry that took over my body. I saw her eyes glance once, acknowledging my presence. How could she help but not? I was so close I'd rear end her if she stopped suddenly, even with my fast reflexes. Why didn't she look at me? Venom continued to burn through my system as my anger boiled.

Even from the car I could smell the stench of werewolf on the truck. How much worse would it be on her? What had she done all afternoon? My nightmare that ended in her destruction was now replaced with an almost as painful picture in which she ended up in his arms.

Was that why she didn't look at me? Did she hide her eyes from my sight so I couldn't see her abandonment of my love? Her betrayal? I need to know, to see for myself. I cursed her silent mind. My driving took on a new desperation as I hoped to catch even a small glimpse at her eyes – into her soul. And yet she continued to keep them from me. Even when I pulled up beside her when she parked in front of Angela's house she wouldn't lift her eyes to me.

I pulled around the corner and sat back, pinching the bridge of my nose between my fingers. I've got to get a hold of myself. I've got to calm down. I can't face Bella like this. I took a few breathes feeling some of the tension disappear – some but not all.

I reached out for her now – to hear her voice if I couldn't hear her thoughts. Hoping some connection would give me the relief I needed. I finally found her through Angela's mind.

_She looks tense. I hope she doesn't mind helping me… _She eyed Bella's glance at the stack of envelopes – their goal for the day.

"I thought you were exaggerating." Bella spoke.

"I wish. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Put me to work. I've got all day." _She sounds relived? Is something wrong? She seems distant… should I ask?_

"What's Edward doing tonight?" Angela finally ventured.

Angela and I both noticed how she suddenly froze. "Emmett's home for the weekend. They're supposed to be hiking."

_Supposed to be? Something's up._ "you say that like you're not sure."

Actually she said it like she was very sure it wasn't true…

Angela noticed her non-committal shrug. _I don't want to pry if she doesn't want to talk, but she looks like she needs to talk._ "You're lucky Edward has his brother for all the hiking and camping. I don't know what I'd do if Ben didn't have Austin for the guy stuff."

Her comments complicated my already turbulent emotions by reminding me how much I missed spending time with my brothers. Not that I regretted or begrudged the time I spent with Bella. I would spend every moment for the rest of my existence with her and never tire of her presence… But still, the trip had been fun until Alice's phone call. The anxiety and anger flared anew.

Angela was carefully watching Bella out of the corner of her eye now, debating whether to raise her concerns or not. "Is something wrong?" She finally asked, deciding she couldn't ignore Bella's obvious agitation. "You seem…anxious."

"Is it that obvious?" she asked sheepishly.

"Not really." Angela lied trying to spare her feelings. _Have I over stepped my boundaries?_ "You don't have to talk about it unless you want to. I'll listen if you think it will help."

What do you mean she doesn't have to talk about it? I growled. Of course she has to talk about it because I want to hear what is going on. I was on the edge of my seat. Would she bare her soul to her good friend? Would I get a glimpse into her silent mind? I waited in angered frustration as I watched the expression in Bella's face turn from a clear rejection of the idea to longing and, finally, resolve.

Angela misunderstood her expression, "I'll mind my own business." She promised as she returned to her envelopes.

Why did she give up on her? I momentarily wished she had Jessica's tenacity to get a straight answer. No, Jessica wouldn't have cared enough to notice. She was too self-absorbed. I would never get my answers, I huffed.

"No." I heard Bella's voice and I was anxious to hear what she might say, "You're right. I am anxious. It's… it's Edward." I was almost leaning against the steering wheel now.

"What's wrong?"

What is wrong? Did I want to know? Would I now hear the words that would destroy me? My anger shifted to fear.

"Oh, he's mad at me."

WHAT? The sound of the horn went off as I leaned against it. I threw myself back into my seat glancing around to make sure no one noticed. I wasn't mad at her. The fact that she constantly put herself in danger just for the company of that dog – yes that upset me… And my own inability to be the man she deserved… But what could she ever do to deserve my anger?

"That's hard to imagine. What's he mad about?" Angela asked back at the house

Thank you, Angela. My kinship with her was renewed as she came to my defense.

Bella sighed. I wished Angela would look up from her writing so I could evaluate the expression on her face. "Do you remember Jacob Black?"

I growled. Here it came. I felt my fingers dig into the steering wheel. I growled again. It would take a week to get a replacement.

"Ah" Angela said… _that makes sense._

What makes sense? What was I missing? Angela didn't know the dangers that dog posed on her life – so why was she so quick to understand. I fumed.

"Yeah."

Would someone tell me what is going on?

"He's jealous." Angela stated with certainty.

I heard the steering wheel creak as I just about snapped it in shock.

"No, not jealous…" Thank you, Bella. My kinship suddenly changed back to my beloved. At lease she was being sensible about this, if not her safety. "Edward thinks Jacob is… a bad influence, I guess. Sort of… dangerous." That's putting it mildly… "You know how much trouble I got in a few months back…" Yes, I'd seen the thick medical file… "It's all ridiculous though."

_She doesn't see it, does she?_ Angela shook her head and I felt the urge to burst into her house to defend myself.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Bella, I've seen how Jacob Black looks at you. I'd bet the real problem is jealousy." She continued.

I've heard his thoughts and I know how he feels about you and it's not jealousy! I heard the hiss escape my lips. I only wanted what was best for Bella – for her to be safe and happy – and Jacob was definitely not safe.

But why, then, did I feel my relief eradicate my anger as she said, "It's not like that with Jacob." My heart soared with relief.

"For you, maybe. But for Jacob…"

_Maybe?_ What does she mean by maybe? And in that thought, as my anger flared again, and I knew Angela was right. I was jealous of Jacob Black.

"Jacob knows how I feel. I've told him everything." Again relief and hope rushed through my system. Yes, I was jealous. Damn.

"Edward's only human, Bella. He's going to react like any other boy." If only she knew how not human I was… but she was right. It was like when Mike and Eric and Tyler had competed for her affections – only this was a far stronger, much more potent jealousy.

"He'll get over it." she said as she patted Bella's hand._ Edward is a good guy. Maybe a little intense at times… and possessive…_

"I hope so. Jake's going through kind of a rough time. He needs me."

Angela wasn't deaf to the longing in Bella's voice – that longing that fed my jealousy. And he was still dangerous, especially if he was going through a rough time._ I wonder how she really feels about Jacob? She didn't even really know him until she moved here._ "You and Jacob are pretty close, aren't you?" She tried to draw Bella out.

"Like family." And yet, still there was something in her voice that caused me to doubt.

"And Edward doesn't like him… that must be hard."

It's not that I don't like him, it's that he is dangerous for Bella… Sure I'll admit my jealousy, but let's not negate the fact that he's a dog!

"I wonder how Ben would handle that." Angela continued.

"Probably just like any other boy." Bella half smiled.

"Probably."

Yes, but Ben wouldn't have to worry about the constant danger being in the mere presence of another boy posed to Angela's safety. Angela didn't have volatile werewolves in her life. Angela didn't have psychotic vampires tracking her down. Angela didn't call all things dangerous to her side. I might be jealous, but still Bella's safety was my primary concern.

"Alaska, I think. The university there in Juneau." Ah. They'd shifted their discussion to universities. There was another challenge – perhaps not one for today.

"Alaska? Oh. Really?" Angela was shocked, "I mean, that's great. I just figured you'd go somewhere… warmer."

Bella's laugh was hollow. Something was missing. "Yeah, Forks has really changed my perspective on life."

I cringed. If she'd never come to Forks she wouldn't be planning to end her life and join me in my condemned stated. And yet another challenge to work on…

"And Edward?"

The look in her eyes as she looked up at Angela took my breath away, "Alaska's not too cold for Edward either."

"Of course not." Angela replied. _But Alaska? It's so far._ "You won't be able to come home very often. I'll miss you. Will you email me?"

The corresponding change in Bella's expression took my breath away again, but for another reason – the profound sadness – the sense of loss. Distance would hardly be a problem after… it would serve to protect friends like Angela. Did she realize what she would be giving up? Was I wrong to allow this?

_Oh man, that was an awesome movie._ Ben's thoughts interrupted my lamenting. I saw his intended path home among his mental recounting of the ridiculously fake fight sequences. He would pass right by me. I needed to move. What would he think if he saw me here, stalking out his girlfriend's house? 'Cullen's a freak' wouldn't begin to cover it.

Besides, if Ben was home, Bella would be leaving and I wanted to be at her house when she arrived. I quickly sped away down the street toward home, turning out the lights as I left the community and flooring it down the highway.

_You look like you're in a moderately better mood,_ Alice greeted me in the garage, trying to gauge how much trouble she was in. I gave her a curt smile as I quickly parked the car. I needed to get back. I needed to make Bella understand.

I ran back to her house and scrambled up into her room where I waited for her return. The waiting brought everything back my worry, my anger, my jealousy… I would need to maintain my control if I was going to talk to her – if I was going to help her understand why she couldn't see Jacob. She needed to understand. She simply couldn't be around him.

I didn't have long to wait. I heard her ancient truck chugging up the streets of Forks almost all the way from Angela's house. I heard her enter the house and make small talk with her dad. Did she not realize I would want to see her?

"They didn't need me at work, so I went down to La Push." She remarked casually as if it were the most normal thing in the world to put her life in the hands of a werewolf.

"How's Jacob?" his thoughts told me he already knew. _Maybe she'll reconcile with Jacob… maybe things will turn out different… maybe she'll break if off with Edward…_ My anger boiled to the surface. I fought for control.

"Good" she replied with much inflection. What did that mean?

_No sense pushing things. She's made the first step…_"You get over to Webbers?"

"Yep. We got all her announcements addressed."

"That's nice." _But I'm really glad you saw Jacob. Billy seemed to think it went well. _He thought smugly.

The grip I held on the window sill was dangerously close to causing actual damage. I took a deep breath and let go, finding another perch for my hands.

"I'm glad you spent some time with your friends today."

"Me too." She replied.

I could hear her walking around the main floor. What was she doing? She had to realize I'd want to talk to her. It was maddening. Almost as much as waiting outside La Push had been this afternoon. Finally she put an end to my misery.

"I'm going to go study." She announced glumly as my ego took another hit. She excitedly raced to La Push to see him, but for me she drags her feet up the stairs. I stifled the hiss behind my lips. "See you later."

She didn't even look at me as she entered the room, her back turned as she closed the door. My entire body tensed as I fought to not lash out at her with all the raw emotions stored up from the last several hours and from worry – would she reject me? Was that the reason for her delay?

She turned finally, her eyes wary, her face distant… She cringed at the sight of me – cringed… My confidence hit an all time low.

"Hi." She finally said.

Hi? She disappears – disobeys my explicit request, ignores me when I so clearly wanted to talk to her and all she can say is "hi"?

"Er… so, I'm still alive."

I couldn't contain the growl that escaped my lips this time… I was furious.

"No harm done." She shrugged – disparaging my every concern for her safety. Couldn't she take this seriously? Would she every care about how I felt for her? Could she even understand how important she was to me? Perhaps not – her human emotions were simply incapable of comprehending the depth of my love.

"Bella" I started, testing my voice, willing it to not convey the harshness of my anger. "Do you have any idea how close I came to crossing the line today? Do you know what that would have meant?'

She gasped in shock. Finally something got through that confounded silent mind. "You can't" she practically shouted. Charlie rustled downstairs, but stayed put in his chair. She reigned in her voice to a lower volume, "Edward, they'd use any excuse for a fight. They'd love that. You can't ever break the rules."

And you can? I was seething, "Maybe they aren't the only ones who would enjoy a good fight." The idea of my fist in contact with Jacob's skull was very appealing.

"Don't you start." She snapped back, "You made the treaty – you stick to it."

And what about you? "If he'd hurt you…" I'd kill him.

"'Enough!" she interrupted, "there's nothing to worry about. Jacob isn't dangerous."

Her earnestness eased my anger somewhat. She honestly didn't think he was dangerous. Of course, she was dating a vampire, a monster… "Bella, you aren't exactly the best judge of what is or isn't dangerous."

"I know I don't have to worry about Jake. And neither do you." She said obstinately.

Just the picture of him with her, more potent now as his scent wafted off her body, brought another surge of anger. I clenched in place so I wouldn't react… I was seething in anger. I knew it would show in my face, my eyes, my body. She should have been afraid. She should have run. She should have recognized me for the monster I am. Instead she took a deep breath and walked toward me, wrapping her arms around my rigid body.

The heat of her touch changed everything. It melted the fury from my rigid form and his smell began to dissipate in close proximity of her much more fragrant aroma.

"I'm sorry I made you anxious."

Why did she always come up with the most unexpected responses? The hilarity of the understatement eased my tension even more. My arms relaxed and found their way around her, confirming she really was there, in my arms. "Anxious is a bit of an understatement." I replied, "I was a very long day.'

"You weren't supposed to know about it. I thought you'd be hunting longer."

And so that makes it right? Do you think it relieves me to know you'll run to him every time my back is turned and not tell me about it? Is that what this has come to? I searched her eyes for some hope of understanding. As she returned my gaze her eyes catching just under mine. She noticed the color of my eyes and the dark circles under them. She frowned.

"When Alice saw you disappear, I came back." I explained.

"You shouldn't have done that. Now you'll have to go away again." She cried in despair, making me feel a little better.

"I can wait." I replied. I'd have to; though I knew I needed to hunt. I could feel it here with her in my arms. I wouldn't be safe for her much longer. The dilemma tore at me. The thought of leaving again – and her going back to him? Torture.

"That's ridiculous. I mean, I know she couldn't see me with Jacob, but you should have known."

"But I didn't" I broke in, allowing only a small fraction of the anger and frustration to escape in my voice, "And you can't expect me to let you-"

"Oh, yes I can." She shot back, her own anger flaring. For once I didn't find it amusing – at all, "That's exactly what I expect."

"This won't happen again." I said with finality.

"That's right! Because you're not going to overreact next time."

"Because there isn't going to be a next time." I seethed.

"I understand when you have to leave, even if I don't like it."

"That's not the same. I'm not risking my life."

"Neither am I." was she stubborn!

"Werewolves constitute a risk."

"I disagree."

"I'm not negotiating this, Bella." I said firmly.

"Neither am I."

The furry that had recently dissipated flared afresh as we fought. And I froze as it boiled to the surface, keeping myself in check, trying very hard not to crush her in my embrace.

"Is this really just about my safety?" she blurted out.

"What do you mean?" I barked back, anger tainting my every word.

"You aren't…" she paused to appraise my expression, and then almost embarrassed, continued, "I mean, you know better than to be jealous, right?"

There was no sense in denying it. It was partially true, though not wholly. And maybe she'd listen if she had another reason other then her own safety, "Do I?" I asked, slightly fearful of the answer.

"Be serious." She made a face.

"Easily – there's nothing remotely humorous about this." I noted she didn't really answer the question – and his scent was all over her. What had she been doing?

She frowned, "Or… is this something else altogether? Some vampires – and – werewolves – are – always – enemies nonsense? Is this just a testosterone-fueled…

How could she think so little of me? "This is only about you. All I care is that you're safe."

She searched my eyes and must have found confirmation as her face resigned, "Okay" she sighed, "I believe that. But I want you to know something – when it comes to all this enemies non-sense, I'm out. I am a neutral country. I am Switzerland. I refuse to be affected by territorial disputes between mythical creatures. Jacob is family. You are…" What? What am I to you Bella? "Well not exactly the love of my life, because I expect to love you for much longer than that. The love of my existence. I don't care who's a werewolf and who's a vampire. If Angela turns out to be a witch, she can join the party, too."

Even her mention of her pending transformation and the end of her life couldn't dampen the effect of her declaration. My anger disappeared entirely and I wanted nothing more then to keep her safe in my arms for the rest of my existence. But how to make her understand?

"Switzerland" she repeated.

She wasn't going to understand, "Bella…" a fresh waft of dog came off her hair.

"What now?"

"Well, don't be offended, but you smell like dog." And I grinned at her. I could see she wasn't going to agree, and so I'd just have to work around her.

The matter of my thirst was difficult to ignore. Even with my new found control it was more difficult to be around her, especially with all the other desires battling against my self control.

"You need to go, Edward." Carlisle finally said after I put off Jasper and Emmett, "You can't keep putting it off."

"I can just get something around here." I argued, though the thought of a deer or elk was less then appealing.

"We can't keep depleting the local resources." He countered. I knew he was right, but the idea of leaving again just after… I knew she'd go to him.

"There's a report here of an over population of mountain lions in Klamoth National Forest." Jasper called from the computer in the library. I knew it was no coincidence. They were pulling out all the stops to get me to go.

I sighed. I knew they were right, and mountain lions were very tempting… and Klamoth was about as close as Roger's Pass and freeways the entire way if I needed to get back fast. "Okay, but we have to be back on Sunday."

"Whipped… I tell you that boy is whipped." Emmett shook his head.

The next day Bella took the news well… too well…

"You need to hunt, Edward. You can't starve yourself for me."

I eyed her speculatively. I could see the wheels turning. I didn't need to be able to read her mind to know she was making plans to go to see him. She wouldn't listen to me and disabling her truck would do no good. Charlie would probably deliver her over on a platter of she said she wanted to see Jacob. And she already figured out how to work around Alice… hmm Alice… I tried very hard to not make a decision as I went to find her.

Fortunately she was concentrating on the best place for us to start our hunt as I found her in her room with Jasper.

"No" she said as I walked into the room. Did she see what I was about to ask? I had tried to hard to not make a decision. But I could see she wasn't certain.

"I was just going to say it was wrong of me to put you in that position with Bella."

She eyed me suspiciously, "Really?" Ah, she had been concentrating on the trip.

I nodded my head, "I know it put you in a tough position. Asking you to spend your day watching after Bella from the house was an impossible task."

"So, I'm not going to be on baby-sitting duty anymore?" she looked hopeful. "She really hates it when I do this, you know. I don't want her to hate me…"

I sighed… that wasn't exactly what I meant. Alice's face fell as she interpreted my expression and saw what I was going to say next – I concentrated on flitting between possible options for what I'd say next. "What I was going to say was I shouldn't have forced you to watch out for her from afar… It wasn't fair – it's an impossible task. If she makes a snap decision like she did on Saturday – or if something just happens to her, well you're too far away to get to her… I was thinking maybe she should be closer at hand."

"So you want me to wait out the entire weekend in the bushes by her house?" she asked incredulously. I could hear the battle in her mind: her distaste for the task I was placing on her warring with the desire to keep Bella safe for her own good, and mine…

"Not exactly – I was thinking, perhaps she could say with you."

"Like a sleep-over?" Alice exclaimed excitedly… I wished I had thought of it sooner. It dealt with so many issues. It would make it fun for Bella while, at the same time, keeping her safer then having Alice simply watch her from afar… It was brilliant.

"Do you really think she won't see right through it?" Jasper commented wryly from his desk where he was pouring over a map of the forest. "She's not going to be happy about this."

"I don't see why not." Alice chimed, "I can be a lot of fun at a sleep-over…" We could do make-overs and manicures and pedicures… and I saw a movie once where they played this board game called Dream Date… and we could play truth or dare… and we could watch movies and make popcorn… and I could take her shopping!" Her eyes almost popped out of her head in excitement. Yes it was a brilliant idea, I congratulated myself. Still I should get her a gift to say thank you. I knew the perfect gift…

Her eyes flew open "And you're going to get me the yellow Porsche…"

I nodded. "I'll have it here as quickly as I can…" I smiled. I knew exactly how quickly that could be… In time for the weekend…

"But where's she going to sleep?"

I'd been thinking about that. She couldn't stay on the couch. And if things did continue as she'd planned a bed might be useful, ah, later. The thought of "our" bed sent an entirely new set of sensations through my body.

"We're going to shop for a bed!" Alice said excitedly, "Oh Edward, I'll find you the perfect bed. Don't worry about a thing."

_She's not going to fall for this_.

I ignored Jasper. "I want to make the decision, Alice." I warned.

"Okay, just let me put some options together for you… go run along and play with Bella. I'll show you when you get back."

With Alice's perchance to go overboard I didn't want to risk some horridly elaborate bed. Bella would hate that. But Alice did have good taste and she'd know what looked good in my room… soon to be our room. It was odd, the warring emotions – my absolute abhorrence at taking her life and yet the growing anticipation of having her forever. I cursed my selfishness. If only there was some way to convince her to wait.

I took advantage of our night together. I only had one more before I'd be gone for 2 entire nights. I didn't remove myself from the bed and sit on the rocking chair as I often did. Instead I held her in my arms, even as the venom pooled in my mouth. Yes, I definitely needed to hunt. I didn't return until the very end of the night. Even then, pulling myself away was painful.

"You got the bed?" I stared in shock at the iron monstrosity that now took over the bulk of the far end of the room, "What happened to letting me make the decision?" I growled.

"You did." Alice replied innocently, "I picked out three choices and after some discussion, I saw that you were going to agree with me that this was the best choice." She smiled at me with her sweet smile as I caught a glimpse of our "discussion" in her mind.

"Alice, it's huge… it so much more then what I was looking for…"

_And Bella will hate it,_ Jasper though from down stairs.

"It fits perfectly in your room, adds a feminine touch don't you think…

"Whipped" Emmett said aloud. He was struggling to contain his laughter with Jasper.

"…and it's iron so it can handle a lot of, er, stress."

And with that they both broke out into full belly laughs.

I sighed. Unfortunately, certain possibilities for the cause of that stress came unbidden to my mind and I quickly shoved them aside. That was simply not possible. I needed to focus on convincing Bella to stay human a little while longer. And yet, as I ran my finger over the intricate iron roses, picturing Bella curled up in the gold colored bedding, I wondered how much I really wanted that. Of course I wanted it. For her sake, I wanted it more then anything, but I was far too selfish. I turned from the bed to Alice's hopeful eyes. For all her confidence, she was uncertain of my reaction to this… She was a good sister and she was probably right. Eventually I would have deferred to her judgment.

"Thank you Alice, It's perfect."

"Yippee!" She clapped her hands, "And don't worry, I'll make sure she gets some sleep…" I saw the barrage of pictures of all the sleepover events she had planned for her girl time. I suspected Bella wouldn't be nearly as thrilled.

Then she got another vision. "Hmmm – it's going to be sunny in northern California on Friday. If you're taking the jeep, you'd better go today."

If I hadn't seen her mind, I'd have thought she was making it up to start her sleep over early.

"We can leave after school." Carlisle said from his study, "My shift ends at 4:00"

"I'll pick up Bella." Alice exclaimed, "I'll clear it all with Charlie today."

It would seem the plan was already in place… Alice left me to get ready for the day. I glanced back at the bed before I left. It wasn't so bad… A little big, but it did look like it belonged in the room. I hoped Bella would learn to like it.

_A bed?_ Rosalie eyed me as I headed out.

"She can't sleep on the couch, Rosalie." I replied with annoyance. What business was it of hers anyway?

_I see_, she snapped a terse thought and then rushed off to bid Emmett a proper farewell.

13

Story Adaptation by Erica Bailey


	7. Chapter 7

Eclipse EPOV

Based on Eclipse by Stephenie Meyer

Ch 7: Unhappy Ending

Blur, Song 2 on youtube: .com/watch?v=Dg4aPJ93b8o

"No going back early this time." Emmett hollered as we sped down the freeway, playing with his iPod. "I've got a play list for the entire ride there and another one for the ride back." He found what he was looking for and soon the music was blasting through the seriously amplified stereo Rosalie had installed in the Jeep for Christmas.

"Woo-hoo!" he sang along to Blur, Song 2 as the speedometer hit 120 and kept climbing. "Woo-hoo!" his head banging to the beat as the heavy metal guitars cued in. He was going to rip the steering wheel off again if he wasn't careful.

I had to admit, it felt good, the wind whipping past us, knowing that in exactly 32 minutes Alice would pick up Bella and keep her safe for the weekend. I briefly pictured her sleeping in our bed as we returned Sunday morning, safe and happy. Well, maybe not happy. Jasper was probably right. She'd see right though this and be more then a little angry. However, I couldn't bring myself to be too concerned as the vision of her in our bed swam dizzyingly close to my eyes. I was careful to limit the extent of the vision. I found the thought strangely pleasurable. Why was it so different having her in our bed in our room then all the nights in hers?

"What's with the grin?" Emmett teased eyeing me as he expertly swerved between two semi-trailers passing the first on the right and then changed lanes back across traffic to the far center lane.

"Nothing." I looked back down at my watch. 26 minutes until Alice picked her up. I ached, missing her already.

I should have noticed the lack of focused thoughts from behind me, but it didn't seem odd to me that Jasper and Carlisle were focused so completely on the lyrics of Emmett's tunes as we rode. I noticed nothing until it was time. Alice would be picking her up now. I pulled out the silver phone to make a quick call, just to hear her voice.

"Edward can I see your phone?" Carlisle asked. I handed it to him questioningly. Why would he need my phone? The next moment I saw exactly why as Jasper's thoughts slipped. I groaned.

"You'll get it back, after you've fed." Carlisle said, turning the phone off. There was no sense in arguing. I would have suspected something if Emmett of Jasper had done it. I knew I was in this for the long haul.

"By fed, you mean…"

"Completed sated… to my satisfaction." Carlisle confirmed my suspicions. Emmett and Jasper grinned.

_Ha! Bro, no rushing home to the ball and chain._ Emmett laughed.

_It's for your own good, Edward,_ Jasper thought, _Alice will take care of her._

I tried to shake off my irritation at being bested. They did have my best interests at heart, but I wanted to hear her voice, to tell her goodbye, to remind her I loved her…even if the response on the other end was anger.

It took only five hours to drive the 579 miles to Klamath National Forest before we turned off the highway for some back roading.

"Head south, Emmett" Carlisle said, "Away from possible camping and hiking trails." We made it 16 miles into the forest before the land became un-drivable. "I want to cross to the other side of the summit to be safe." Carlisle continued, taking off in a run. I saw Emmett's plan half a second before he launched himself at me. I halted and watched him fly by into the rock face. The clash of rock against rock echoed through the forest.

"Man, I thought for sure I had you this time."

I grinned, "Emmett, what makes you think you'll ever get me?" I laughed.

"Jasper and Carlisle got you." He was irritated. They hadn't let him in on their plan – with good reason. Emmett never was good at controlling his thoughts.

I growled back, "Would you disobey if Carlisle gave you a direct request?"

He thought for a minute as we ran. _I might_, he finally thought back. I shook my head. That was the difference. If I'd known, I might have pleaded my case, but if Carlisle had insisted, I'd have given him the phone anyway.

_So, a bed?_ He asked. His curiosity didn't irritate me like Rosalie. Hers wasn't a question, it was an accusation. She was the one person in the family who felt as strong as I did about Bella's transformation, albeit for entirely different, self-centered reasons.

I shrugged. "If she's going to stay over with Alice when we go hunting, she'll need somewhere to sleep."

_Really? That's it?_ The image of the two of us in a passionate embrace flashed to his mind. I growled a response. That was private. _I'm just sayin' – nice comfy bed… nice big sturdy, comfy bed…_

"It's not even worth considering." I shut him down. That didn't stop his mind from wandering, wondering how I could possibly be with Bella like that. I didn't need the suggestions. I already had enough challenge keeping a hold on my control around Bella.

"Would you please get some control over your thoughts!" I yelled at him. Jasper and Carlisle stopped and eyed us. We had just entered a clearing over-looking a beautiful lake. At the far end of the clearing, the rock dropped off in a cliff that didn't stop until it met up with the mountain lake below.

"Cannon bomb" Emmett shouted as he took a running leap into mid air. I laughed. He always was able to shift gears at a moments notice.

"You're such a child." I hollered after him, before following suit. I felt the exhilaration of the air whipping past me for the 137 feet of cliff before plunging into the icy water below. Of course, it was simply body temperature to us. I stayed under for a few minutes watching the sparse water plants dance in the current while four northern pike kept their distance. They really need not worry. As thirsty as I was they were less appetizing then a rodent – hardly worth the effort. Plus I'd never developed a taste for fish blood.

I heard Jasper behind me before I let him grab my ankle and drag me to the surface. As we surfaced I quickly spun around. Grabbing him around the waist I pushed him down 128 feet to the sandy floor of the clear lake. Emmett was soon on us trying to get the upper hand. Finally after 12 minutes, we resurfaced.

Carlisle was watching from the clearing above. "Are we going to play all day? Or did we come here to hunt?" He laughed at us in fatherly pleasure at watching our horseplay.

Emmett laughed back and quickly swam over to the rock cliff, climbing the distance in a few short seconds. I saw his plan and nudged Jasper to watch.

"Play" he yelled as he grabbed Carlisle and jumped back in.

"It's a good thing we brought a change of clothes." Carlisle laughed as he resurfaced. We swam a bit more, but other than Emmett we were all thirsty and looking forward to something more interesting then elk.

Emmett carefully hung his clothes on a nearby tree in the clearing. "Better dry these out incase I run into a bear." I shook my head. Emmett went through at least 2 sets of clothes every hunting trip. It was a good thing Alice didn't let as wear the same thing more then a few times anyway.

When we were all changed, Jasper took a deep breath. "Edward, I think you may be in luck."

I caught the scent – definitely mountain lion, and a big one by the scent of it. Venom pooled to my mouth and I took off at once. I couldn't hold myself back if I'd tried. It had been too long. It was a good thing Carlisle took precautions there'd be no humans in the area. I wouldn't have been able to break off the hunt today.

I found him 73 feet to the south-east, lazing in the sun. It wasn't sporting, catching him unaware, but I was too thirsty to care. I caught him and drained his blood before he could get up. Ah! That felt good – but it was barely enough. I tasted the air for his mate, but Jasper was finishing her off ten feet to the west. A growl escaped my lips at the intrusion on my intended prey.

"Sorry Jasper." I said as we regrouped.

"Don't worry about it. She was worth it." He grinned.

"Where are Carlisle and Emmett?" I asked as I reached out with my own senses. "Ah, they've found some lynx." Normally they'd be an appropriate substitute, but this trip I was being particular. I was here for mountain lion. We caught up with them as they finished a lynx each.

"Hardly seems worth it." Emmett mused as he tossed the carcass aside.

"It might not seem that way if you got more in you." Jasper teased eyeing Emmett's bloody shirt and pants.

"It's no fun if they just lie there." He grinned before launching himself at Jasper. Jasper easily deflected him, sending him into a nearby redwood. He got up, laughing, eyeing the massive tree as it teetered back and forth.

"Come on boys. There are a lot more carnivores out there." Carlisle encouraged as he ran off. We fell into an easy lope, tasting the air for something interesting. We had a lot of time, so we passed by the herds of less interesting herbivores. Eventually, we found a group of young males and each enjoyed one more before finding our way back to the clearing where we'd stashed our packs with extra clothes along with the set drying in the trees.

We didn't need the rest or a fire, but all the same, we took a minute to sit around the clearing, enjoying each others company.

"Edward?" Jasper stared cautiously. I prepared myself as I saw what he was going to ask. "So have you decided to accept Bella's choice to change?" Like Emmett, he thought the bed also held some significance, though wasn't quite as graphic about it.

I stifled my anger at the image in his mind of Bella with her pale skin, several shades lighter to match mine, her eyes crimson as a new born, her appearance perfected. He didn't see it quite the same as Emmett. He understood my struggle for her not to change, but he could simply see no other way for us. I shook my head. No, I didn't want that for her. To destroy something so beautiful, so good, it would be the ultimate act of selfishness.

Carlisle watched me carefully. "I hoped you might have come to terms with this."

I sighed, "I won't stop her if she chooses this." I said slowly, "But I'm not going to make it easy for her either. I don't want this." I said emphatically.

_Really Edward? Can't you see how this would be so much better? I can't stand to see you suffer And Esme… whether it's now or in seventy years, it will kill her to loose you._

I knew he was right, which is one of the reasons I decided not to fight her. But if I could, if somehow she could be convinced to choose life, I'd do it.

"If it was Esme? If she could choose to live, wouldn't you want that for her?"

He sighed, "Neither one of us could chose that if it meant being apart."

"What's the big deal, Edward?" Emmett blurted, "If she's changed you guys can be together forever AND take advantage of your new bed… it's a win-win!"

"Emmett you know Rosalie would give up anything to be human again – even you. I hear it everyday. Wouldn't you give that to her if you could?"

He just shrugged. It was an impossibility, a hypothetical – and Emmett wasn't big on hypotheticals. It was the interesting contrast between them; Emmett was almost 100% about the here and now. Rosalie's thoughts, on the other hand, spent for too much time dwelling on what could have been, what she'd lost. And she'd lost a lot, perhaps more then any of us.

I remembered the day Carlisle found her, bloodied and beaten, frozen with hypothermia and near death. The smell of human blood had almost been too much. Fortunately she was already cold and the venom had started the transformation process when I found Carlisle watching over her.

She had screamed. I could still hear her shrieks in my memory – see the wild expression in her eyes as she begged us all to kill her, but she was too far gone by then.

"What were you thinking, Carlisle? Rosalie Hale?" I had asked him, furious for taking another life, making the choice for someone else they would never had made for themselves.

I could see exactly what he'd thought. He'd hoped she'd be for me what Esme had become for him. I saw the picture in his mind of the two of us together, beautiful, immortal. I shook my head. He had no idea how far from the mark he'd struck.

I'd seen Rosalie Hale only a few times. She was beautiful, absolutely. She stood out from the crowd. Her family was well off, but they were new money, middle class. They had all they could want but they wanted more – status, power, and Rosalie was their ticket.

It would have been tragic if she realized what she was – an object to be traded, but instead she reveled in it. The attention, the admiration, it was all she ever wanted. So when that slime, Royce King, took a liking to her, it seemed the perfect arrangement for all of them and their shallow, self-centered desires.

I knew what Royce was the first time I'd seen him, Rosalie on his arm. I'd heard the minds of men like him too many times. Years earlier I would have preyed on him and his old friend, 'John from Atlanta'. If I had, would I have spared Rosalie? I wondered that from time to time. I already was a monster, I could have done it. But that life hadn't done well for me. I couldn't bare the weight of so many lives.

But that wasn't the only reason I didn't hunt him down. I thought Rosalie deserved him. She'd see soon enough, I'd thought. When she's married and has everything she's ever wanted - when all her shallow selfish desires are sated and she finds out the kind of man she'd married, it would only be what she deserved.

I was shamed to think of how harshly I'd judged her. But I'd seen how she looked down on her kind hearted friend, Vera, heard how she thought of her. How she pretended to be her friend and at the same time plotted to show her up. How she envied Esme's beauty and scorned her because of it.

No, as beautiful as Rosalie was, she held no attraction for me. She never would.

"I couldn't just let her die." He replied quickly, "It was too much – too horrible, too much waste."

"I know." I'd sighed, seeing his honest compassion. I know what it would mean. We'd just gotten settled. I was reintegrating well into society after my years of rebellion. It felt almost normal. Now we'd have to leave, reestablish ourselves, reintegrate into society and, at the same time, be careful while her newborn bloodlust subsided. It meant years more of seclusion.

"It was too much waste. I couldn't leave her." He repeated, begging for understanding… for absolution. But who was I to provide it.

"Of course you couldn't." Esme agreed. She had been just as shocked and fearful as I, but quickly began to see Rosalie as another member of the family – her maternal instinct taking over.

It made me angry – all they were risking for this girl, "People die all the time." I pointed out, hearing the edge in my tone, "Don't you think she's just a little recognizable, though? The Kings will have to put up a huge search – not that anyone suspects the fiend." I growled, not out of compassion for her, but disgust with him and his kind – and for the predicament his actions now put us in. "What are we going to do with her?" I asked.

Carlisle sighed, "That's up to her, of course. She may want to go her own way."

At the time, I'd hoped she would – just leave our happy family and go her own way. I couldn't stand the idea of being around her thoughts every day for the rest of my existence.

It had been draining, the first time she'd seen herself. Despite what she'd become, a monster like us, she gloated over the fact that she was now the fairest in the land, even more beautiful than Esme.

As I stared at the starlit sky of northern California, recalling this tragic night, I sighed. Her mind was still draining. She hadn't change at all. She was still shallow and self-possessed. And bitter. She'd been on the cusp of having everything she'd wanted and in one night she'd lost it all. It haunted her. But she had brought me Emmett, a better brother I couldn't have hoped for. It filled a hole I hadn't realized existed until he came into our lives.

She'd become tolerable… and she had her uses. She was the best mechanic. She had impeccable control. She hadn't taken as long as the rest of us to be back in the company of humans. I recalled, with some admiration, how she'd gotten her revenge on Royce and his friends without drinking a single drop of human blood. Aside from that, she had a perfect record.

Maybe that irritated me more then anything. As selfish as she was and as shallow, she was still better than me. Even her bitterness, when I was being reasonable, I could understand. She would never have the thing she wanted most – a baby.

And, someday I knew Bella would realize just what she'd given up – what I'd stolen from her. Would she become bitter? I would be spared from her thoughts, but would I see her resentful looks, hear her disheartened sighs as she saw her friends grow old, have children and grandchildren, while she had only me for the rest of eternity?

I didn't trust myself to be enough for her. Sure she was in love with me now – but if she really loved me why hadn't she said yes immediately to my proposal? Or did she know somewhere deep down that this entire relationship was wrong, that she'd be better off with someone else?

Even Jacob Black could give her things I couldn't. I felt a surge of anger at the memory of Charlie's vision for her life – little dark haired children running around LaPush. Did she know that, on some level, even that dog would be better for her then me?

The first ray of light peeked over the tree line. I'd been sitting here, lost in thought most of the night. I looked around at the others. Why hadn't they interrupted me?

"You seemed like you were working some things out." Jasper answered my unasked question.

"Thanks. You didn't have to do that. Sorry for being such a drain." I said.

"Hey don't worry about it. We've got all day to bag some more mountain lions." Emmett grinned.

We spent Saturday hunting, only giving ourselves over to the hunt when we found the scent we were looking for. By late afternoon I was very satisfied, even a little too full, having filled myself with the blood of five more mountain lions and a cougar I'd come across in the late afternoon.

"No bears, but still that was good." Emmett grinned, sitting back on a rock rubbing his stomach.

I smiled, feeling a little sloshy from all the blood. "Yes – quite satisfactory."

_You seem in much better spirits,_ Jasper thought, _It's good to have you back with us._

"I have been a bit of a bear, haven't I?" I asked.

"You've been an irritated grizzly." Emmett smirked, "Good think I like irritated grizzlies." He directed a blow to my shoulder. I allowed him to make contact.

"I'm going for another swim." Jasper announced, "You guys coming?"

"Heck yes." Emmett bellowed.

"I'll be in a minute." I said, glancing at Carlisle. As much as I'd enjoyed our day, I'd hoped I'd earned my phone back. There was one voice I wanted to hear more then anything else – I needed to hear her voice – to know she still loved me.

"Here" Carlisle handed me the phone.

I glanced down at it as it powered to life and smiled. There was a message…

8

Story Adaptation by Erica Bailey


	8. Chapter 8

Eclipse EPOV

Based on Eclipse by Stephenie Meyer

Ch 8

I clicked off the phone, shirking at Bella's message. I knew she would be angry, but I was counting on her quick forgiveness. Carlisle gave me a look. Clearly he had overheard the message.

"Son," he walked over to where I was sitting.

"Yes, Dad?"

"I think we need to talk about Bella." _You are being over-protective_, I heard him think.

"How can you think that? You know as well as I do the danger she is in. How many times has Victoria escaped our grasp? What if she escapes through our hands and ends up with Bella? And the werewolves are too volatile to trust. At anytime one of them could loose control and then Bella…"

"But that isn't really what this is about, is it?" he asked. I raised my eyebrow to question his statement. What did he mean, that isn't what this is about? Then I could see that his thoughts were directed toward my reactions to Jacob, toward his friendship with Bella and I realized, with shame, he thought I was jealous.

"I think you are trying to protect yourself from losing her. You know that forcing them apart isn't the way to do that."

I sighed. Carlisle was too astute. Or he knew me too well after 80 years. He saw right through my explanation – more than the others had. Maybe Alice saw it too, but she was too excited about spending time with Bella that she ignored the signs, or kept it to herself.

Carlisle was right. I was jealous – and afraid. Afraid that the connection that had developed over the months that I was gone could grow into something more. Given Alice's account of how things were between them when she returned to Forks, it looked like it almost had. Mostly I was afraid because I could see how that would be better for Bella. He was the sun to my moon, the day to my endless night.

"What should I do?" I ran both hands through my hair, and held my head, my elbows on my knees, staring at the ground, as I sat beside the man I had respected as my father for most of the last century.

"You know what you need to do," he said… _You give her freedom and you fight for her like you never have before._

Yes, I would fight for her – fight for her hand as I was fighting for my life. This I truly was since I couldn't live without her. Suddenly, I wanted to be back home – to have her in my arms. It was already painful to be away from her, but the resolve of my future actions made that even stronger.

"I think we can head back early," Carlisle smiled. Yes, he knew me well.

_I'm so sorry_, I heard Alice think as I walked into the house. She immediately relived Bella's escape from school today – ensuring I fully understood her frustration, fear and stress during the period she was gone and the relief at her return – in hopes that it might temper my anger. It was hard for Alice, as she saw Bella's future disappear when she was with the werewolves. Anger burned through my blood as I watched Bella, through Alice's perfect memory, jump on Jacob's bike, wrap her arms around his waist, and ride away. No – not anger – jealousy, as my father had astutely recognized.

I saw Alice cringe as she saw the emotions flash across my eyes. "I really am sorry," she whispered. She looked down on the floor, waiting for my anger, my rebuff for her actions.

I sighed. "Alice, it's okay. I shouldn't have asked you to do this. It was wrong of me to put you in this position." I cringed as I saw the bribe I'd given her to babysit Bella whenever I was away flash through her memory. She felt guilty too. "I won't ask you to do this again."

_What changed?_

"I guess I just realized that I'm not handling this as well as I should."

Alice smiled. _She was pretty angry_ – she demonstrated, again, through her perfect memory.

"I know. I heard the voicemail."

_She's up in your room. She won't sleep on the bed._

"I'll handle it."

_Okay._

"And Alice…"she looked up, eyebrow raised, "Thank you. You are a good sister." She jumped up and gave me a hug, knowing that all was forgiven, or rather that there was nothing to forgive.

I bound up the stairs to try to repair the damage of my… jealousy. I found my Bella, curled up on the sofa, with the face of an angel. I gently picked her up, placed her on the large bed and crawled up beside her. I still could hardly believe she had said "yes" to me – for now. And I wondered, would she ever choose me forever? I frowned as I recalled her reaction to my impromptu proposal. Could it be that she wasn't as sure of her feelings for me as I thought she was? Yes, I would have to fight for her, as I recalled Alice's memory at her running toward Jacob. She was human, after all. She could change her mind.

I gently stroked her hair as she slept. She stirred, turning over and awoke somewhat. She seemed confused – the pucker reappearing between her eyes. She searched around – looking for something.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." My apology was meant to cover much more than waking her, but that was all I could bring myself to say. I wanted to gauge how angry she still was. I saw her tense and prepared for the onslaught of her fury, but it didn't come.

It was as if her anger had dissipated along with mine – almost as if Jasper had entered the room and put all his effort into creating a calm serenity for both of us. But he hadn't, and the calm wasn't false. There was only the longing – my wishing to be with her as much as it seemed she wished to be with me.

Suddenly, she reached for me and I willingly held her. She was as hungry for that embrace as I was and she began pressing her lips to my chest, up my throat and, finally, with exquisite pleasure to my lips.

The calm serenity had quickly been replaced with a roaring fire deep within my core – desire. I had missed her desperately and my body ached for her. I reminded myself to keep firm control over my body, as I softened the kiss and then laughed nervously.

"I was all braced for the wrath that was going to put grizzlies to shame, and this is what I get? I should infuriate you more often," I teased, keeping it light, but also testing the waters. It could be that, in the midst of awakening, she had forgotten her anger and I needed to be prepared for the onslaught when it came.

"Give me a minute to work up to it," she teased me back. This was a good sign. She wasn't as angry as I had worried. Then she kissed me again, keeping my internal burn smoldering.

"I'll wait as long as you want." I smiled, but then her fingers grasped my hair and a few flames escaped the smolder and began to flare up inside me.

"Maybe in the morning."

"Whatever you prefer." And I started to follow a line down her fragrant neck.

"Welcome home," she whispered. The words were a tantalizing melody that drew for me a vision of us where she was truly mine and I had come home to her – in our house, in our bed…

"I'm glad you came back."

"That's a very good thing," I agreed, lingering on the vision.

"Mmmm," she pulled me closer, the flames bursting into a roaring fire. With a sudden desire for which I was not prepared, I needed to have her closer. Whether it was from relief at her forgiveness, her being happy to be here with me instead of that dog, or the result of the vision that I wasn't quite able to shake from my mind, I wasn't sure. All I knew in that moment was it felt so right to have her there in my arms.

My body began to act of its own accord – my hand moving down her body, ensuring each part of her was really there – her arm, her body, her narrow waist, her hips, down her leg – and then I suddenly pulled her leg up over my hip.

The heat radiating from her body only fed the fire that was already burning out of control in my core. A small – very small – part of my brain told me I needed to slow us down – well slow me down, but I wasn't sure how. It was the small part of me that spoke.

"Not to bring on the ire prematurely, but do you mind telling me what it is about this bed that you object to?"

My body fought back against me as I pulled her on top of me then – her legs straddling mine. I wasn't doing much better, but I convinced myself I could at least give her something to think about before she decided to run off with… him, again. I pressed my lips against her throat again. Her breathing quickened and became heavier. My efforts were having the desired affect, but I was, again, dangerously close to becoming consumed by the fire that was taking over my limbs. The small part of my brain forced me to speak again. "The bed? I think it's nice."

"It's unnecessary," she managed to get out. I wholeheartedly disagreed, but our exchange had beaten back the flames, if only infinitesimally, convincing me that I could push a little further. I kissed her again and rolled over until I was over her, keeping most of my weight on my arms and the lower part of my legs, which were in between hers – so as to not crush her – but the heat was almost unbearable. I lifted myself slightly to provide a little space. My control was wavering as I fought the flames back into a smolder. But then, I heard her heartbeat increase as I moved, and the flames again burst into a fire as I knew she wanted me as much as I wanted her. I forced out a nervous chuckle.

"That's debatable. This would be difficult on a couch." I proceeded to taste her lips and her breathing quickened. It was with a mixture of pure pleasure and excruciating pain that I held this line, teetering on the brink of total loss of control. At any minute, the fire would consume me, the results disastrous for both of us.

"Did you change your mind?" Her words were like a cool breeze, a glass of spring water, and I was able to pull myself away, realizing how close to the truth she was. Not that I had changed my mind, but that my mind was quickly being overturned by my body, breaking down all my careful defenses. What was I thinking? A few more moments and I might have… we might have… I couldn't bring myself to think of what would surely have happened.

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella," I snapped a little too sharply. In truth, I was the one who was being ridiculous for letting myself get so caught up. "I was just trying to illustrate the benefits of the bed you don't seem to like. Don't get carried away," I said more to myself than to her.

"Too late," she muttered, "And I like the bed."

I was glad for that, although I was wondering if it had been a mistake. We had spent almost every night together since my return, in her bed, but somehow, here, in our bed, in my house, everything was different. For a moment, I was back in my fantasy – we were together and she was mine, forever. Only now she was immortal and not so breakable. I was selfish enough to find pleasure in this thought, and the promise of all that was possible in that future which seemed as certain as she was stubborn to make it happen. As much as the noble part of me still hoped she wouldn't change, that hope gave me the last measure of control I needed to get my rebellious body back on track.

"Good, I do too."

"But I still think it's unnecessary. If we're not going to get carried away, what's the point?"

She had a one-track mind when it came to this and, unfortunately, there were several parts of my body that were in whole agreement with her. Fortunately, my mind was strong enough, for now, to overrule – though I wanted her as much as ever. I sighed, "For the hundredth time, Bella – it's too dangerous."

"I like danger," she complained.

Didn't I know that all to well, thinking of her escape this afternoon and the wretched motorcycle in the driveway. That, alone, could have resulted in a life-ending injury. I cringed at the thought, "I know."

She was angry now, a remnant of the passion we had just shared. "I'll tell you what's dangerous. I'm going to spontaneously combust one of these days – and you'll have no one but yourself to blame."

You and me both, I thought. She was right, though. I should be more careful. It only seemed that the closer we got, the closer I wanted to get. I needed to fight for her, and fight dirty if need be, but doing that while maintaining my control and keeping her alive was going to be difficult. Reluctantly, I started to push her away, to give us both some space.

"What are you doing?" she fought against my push.

"Protecting you from combustion. If this is too much for you…" I teased.

"I can handle it," she said confidently – but the question is, could I? She was an 18—year-old human girl in love and full of hormones. I was suddenly ashamed of myself for taking advantage of her – and for how close I had come to giving into my desire. Still, I didn't want to be away from her, so I let her curl back up in my arms. I just couldn't bring myself to really push her away. Not anymore.

"I'm sorry I gave you the wrong impression. I didn't mean to make you unhappy. That wasn't nice."

"Actually, it was very, very nice," she purred.

I didn't disagree, but it was time to move on. I took a deep breath to clear my head. Her scent sent a different type of burn through me – one that I actually welcomed as it helped given the current circumstance. I didn't think I could manage having her so close again, so I tried to redirect the attention. "Aren't you tired? I should let you sleep," I suggested.

"No, I'm not. I don't mind if you want to give me the wrong impression again."

She was relentless. How much control did she think I had? As the fires receded, it was becoming clearer how close we had come – no, I had come – to giving into my need for her. "That's probably a bad idea. You're not the only one who gets carried away."

"Yes I am." Her bottom lip pouted out in complaint in a way that always amused me – my angry kitten.

"You have no idea, Bella. It doesn't help that you are so eager to undermine my self-control either."

"I'm not going to apologize for that."

In her words I found my escape to another topic of conversation… One that would make her happy, although I wasn't sure it would give my mind any additional measure of peace. Then again, having some parameters around her disappearances and her dangerous endeavors might be moderately more manageable than the panic I felt at her disappearance last Saturday.

"Can I apologize?" I started.

"For what?"

"You were angry with me, remember?" I smiled at her forgiveness.

"Oh, that."

"I'm sorry. I was wrong. It's much easier to have the proper perspective when I have you safely here." I held her tighter as if I could, by holding her, keep her from ever leaving my side. "I go a little berserk when I try to leave you. I don't think I'll go so far again. It's not worth it."

"Didn't you find any mountain lions?" I could hear the smile in her voice and, again, felt the mixture of pleasure and relief that my eating habits – that what I was – didn't send her screaming. I momentarily marveled at her and wondered, again, why she was with me.

"Yes, I did, actually. Still not worth the anxiety. I'm sorry I had Alice hold you hostage, though. That was a bad idea."

"Yes," she agreed, and I cringed internally at the slight edge in her voice.

"I won't do it again."

"Okay," she said and the edge was gone. I was forgiven and I marveled again at her. She didn't hold onto things like most humans and, well, vampires I knew. It was a part of her goodness that I treasured.

"But slumber parties do have their advantages," she went on – quickly back to our earlier topic of, er, "conversation" – as she pulled herself closer and pressed her warm lips to my chest. "You can hold me hostage any time you want."

She had a one-track mind when it came to this, and I wondered how long I would be able to hold her off – or more accurately – hold myself from taking her. However, I was firmly in control now so I lightly teased, "Mmmm. I may take you up on that." I sighed at the memory of her body, her heat so close and the selfish hope that someday I might not have to keep myself so reined in.

"So, is it my turn now?"

What was she talking about? "Your turn?"

"To apologize."

"What do you have to apologize for?" I wondered what Alice hadn't told me. Was there more? I was suddenly very uncertain.

"Aren't you mad at me?"

"No." I truly wasn't. I wasn't even sure what I should be mad about, but I was afraid that I was about to find out, so I braced myself.

"Didn't you see Alice when you got home?"

"Yes – why?"

"Are you going to take her Porsche back?"

So, she knew about my deal with Alice. I was chagrined that she would know the depths I had stooped to – bribery for kidnapping. But why should this make her think that I would be angry with her? I was the one deserving of anger, not her.

"Of course not. It was a gift."

"Don't you want to know what I did?"

I kept myself calm – indifferent really. But inside I cringed. What had happened in La Push to bring on this sense of guilt, this need to apologize? What had she done with… Jacob? I prepared myself for the worst, not really sure what that could be.

"I'm always interested in everything you do – but you don't have to tell me unless you want to." I said the words, but in all honesty, I both needed and feared that knowledge. If it was bad, it would be better to get it out now.

"But I went to La Push."

"I know…" AND… I wanted to add.

"And I ditched school."

"So did I" AND I was screaming in my head.

"Where did all this tolerance come from?"

Her tone was somewhat incredulous and I realized that she had felt profound guilt over no more then skipping school and going to La Push, actions she wouldn't have had to feel guilt over if I hadn't been so unreasonable. I breathed a sigh of relief, as I prepared to speak the words that would give her freedom and, I hoped, keep her close to me.

"I decided that you were right. My problem before was more about…" Jealousy? Fear of losing you? Yes, but I wouldn't admit to that tonight… "prejudice against werewolves than anything else. I'm going to try to be more reasonable and trust your judgment. If you say it's safe, then I'll believe you." I delivered the line without any inflection, but I burned inside at the thought.

"Wow."

"And, more importantly…" I needed to make this perfectly clear – part of my fight for her, "I'm not willing to let this drive a wedge between us."

I hadn't realized how tense her body had become in preparation for this conversation – at her perceived guilt – but I was aware of the tension leaving her body as she relaxed against my chest. Carlisle had been right. I needed to give her the freedom to choose me and not try to hold so tightly to her that she would, eventually, tear herself away forever. Still, I didn't really want her to go to La Push and I was terribly curious to know when she planned to go back. I kept my tone even, "So, did you make any plans to go back to La Push again soon?"

She immediately stiffened and I knew I had pushed too far. I had completely obliterated my apology and my "tolerance" as she called it by pushing for too much information. I should allow her some privacy in her life. I didn't own her. She wasn't mine, yet…

I searched for the words that would ease my intrusion. "Just so that I can make my own plans. I don't want you to feel like you have to hurry back because I'm sitting around waiting for you."

"No. I don't have plans to go back." My relief was instant, but I couldn't make sense of the tone in her voice. Was she trying to placate me or was she afraid to admit her plans, trying to protect me? She would do that as certainly as I would know when she did go. I needed to make myself clear on this point. "You don't have to do that for me."

"I don't think I'm welcome anymore." The pain in her small, soft voice forced my protective reflex. Something more had happened, but not in the way I had initially thought. I wanted to know. I needed to know. How I wished I could see into her mind. But I couldn't and she wouldn't share if she thought it might hurt me, so I kept my voice calm and light.

"Did you run over someone's cat?" I teased.

"No." she took a deep breath and explained how the topic had come around to her impending transformation and the strength of Jacob's reaction. "I thought Jacob would have realized… I didn't think it would surprise him."

"Ah." I wasn't surprised ay his reaction, but I wanted her to go on.

"He said he would rather see me dead," She sobbed.

Another fire flared up in anger at his offense and fear at what could have happened if that …dog hadn't kept himself under control. What if she had been hurt? What if she had been killed? I was right to keep her away from those volatile… those dangerous… animals. She would never go back to La Push again – or be anywhere near those dogs again…

Then, as reason took over, I could see that she wasn't hurt – physically anyway, and she needed me to comfort her now. No, as much as I hated it, Carlisle was right. I had to allow her freedom, but I also needed to keep her safe. I could only hope she would choose to stay away from… him, now.

Regardless, she needed me now and I would offer what comfort I could. I held her tight, against the fear and against the unjustified hatred, and tried to console her. "I'm so sorry."

"I thought you would be glad," she whispered. I was – the part of me that hoped she would never return to La Push and… him was glad. And yet, I wasn't glad that she was hurting and that I could admit to her. "Glad over something that's hurt you? I don't think so Bella."

She relaxed at that and took comfort in my words, but I was still struggling with the flare-up of anger. I thought I was keeping it under control, but she noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"You can tell me."

"It might make you angry."

"I still want to know."

I sighed. I guessed she should probably know. "I could quite literally kill him for saying that to you. I want to."

She laughed without much humor, "I guess it's a good think you've got so much self-control."

"I could slip." I half wanted her to tell me to slip, but I knew that, deep down, she still cared for him and she would forgive him as certainly as she had forgiven me. It was in her nature, her character. It was part of the reason I loved her.

Then, she skillfully directed the tone of our conversation and my anger evaporated. "If you're going to have a lapse in control, I can think of a better place for it."

_Oh no,_ I thought as she tried to reach up to kiss me. I had barely kept control on myself earlier this evening and it had been an emotional roller coaster ever since – from passion, to fear, to anger, to compassion – and I was exhausted. If I could sleep, I would.

I sighed, "Must I always be the responsible one?"

"No. Let me be in charge of responsibility for a few minutes… or hours," she purred.

I had been right that first day in biology. She was my personal demon, I thought wryly. She would be my undoing… "Goodnight, Bella," I attempted to end this conversation.

"Wait – there was something else I wanted to ask you about."

"What's that?" I asked suspiciously. I might have put her off, but my curiosity was piqued.

"I was talking to Rosalie last night…"

"Yes. She was thinking about that when I got in. She gave you quite a lot to consider, didn't she?" I wondered if she was changing her mind. Perhaps she would stay human. It would be better for her, but I was becoming more aware that wasn't what I really wanted. I fought back my selfish nature and tried to focus on what was good for Bella. Despair began to sink in as the memory of our earlier exchange was a stark reminder of the possibilities should she go through with the transformation and my dream began to fade.

However, as I should have come to expect by now, her mind went in an entirely different direction. "She told me a little bit… about the time your family lived in Denali."

"Yes," I prompted her, insatiably curious as to where this was going.

"She mentioned something about a bunch of female vampires…" she hesitated and I knew if I looked at her now, the crease would be back between her eyebrows, "and you."

I searched my memories of our time there. What could Rosalie have said that would have Bella so agitated? I tried to think of any possible hint of scandal, any inappropriate situation… there were none. I had always conducted myself as a gentleman. I wasn't sure if she wanted me to say something or if she was going to go on. Truly, her mind was a mystery.

"Don't worry," she finally broke the silence. "She told me you didn't…" she hesitated again and I was sure she was biting her bottom lip. I could feel the heat of her faint blush against my chest… "show any preference. But I was wondering, you know, if any of them had? Shown a preference for you, I mean."

Ah, Tanya. She wanted to know about Tanya. Why, I could not fathom. What would it matter to her if Tanya, or anyone else for that matter, had shown any "preference" as she put it for me? I didn't see anyone else but Bella.

"Which one?" she asked, taking my silence as confirmation. She was forcing a casual tone into her voice, "Or was there more than one?"

I could not understand why this information was so important to her. And, as much as I didn't share Tanya's feelings – nor felt her feelings were pure – I felt an obligation to treat those feelings with a certain level of respect. It would be… unchivalrous to speak of her advances to Bella when nothing had come of them. I had hurt Tanya enough. I didn't need to expose her embarrassment as well. She was still family.

And yet, it was clear this information was important to Bella, though I couldn't imagine why. Did she not realize that no one else had ever made me feel as she did?

"Alice will tell me. I'll go ask her right now."

At the mention of Alice's name, my mind automatically tuned into her voice. Over the decades of our lives together, I had learned to tune out the others' voices from time to time to allow some measure of privacy for them – and sanity for me. This was especially important during our sleepless nights. So, I was more then a little chagrined at the intrusion I made on Alice's thoughts at this particular moment. She and Jasper were… otherwise occupied. I cringed at the thought of Bella going to find them as I was sure Alice was too preoccupied to foresee the intrusion coming.

I tightened my hold on Bella, "It's late. Besides, I think Alice stepped out."

"It's bad. It's really bad, isn't it?" I was momentarily confused as to whether she was referring to Alice. I was trying to concentrate on getting her voice out of my mind. No, she was back to Tanya. Suddenly, understanding washed over me as to why she was concerned. It was just as I had felt every time Mike had come to our table to talk to Bella all those days before I finally succumbed to our mutual attraction, the reason why I insisted on being present to hear her "nos" to all the boys who asked her to the dance, the same way I felt when I thought of her future with another man – and the same way I felt when I knew she was in La Push with Jacob Black. She was jealous.

"Calm down, Bella. You're being absurd," I tried to reassure her.

"Am I? Then why won't you tell me?"

"Because there's nothing to tell. You're blowing this wildly out of proportion."

"Which one?" she insisted.

She was persistent. I suppressed a smile as I considered how I could give her the reassurance she needed and yet be fair to Tanya. "Tanya expressed a little interest. I let her know, in a very courteous, gentlemanly fashion, that I did not return that interest. End of story." Or so I hoped.

"Tell me something, what does Tanya look like?'

"Just like the rest of us – white skin, gold eyes."

"And, of course, extraordinarily beautiful," she added.

Yes, Tanya was exquisitely beautiful, but she didn't even compare with Bella. Why couldn't she see that? All I could do is shrug to her supposition, but I sensed that wouldn't be enough. She needed confirmation of my feelings for her, though I thought they had been so clear earlier tonight.

"I suppose, to human eyes. You know what, though?"

"What?"

"I prefer brunettes." That should help…

"She's a blond. That figures."

"Strawberry blond – not at all my type."

Then, to confirm my words, I pressed my lips to her cheek and trailed down to her neck several times – let her consider that! Yes, I could have had Tanya, but the person I wanted – the only girl I had ever wanted, was lying here in my arms. I almost laughed at the absurdity – here I had been acting out of jealousy and had come with the expressed intent to fight for her love, and instead realized that she was just as plagued with uncertainties as I was.

"I guess that's okay, then," she finally conceded.

That concession and my realization of her jealousy were far more enjoyable than they should have been. But it pleased me to know that she cared enough that she worried about losing me. Of course, that was impossible, but still, it was enjoyable – about as enjoyable as the little spot I had found on her ear that I was currently nestling my lips to and the feel of her warm body against mine.

"Hmmm. You're quite adorable when you're jealous. It's surprisingly enjoyable," I teased and felt her face scowl. I suppressed a smile. "It's late. Sleep, my Bella. Dream happy dreams. You are the only one who has ever touched my heart. It will always be yours. Sleep, my only love."

And then I sang her to sleep.

13

Story Adaptation by Erica Bailey


	9. Chapter 9

Eclipse EPOV

Based on Eclipse by Stephenie Meyer

Chapter 9: Target

It was hard to let her go in the morning. She reached up for one last kiss before Alice pushed her into the Volvo and drove away.

If it wasn't for the need to keep up appearances, I'd run to beat them there, and wait for her in her bedroom. However, I was required to wait for Alice to return with my car before I could drive back "returning from my hiking trip".

I sighed as I watched the car disappear into the trees. The ache around my heart already felt raw again – though better than before. Perhaps it was from our new found understanding or maybe it was having her with me in our bed, but I felt more at ease. Still, it pained me to be apart.

Not soon enough, Alice was back with the Volvo. I was supposed to wait to allow more time to pass before arriving, but I couldn't help myself. I jumped in before Alice could even close the door and accelerated out of the yard. Only when I got to the highway did it occur to me that Alice had left it running. She must have seen my hurry.

I hummed her lullaby to myself on the way to town, thinking of being by her side again. What could we do today? I wanted to do something that would make her happy. I thought of the decrepit bike still in our garage. She seemed to have developed a taste for exhilarating activities. Maybe we could do something that was both thrilling and yet with an appropriate measure of safety…

When I hit the edge of town, I automatically began seeking her out. At first there was nothing. She must be busy with some activity. Then, still a few blocks away I heard her heart beat, like a magnet drawing me closer.

I parked the car and made my way up the walk. That's when the smell hit me. I fought my body's desire to curve into a protective stance while venom flowed to my mouth and my hands balled into tightly clamped fists. Someone had been here. I took another breath through my mouth tasting the air. It had been very recently.

I jumped to the door, shredding any pretense of human speed and rang the door bell. Come on, Bella, open the door… For a tenth of a second I wondered if I was too late as I heard her heart beat erratically.

"Door." Charlie called out.

"Don't strain yourself, Dad."

I heard her take a few hurried steps, though not hurried enough for me, to the front door.

"Edward?" her eyes widened as she took me in, my body on full alert for the slightest movement. "What."

I directed her to remain silent, "Give me two seconds." I whispered, though I intended to be back in less, "Don't move."

In a flash, I searched the house, spending the most time in her room where the scent was concentrated. Whoever it was seemed to be no longer in the house, but they'd definitely been drawn to Bella. There was no trace of him in Charlie's room.

I suddenly recalled leaving Bella standing at the open door and quickly darted back to her side and pulled her from the doorway into the kitchen. It was the most defensive position available as I glanced over the main floor – constantly tasting the air, listening for any movement, keeping my eyes pealed for any sign of the strange vampire who'd been so close – too close, to Bella. The blasted washing machine thumped away in the background, possibly covering any sound…

"Someone's been here." I murmured quietly.

"I swear that no werewolves-" she began to say.

If only that was it. I shook my head, "No one of them." I clarified, "One of us."

I took in her face as, for once, she reacted appropriately to the information. She blanched, color draining from her face. "Victoria?" she choked.

"It's not a scent I recognize." My mind had already drawn a list of possible suspects crossing off anyone I'd already come in contact with.

"One of the Volturi?" she guessed next, going right to the top of my list.

"Probably."

"When?"

I tasted the air again to confirm… Still no sign of anything in the last few hours… "That's why I think it must have been them – it wasn't long ago, early this morning while Charlie was sleeping. And whoever it was didn't touch him so there must have been another purpose."

"Looking for me." She replied. It wasn't a question. She knew.

I didn't want to confirm, but she need to be aware, "Why else would they be here?"

_It's too quiet in there…if I catch him touching her…_Charlie quickly and quietly came around the corner "What are you two hissing about in there."

He quickly surveyed the scene. _Hmmm, she looks upset… so does he… maybe she's finally tired of him leaving all the time…_His outlook shifted from suspicion to optimism. "If you two are having a fight… well, don't let me interrupt." If only it was that simple. He put his bowl in the sink and left.

"Let's go." I told her. I needed to get her out of this house. What if whoever it was came back with reinforcements?

"But Charlie!" I didn't think he was at any risk. He had been here last night and they hadn't touched him. But, what if they did come back and were thirsty. If it was a member of the Volturi, they wouldn't think twice, or they might take him as a hostage. As frustrating as his attitude toward me had been, there was no part of my mind that wanted to see him hurt. Plus this would go much faster with Bella if I just gave in and ensured he was protected. Perhaps I could accomplish two tasks at once – we needed someone to search out where the vampire went. I flipped open my phone and hit the speed dial. He picked up on the first ring.

"Emmett."

"Ya bro."

I quickly eyed Bella. She wasn't doing well. The color hadn't returned to her cheeks and her heart was beating erratically. She was in shock. I lowered and sped up my voice so she couldn't hear. All the while, part of my mind continued to assess her physical condition.

"Someone's been here." I started, "A vampire – no one I know."

"Who sent them?"

"That's what I need to find out. I'm bringing Bella home. I need you and Jasper to come over, check out the perimeter. See if you can pick up a trail and follow it – see where they went."

"How many?"

"Just one in the house."

"They were there in the house?" he sounded alarmed.

"Yes – they were in Bella's room – but didn't leave by the street. I'm guessing you'll pick up the trail behind her house."

"Man, she has got to have the worst luck."

I growled my response.

"Jasper," I heard him say, then "Alright, we're on our way."

"Thanks. Meet us back at the house when you find something."

I flipped the phone shut. "Emmett and Jasper are on their way." I whispered to her, "They'll survey the woods. Charlie is fine."

She was still in shock. I took her firmly by the waist and led her to the front door. _What?... I thought?..._ Charlie watched us leave, but said nothing. I led her to the car, settling her in the passenger seat and fastening her seat belt for her. She stared blankly out the front window. I briefly wondered if Carlisle was going to need to give her a sedative. But then, as I got into the car, she spoke.

"Where are we going?" she whispered.

"We're going to talk to Alice." I replied. I wondered: had she seen something but didn't mentioned it? That didn't seem likely… She wouldn't keep something this important from me, would she? But if she hadn't seen anything, why? I had her watching Victoria, the Volturi, Bella… this was no random vampire… she should have seen… If she foresaw that there would be no problem, would she have kept it from me? With Bella out of the way, would she not have cared? No, she loved Charlie almost as much as Bella… it made no sense. The only conclusion was she didn't see this coming.

Worry started to settle in. If she hadn't seen this, what else might she have missed, and why? How could she possibly miss this – unless she hadn't been paying attention… That wasn't like her. My anxiety started turning to anger. How could she not see unless she was being careless, unless she wasn't watching one of the key players, or Bella… what if she wasn't watching Bella? I could feel the anger growing as I drove. The entire situation made no sense. What if Bella had been there? What if they came back?

"What happened?" I demanded, glowering at Alice as we walked into the living room. All the stress and anxiety and anger that had boiled up over the trip home burst out, turning my question into an accusation.

_You don't have to yell at me, Edward_. "I have no idea. I didn't see anything." She took a deep breath, crossed her arms over her chest and met my glare, already prepared for my outburst.

"How is that possible?" I hissed back, incredulous. She must have slipped up somehow. She must have missed something.

"Edward." Bella's warning tone sounded beside me, but I ignored it.

_Cool down, Edward. This isn't Alice's fault._ "It's not an exact science, Edward." Carlisle said calmly.

It was exact enough. "He was in her room, Alice." My voice rose, "He could have still been there – waiting for her."

"I would have seen that." She replied confidently. _I'm just as worried about Bella as you. I watch her all the time._

But he was in her room… how could she know, how could she even pretend to be sure? I threw up my hands in exasperation, "Really? Are you sure?"

_What do you want from me?_ Alice glared. "You've already got me watching the Volturi's decisions, watching for Victoria's return, watching Bella's every step. You want me to add another? Do I just have to watch Charlie, or Bella's room, or the house, or the whole street too? Edward if I try to do too much, things are going to start slipping through the cracks."

"It looks like they already are." I snapped back.

"She was never in any danger. There was nothing to see." She said firmly. _You know as well as I do, Edward – I don't see everything!_

"If you're watching Italy, why didn't you see them send-" I could hear the cold anger in my voice as it rose in volume.

"I don't think it's them." Alice insisted, "I would have seen that."

"Who else would leave Charlie alive?"

Bella shuddered beside me.

_Edward – stop this now!_ Carlisle warned, but I ignored him.

"I don't know."

"Helpful." My voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Stop it, Edward." Bella whispered. I looked her over – her wide eyes, her pale face – she was scared. In an instant I realized she was scared of me. I saw myself mirrored in her horror filled eyes. What must I look like? A monster.

I quickly rearranged my features and took a deep breath. I needed to be calm for her. I needed to repair the damage I had done.

"You're right, Bella. I'm sorry." I uttered, when I was sure my voice would come out calmly, "Forgive me, Alice. I shouldn't be taking this out on you. That was inexcusable." I took another few cleansing breaths.

"I understand." Alice replied, _but next time you don't need to yell!_ "I'm not happy about it either." And I could see she truly wasn't. For all her confident assurances during the fight, the fact that someone was in Bella's room scared her too. I had been unfair.

I took one more deep breath and let the rest of my tension and anxiety go. "Okay, let's look at this logically. What are the possibilities?" I'd already catalogued them, but maybe just maybe I'd missed something.

Instantly the rest of the family relaxed and began searching through the long list of possible vampires, striking each away as they considered them. All except Rosalie.

It was harder on Rosalie then Alice. Alice knew, unequivocally, she'd be forewarned if any danger were to come to Jasper. She could see his every step more clearly then any of us. They were so intuned with each other… It was like when I spent enough time in someone's mind it became much easier to pick them out from a distance or in a crowd. Rosalie had no such assurance – and she needed Emmett, needed him like I needed Bella.

"Victoria?" Carlisle threw out. _She's been in the area… has more then enough reason…_

I shook my head. I'd already gone down that road, "No, I didn't know the scent. He might have been from the Volturi, someone I never met…"

Alice was already shaking her head before I even spoke, "Aro hasn't asked anyone to look for her yet. I will see that. I'm waiting for it."

Aro… she's waiting for Aro… Understanding suddenly dawned on me – how she might have missed it. "You're watching for an official command." I meant to clarify, but I could hear the accusation in my tone.

She ignored it, "You think someone's acting on their own? Why?"

"Caius's idea." I replied. He didn't like the idea of letting us go.

"Or Jane's…" Alice suggested, brightening to the possible explanation of how she might have missed it, "They both have the resources to send an unfamiliar face…" _It makes perfect sense, Edward._

"And the motivation." I added darkly.

"It doesn't make sense, though," Esme spoke up, "If whoever it was meant to wait for Bella, Alice would have seen that. He – or she – had no intension of hurting Bella. Or Charlie for that matter."

I saw Bella cringe as she was reminded how close her father had been to the intruder. Esme reached over to comfort her, "It's going to be fine, Bella." she said, as she smoothed her hair.

"But what was the point then?" Carlisle mused, _they wouldn't send someone all the way here for nothing._

"Checking to see if I'm still human." Bella said glumly.

"Possible." Carlisle considered…_it's as good a reason as any we've come up with… but then in a matter of days they'll know._

"Man, what a waste," Emmett guffawed as they entered the yard.

"At least they're gone." Jasper said back.

Rosalie released the air she'd been holding. _Oh thank God!_ She looked toward the kitchen just as Emmett burst through, Jasper right behind him.

"Long gone, hours ago." Emmett announced, disappointed, "The trail went east, then south and disappeared on a side road. Had a car waiting." _And we totally would have taken him too, just the one guy all alone…_

"That's bad luck." I muttered, "If he'd gone west… well, it would be nice for those dogs to make themselves useful."

_Edward, be mindful of Bella's feelings_, Esme chastised as she rubbed her shoulder.

_Bad luck, or did they know too much about us and our gifts_ Jasper wondered as he looked at Carlisle, "Neither of us recognized him. But here" he held out a fern leaf he carried in his pocket. Carlisle took it, inhaling the scent, "Maybe you know the scent." I waited hopefully.

"No." Carlisle replied, "Not familiar. No one I've ever met." And I met_ everyone who was there… Maybe someone new?..._

"Perhaps we're looking at this the wrong way. Maybe it's a coincidence…" Esme began.

_Not likely…I don't think so… Fat chance…_my family looked doubtfully back at her.

"I don't mean a coincidence that a stranger happened to pick Bella's house to visit at random." Esme explained, "I meant that maybe someone was just curious. Our scent is all around her. Was he wondering what draws us there?"

_Possibly_, Jasper though, skeptically.

"Why wouldn't he just come here then? If he was curious?" Emmett demanded.

"You would." Esme said, recalling the time we met the Denali clan. Emmett had walked right in, sad down and put his feet up on the coffee table. "The rest of us aren't always so direct. Our family is very large – he or she might be frightened. But Charlie wasn't harmed. This doesn't have to be an enemy."

James, Victoria and Laurent had been curious… that didn't turnout so good for Bella… even if they were just curious, it was still a danger – and if so, why didn't they feed. Charlie had been an easy target. They didn't even go into his room.

_A curious stranger… he'd just leave… but…_ Carlisle considered the hypothesis. He wanted to support Esme's theory – and it would be the easiest to live with – but even he was having a difficult time buying into her idea.

_No, it was too pre-planned_ Jasper's military mind was in full action…_there was purpose to this, design…this wasn't random._

_It would explain why I didn't see, but…_ Alice pursed her lips, "I don't think so. The timing of it was too perfect… The visitor was so careful to make no contact. Almost like he or she knew that I would see…" _Would he or she know that – know that I would see them if they made contact, but wouldn't if they didn't? How else could this have escaped me?_

"He could have other reasons for not making contact," Esme countered, but now, no one really though that was the case. It was too well timed, like Alice said. This was someone who knew what they were doing – like the Voluri.

"Does it really matter who it was?" Bella asked suddenly, "Just the chance that someone was looking for me… isn't' that reason enough? We shouldn't wait for graduation."

I panicked that the rest would agree. I could see Jasper had already considered the idea and Alice wasn't far behind. "No, Bella." I jumped in, flashing a quick, pleading look at Carlisle, "It's not that bad. If you're really in danger we'll know."

"Think of Charlie," Carlisle added, much to my relief, "Thank of how it would hurt him if you disappeared."

"I am thinking of Charlie! He's the one I'm worried about. What if my little guest had happened to be thirsty last night? As long as I'm around Charlie, he's a target, too. If anything happened to him, it would be my fault."

_Edward, allow me,_ Esme's thoughts stopped my objection before it was voiced, "Hardly Bella," she said, stroking her hair, "And nothing will happen to Charlie. We're just going to have to be more careful."

"More careful." She snapped, her voice raising a few notes. I supposed the past few weeks of surveillance and kidnapping weren't endearing her to the idea of heightened security.

"It's all going to be fine, Bella." Alice promised. _I'll add Charlie to my watch and Bella's room. At least that I can do…_

I squeezed her hand, adding my assurance to theirs. She was my life now and Charlie was part of our family. This was not something she would be allowed to face on her own.

Bella was quiet for the remainder of the discussion and the entire way home. Though I tried to be patient and give her time to process all that had happened, her silence now not only drove me nuts, it worried me. She was thinking and that more often then not resulted in her doing something dangerous.

"You won't be alone for a second." My tone was reassuring, but my intent was to warn, "Someone will always be there, Emmett, Alice, Jasper…"

She sighed, "This is ridiculous. They'll get so bored, they'll have to kill me themselves just for something to do." Exasperation tainted her every word.

My mind flashed back to Jasper launching himself at her during her birthday party ten months earlier. "Hilarious, Bella." I said sarcastically, hiding the worry that memory bore.

_Hmmm, they're back…_Charlie had been waiting, keeping an eye and ear out for our return. His careful investigative eye assessed our every move, the tone of our conversation, how Bella left far too much distance for my liking between us. _Looks like there's still trouble in paradise._ A smirk crossed his face. _It's about time Bella told him to leave her alone. Maybe he'll take the hint permanently this time. Now maybe she'll make up with Jacob._ His mind wandered off to the phone message he'd left and how he was best going to convince her to call back. He settled on emotional blackmail.

_We've done a survey of the perimeter, _Emmett's thoughts penetrated my glower. It was a good thing. I didn't need to do something to further put me in his bad graces. I excused myself and ran out back to meet with them.

There were five of them: Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle and Esme… no Rosalie – no surprise there.

"We're going to take shifts for tonight." Carlisle instructed, "I don't want any of us to lose focus."

"Won't happen" Emmett butted in.

"I'm sure it won't, but let's be safe. I also want each of us to be especially vigilant at feeding over the next few days. If something happens – and I hope it doesn't – but if it does there is a chance for blood to be spilt and we need to be as strong as we can."

He was thinking of Jasper, but he addressed the entire group, not leaving any of us out of his gaze.

"We'll do two hours each." He continued, "In pairs. I want your phones on and fully charged. Esme and I will take the first shift."

"Thank you, Carlisle… Everyone." I said looking to each of them individually, "You don't have to do this."

"Of course we do." Alice chimed in, "She's our family too – they both are."

I smiled at her and headed back in for a few hours before my appointed time to "leave for the night" at least as far as Charlie was concerned.

Two hours later, when Jasper and Alice spelled off Carlisle and Esme, they thought out a greeting letting me know – and again later when Carlisle returned with Emmett. Despite the situation, the danger of the unknown visitor, I felt more comfortable in Bella's safety then I had for awhile. Especially when I had her in my arms as I sang her to sleep.

It was just after midnight when I heard a noise along the side of the house. As fast as possible, without waking Bella, I disentangled myself form her sleeping form and jumped into a crouch, all senses on high alert.

"It's just me, Edward." Emmett's voice called out quietly and, in the next moment, he was scrambling through the window.

"Hey Emmett. What's up?" I said as I straightened up.

Carlisle's headed back. Jasper and Alice are on duty again. I just came to see how you're doing." He grinned.

"Good" I replied, "Better… It's easier, knowing you guys are out there."

"We've got your back, bro." he paused for a moment as he gathered his thoughts. I let him, without interruption. "Listen, I was thinking. Charlie is going to be away from the house during the day and you'll be with Bella. We can't double team both of them all day." He looked up at me apologetically, "And since Bella's the likely target, what if we split up – one of us shadows Charlie while one shadows you and Bella. You'll still have two people on her at all times."

"It's not a bad idea." I said, "You're right. Double teaming both of them is over kill. Not to mention it would mean no body would get a break."

He brightened, "Really? You agree?" he grinned, then glanced over at Bella who'd started tossing a little on the bed. My favorite part of the night was coming. I didn't want to miss it. "So what do you do up here all night?" he asked, looking around the room.

I frowned. I didn't really want to have a brotherly chat right now, but he was giving up his time with Rosalie. I could at least be hospitable.

"Mostly read." I replied shortly.

He chuckled, "So nothing's really changed for you then."

"I wouldn't say that… so… isn't Rosalie waiting for you?"

"Nah." He said, picking up the case of CDs and glancing through it. _Not even anything decent_ he thought as he set it down. "She's pissed."

"Hmm," I replied.

He walked over to her computer and gave it a passing disdainful glance. _What a piece of crap_. "You need to get her a new computer."

"I know." I rolled my eyes. "She doesn't like gifts."

"Ya, I remember." He walked over to her closet and started rifling through her clothes.

I'd had enough. She was going to start talking any minute now. I could tell by the change in her breathing… her restlessness… "Emmett, what are you doing here?" I asked, trying to cover my annoyance with a casual tone.

He grinned, "Just curious." He pulled out one outfit that was clearly an Alice addition, one she hadn't worn yet. _Man, she'd look pretty hot in that – no Rosalie, but still._ He put it back. I stifled a growl. Bella out shone Rosalie in every way.

"I don't think she'd be too happy if she woke up and found you here riffling through her clothes." I cautioned.

"Chill… She's about to become my little sister… I need to do a thorough background check."

I sighed and sat on the rocking chair. Clearly I wasn't going to get him out without using physical force. I could only hope he'd get bored quickly and leave. I wasn't so lucky.

"Mmmm" Emmett and I both froze – me in panic, Emmett in curiosity. He glanced at me once and back at Bella, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Mmm, Edward…"

Emmett choked back a chuckle. He clearly wasn't leaving now.

"Change your mind?" I recognized the phrase from last night. My heart sank in worry at what else might come next.

"I like the bed."

I snort blasted through Emmett's nose. _Nice._

"mmmm…. Get carried away."

Emmett was now leaning against the dresser. The entire unit was shaking violently from his suppressed laughter.

She sighed, "it was very, very nice…" her voice was low and sensual.

"BANG", one of her books fell off the dresser, hitting the floor before either of us noticed the danger.

"Emmett, you're going to wake her up." I hissed.

"Okay, okay." He said, picking himself off the floor, "I'll leave you to your little show."

"Emmett," I said in a low warning growl. "You will not tease her about this."

"Don't worry, Edward… I get it… I see why you spend so much time over here now." He waved a suggestive eyebrow before disappearing down the side of the house. I didn't need Alice's ability to foresee that while he might leave Bella alone, I was never going to live this down.

"You know, if you just change her, you don't have to live vicariously through her dreams." Emmett's head popped back up into the window.

"Emmett" I growled a little more forcefully.

I heard his chuckle as he ran off into the forest.

"Edward?" Bella called out, not quite awake.

"Right here, love." I assured her as I settled in beside her and she drifted back off to sleep as if she had never really woken up. I cradled her in my arms, replaying in my mind her earlier mumblings, without Emmett's interruption. The conflicting emotions confounded me. The warmth over the knowledge that she dreamed of me, and in that way – that she wanted me like I wanted her… my desire for her that welled up, followed by the shame. I was far too selfish. Who was I, a monster, to want such a beautiful thing… And to take her would be disastrous. Still, I knew I wanted her. Above anything else – I had wanted her from the first day and that want only increased and took on new dimensions. At first it was only her blood, and then her mind and now her body as well. I feared I would eventually consume her entirely… It was wrong of me, but I now knew I had no other choice but to be with her… If I had a soul I would certainly burn in hell for eternity but perhaps it would be worth it for the short time I would have with her.

"I'm off fishing." I heard Jasper early the next morning as he headed out into the trees to shadow Charlie's car. It would be a long day for him… but with Charlie out on the water, he could let his guard down for a bit…

A few hours later I heard,_ I'm with you_, Alice's musical thoughts laughed in my mind, _but can't we do some big time surveillance at the mall? Please, please, please._

I shook my head at her out in the forest from the kitchen as Bella finished some milky covered goop that was her breakfast.

"I'm going to let Jacob off the hook," she said suddenly, as she washed up her bowl in the sink.

I knew I needed to play my part, shoving the anger and tension his name invoked deep down, arranging my features to be light and carefree, as if I care not that she had decided to throw herself at the dog – into his willing arms.

"I knew you'd forgive him." I said plastering an easy smile on my face. "Holding grudges is not one of your many talents." Indeed it was one of the things I loved most about her. I only wished she could do so more discriminately.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. It killed me to do so, to allow them to be together, but at least I made her smile.

She reached for the phone. A small part of me was pleased to note the call would likely wake him from his slumber.

"Hello." His voice, thick with sleep answered.

"Jacob"

"Bella! Oh Bella, I'm so sorry!" he was tripping over his words as he rushed to get them out. "I swear I didn't mean it. I was just being stupid. I was angry-" my fist tightened thinking of what else the stupid mutt could do in his anger. "But that's no excuse. It was the stupidest thing I've ever said in my life and I'm sorry. Don't be made at me, please." If only she could, I wished. "Please. Lifetime of servitude up for grabs – all you have to do is forgive me." He knew how to manipulate her. I'd give him that.

"I'm not mad. You're forgiven." She threw him the life raft he must have known he'd get when he heard her voice on the line. At least he should have if he knew her at all.

"Thank you," he breathed, as if his life depended on it, "I can't believe I was such a jerk." I can… I only hope Bella would some day see it too.

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to it." I stifled a cringe.

He forced a laugh, "Come down to see me." He begged, playing on her sympathies, "I want to make it up to you."

I faced away from her to hide the expression I couldn't help… _Edward, breathe_ Alice reminded me. I took a deep breath and braced myself for what was about to come.

"How?" she asked.

"Anything you want. Cliff diving." He suggested, laughing again.

I heard the table groan under the pressure of my clenched fist. Venom pooled to my mouth. I was seething – I very much wanted to kill him.

_Edward!_ Alice drew my attention away. _Edward, you can't!_ I saw myself in her vision: taking the phone from Bella and telling Jacob in so uncertain terms that Bella would not be going to La Push ever… dashing out the door, running through forest toward La Push, then disappearing from Alice's vision. There my mind picked up. I would forbid her from seeing the dog every again… each possibility flashed through my mind - my varied angry responses to his ludicrous suggestion. Of course, I wouldn't do any of these. I'd given her my word. I would trust her judgment.

"Oh, there's a brilliant idea." She replied sarcastically. At least we are on the same page there.

"I'll keep you safe." He promised, "No matter what you want to do."

It took every ounce of control I possessed to maintain my calm façade against the furry within me. I focused on keeping my breathing even – in and out, in and out… My promise to be "reasonable" was proving much more difficult then I'd imagined, particularly when he was being so unreasonable.

"Not right now." I caught her glancing at me and I pasted the easy smile on my face. It pleased me that at least she'd said it for my benefit. If only she'd come to refuse him for herself, for her own safety.

"He's not thrilled with me, is he?" He said with mock shame in his voice.

No, and you're not exactly endearing yourself to me either, mutt.

"That's not the problem. There's… well, there's this other problem that's slightly more worrisome than a bratty teenaged werewolf…" She tried to make light of it, but then a thought occurred to me. Maybe these bratty teenaged werewolves could make themselves useful – they just might come across the scent on their land too… and I would appear very "reasonable" to ask for their help.

"What's wrong?" he demanded.

I debated for a moment… Could I trust him?

"Um" she paused…

I took a deep breath and held out my hand. She explored my face, trying to figure out what I was going to say.

"Bella?" Jacob pushed.

I sighed, impatient with her hesitancy and reached closer.

"Do you mind speaking with Edward?" she asked apprehensively, "He wants to talk to you."

There was a long silence… He was as reluctant as I.

"Okay," Jacob finally agreed, "This should be interesting."

You're telling me… "Hello, Jacob." I said with perfect civility.

"Ya, hi… What did you want to talk about? What's going on?" he replied rudely.

"Someone was here – not a scent I know." I explained, "Has your pack come across anything new?"

"What! There was a leech in her house? What are you guys doing – how could someone get that close…" I let him rant for a moment and then waited until he calmed down. "No. We've run patrol every night – There's been no sign of anyone else since three weeks ago with Victoria."

Ah, that didn't surprise me. We would have sensed her if she'd returned. "Here's the crux, Jacob. I won't be letting Bella out of my sight till I get this taken care of. It's nothing personal-"

"She'd be safer down here at La Push then with you! We have an entire pack of wolves to protect her, here." I cringed internally but it would do no good to fight him on this. I just continued to listen politely, "When you guys deserted her, we kept her and Charlie safe."

"You might be right-" I interjected, preparing to unleash my "but" However, he went on.

"We expanded our boundaries to include a patrol of the town. We always had someone at her house… Victoria never got near her, not to mention inside."

"That's an interesting suggestion. We're quite willing to renegotiate. If Sam is amenable."

I'd caught him. I smiled slightly as he back peddled, "Oh, ya." He took a breath, "Ya, I'll talk to Sam, see if we can expand the patrol, have someone stationed outside Bella's house… Keep her safe."

"Thank you," I said respectfully.

"We should follow the visitor's trail. I could accompany you if it crosses our land… see where it goes." I was surprised by his sudden willingness. It seemed genuine.

"I'd planned to go alone, actually. And leave her with the others." I added firmly before he suggested otherwise.

"I think you should consider the protection we can offer. Like I said, we kept Victoria away from her for months." His voice was softer now, more pleading.

"I'll try to consider it objectively." I promised, and then hedged, "As objectively as I'm capable of."

"Maybe I should come get the scent, in case whoever it was comes back into our territory. I can pass it along to the others."

"That's not a half-bad idea. When?"

"How soon do you want me? I can come right now if it's not too inconvenient." He said with a slight edge in his tone. "Or maybe it would be better if I came back after you were gone."

"No, that's fine. I'd like a chance to follow the trail personally, anyway. Ten minutes."

"Can I talk to Bella?" he asked again with civility as forced as my own.

"Certainly," I held out the phone, "Bella?"

She looked at me in confusion as she took the phone, "What was that all about?" She sounded annoyed, seemingly irritated over something from my conversation with her dog. I ran back over it in my head. I thought I'd been rather polite. The conversation actually went much better then I'd planned.

"A truce, I think." I heard him over the phone. "Hey do me a favor. Try to convince your bloodsucker that the safest place for you to be – especially when he leaves – is on the reservation. We're well able to handle anything."

I knew this wasn't going to go away. Whether now or after we caught whoever Bella's visitor was, I was going to have to face her going to La Push. I'd told her I was going to let her go – to trust her judgment.

"Is that what you were trying to sell him?" she asked.

"Yes. It makes sense. Charlie's probably better off here, too. As much as possible."

"Get Billy on it." she said. I felt a rush of relief knowing Charlie would be out of dangers way and then wondered why… Did I actually think it was safe with the wolves? Or was it just that he would be away from where the visitor was most likely to return to.

"What else?" She asked.

"Just rearranging some boundaries, so we can catch anyone who gets too near Forks. I'm not sure if Sam will go for it, but until he comes around, I'll keep an eye on things."

I was touched by his gesture. I knew he'd only said it off the cuff to convince me to let her go, but to put his own neck on the line… grudgingly, my respect for him rose an inch, despite my best efforts to resent him.

"What do you mean by 'keep an eye on things?'" she asked suspiciously.

"I mean that if you see a wolf running around your house, don't shoot at it."

"Of course not. You really shouldn't do anything… risky, though." I tried not to react to the concern in her voice.

He snorted. "Don't be stupid. I can take care of myself."

She sighed.

"I also tried to convince him to let you visit. He's prejudiced, so don't let him give you any crap about safety. He knows as well as I do that you'd be safe here."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"See you in a few." Jacob said.

"You're coming up?" she brightened.

"Yeah. I'm going to get the scent of your visitor so we can track him if he comes back."

"Jake, I really don't like the idea of you tracking."

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please, Bella." he interrupted, laughing as he hung up the phone.

"Er" she growled as she hung the phone forcibly back onto the receiver.

18

Story Adaptation by Erica Bailey


	10. Chapter 10

Eclipse EPOV

Based on Eclipse by Stephenie Meyer

Chapter 10: Scent

"Where do you think you're going?" Bella asked as I kissed her forehead and headed for the door.

"I'll be back right after he leaves."

"That's ridiculous, Edward. You can stay here." She frowned.

I sighed. Of course, if it were prudent, I'd choose to be here every minute of her life, especially those minutes when he was present, "It's not that I feel any personal antagonism toward him, Bella, it's just easier for both of us." I tried to explain, "I won't be far away. You'll be safe."

"I'm not worried about that." She scowled.

I smiled back at her angry scowl – my angry kitten. She really was too adorable when she was mad. She was just so vulnerable. Of course, I wouldn't be far away. I didn't trust him _that_ much. I had to tear myself away as it was – but the two of us in a confined space… it could end up in disaster – for her. Then a thought occurred to me. So many times she'd come back to me reeking of him. Perhaps a little payback was in order – and maybe it would keep him at a safer distance. I pulled her to me, reveling in her warmth and the electricity that shot through my body at her touch, at the same time leaving my scent on her… I could take this one step further. I buried my head in her glorious hair and exhaled. Now, she'd be drenched in my smell… I rather liked that – it was most enjoyable. I'd have to do that again…

"I'll be right back," I said… probably sooner then she thought. With any luck he'd take one whiff of her and take off…If I was lucky.

_Why don't you just pee on her,_ Alice thought with distain from her place in the forest.

_I'm not the dog…_ I noticed Bella's dazed expression… the way she way she wasn't quite steady and chuckled in pleasure to notice she was just as intoxicated with my presence as I was with hers. Yes, I'd definitely have to do that again.

"What's so funny?" Bella called after me.

I ignored her question and headed off toward the trees. Alice was waiting for me, stress stretched across her face. She didn't like it when Bella was with the wolves any more then I did, especially as her future disappeared. It made both of us uneasy even now when we understood what was going on.

"Do you really think that was necessary?" Alice glared at me.

Remembering her body held close to mine, I replied, "definitely." In fact, I think I'll make a regular practice of it.

"What if he reacts badly to the scent? What if he phases?"

"I'm hoping the affect will be to keep him away," I countered, though she raised a good point. Hopefully the mutt could keep control of himself long enough to get in and out quickly – and stay away from Bella. Still, neither of us were going anywhere. Without Alice's foresight, we were blind if we stayed out of ear shot.

"Oh, Edward… Your motorcycle arrived." Alice smiled.

"Excellent!" I exclaimed as I saw it in our combined memories, mine from the on-line brochure I'd drooled over last night, hers from watching it being delivered: the Ducati Superbike 848 – perfect size for a street bike in my opinion – anything bigger I'd prefer for a strictly highway bike. I anticipated the feel of its lightweight agile body over its 849 cc 134 horsepower engine. Both graceful and powerful with 70.8 pounds per foot of torque.

"You're welcome," Alice grinned as I watched the rest of the memory unfold.

_The bike had just been delivered. Emmett and Jasper were standing back admiring it. Then Alice raced out, forseeing Emmett's plan to try it out. She and Jasper pulled him away._

"_Come on," Emmett said in Alice's memory, "Edward won't mind if I take it for one quick spin."_

"_You and I both know that's not true," Alice said sternly._

"_What's he gonna do?"_

"_You don't want to find out." She said, taping her head as if she'd seen some horrific future should he follow through with his plan._

"He's won't do it." Alice assured me, "He's too afraid of you. But Jasper's keeping an eye on it for you anyway."

"Thanks Alice, you're the best."

I'd ordered it last night. Born from my desire to find a way to share in Bella's new thrill seeking activity list, I'd decided to shop for a bike. I sort of liked the idea of the two of us riding down the back lanes and streets together. It was a way to share with her desire and keep her safe. I'd also purchased her a riding jacket and a helmet.

She smiled devilishly… _Just wait until you see Bella,_ she thought wickedly, refusing to give an inch on the mental picture.

"Are you okay keeping watch? I wanted to follow the trail for myself – see if I can find anything."

"Sure," she started to say, but we were interrupted by the dog's arrival.

"Come in, Jake." Bella responded to the ringing doorbell.

"She really should learn to go check first," Alice mumbled.

We could see Bella through the window in the kitchen. She was dutifully working her way through a pile of dishes while he quietly crept into the room.

"Should you really leave you door unlocked like that? Oh, sorry," He apologized as his silent entrance startled her into slopping water down her front. He should know better by now. Long ago I'd learned to make the necessary human noises to avoid startling someone unnecessarily - though I wasn't opposed to being silent when the situation called for.

"I'm not worried about anyone who would be deterred by a locked door," she said, wiping her shirt with a dish towel. If anything it made it worse as the liquid spread turning her top slightly opaque. The affect wasn't lost on Jacob.

"Good point," He agreed as he admired the now partially see through shirt, allowing his eyes to linger where I would have quickly looked away. Couldn't Bella see the lust in his eyes?...His ungentlemanly intentions? I growled at his indiscretion.

She pulled up to look at him sharply. For a moment I hoped she'd noticed, but he recovered quickly, looking her in the eyes. "Is it really so impossible to wear clothes, Jacob," she eyed his bare chest. I wondered; did she like how he looked? Was she comparing his physique to mine? I'd hardly been around her with my shirt off. Though it wasn't profane in this day and age, I still felt it was somewhat private. "I mean I know you don't get cold anymore, but still."

_Hmm, she noticed?_ He purposefully pushed his hair out of his face flexing slightly as he moved. I rolled my eyes. Surely she could see through his pretense.

"It's just easier," he said casually.

"What's easier?" she asked.

_Oh Bella… do I have to explain?_ "It's enough of a pain to carry the shorts around with me, let alone a complete outfit. What do I look like, a pack mule?" Again he stiffened slightly, hoping her eyes would trail down his body again.

Her eyes flickered but held steady at his face. She looked confused, "What are you talking about Jacob?"

He was enjoying the line of conversation, and prolonged it, keeping her focus on him. Again, I cringed as he continued to pursue her gaze. "My clothes don't just pop in and out of existence when I change – I have to carry them with me while I run. Pardon me for keeping my burden light."

She glanced at him again and then the color flushed to her cheeks in a way that bothered me much more then it should. "I guess I didn't think about that."

_So what was she thinking about?_

He nonchalantly pointed to the cord around his ankle, again drawing her attention to his half naked body.

"Oh really, please," I exclaimed.

"Weren't you going to follow the trail?" Alice reminded. _Don't worry about Bella. I'll keep an eye on her…_

I sighed. I was torn. I wanted to see for myself if the trail really ended. It wasn't that I didn't trust Emmett, but he was an even worse tracker then I. But leaving her here, with the mutt… even with Alice's careful eye. It made me nervous.

_Go Edward, the faster you leave, the sooner you'll return._

I took one look back at the house and then took off toward the trail. If I didn't leave now, I was sure I wouldn't. The trail was fading, but still easy to pick up, especially with Emmett's scent and his memory following it. Within minutes I'd made it through the miles of bush to the dirt side road where the trail ended. This was where Emmett's scent abruptly shifted back home. Just as I thought; he didn't look around much.

The scent ended on the side of the road, as if the stranger had gotten into a vehicle. I closed my eyes and concentrated, trying to pick up any other scent – the car, another vampire or driver anything… There was the faint smell of a car – non-descript though, fairly new, probably a rental or stolen. There was nothing familiar about it. I could see the faint impression where the vehicle had stopped briefly. It clearly hadn't been waiting here long. I followed the direction it drove off, but there was nothing.

I returned to the end of the trail and ran up the other direction. Maybe the driver had stopped further up, gotten out and walked around. I followed up the road for 5 miles before I returned. There was no sign of another stop. In a vane hope, I ran into the forest on the other side of the road from the trail. Still nothing… It was a dead end. I groaned and headed back to the brush outside Bella's house where Alice was keeping watch.

"What did I miss?" I asked as Alice recited the American constitution in Russian, a clear sign she was hiding something from me.

"Nothing," she said.

"What are you hiding, Alice," I said in a low warning growl.

"It's nothing… It's just that he asked about your relationship… seems he was curious about the nature of it." she said casually.

"Show me," I hissed.

She sighed, and showed me the memory.

"_Can I ask you something?" He asked. _

"_That depends on what you want to know." _

"_I'm not trying to be a jerk or anything – I'm honestly curious."_

"_Fine. Go ahead." She said tonelessly. _

"_What's it like – having a vampire for a boyfriend?" _

"_It's the best." _

Warmth spread through me at her admission.

"_I'm serious. The idea doesn't bother you – it never creeps you out?" _

I felt myself lean forward, torn between a desire to rip his throat out and to hear what she had to say.

"_Never," she said emphatically. _

"_Well" he pressed, "I was wondering… do you… y'know, kiss him?" _

_She laughed, "yes" _

"_Ugh."_

I growled. That was private. What business was it of his?

_To his credit, he was up in her room with the vampire smell and he kept it under control._ Alice directed her thoughts at me. _I was watching through the window for any sign he might lose it, but he didn't…not even when she talked about being with you._

It was a small consolation, but I did appreciate knowing that. I despised the idea of her going to La Push, but I knew I was going to have to give on that if I was going to appear "reasonable." I sighed and began to ask, "Alice…"

"You know I can't see her when she's with him."

"Can you try… just a bit?"

She frowned as she tried now to see into Bella's future as she stood in the kitchen that the mutt.

"It's only glimpses," she moaned, "And only a few seconds ahead when she steps away from him."

I wracked my brain trying to think of another solution. The answer was one I hated to seek, but it seemed the only way. "Alice, what if I decided to let her go to La Push. Can you still see her like us?"

She went into her trance briefly but the vision of Bella, cold, pale and immortal was as strong as ever.

"Are you sure you've decided to let her go?" She asked.

"Yes," I replied definitively. "She can make her own decisions about going to La Push." I said regretfully.

"And she'll definitely decide to go," Alice murmured as she watched Bella drive toward the board and then disappear. The next image was of her like us, still strong… It was little comfort.

"Thanks Alice," I said, as I headed toward the house, picking up their conversation as I approached.

"Can I ask you something, Bella?" Jacob said. I heard her sigh, but he continued, "What's it like, having a werewolf for a best friend?"

She laughed nervously and I was even more anxious to hear the answer to this. It caused me to pause, ducking under the eaves to keep my clothes reasonably dry.

"Does it creep you out?" he pressed.

"No, when the werewolf is being nice," she began hesitantly, "It's the best."

My heart sank.

"Thanks, Bella." And then I saw his intention moments before he acted, pulling her to his body. Growls escaped my throat one after the other.

"Stop, Edward… You don't want to provoke him – not in the house." Alice called out seeing my action before I took my first step.

I held myself back. She was right. It wasn't safe. Fortunately, after only a fraction of a second he pushed her away.

"Ugh," he said, "Your hair stinks worse than your room."

I smiled despite myself.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"One of the many hazards of socializing with vampires," he said, noting my arrival…_like being crushed…having her blood drained from her body…being bitten…_He hurled his thoughts like arrows._ Come on Edward, you know it's just as dangerous at your house as La Push._ "It makes you smell bad. A minor hazard comparatively."

I couldn't deny it, recalling last September, but just then an approaching grumble caught my attention. The mail man was coming up the walk, complaining of the rain. I froze for a moment behind a bush, but one of the packages caught my attention.

"That's enough, mutt," I muttered low enough only he and Alice could hear. I walked around to the mail box to pick up the package. "You've had your fun. I've been more then reasonable."

"See you around, Bella."

"Are you leaving?" The longing in her voice hurt.

"He's waiting for me to go. I can hear him outside."

"Oh"

"I'm coming in the front door," I warned, "Now!"

"I'll go out the back," he replied.

I began to turn the knob.

"Hold up a sec."

I paused.

"Hey, do you think you can come to La Push tonight? We're having a bonfire party. Emily will be there, and you could meet Kim… And I know Quil wants to see you, too. He's pretty peeved that you found out before he did."

"Yeah, Jake. I don't know about that. See, it's a little tense right now…"

I growled lowly, "I don't think so…"

"C'mon," he cut me off, "You think somebody's going to get past all-" a few numbers flashed through his head, "-all six of us?"

I was surprised – he'd been able to keep the actual number from me, but I was certain there were more then six.

_Come on, Edward… She'll be more then safe. I'll keep her close the entire time._

That was what I was worried about.

_We'll just be sitting around. The others miss her too…_

"I'll ask," she said.

"Is he your warden, now, too? You know, I saw this story on the news last week about control, abusive, teenaged relationships and-"

"Okay" Bella said and I growled at the same time.

"Time for the werewolf to get out!" Bella continued.

"I couldn't agree more." I said with a low threat.

"Bye Bells," He said, elated, "Be sure you ask permission.

That was it. I opened the door just in time to see him duck out. Immediately the scent hit me… blood… but the scent held no attraction for me – it must be his. It drew me to the knife on the table. What had I missed? I imagined a million possibilities. Had he attempted to do more then hug her? Had she defended herself? I rather liked that picture, but somehow I doubted it.

"Did the two of you get into a fight?"

"Edward!" She sang and enthusiastically drove all my doubts and anxieties away momentarily as she flew into my arms.

"Hi there." I laughed at the relief, the joy of her so close. His scent on her wasn't so bad as the desire to hold her even closer took over. Her lips, now drawn into a wide smile tempted me. Then I caught another waft of the scent of his blood and remembered my question, "Are you trying to distract me? It's working."

"No, I didn't fight with Jacob. Much." My smiled widened. "Why?"

"I was just wondering why you stabbed him. Not that I object." I nodded toward the knife on the counter, awaiting the story. I'd learned long ago I'd get more out of her by stating my assertions rather than asking her questions.

"Dang! I thought I got everything." She pulled away and ran to clean up the knife, dousing it with bleach. I frowned as I recognized the other scent, sensing its recent use. She'd clearly made an effort to clean up the mess – for me… She shouldn't have to be so paranoid… His blood didn't tempt me in the least.

"I didn't stab him," she explained, "He forgot he had a knife in his hand."

I chuckled to cover my nervousness as the ever present doubts resurfaced. "That's not nearly as fun as the way I imagined it."

"Be nice."

I pulled out the large envelope – along with my hopes that she might change her mind, and tossed them both on the counter, "I got your mail."

"Anything good?" she asked glancing curiously at the package.

"I think so," I replied and watched her warily… hopefully. Suspicion immediately flooded to her eyes as she went to the envelope.

She picked it up and unfolded it so that the return address I'd purposely set face down was now visible. "Dartmouth? Is this a joke?"

"I'm sure it's an acceptance," I ignored her question, "It looks exactly like mine."

"Good grief, Edward – what did you do?"

"I sent in your application, that's all," I smiled innocently… And they also received a letter from your physician noting a recent medical condition that hampered your ability to apply on time… along with an inquiry into establishing the Cullen doctoral scholarship…

"I may not be Dartmouth material, but I'm not stupid enough to believe that."

I frowned. She never did see herself clearly. "Dartmouth seems to think you're Dartmouth material." Even without the encouragement, it wasn't like she was entirely out of line applying. She was a good student.

Anger flashed to her eyes. She took in a deep breath and glared back at me for a moment before answering. "That's very generous of them." She said steadily, "However, accepted or not, there is still the minor matter of tuition. I can't afford it, and I'm not letting you throw away enough money to buy yourself another sports car just so that I can pretend to go to Dartmouth next year."

"I don't need another sports car," I countered, "And you don't have to pretend anything. One year of college wouldn't kill you. Maybe you'd even like it." Maybe you'll decide to stay human. "Just think about it, Bella. Imagine how excited Charlie and Renee would be…"

It was a cheap shot, I knew, but I had to take it… I had to do everything I could to help her see that she had a choice. She didn't have to change…

"Edward, I'm worried about living through graduation, let alone this summer or next fall."

She looked so vulnerable, so fragile. I found my arms winder their way around her in comfort with out really thinking about it. "No one is going to hurt you," I assured her, "You have all the time in the world."

I felt her sigh against me, "I'm mailing the contents of my bank account to Alaska tomorrow. It's all the alibi I need. It's far enough away that Charlie won't expect a visit until Christmas at the earliest, and I'm sure I'll think of some excuse by then. You know," she continued with slight humor, "this whole secrecy and deception thing is kind of a pain."

You have no idea, Bella. "It gets easier. After a few decades, everyone you know is dead. Problem solved."

She flinched at my cruelty and I immediately regretted my words. "Sorry, that was harsh."

She stared down at the white envelope that was my hope for her salvation as she muttered, "But still true."

Hope fluttered that she might actually be considering, "If I get this resolved, whatever it is we're dealing with, will you please consider waiting?"

"Nope," She said firmly. My hope vanished.

"Always so stubborn."

"Yep."

The washing machine interrupted us as it hung up off balance.

"Stupid piece of junk," Bella muttered as she disappeared. I shook my head searching for some way to convince her to stay. I'd never before encountered such an obstacle that I couldn't move…

"That reminds me." She drew me from her musings, "Could you ask Alice what she did with my stuff when she cleaned my room? I can't find it anywhere."

_What? I never cleaned her room... Okay, I might have straightened out her closet… and those nasty sweat pants needed to go... but that was all._

It didn't add up. "Alice cleaned your room?" I stated leading for more information.

"Yeah, I guess that's what she was doing when she came to get my pajamas and stuff to hold me hostage." Only part of my mind noted her glower. I was too focused on Alice's denial of any of this while at the same time searching for an explanation. "She picked up everything that was lying around, my shirts, my socks, and I don't know where she put them."

Alice leapt up into her bedroom. _Everything was out when I picked up her stuff, Edward. She's right… If she didn't clean up when she got home, there's a lot of stuff missing._

"When did you notice your things missing?"

"When I got back from the fake slumber party. Why?"

Dread sunk to the pit of my empty stomach. "I don't think Alice took anything. Not your clothes, or your pillow. The things that were taken, these were things you'd worn… and touched… and slept in."

"Yes. What is it, Edward?"

"Things with your scent," Alice and I uttered at the same time.

"Oh!"

_I'm calling Jasper right now._ Alice clamored back out the window and headed for the cover of the forest, pulling out her silver phone and hitting the speed dial.

"My visitor," Bella muttered, stress lines creasing her forehead.

"What was he doing?" Alice repeated Jasper's question to her over the phone.

"He was gathering trances… evidence to prove that he'd found you?" I guessed, but why then not just take her? I shuddered at the thought.

"Why?" Bella voiced the question on all our minds.

"I don't know, but Bella, I swear I will find out. I will."

"I know you will," she whispered, laying her head on my chest, though her assurance was little comfort.

The phone vibrated against my chest. I pulled it out, checking the id. Carlisle… "Just the person I need to talk to."

"Carlisle, I-" I began, but he cut me off.

"Have you seen the news today? The situation in Seattle is escalating – at an even faster rate. Whoever the newborn is, they must be very young and crazed, or now I'm beginning to wonder if there is more then one. You need to get home… we have to talk about what we're going to do."

"I'll check it out. Listen…" I started carefully outlying the story, explaining my theory. "Whoever he was he took things with her scent."

"But why would he do that?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." I replied.

"I think you might be right… It could be Volturi checking on Bella - though why they wouldn't just take her or kill her on the spot, I have no idea. They clearly made an effort to avoid detection, which leads me to think that if this is Volturi, it's not Aro. Someone's acting behind his back… We need to find out…"

"Maybe I'll go…" I started as Carlisle jumped in. I had thought maybe I could go to Voltare, check it out… see if I caught the intruder's scent. But if I ran into Aro, he'd know about Bella in a single touch. I reflexively looked over at her remembering the last time she ran to Italy to my rescue. "Maybe not."

At the same time Carlisle threw out his ideas. "Emmett could run over to Seattle, see what he can find out. Maybe we can settle this peacefully."

"Don't let Emmett go alone. You know how he gets. At least ask Alice to keep an eye on things. We'll figure this out later."

I snapped the phone shut, "Where's the paper?" I glanced around.

"Um, I'm not sure. Why?"

"I need to see something." There was clearly no sign of it - not even the scent of the newsprint. "Did Charlie already throw it out?"

"Maybe…"

I dashed out the front door toward the garbage cans. Luckily it wasn't garbage day. Unfortunately, Bella hadn't successfully got her dad into recycling… I lifted the lid. It was right on top. I grabbed it and ran back in.

The article was right on the front page, 'Murder Epidemic Continues – Police Have No New Leads.' I read on carefully drawing in each word… 'five more bodies this weekend, all discovered within hours of their deaths'… "Carlisle's right" there must be more then one… 'one victim, as of yet unnamed was found laying in a few feet of water…' "yes"…'Bill Grunton, 35, was found lying under a tree in the city park…' "very sloppy… young and crazed? Or a death wish?" I wondered remembering my plan to go on a rampage when I though Bella was dead.

"It's getting worse." Bella murmured.

And much too close, I frowned, "Altogether out of control. This can't be the work of just one newborn vampire. What's going on? It's as if they've never heard o the Volturi, which is possible, I guess. No one has explained the rules to them… so who is creating them, then?"

"The Volturi?" Bella asked.

"This is exactly the kind of thing they routinely wipe out – immortals who threaten to expose us. They just cleaned up a mess like this a few years ago in Atlanta, and It hadn't gotten nearly this bad. They will intervene soon, very soon, unless we can find some way to calm the situation. I'd really rather they didn't come to Seattle just now. As long as they're this close." I paused, cringing at the thought, "they might decide to check on you."

She shuddered, "What can we do?"

"We need to know more before we can decide that. Perhaps if we can talk to these young ones, explain the rules, it can be resolved peacefully," It was a pipe dream of Carlisle's, but newborns – they aren't exactly rationale. He knew that… "We'll wait until Alice has an idea of what's going on… We don't want to step in until it's absolutely necessary. After all, it's not our responsibility. But it's good we have Jasper," He knew exactly how to combat their additional strength if it came to a fight, "If we are dealing with newborns, he'll be helpful."

"Jasper? Why?"

Of course, she had no idea – she couldn't really see Jasper, "Jasper is sort of an expert on young vampires."

"What do you mean an expert?"

"You'll have to ask him – the story is involved."

"What a mess."

"It does feel that way, doesn't it? Like it's coming at us from all sides these days." As if they universe was telling us just how wrong I was for taking her. I sighed, "Do you ever think that your life might be easier if you weren't in love with me?" I wondered if she'd ever come to that conclusion…

"Maybe. It wouldn't be much of a life, though." If it were possible, my dead heart would have started beating… though I felt shame. I didn't deserve her.

"For me," I clarified… recalling Jacob's point of all the many ways I was dangerous to her. "And now, I suppose…" I drew up my resolve from earlier today, "You have something you want to ask me?"

She stared back blankly, "I do?"

"Or maybe not," I grinned. I could only hope, "I was rather under the impression that you'd promised to ask my permission to go to some kind of werewolf soirée tonight."

"Eavesdropping again?"

"Just a bit at the very end," And some at the beginning… and a bit from the middle Alice shared. I plastered an innocent smile to my face.

"Well, I wasn't going to ask you anyway. I figured you had enough to stress about." She looked down. Though it warmed my cold, dead heart, I knew she wanted to go, and she should go… experience all the things she'd be missing when she changed. She shouldn't have to worry what I would say or do, how I would react... I wasn't her warden, or her father. I was her boyfriend. I cringed, remembering Jacob's mention of controlling teenaged relationships. Was I like that?

I reached out and turned her face so I could gaze into her eyes – to read the answer in them, bracing myself for the answer I knew would come. "Would you like to go?"

"It's not a big thing." She deferred, "Don't worry about it." But I could see it in the bottomless brown eyes. She wanted to go… and she feared my reaction.

I carefully gauged my expression to hide my chagrin. "You don't have to ask my permission, Bella. I'm not your father – thank heaven for that. Perhaps you should ask Charlie though."

"But you know Charlie will say yes."

And deliver you there himself likely… "I do have a bit more insight into his probably answer than most people would, it's true."

She stared back at me, her eyes wide in shock, her mouth slightly agape. Had I been such a tyrant? Yes – the answer resounded in my head. But not completely without reason…

I resolved to sell her on the one thing I didn't want her to do – to go to him – yet I knew I had to so she'd be fee to choose me… "Bella, I told you that I was going to be reasonable and trust your judgment. I meant that. If you trust the werewolves, then I'm not going to worry about them." At least not out loud, though I dreaded the endless hours that I knew she' be away from me tonight.

"Wow" she said.

I couldn't help feeling a hint of pleasure at her reaction, even if it did mean she'd go to La Push, "And Jacob's right," I added, "about one thing anyway, - a pack of werewolves ought to be enough to protect even you for one evening." I teased a little.

"Are you sure?" she asked, uncertain.

No. "Of course, only…" I added, noticing her stiffen. It was a small thing, really. I hoped she wouldn't baulk, "I hope you won't mind taking a few precautions? Allowing me to drive you to the boundary line, for one. And then taking a cell phone, so that I'll know when to pick you up?"

"That sounds… very reasonable."

Relief flooded through me, "Excellent."

It took all my strength to give her my most honest smile, free of the regret and pain of her desire to go to him.

I wasn't surprised by Charlie's answer when Bella called him next about going to LaPush.

"Tonight?" he asked.

"Yes, if that's okay." She eyed me for a reaction. I carefully kept my face placid.

"Of course." I could hear the smug smile in his voice.

"I won't be too late."

"That's okay – it's a bonfire – have a good time." He finished and bid her good-bye.

She immediately dialed another number and called Jacob to confirm the arrangements. Again, it stung as I hear the excitement in her voice as she planned to leave me for the evening.

"Edward?" Bella started, "Can we stop by your house before we go out?"

"Sure." I replied, shrugging.

"I'll take my truck, so you don't have to drop me off, and come back here before meeting me in my room." She smiled warmly.

It was a long drive, having to keep the Volvo down to a crawl so she could keep up in her truck.

_I'm so sorry,_ I heard Alice as we drove up. Her thoughts made no sense.

_Dude – sweet ride!_ Emmett called.

"Edward, would you load up the bike into my truck?" she asked, as I opened her door.

What? Why? I looked at her momentarily unable to mask my consternation.

"I was thinking, it's not like I can ride it round my dad…" she went on, "And, well, Jake built it from nothing… Maybe he can use it, or sell it when I can't use it anymore."

I simply nodded my agreement, fighting back the surge of anger and disappointment. The picture in my mind of both of us riding down the highway and through the back roads, hearing her laughter in the breeze, was suddenly replaced with a different, much more disturbing picture of her riding with that mutt. Alice's apology suddenly made sense. What would she think when she saw my bike by hers?

"What is that?" she exclaimed… not good.

"Oh burn!" Emmett laughed.

"Nothing," I murmured, trying hard to keep the disappointment from my face and the irritation at Emmett's laughter.

"It doesn't look like nothing."

"Well," I started – searching for an explanation that would be easy on both of us, "I didn't know if you were going to forgive your friend, or he you, and I wondered if you would still want to ride your bike anyway. It sounded like it was something that you enjoyed. I thought I could go with you, if you wished." I shrugged to mask the pain.

She was quiet for a moment, staring at the bike, driving me crazy, "I wouldn't be able to keep up with you." She whispered. With alarm I heard sadness… a longing in her voice.

"Edward, she's got a point," Emmett jumped in, "You could easily walk along side hers, so you might as well just let me ride the Ducati."

I reached to turn her face back toward mine, so I could read her eyes again. Yes, somehow I'd made her sad… how baffled me. I tried to push her mouth into a smile with my thumbs, to brighten her spirits as I reassured her, "I'd keep pace with you, Bella."

"That wouldn't be much fun for you."

How little did she know me? "Of course it would, if we were together."

She gazed up at me while she bit her bottom lip, "Edward, if you thought I was going too fast or losing control of the bike or something, what would you do?"

I could see it – I'd already imagined and prepared for the danger one thousand, four hundred and thirty-seven different ways. Bella driving down a dirt road, the bike swerving uncontrollably as she turns a corner and hits a patch of loose gravel… I dump the Ducati, fly through the air, snatching her off her bike and twist as I fell to protect her body…. Bella driving down the highway, some motorist doesn't see her and begins to turn toward the bike. I'd accelerate quickly (I'd already asked Rosalie to make some alterations to increase the torque), race by and grab her off her bike and be away from the danger before it happened…. Or Bella hitting a patch of water on the road… The look in her eye caught me. This wasn't what she wanted to hear. She didn't want me to leap out to cradle her body from harm. And yet there was no way I could not do that – to allow harm to come to her when I could prevent it. Clearly the dog had no such qualms.

"This is something you do with Jacob. I see that now." It hurt more then I cared to admit to say the words and yet I forced the effortless, carefree smile to my face.

"So, if she doesn't want it… Can I have the bike?" Emmett added, seriously getting on my nerves.

"It's just that, well, I don't slow him down so much, you know. I could try I guess…" She looked doubtful.

And in that was the perfect analogy why I didn't want her with him… Because sooner or later, she'd come to the conclusion that he fit better into her life. Being with him was easier, effortless, she didn't have to change for him – and she realized that, she'd leave me forever. I swallowed back the pain, "Don't worry about it."

"Yes – score – bike!"

I laughed, realizing a way to at least get back at Emmett for his rude intrusion on our conversation. "I saw Jasper admiring it. Perhaps it's time he discovered a new way to travel. After all, Alice has her Porsche now."

"Jasper – NO!" Emmett groaned. Jasper sent an appreciative thought.

"Edward, I-" Bella started, but I didn't want to hear anymore. It only made me feel worse – the sting of the rejection I was sure would eventually come. I kissed her lips to silence her objections. Besides, I now had another task – to convince her to, at least, be safe.

"I said not to worry, but would you do something for me?" I asked.

"Whatever you need." She promised rashly. I released her face as I leaned over the bike to pick up the gear Alice had left there. The opposition immediately flooded to her eyes as she took in the helmet.

"Please" I asked, trying my best effort at being dazzling.

With trepidation, she took the red helmet from my hands, eyeing it speculatively, "I'll look stupid," she protested.

"No, you'll look smart. Smart enough not to get yourself hurt." I folded the jacket over my arm as I took her face in both my hands, "there are things between my hands right now that I can't live without. You take care of them."

"Okay, fine," she grumbled, much to my relief, "What that other thing?"

I laughed at her suspicious expression. "It's a riding jacket. I hear road rash is quite uncomfortable, not that I would know myself."

I held it out for her and stifled a chuckle as she reluctantly shoved the helmet on her head and slide on the jacket with exasperation. I zipped her up, noting how the leather now hugged her body. In that moment, she suddenly took on an entirely new air. Alice was right. I liked it – I liked it a lot.

She looked back at me with a scowl on her lips. I fought back my desire to smile at her objection. "Be honest, how hideous do I look?"

I couldn't respond. There were several things I wanted to do right now and none of them included talking. I stepped back, both to give us space, and to admire the look. I tightened, pursing my lips to hold in the growl of appreciation, along with the wave of desire that threatened to erupt.

"That bad, huh?" she muttered.

"No, no Bella," I jumped in, "Actually…" what do I tell her, that I want to tear the jacket off her and do incredibly inappropriate and unsafe things with her here in the garage? I felt shame. I was no better then the mutt. "You look…" beautiful, amazing, er should I say it? Will she be offended? "sexy." I finally spit out, awaiting her reaction.

Laughter burst from her lips, "Right."

"Very sexy, really." I confirmed.

"You are just saying that so that I'll wear it." she argued, "But that's okay. You're right, it's smarter."

She was really ridiculous. I pulled her to me, feeling the stiff leather of the jacket and the warmth of her body. "You're silly. I suppose that's part of your charm." I found the helmet blocking my desired path, "Though, I'll admit it, this helmet does have it draw backs." I said as my fingers found the clasp to release her head and my lips pressed to hers with enough passion to make up for all the other things I wished I could do with her…

I battled myself the entire drive to the boundary. I had a million excellent arguments for why I should turn back right now and take her back to my house – not the least of which was how good she looked in her gear…

"You know what this reminds me of?" she asked, "It's just like when I was a kid and Renee would pass me off to Charlie for the summer. I feel like a seven – year – old.

I laughed. She didn't look like a seven – year – old… I pushed down the desire as another more disturbing thought surfaced. In this scenario was I Renee or Charlie? Which one of us would retain sole custody?

I heard him before we turned the bend in the road to see him waiting by his decrepit car. It was worse then Bella's truck. _Okay leech, I'm here, what's taking you so long…_ His annoyance turned to surprise as he saw our approach. _Surprised you showed up… you know she's going to have a great time tonight…_

I ignored his barbs as I parked the car in the same spot where I'd waited only a few weeks ago. The memory brought another wave of desire to turn the car around and leave Jacob in a cloud of dust. Even worse was Bella's excited wave when she saw him and he broke into a grin. _At least one of us can put a smile on her face, _Jake pointed out as we approached.

"Call me whenever you're ready to come home and I'll be here." I reminded her, hoping that wouldn't be long.

"I won't be out late." She promised.

I pulled the bike and gear out of the back of the car and brought it around to her, setting down the kickstand and handing her the gear. I eyed it speculatively. Could she handle taking it all to over to his car? It was seventeen yards to the border and thirty two yards to car. "Do you have it all?" I asked her.

"No problem." She said confidently. I still wasn't so sure.

Even then I debated. I could still throw her back in the car and drive away. Sure, she'd be angry, but I could be persuasive too… I might like trying to be persuasive…

_You gonna back out now?_ Jacob taunted, noting my hesitancy.

I sighed. No, I gave my word and I was going to be reasonable. I recalled his question this afternoon and decided it would be very reasonable of me to demonstrate just how intimate we were. I leaned in, wrapping my arms around her and pulled her as tightly toward me as I dared, feeling her body, now free of the thick leather tight against mine. I basked in her warmth as I pressed my lips to hers. I must have caught her by surprise for it was a fraction of a second before she reacted to the movement of my lips against hers. Then they parted slightly and I could taste her breath on my tongue. I fought back the desire to explore further, swallowing back the venom that was an ever present reaction. My hand pressed against the small of her back and I could feel her body even more firmly against mine and yet again, I considered a retreat back to Forks. I could hear her blood quicken in reaction to her lack of air and I released her lips, allowing her to breathe. Her clavicle tempted me as I pulled away.

_Ugh_, Jake mentally cringed. I chuckled… Well that would give him something to remember.

"Good bye," I said to her, "I really do like the jacket."

A surge of panic hit as I realized he'd now spend the evening with her, as tempting as she was. The sense of loss was overwhelming when the cool breeze wash her heat from my body as I let her go, fearing I'd never see her again. I was an idiot, insisting on the jacket and helmet – dressing her up for him…

I quickly got into the car, fighting every natural urge in my body, gripping the steering wheel to keep me in the car.

_So, you really gonna let her go?_

I glared at him in return.

"What's that?" he asked her, eyeing the bike. _Why would he send her with the bike? So she can get away? Or to return it because this is her last visit?_

"I thought I should put it back where it belongs." She said.

_Back where it belongs… where she belongs. So she'll come back, then._ A smile broke out across his face. I cringed.

The minute she crossed the line, he rushed to her side in three quick strides. I saw his plan once she was across the line, out of reach. I seethed. Curse the blasted boundary. I should run across it and rip the head from his shoulders.

He grabbed her up into a huge hug, glaring back at me in triumph.

I growled along with the rev of my engine, as I quickly pulled away. Any longer, and I'd prove just how unreasonable I could be…

20

Story Adaptation by Erica Bailey


	11. Chapter 11

Eclipse EPOV

Based on Eclipse by Stephenie Meyer

Chapter 11: Legends

I pushed the engine harder then I ever had before, escaping the scene of that embrace. I know if I didn't I'd go back and rip him to shreds… and there was no way I could do that – not without hurting her. Not without revealing just how unreasonable I really was.

Alice met me in the yard. _I'm sorry, Edward…_Her mind flashed on the motorcycle.

"Jasper can have it." I said.

_But you love that bike._

I shrugged.

Then she flashed back on her vision of immortal Bella. As selfish as I was I grasped on to it like a dying man. It was all I had to keep my head above water for the long hours while she was away… with him.

I glanced once toward the Ducati. All the desire I'd once had to feel the quiet power and agile handling was gone. I knew I'd never ride it.

"Did you see the paper?" Carlisle asked when I got in the house. I appreciated that he didn't bring up the earlier exchange.

"Yes," I replied, "It's escalating… I agree – this has to be the work of more then one new born."

"Why haven't the Volturi done anything yet?" Alice asked.

"Good question," Carlisle replied, shaking his head.

"Are you still thinking of sending someone to Seattle to investigate?"

"I'm not sure. If it is just one maybe we could convince him – but if it's more then one and if they're together…" _I don't want it to come to a fight_. "but maybe they aren't together. Individually, maybe they could be swayed…" He was hopeful he could convince them not only to be discreet, but, perhaps to join our own way of life. "Jasper, Emmett and I could go," He added. _I know you don't want to leave Bella. Not right now._

"Yeah!" Emmett pounded a fist in his hand. Rosalie grimaced.

I frowned. That would leave only Esme and Alice to help protect Bella.

"Do you think the Volturi will object?" Jasper asked.

"I've wondered that myself." Carlisle admitted, "If we were able to reason with them…"

Jasper shook his head. We had great respect for the Volturi. He didn't want to provoke them, and he wasn't nearly as optimistic as Carlisle that a visit would go peacefully.

"Perhaps we should wait a few more days. They may be on their way now." Carlisle said.

"I don't see that." Alice sighed.

"What if we were to go?" Carlisle asked, "Do you see us able to convince them?"

"I don't see us in Seattle at all," Alice moaned, holding her head, "I don't see anything. I can't even see them. It's like trying to watch the wolves."

"How can that be?" Esme asked.

"I don't know." Alice replied bleakly. She hadn't admitted to anyone yet, but I'd heard the doubts creeping into her mind – many I'd put there myself during my outburst… Alice was beginning to question her ability.

"Maybe we just need to wait." Carlisle suggested, "Maybe we aren't going to Seattle because some contingent of the Volturi is already on their way."

"But I don't see that either. Aro hasn't issued an order."

"Be reasonable, Alice, you can't see everything and this is a relatively minor matter. Aro may mot have even been the one to give the order." Jasper argued as a wave of calm and confidence flowed through the room.

"True." She said doubtfully.

"Besides if the Volturi are on their way we don't want to get in their way. We don't want to give them a reason to come to Forks." Carlisle argued.

Not that they'd need one. Even if they were just in the area they could suddenly decide to change direction giving us little warning of their arrival - little time to hide Bella. My heart sank as I thought of her down in La Push. I'd break the treaty and face the entire pack to get her if they came now.

That thought only brought me back to my dis-ease and worry. Was she really safe in La Push? She wouldn't be if the Volturi came. No amount of wolves would protect her if it came to that. I got up and headed for my piano, finding a tune to settle my nerves. My life used to be so calm, so unchanging… so dull. With Bella, in this one night I'd felt despair, anger, jealousy, joy and lust. I wouldn't want it any other way.

My fingers glided along the keys unthinkingly as I sunk further into my despair. What was she doing now? Was she safe? Did she ride her bike? If so, was she wearing her helmet? And gear? What would he think of that? I flinched, my normally perfect rhythm faltering as I continued to play.

Was she enjoying her time with him? She clearly cared for him… if I hadn't come back would it have progressed? If my unnatural existence hadn't come to be, would she have been happy with him? Would Charlie's dream have come true? The image flooded to my mind. My fingers hit a sour chord.

"Alice?"

"Yes?" she flitted to my side. _You know I can't see her future with him, even if you hadn't come back… Even if you left now…_She answered the question I was preparing to ask.

"I know."

"Edward you love her and she loves you."

"For now." I murmured.

The room was too small, too claustrophobic… and I could hear all their thoughts – Alice's reassurances… Esme's concern… Carlisle's doubt over his advice… Jasper's subtle application of his power… I needed to get away. I abruptly rose from the piano and headed for the door.

"What's wrong, Edward? No late night peep show to keep you occupied?" Emmett teased as I headed out the door. He and Rosalie had been in their own world.

A ferocious growl ripped from my throat.

"Dude, I was just teasing." He backed off, his hands raised.

I was heading for the Volvo, but I decided I needed more then that tonight to leave my worries behind. I got behind the wheel of my Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. She'd been the love of my life – my sole source of excitement before Bella. I eased her out of the garage and hit the accelerator feeling her nimbly leap toward the driveway, cornering each turn as if she were on rails.

When I hit the highway I floored the gas peddle, heading south. There was no need for lights and I had no desire for any legal entanglements unlikely though they were. I took highway 101 toward Hoquiam, our previous home, and then further south. Following the winding coastal highway, I was almost to Oregon before I pulled over. It wasn't working. This beautiful piece of automotive machinery – this work of art and science blended into one was nothing. I couldn't outrun Bella. She was now a constant in my universe.

I looked out over the ocean. It was twilight… I recalled another evening not so long ago, sitting with her in the Volvo outside her house. She'd asked innocently enough.

"How late is it?"

_How late indeed?_ I had mused. Bella was warmth, she was the sun, she was the light – and I was the cold, the darkness, the night. Was I too late? Would I condemn her – drag her into my eternal night? Or could we exist somewhere between the two – in the twilight – could we walk that fine line that would allow us to be together and not destroy all that was good in her world?

"It's twilight. It's the safest time of day for us. The easiest time. But also the saddest, in a way… the end of another day, the return of the night. Darkness is so predictable, don't you think?"

"I like the night. Without the dark, we'd never see the stars. Not that you see them here much."

I'd had no idea how far in love I'd already been with her, even then. As I watched the last of the sunlight disappear into the ocean I knew there was only one place I wanted to be. I slowly turned the car around and raced home.

_You okay?_ Alice asked as I parked the car.

"I will be," I replied hastily. I checked the time. Why hadn't she called yet? I didn't even go back to the house. I simply switched vehicles and headed to the boundary to wait.

This is all too familiar, I moaned to myself as I waited just outside the boundary. How long had I been here? Two hours… two miserable hours… two long torturous hours as I imagined every possible tragic scenario… She'd had an accident on the bike… but if she had, surely they would have taken her to the hospital and Carlisle would have gotten the call… What if she and Jake had a fight… I smiled briefly before I considered the ramifications - he could phase and kill her in an instant… What if they were getting along… What if he tried to kiss her as he so often thought of doing and what if she liked it? I gripped the steering wheel and heard it creak. Whoa. I need to take it easy. I just replaced it. I got out of the car and ran instead.

My hand was on the phone a fraction of a second after it began vibrating. "Bella?" I asked with relief.

"No," I heard his gruff voice on the other end.

Venom boiled in my veins. What had he done? "Where's Bella?" I demanded.

"Hey – chill." His cocky voice replied, "Listen – she fell asleep."

"Why did she fall asleep? What did you do to her?" My cool voice replied.

He paused for a moment before explaining, "I should make you wonder – but you'd only take it out on her. We were listening to our legends around the campfire. It got late and Bella fell asleep – end of story."

"Okay," I conceded. Was I really this jealous?

"I'm bringing her up now. I could just take her home…"

"No." I cut him off, "I'll meet you at the boundary." I snapped the phone shut abruptly ending the call. No need to tell him I'm already here.

I paced back and forth along the line for eight minutes and forty-two seconds before I saw his head lights come around the bend in the road.

_Got here quick enough. Don't trust me to get her home?_

"Watch it," I growled in reply.

He turned to wake her._ She's so beautiful…_ He thought longingly as he admired the glow of her face in the moonlight. He was taking his precious time. He shook her lightly. No response. He shook her again and leaned over as if he was going to…

I was one step over the line when I heard his words, "C'mon, Bells, We're here."

I halted as she awoke – a little dazed at first. Maybe he drugged her… No, even I didn't believe he'd go that far.

"Oh, crap!" She exclaimed, "How late is it? Dang it, where's that stupid phone?" She searched around frantically. I would have found it endearing if she wasn't out of reach.

"Easy. It's not even midnight yet. And I already called him for you. Look – he's waiting there."

She looked toward me, though I knew her eyes would take some time to adjust. She wouldn't be able to focus on me yet… not in this light. "Midnight?" she asked.

"Here," Jacob said, handing her the phone.

"You called Edward for me?"

_Ya – You owe me leech._ "I figured if I played nice, I'd get more time with you." _More time to convince you to my mine._

I hissed, "Don't push it."

"Thanks, Jake," I cringed at the emotion in her voice, "Really, thank you. And thanks for inviting me tonight. That was… Wow. That was something else."

What did that mean? I searched his mind for any reason for concern, any evidence he'd taken advantage… There was none.

"And you didn't even stay up to watch me swallow a cow." He laughed, "No, I'm glad you liked it. It was…" exhilarating, the best night of my life… "nice for me having you there."

"Wrap it up, mongrel," I warned, low under my breath as I walked right up to the line where the light from his headlights could fall on me.

"Yeah, he's not so patient, is he?" Jacob said, "Go ahead. But come back soon, okay?"

"Sure, Jake." She said as she got out. I saw her shiver. Didn't he even think to give her a blanket to keep her warm?

"Sleep tight Bells. Don't worry about anything. I'll be watching out for you tonight."

Don't worry? She's going to get hypothermia in this cold night air, mutt.

"No Jake. Get some rest. I'll be fine."

"Sure, sure," he replied.

"Night Jake. Thanks."

"Night, Bella…" He replied as he watched her walk away. _See you soon, I hope… I should have told… should have said…_he ran through the possible discussions in his head. I knew it was only a matter of time before he acted on them.

I caught her the second she hit the boundary line, before he got the chance to pull her back… My entire body reacted to having her warmth in my arms again. "Bella" I breathed in relief.

"Hi. Sorry I'm so late. I fell asleep" the words tumbled out.

"I know," I cut her off, "Jacob explained." I pulled her along, taking most of her weight, but she was weary and stumbled. "Are you tired? I could carry you." I suggested. The thought of her warm body in my arms was heaven. And his chagrin at watching us touch was an added incentive.

"I'm fine."

"Let's get you home and in bed." That thought was very, very comforting. "Did you have a nice time?" I threw out, hoping to get more insights into her 'something else' evening.

"Yeah – it was amazing, Edward. I wish you could have come. Jake's dad told us the old legends and it was like… like magic."

Despite myself, her breathless wonder and her wish to share it with me wiped the remaining anxiety from my mind. I filed through the few legends I knew of and wondered if she'd heard any of those or perhaps something new.

"You'll have to tell me about it," I noted her heavy lids, "After you've slept."

"I won't get it right," she said dozily and then yawned.

I chuckled as she fought back the fatigue that weighed her down. Taking advantage, I gently lifted her and set her down on the seat. Prolonging the moment, I secured the seat belt around her hips.

_Tell the other leeches, I'll take the parameter tonight… just don't cross my path…_Jacob warned angrily as he sped off, not wanting to watch any more.

Letting her got so she could properly return home and then meet up with her in bed was torture – but less so then the hours I'd endured tonight. I ran out to talk to Esme for a moment, passing on Jacob's message and giving Bella time to get past Charlie and up to bed.

If it could, my heart would have sped up at the sight of her watching for me to return. I hastily slipped in beside her and pulled to her me. I knew my cold arms caused her to shiver, but I couldn't let go of her – not now… hopefully not ever.

"Is Jacob out there?" she asked.

"Yes… somewhere. And Esme's on her way home."

She sighed. "It's so cold and wet. This is silly."

Of course she'd worry about us. "It's only cold to you, Bella." and I let her go and snuggle under the covers before I caused her the hypothermia I'd worried she'd get from the cool night.

And it was a cold night in more ways then one. The mutt continued a deluge of insults and offenses whenever he was close enough to be sure I could hear. He imagined ways to win her back, as he thought or, at times, how to beat me in a fight, preferably to the death. He imagined being victorious with Bella running to his side. It was typically teenage boy fantasies, and yet they weren't so benign now. I looked around for a distraction while she slept and noticed her worn, dog-eared copy of Wuthering Heights by her bedside. How many times had she read it? I frowned - too many. The story was unfortunately blazoned into my faultless memory. I'd never enjoyed it. The main characters were anti-heroes who had destroyed each other with their selfishness… but now I was curious. What was it about the story that drew Bella in?

I picked it up and began to flip through the pages, the story flowing through my mind as I paused on the pages that were particularly worn or dog eared or smudged with the oil of her finger straying over a quote or phrase – hoping for some further insight into her soul… I received much more then that.

As I read I found an entirely new reason to dislike the story, for I couldn't help but draw certain similarities. Heathcliff – the uncouth, unkempt, ruddy complexioned, crass man whom Catherine grew up with – the man she truly loved though she married another… or as she put it when the nurse Ellen Dean had asked of Catherine's motives for marrying Edgar Linton:

"With your husband's money, Miss Catherine?" she'd asked, "You'll find him not so pliable as you calculate upon: and, though I'm hardly a judge, I think that's the worst motive you've given yet for being the wife of young Linton."

"It is not," retorted she; "it is the best! The others were the satisfaction of my whims: and for Edgar's sake, too, to satisfy him. This is for the sake of one who comprehends in his person my feelings to Edgar and myself. I cannot express it; but surely you and everybody have a notion that there is or should be an existence of yours beyond you. What were the use of my creation, if I were entirely contained here? My great miseries in this world have been Heathcliff's miseries, and I watched and felt each from the beginning: my great thought in living is himself. If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger: I should not seem a part of it. - My love for Linton is like the foliage in the woods: time will change it, I'm well aware, as winter changes the trees. My love for Heathcliff resembles the eternal rocks beneath: a source of little visible delight, but necessary. Nelly, I AM Heathcliff! He's always, always in my mind: not as a pleasure, any more than I am always a pleasure to myself, but as my own being. So don't talk of our separation again: it is impracticable."

How did she see me? Was I Heathcliff or Edgar – the man she married; wealthy, well mannered, educated, pale… The man Catherine saw as worthy of marriage and loved in a shallow way, but was never truly her soul mate… Heathcliff was the man she could be herself with, her lover, her playmate…

Bella would never be as selfish as Catherine – to insist on keeping both her husband and her lover, to marry a man simply for his wealth… and I wasn't truly Edgar. I was a monster. I was more Heathcliff then she'd care to admit – but in her story, was I?

Was this why she refused my proposal? Was this why she'd insisted on his constant companionship? Deep down, did she know her Heathcliff was not the monster beside her, but the one that ran the parameter this night?

The doubts plagued my mind for there never was a good reason for Bella to love me. And it was supremely selfish of me to insist on staying in her life…

And yet, I could relate to Heathcliff. Despite appearances or Bella's belief to the contrary, I was a monster – not the couth, genteel Edgar and Jacob was not Heathcliff. Sure he was a monster like myself, but I knew his mind and he would not sit idly by and watch his Catherine marry another as long as he could help it… He could never be that self sacrificing. No, I was Heathcliff and I'd fight for her to realize it. I needed her like I needed blood. My fingers few back another worn dog eared page. Heathcliff's words rang true.

"And there you see the distinction between our feelings: had he been in my place, and I in his, though I hated him with a hatred that turned my life to gall, I never would have raised a hand against him. You may look incredulous, if you please! I never would have banished him from her society as long as she desired his. The moment her regard ceased, I would have torn his heart out, and drunk his blood! But, till then - if you don't believe me, you don't know me - till then, I would have died by inches before I touched a single hair of his head!"

I drew the book closer to read the page again. "I would have torn his heart out, and drunk his blood!" Though I remembered the words with crystal clarity, how had the implications escaped my observance before?

"Rosalie" Bella gasped.

I halted my reading to listen into tonight's other revelations… This was new. She said 'Rosalie' and yet not with pleasure. She was afraid.

"No – Stop!" She called out, tossing and turning. She whimpered and gasped as her breathing turned suddenly shallow. She was awake. With pleasure I felt her snuggle closer, burying her face into my chest. I heard in inhale deeply.

"Did I wake you?" I asked, hoping to draw out an explanation of her dream. I dropped the book to the floor, freeing my hands which begged to embrace her.

"No," she mumbled, sighing as I gathered her to me, "I had a bad dream."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" I asked hopefully. How impatient I was for a glimpse into her mind.

She shook her head, "Too tired. Maybe in the morning if I remember."

I laughed at my own impatience as the disappointment flowed through me at being stymied in even this small way.

"In the morning," I agreed. I would hold her to it.

"What were you reading?" she asked. Ah, so my activities had not gone unnoticed.

"Wuthering Heights," I admitted.

"I thought you didn't like that book."

"You left it out," I explained… and I wanted to catch glimpses into that mind of yours that drives me to madness… "Besides… the more time I spend with you, the more human emotions seem comprehensible to me. I'm discovering that I can sympathize with Heathcliff in ways I didn't think possible before."

"Mmm," she sighed, already on her way back toward sleep.

"You will be mine…" whispered to her sleeping form… Ah yes, there were things for which I could relate to Heathcliff. I would continue to stand by as Bella continued to enjoy the mutt's company – but I would not be as careless as to let her slip through my fingers toward Edgar… If I could at all help it, I would be both.

The next morning when she awoke I asked about the dream.

"Um" she blinked blankly at me, "I remember having a dream… I remember I was very afraid and." She blushed, "then you were there… and I felt so much better."

"But not what it was about?" I pressed. I was terribly curious.

"No. Sorry." She shook her head and shrugged. "Human moment?" she started to get up.

"Just a moment," I replied, and recalling my conviction of the night before, I pressed my lips to hers. I would be her Heathcliff, she would be mine…

Somewhere between the conviction of my mind and the jealousy of my heart, my body got carried away. There was just something addictive about her presence. I couldn't get enough of her. It wasn't until her heart sped out of control and she was gasping for air that I finally pulled myself away, fleeing from the house under the guise of picking up my car. In truth, I had to flee the beast within that was about to escape the careful confines of my control.

10

Story Adaptation by Erica Bailey


	12. Chapter 12

Eclipse EPOV

Based on Eclipse by Stephenie Meyer

Chapter 12: Time

"You've got to tell her."

_But I want it to be a surprise,_ Alice whined at me.

I glared back, "Alice, I want her to enjoy her human experiences… not dread them. Remember prom."

"But…"

"Alice, you've already seen it. You know how she'll react."

She glared back at me frustrated as the images briefly flickered through her mind. She'd tried to hide it, but of course, I'd seen it. I don't know why she bothered to try and hide her mind from me. There it was: _My bringing Bella back to the house. The place full of people, dancing, food…_

"_What? What is this?" She shrieked._

"_A party – specifically a surprise graduation party." Alice had skipped up._

_Bella's face had blanched white. I feared she was going to faint, before she bolted up the stairs, locking herself in my room, while Alice and I fought about whether she was going to break down the door and drag Bella back out._

"Okay, fine…" Alice sighed… and her vision began to shift.

_Alice was excitedly talking Bella into her plans. Bella, as expected, was balking at them. She was frowning, but no blanched skin. She was complaining, but not locking herself in a room…_

_See, she's not going to be happy either way. Can't I just have my fun?_

"Alice." I warned as Bella walked up. I quickly relieved her of her book bag as Alice launched in without any further thought.

"I have foreseen…"

I growled lowly and attempted to elbow her in the side, which she saw coming as we made our way to the car. I let Alice neatly explain her plan… more accurately talk Bella into her plan as I admired the way her blouse lay against her skin and the scent of her hair – her scent mixed with strawberries… She intoxicated me.

_Edward, please just wait until I get out of the car._ Alice wrinkled her nose as the image of our future embrace filled her mind.

"Just stop looking," I murmured too low for Bella to hear, as I reached over and mussed Alice's hair, which she again deftly avoided.

_I could tell her I need to take her shopping now for her party – and you won't get any of your fun this afternoon. You know I could convince her._

"Amazing, how someone so tiny can be so annoying," I said for both Bella's and my benefit as she reluctantly agreed to the party.

Alice laughed, "It's a talent."

"Couldn't you have waited a few weeks to tell me about this?" Bella pouted, "Now I'll just be stressed that much longer."

Alice frowned. _Doesn't she realize what day it is? What are you doing to her Edward?_

The thought had also occurred to me. She was normally so responsible – how could she not realize graduation was only a week away? Perhaps it as simply a momentary lapse. But as Alice spun her around to show her the graduation poster on a nearby pole as we approached the parking lot, I could see she was truly surprised. And, as the color drained from her face, dismayed.

"It's the fourth? Of June? Are you sure?"

What possibly could have distracted her so much that she didn't realized what day it was?

_Look at that Edward – you've been pressuring her so much with the studying, she can't even figure out what day it is… The girl needs a little fun._

I frowned in return. Perhaps it was simply that.

"It can't be! How did that happen?" She exclaimed as I watched disbelief cross her face. I could see her mind clicking into gear, searching for a reasonable explanation for her lapse... followed by a flurry of emotions – stress, panic, worry, sadness and finally anxiety. I cursed the silence of her mind as her face went blank and I still had no idea what was bothering her.

_She can't possibly be this dismayed about the party._

If it was, she'd snap out of it in a bit… But I began to wonder if it was something more as I held out the car door and she stepped in absently, and stared out the window. There was something else – something more significant then a graduation party. That, she would hate… and dread… but this was more – and it seemed to circulate around graduation. She couldn't possibly be worried about her grades… about being able to graduate, could she? No, she had excellent grades.

_Do you think all the stuff with her clothes missing and the killings in Seattle is causing more stress then she's letting on?_ Alice guessed as she began to chat on incessantly, filling the awkward silence. _The vampire in her room did seem to bother her._

I frowned. Yes it did, but not like this. In fact, she'd taken it all in stride, much better then I'd expected – like anything else I'd exposed her to in my monstrous existence. Could it be that it all suddenly caught up with her? No, why would graduation trigger that?

I tried to give her time to return to me – to share with me the catastrophic realization that had captured her blasted silent mind. But my patience lasted all of thirty seconds before I first reached over and drew a piece of hair from her face – a move that previously would have drawn her form her revelry and awarded me with her beautiful smile – nothing. Not even a change from staring out the window so I could at least see into her eyes.

Alice continued her incessant chatter about the party, but she was now throwing in random references to exaggerated facts – or at least I hoped they were – about 200 guests… and stilettos… and a strapless dress (okay those last two I completely hoped were true)… and finally joking about having to make an entrance onto an elevated rotating platform as the guest of honor…All this, in an attempt to elicit some reaction… still nothing.

My concern had turned to full out worry as I dropped of Alice at the entrance to our driveway. "Bye Bella." She said. Bella gave no response.

"Please, Alice. Can't you see when she will come out of this? What is wrong?"

_You know I have no idea what is wrong, and as far as when, there are too many possibilities… I can get flickers but nothing definite. I think it has to do with you – when or how you will try to draw her out or if you wait… I'm just not sure, Edward._ She ducked her head and I saw again the doubts that had been plaguing her lately. _I can see she will still be at graduation, so it must end sometime._

"Thanks Alice."

_Good luck…_She hesitated and then turned back._ And Edward. I think… give her time. Let her talk it out. I'll be by later for patrol._

I waved and pulled back out on the highway. The ride back to town was torturous. Without Alice's constant external and internal dialogue, the silence in the car… of her mind… was maddening.

Watching her the entire way back to her house, part of mind was constantly monitoring her vitals: her pale face – now almost white, her heart rate – still within normal parameters, her breathing – also normal, the blank expression… painful. If only she'd turn her head so I could see her eyes. All the while another part of my vampire brain played and replayed the events of this afternoon, now checking for any additional piece of information that might shed some light on her current state. I looked for little things that might, in context, have some significant meaning. There had been Mike Newton, standing near the sign. He'd half waved as Bella looked his way until I'd given him a menacing look… Immediately after, Jessica Stanley glared at Bella as she gave Mike a greedy smile and captured his attention… There had been another, younger student – Jason was his name – who'd been wearing a big wolf t-shirt. He'd passed by about the same time… Then, in the distance, one of the formerly single female teachers was showing her colleague her engagement ring… Each observance sprung to my mind, reeling in multiple possible explanations for her current state.

We arrived at the house. I opened her door and reached for her bag. For a few seconds she made no effort to move. Should I call Carlisle? This can't be normal…

Just as I reached for her hand, she mechanically stood up and headed for the door. I snatched my hand back. Only half way up the drive did I dare try placing it in the small of her back… She didn't even notice.

She at least followed my leading and came with me to the sofa. Here in her home, where she would feel safest – maybe here she would finally relieve me of my torture and let me in… tell me what was wrong.

My mind wandered back to the party… Had she really heard all of Alice's ridiculous proposals… was this what was causing her almost catatonic state? Another image flashed to my mind – the one so clearly shared by her best friend – the dog – when they'd found her after I left… then the less clear human images still in Charlie's mind of her lying motionless on her bed… I'd been an idiot. If only back then I'd told her everything. I could have saved us both the pain. What if I'd broken her permanently? What if she was slipping back into that state? What if Charlie found us like this when he got off his evening shift? He'd blame me – and rightfully so. I'd broken his daughter.

Could it simply be about the party? Had Alice misjudged Bella's reaction – or simply not seen far enough ahead… Perhaps when she thought she had weeks to prepare herself, the prospect had seemed less daunting then when faced with it a week away…

I doubted my judgment. Maybe I should have left it as a surprise. It was only last year's experience with prom that had discouraged me from letting that happen again. But she'd recovered from that rather quickly.

Could it be as simple as that? I could easily call off the party. Sure, Alice would be upset, but that was much less important now. I'd been wrong to go along with this – forcing Bella into her human experiences. In fact, Alice could still have her party, but I'd take Bella out – just her and I. Yes, she'd like that much better.

But something told me it was bigger then that… This was not Bella having a reaction to an uncomfortable social situation. There was something else… Again I cursed her silent mind.

She'd been in her state for two hours, twenty-six minutes, forty-seven seconds when I decided I couldn't take it anymore. My gentle touches and casual caresses were having no effect. Carefully gauging my pressure amidst my near madness, I cupped her fragile face in my hands and prepared to kiss her fiercely when, at long last, her eyes focused on mine. It was a faint relief.

"Would you please tell me what you are thinking? Before I go mad?"

Her lips pursed. Her heart beat sped up. Her breathing stopped all together. Oh, no, what had I done? Firmly, to hide my frantic panic I ordered, "Your lips are white. Talk Bella."

She released a huge breath of air and her scent poured over me, enveloping me… But this time it took minimal effort to keep myself at bay.

"The date took me off guard," she whispered, "That's all."

That's all? You've been silent for over five hours because a date took you off guard? I don't think so. She wasn't going to get away with that. But at least she was talking. I was about to prod her for more when I could see in her eyes she was forming her next response… Alice's words echoed in my head – let her talk it out. I held myself, waiting for her explanation for the torture she'd put me through all afternoon and evening.

"I'm not sure what to do… what to tell Charlie… what to say… how to…" she trailed off.

"This isn't about the party?" I clarified as my mind fit the latest pieces into the puzzle of her mind. Her words… the emotions now on her face… the keys to what was wrong.

She frowned, "No. But thanks for reminding me."

I would have laughed in relief at seeing her petulant expression, except that, at the same moment, a chill settled into my already frozen body as I solved the mystery – the other event that was scheduled to follow graduation… far more significant than any party.

"You're not ready." I whispered. The knowledge should have thrilled me, should have been the joy of my existence – that some part in her being was fighting for life. So why was it that my ice cold heart sunk in my chest? Why did I have to fight so hard to keep my disappointment – no heart break from clouding my carefully placid expression?

"I am," she lied, unconvincingly, "I have to be."

No. I would not allow her to become like me – to give up life - just for me… "You don't have to be anything."

"Victoria… Jane… Caius, whoever was in my room…"

"All the more reason to wait," I argued. They should not dictate her destiny.

"That doesn't make any sense, Edward."

I saw I had this once chance, this one opportunity to impress upon her all the reasons she should be changed. Here… Now… as she wavered on her conviction, as she was grasping to life as she should. This was my opportunity to be noble. "Bella. Not one of us had a choice. You've seen what it's done… to Rosalie especially. We've all struggled, trying to reconcile ourselves with something we had no control over. I won't let it be that way for you. You will have a choice."

"I've already made my choice." She insisted, though there was no conviction in her voice.

"You aren't going through with this because a sword is hanging over your head. We will take care of the problems, and I will take care of you." I vowed, now wondering how long she would stay with me if she wasn't changed. "When we're through it, and there is nothing forcing your hand, then you can decide to join me, if you still want to." I swallowed, re-gathering my conviction. "But not because you're afraid. You won't be forced into this."

"Carlisle promised," she mumbled, "After graduation."

"Not until you're ready." I said with more conviction then I felt. I'd become much less certain of my creator… my father for all intent and purposes in this life. Would he still change her, even after I explained my concerns? Or would he agree with Bella – that it was the safest thing. "And definitely not while you feel threatened." I followed up for good measure.

She didn't answer but returned into her silent mind. My anxiety returned for seventeen seconds until I saw her expression relax… "There" I kissed her forehead, "Nothing to worry about."

She let out an uneven laugh, "Nothing but impending doom."

"Trust me," I reassured here. We would let nothing get to her. Between us and the dog we had her guarded at all times.

"I do."

The words warmed my heart and for once I felt maybe I could deserve that trust. If I could convince her to stay human, despite my more selfish desires. If I could convince her to cling to life, perhaps I'd be worthy of her… perhaps she'd, one day, say those words in another context… would she ever consider that… committing to her life and to me?

"Can I ask you something?" She broke me from my thoughts.

"Anything"

She worried her lip and I prepared myself for the worst.

"What am I getting Alice for graduation?"

I chuckled. This was clearly not the question she was worrying about asking, "It looked like you were getting us both concert tickets-"

"That's right!" She said relieved, a smile hinting at her cheeks that tempted me… "the concert in Tacoma. I saw an ad in the paper last week, and I thought it would be something you'd like, since you said it was a good CD."

"It's a good idea. Thank you." I replied absently as I noticed the crease reappear between her eyes.

"I hope it's not sold out."

"It's the thought that counts. I ought to know." Or at least I would if I could read hers.

She sighed, the momentary lapse in her tense expression now gone.. the vacant expression beginning to make an appearance.

"There's something else you mean to ask." I prodded.

She frowned, "You're good."

Not good enough… "I have lots of practice reading your face. Ask me." I braced myself.

Instead she closed her eyes and leaned in. I felt the warm glow as her face hit my chest and my arms wrapped themselves around her automatically… Here she felt safe… Here I felt at home.

"You don't want me to be a vampire." She said softly.

I waffled for less then a second… I would be worthy of her… "No, I don't" I replied waiting for more. "That's not a question." I prompted when the silence and absence of her eyes became too much for me.

"Well… I was worrying about … why you feel that way."

"Worrying?" the word blurted out of my mouth. What would there be to worry about my not wanting her to give up her life to become a monster. She was truly baffling.

"Would you tell me why? The whole truth, not sparing my feelings?"

Her feelings? Why would I have to spare her feelings? Her feelings were exactly what I have been trying to spare. "If I answer your question, will you then explain your question?"

I felt her head nod against my chest. I inhaled deeply, breathing her in to my body once again, feeling the familiar burn in my throat that told me she was alive, as I formulated my words.

"You could do so much better, Bella. I know that you believe I have a soul, but I'm not entirely convinced on that point, and to risk yours…" But at that moment I could see it – Alice's vision for us. Both of us immortal, together for eternity. It swam temptingly before my eyes as I shook my head trying to rid it from my mind.

"For me to allow this – to let you become what I am just so that I'll never have to lose you – is the most selfish act I can imagine. I want it more than anything, for myself. But for you, I want so much more. Giving in – it feels criminal. It's the most selfish thing I'll ever do, even if I live forever.

"If there were any way for me to become human for you – no matter what the price was, I would pay it."

I feared I'd said too much… Would my words only encourage her to change for me… She was selfless. She would make that sacrifice…for me. Perhaps I shouldn't have shared quite so much. It had been selfish of me to do that – unburden myself so freely of all that was on my mind and now her silence worried me more.

But just as her reactions had always surprised me, she surprised me again as her body relaxed in my arms. I felt the curve of the corner of her mouth forming a smile against my chest. What was going on in that confounded mind of hers?

"So… it's not that you're afraid you won't… like me as much when I'm different – when I'm not soft and warm and I don't smell the same? You really do want to keep me, no matter how I turn out?"

What? I exhaled the breath of air that had held her scent inside me in shocked reaction to her. "You were worried I wouldn't like you?" How incredibly ridiculous… misguided… how could she have judged me so wrongly? How could she not see that my love was so great I'd suffer the rest of my days just so she wouldn't have to lose her life for me? It was hilarious…

All the tension flowed out in a laugh, "Bella for a fairly intuitive person, you can be so obtuse."

But this was much like when I'd so mistakenly left last fall and she'd believed my words so easily. Perhaps I hadn't told her enough – perhaps I needed to open up to her more – to not protect her so much from the intensity of my love for her so she'd really know how I felt.

"I don't think you realize how much easier it will be for me, Bella, when I don't have to concentrate all the time on not killing you. Certainly, there are things I'll miss… This for one…" I pulled her from my chest and stroked her cheek anticipating the beautiful flush of color that had once only tempted my thirst but now tempted me in so many other ways I hadn't realized even existed.

She hid her eyes in embarrassment and I chuckled gently, and I heard her heart beat quicken.

"And the sound of your heart," The one thing I'd truly grieve the loss of, "It's the most significant sound in the world. I'm so attuned to it now, I swear I could pick it out from miles away. But neither of these things matter. This." I said cupping her face in my hand again, "You. That's what I'm keeping. You'll always be my Bella. You'll just be a little more durable."

She sighed, closing her eyes and for once I didn't mind it as she also leaned into my hand in contentment. It was heaven holding her like this, happy, serene… But I'd laid my heart bare and there was one question that still plagued me… a question about us… a question about our future… a question that I wanted to ask desperately but not for it to be thrown aside. I needed to know how she'd respond first.

"Now will you answer a question for me? The whole truth, not sparing my feelings?"

"Of course." Her eyes flashed open, filled with surprise.

I braced myself, hoping she would find a way to let me down without shattering my long dead heart. I briefly reconsidered. Did I really want to know? No, but I needed to. The words were harder to say then I'd anticipated. "You don't want to be my wife."

I could barely keep my eyes focused on hers as I saw the panic rise and heard her heartbeat race. So I had my answer then. In the choice of flight or fight, her body was clearly opting for flight. The pain was almost as crippling as when she tossed my proposal away so carelessly. But this time I was prepared and I would hear her out… I had to.

"That's not a question." She finally whispered, hedging against her requirement to respond.

It was too much. I couldn't see the rejection in her eyes, to know with such certainty that there was no hope – that as much as she cared for me, she didn't feel the same way. I'd been living in a dream these past two years. A precious gift… and perhaps it would be all the fates had planned for me.

I decided then that I wouldn't leave like before. I'd stay as long as she'd let me… but I'd always know the day was coming when there would be another. Someone she would say "yes" to. And I would let her go.

I focused on her precious hands feeling their warmth in mine. Remembering the first day she touched me in the meadow. How much longer would I have these hands to hold before another took my place? Though I hated it, I pushed her for more – pushed me to face reality. "I was worrying about why you felt that way."

"That's not a question, either."

I couldn't do this… "Please, Bella?" I begged.

"The truth?" I only heard the passing air escape her lips forming the words…

"Of course." I replied, finding some measure of strength, "I can take it, whatever it is."

She took a deep breath… it seemed she held it for a century before it returned her words to me, "You're going to laugh at me."

Unthinkingly my eyes flashed to her face, seeking out hers. Was she serious… I'd never known her to be callous. "Laugh? I cannot imagine that."

"You'll see." She muttered, looking at me, embarrassed… her face flushed darker and darker shades of red as I guarded my actions, locking my body in place so as to not hurt her in some sudden reaction to the horrible truth. She didn't love me.

"Okay, fine!" She blurted out, "I'm sure this will sound like some big joke to you, but really! It's just so… so… so embarrassing!" She flung her face against my chest as I puzzled over her words.

Embarrassing for me – sure. After I'd declared my love… my intentions… and she'd made it perfectly clear that she didn't feel the same way. And now her recent indecision on changing. But why then would it matter if I still wanted her? Was this some game? Was she embarrassed because she'd been playing me simply to gain immortality? No, I couldn't believe that Bella was capable of such things… "I'm not following you," I uttered in absolute confusion, as my arms began to slowly make their way to her side.

She pulled up suddenly, anger flashing from her eyes, "I'm not that girl, Edward. The one who gets married right out of high school like some small-town hick who got knocked up by her boyfriend! Do you know what people would think? Do you realize what century this is? People don't just get married at eighteen! Not smart people, not responsible, mature people! I wasn't going to be that girl! That's not who I am…"

I sat dumfounded at her anger… waiting for the hammer to fall… or the axe that would forever cut my cold heart from my chest. It never came. "That's all?" I asked when it was clear she would say no more.

"Isn't that enough?"

Hope was threatening to spring anew. I had to hold it at bay… to know the truth, "It's not that you were… more eager for immortality itself than for just me?"

And more then her anger had caught me by surprise, her laughter shocked me… Her beautiful musical laughter that watered the seed of hope that blossomed in my chest. She gasped between her laughter, "Edward! And here… I always… thought that… you were… so much… smarter than me!"

In my relief, I joined her, my body enveloping hers, confirming her presence in my life. Her warmth driving away the freezing cold I'd allowed to settle through to my core as I'd awaited her judgment.

"Edward," she spoke again as the laughter died away, "there's no point in forever without you. I wouldn't want one day without you."

"Well, that's a relief." The words were woefully inadequate to describe the energy that flowed through me now.

"Still… it doesn't change anything."

"It's nice to understand though." And as I said the words I realized I did understand. I could see the classmates whispering in the hallways… the gossips at the grocery store... Charlie… of course they'd all assume the worst and the latter would likely try an attempt on my life. And then I saw her life from her perspective: Parents who'd gotten married out of high school. That had lasted a few short years before she'd become the child of a broken home – passed between parents on holidays or school breaks… She never had the vision of marriage as forever that I'd known in my human life. She hadn't lived for decades with three perfectly matched, blissful couples whose strengths and weaknesses complemented each other completely. She never knew of two becoming one in such a way they became defined by each other without really losing themselves. How could she have known? How could I help her understand what I saw, how I saw us and marriage – what I wanted for our lives?

The thoughts and images flooded through my mind in a heart beat – not enough time for her to have noticed the pause. And yet I felt the need to acknowledge my revelation. "And I do understand your perspective, Bella, truly I do. But I'd like it very much if you'd try to consider mine."

She fought it… She didn't want to put herself in my place and I knew I'd have to be my most persuasive self to make her see how marriage could be – what it had been to me. I fixed my gaze upon her as I began. "You see, Bella, I was always that boy. In my world, I was already a man. I wasn't looking for love." The fuzzy picture of that part of my human life suddenly came sharply into view, reading over the propaganda posters of the early twentieth century, listening to the recruiters in the town scare, dreaming of beating the evil Germans… "No, I was far too eager to be a soldier for that; I thought of nothing but the idealized glory of the war that they were selling prospective draftees then – but if I had found…" someone? No, nobody but Bella would have drawn my attention from my sense of purpose. "I was going to say if I had found someone, but that won't do. If I had found you, there isn't a doubt in my mind how I would have proceeded. I was that boy, who would have - as soon as I discovered that you were what I was looking for – gotten down on one knee and endeavored to secure your hand. I would have wanted you for eternity, even when the word didn't have quiet the same connotations."

The vision… the dream came back then, her walking down the isle on her fathers arm, now toward me, only she was now wearing a high necked, full sleeved dress in the style of my youth. I took her hand from her father as she said yes to me for all time. I smiled at the image, seeing her now, wide eyed looking back at me. Her breathing stopped…. Her heart beat sped up… It alarmed as much as pleased me that I had that affect on her.

"Breath, Bella." I reminded her, still basking in the warmth and beauty of the picture I wished she could see for herself. "Can you see my side, Bella, even a little bit?"

Maybe it was hopeful thinking, but for a brief second I thought maybe she could… maybe she would, someday, agree to be mine.

"The thing is, Edward." She said shakily, "in my mind, marriage and eternity are not mutually exclusive or mutually inclusive concepts. And since we're living in my world for the moment, maybe we should go with the times, if you know what I mean."

I did know what she meant… and yet I wasn't prepared to give up on the dream. Hope had sprung up fast and furious and I had begun to believe that maybe even this was possible. "But on the other had," I argued, "You will soon be leaving time behind you altogether. So why should the transitory customs of one local culture affect the decision so much?"

She pursed her lips, "When in Rome?"

Fast on a Saturday? I thought with amusement. "You don't have to say yes or no today, Bella. It's good to understand both sides, though, don't you think?"

"So your condition…?"

"Is still in effect. I do see your point, Bella, but if you want me to change you myself…"

"Dum, dum dah-dum." She hummed – and it only stung a little that it sounded like a dirge.

She slept peacefully that night as my mind wandered over our discussion. It had been a mistake to keep so much of myself from her; all the doubt, the uncertainty… if we'd only had this discussion months ago… I always assumed she couldn't handle the truth – who we were, the realities of our world, the intensity of my love. Each time she took it in stride… I'd given her a lot to think about as well, I realized as I thought about my new appreciation for how she saw things – like love and marriage. This understanding didn't change how I felt… what I believed was right. No. I had to make her mine – commit to her for eternity before I'd take her in any way. But the understanding lessoned the sting.

And the truth shall set you free… I smiled as the words floated to mind. At least now I knew it wasn't me she was rejecting. Or was it? The voices of doubt flooded back. If I was the right one for her would her views have changed? Would she ever willingly commit to me?

"Edward?" Her murmuring interrupted the dark path my thoughts had taken me, and I let the rest of my thoughts go as I enjoyed the mystery of her dreams.

The next morning, I quickly made my way back to pick up Bella, thinking over the discussion with Carlisle this morning.

"Alice told me what happened yesterday, and how you worked it out. I'm pleased to see you opening up to Bella." _She's more resilient then I would have thought._

I nodded, "We had a good discussion… but… Carlisle, you won't change her like this – not when she's afraid."

He collected his thoughts before speaking. "Edward, I think that is between her and me. If I think she's ready to make the decision I will change her, with or without your agreement."

I frowned.

_But Edward, I think she will find a way to allow you to do it. Maybe your discussion will benefit the two of you in more ways then one…_

I hoped so.

"I wonder…" he continued, "if part of her fear is the fact that everything is going on around her. If this involves her future, perhaps she should be a part of the discussion."

My heart sank. Bringing Bella in to the details of this particular discussion was not something I wanted to do…

"Just think about it Edward. She's handled everything else better then we'd have expected."

I knew he was right. Hadn't I thought the very same thing last night – it had been a mistake to keep things from her? Still I wondered if it was the right thing to do.

I quickly jogged up the steps after Charlie left for his day shift, knocking once and letting myself in when I didn't hear her come straight for the door.

I found her studiously reading the paper. At first it was endearing, but then I noticed the paper tremble… Her hands were shaking, her heart skipped a beat. "Bella?"

She whirled around and gasped. Unthinkingly I launched myself to her side. Guilt consumed me. "Did I startle you? I'm sorry. I did knock…" I engaged her in conversation as I subtly checked her temperature and pulse.

"No, no," she replied, "Have you seen this?" she gestured to the paper.

SEATTLE TERRORIZED BY SLAYINGS

I scanned the article in seconds. Serial killer… 39 linked homicides and disappearances in the last three months alone… gang activity… bodies burned… use of accelerant, like gasoline or alcohol – _or vampire venom_ - …brutal violence… no evidence… disappeared at night…

I was nearing the end of the article when the last section caught my attention.

'And the most alarming pattern? Acceleration. .Six of the homicides were committed in the first month, 11 in the second. Twenty-two have occurred in the last 10 days alone...

Jasper was right. This is no out of control newborn. This was now several out of control newborns… and if someone was creating several newborns and then just letting them loose – it was only going to get worse.

"I hadn't seen today's news yet." I told her, "But I knew it was getting worse. We're going to have to do something… quickly." before the Volturi step in.

"What does Alice say?" Bella asked.

"That's the problem." We'd asked her again and again. Each time we checked we got the same answer. "She can't see anything… though we've made up our minds half a dozen times to check it out. She's starting to lose confidence. She feels like she's missing too much these days, that something's wrong. That maybe her vision is slipping away." I was surprised to hear myself putting to words the doubts I'd heard in Alice's mind. I hadn't told anyone and yet I now felt completely free to voice my concerns to Bella.

"Can that happen?" She asked, wide-eyed.

"Who knows? No one's ever done a study… but I really doubt it. These things tend to intensify over time. Look at Aro and Jane."

"Then what's wrong?"

Good question. We'd all been wondering the same thing and, again, I surprised myself by freely staring my theory. "Self-fulfilling prophecy, I think. WE keep waiting for Alice to see something so we can go… and she doesn't see anything because we won't really go until she does. So she can't see us there. Maybe we'll have to do it blind."

"No." she shuddered. For a moment I wondered again if I'd shared too much – but after a second she seemed fine. I considered my next actions carefully. I'd been protecting her. Had that been a mistake, much like not talking through our views on marriage and feelings about her changing? Was the unknown even worse then the known?

"Did you have a strong desire to attend class today? We're only a couple of days from finals; they won't be giving us anything new."

"I think I can live without school for a day. What are we doing?"

"I want to talk to Jasper." I held out my hand and she willing joined me… I just hoped bringing her into all this wasn't a mistake.

_I foresaw that you'd be coming_, Alice chirped at me as we drove up. _I gathered everyone together. We had a meeting – and we're on board – well most of us._

At the same time I saw the memory of Rosalie's vehement objection at the table and caught the tail end of her and Emmett's argument in the kitchen as the others gathered around the television.

While I helped Bella out of the car and we made our way up the steps, I could hear the reporter on CNN discussing the case with an expert from Berkley.

"Yes, most serial killers have tell tail signs in the initiation and planning of their crime – age, gender, race, size, socio-economic status of the victim or times and locations and even staging the enactment of the crime. What makes this case so fascinating is that the similarities are not in the planning of the crime, but in the actual act and follow through – like the disposal… We've only seen this in 0.06% of cases. In fact, we have no documented cases in recent history."

I grimaced as I opened the door to the house… 'fascinating' – only a human could find the study of a hoard of monsters on the loose fascinating.

"You said 0.06% of cases and also that there are no documented cases – how do you explain this?"

"There are no documented cases in recent history. There are some, less reliable, accounts of cases like this occurring in the southern US and Mexico over a century ago…"

"Hey Edward." Emmett met us as he came through the kitchen. I could Rosalie fuming up in her room. "Ditching Bella?" he teased.

"We both are." I replied.

Emmett laughed, "Yes, but it's her first time through high school. She might miss something."

I rolled my eyes and tossed the paper to Carlisle, "Did you hear that they're considering a serial killer now?" I glanced meaningfully at Bella.

_Yes… you must have heard… oh, we're bringing Bella up to speed._ "They've had two specialists debating that possibility on CNN all morning." You missed the guy from the FBI… He thinks is gang activity.

"We can't let this go on." I stated my views up front.

"Let's go now," Emmett grinned as a joke occurred to him, "I'm dead bored." _Get it? dead?_

Rosalie hissed from their room upstairs… _Idiot…going to get himself killed – for what? For her?_

"She's such a pessimist." Emmett muttered to himself.

_Why now? What's the rush? _She continued to debate.

"We'll have to go sometime." I replied out loud, then lower and faster so she could hear, "Rosalie, consider the alternative."

She wouldn't respond but grudging agreed and a moment later she joined us in the living room.

Carlisle was shaking his head. Where he'd been anxious to take responsibility for the newborn when he thought he could reason with them, he worried what it would mean to go as a family and take care of them – permanently. "I'm concerned. We've never involved ourselves in this kind of thing before. It's not our business. We aren't the Volturi."

Our eyes both flashed to Bella, but she was handling this all very well. "I don't want the Volturi to have to come here. It gives us so much less reaction time."

"And all those innocent humans in Seattle." Esme murmured, "It's not right to let them die this way."

"I know." Carlisle sighed, already reconciled to the inevitable.

_What if it's not just someone recklessly creating newborns? What if someone is very purposely creating newborns… a new born army?_

Jasper's thoughts drew my attention. "Oh. I didn't think of that. I see. You're right, that has to be it. Well, that changes everything." A newborn army – could be much more difficult to deal with. We'd need to know the size, how organized… And why.

The others questioned my sudden comment, focusing their attention between the two of us. "I think you'd better explain to the others." I advised him as I began to let my mind wander over this new piece of information. A new born army… organized… by who? "What could be the purpose of this?" I wondered as I began to aimlessly wander the room.

_Edward, what is going on?_ Alice asked. But I shook my head as I went back to the beginning, the first reports of killings… filing through articles, news reports, anything that might give us a clue as to why this was happening. Could it be as simple as a fight for blood – a visitor from the south looking to lay claim to the city of Seattle? But why here? Why not somewhere closer to home and far more populous, like Los Angeles… the sun, I suppose. Seattle is a good location for vampires. But the killings have been at night… and who are they going to fight for the territory?

"You're confused." Jasper said, his focus on Bella, drawing my attention back to the conversation.

"We're all confused." Emmett grumbled.

"You can afford the time to be patient." Jasper told him, "Bella should understand this, too. She's one of us now." I was warmed by the acknowledgement, especially in light of all that had happened last fall – and yet alarmed at where his thoughts were taking him. "How much do you know about me, Bella?"

_Oh great – here comes the greatest American Soldier…_ Emmett rolled his eyes and dropped to the couch. _We'll be here all day._

"Not much." She replied.

_You never told her about me – about my past?_

"No. I'm sure you can understand why I haven't told her that story. But I suppose she needs to hear it now." I conceded.

He caught my eyes. _Are you sure?_

"Yes." I said too low for Bella's ears, "You're right, she needs to hear it all, if you're right about this."

He nodded and began rolling up his sleeves, displaying the crisscross pattern of hundreds of scars that would be unnoticeable to Bella's eyes. He raised his wrist close to the light, highlighting one of the scars for Bella's sight. I watched her intently, prepared for hysterics, prepared to draw her away as soon as it seemed too much for her.

"Oh" She gasped, "Jasper, you have a scar exactly like mine." And she held out her hand to show the scar we could all see so clearly. I felt a pang as I remembered why she had it.

"I have a lot of scars like yours, Bella."

The hundreds of memories of every bite, every battle, every scar earned flooded through his mind, overwhelming me as he pushed the sweater further up, holding his arm to the light so Bella could see the scars. I recalled the first time I'd seen for myself, the hundreds upon hundreds of scars, creating a scalloped pattern against his skin, overlapping in layers too numerous to consider. He'd look dangerous – still did… the sight of it still effected me as my body shifted into a slightly more defensive posture and venom pooled in my mouth.

Bella's sudden intake of air drew me from the flood of memories and emotions – Jasper's and my own. It had been too much. I shouldn't have let him… Any normal person would be now running from the house. But Bella didn't run. And I felt the reflected care and concern as she gasped. "Jasper, what _happened_ to you?"

18

Story Adaptation by Erica Bailey


	13. Chapter 13

Eclipse EPOV

Based on Eclipse by Stephenie Meyer

Chapter 13: Newborn

"The same thing that happened to your hand, repeated a thousand times." Jasper laughed a little ruefully, brushing his scar, "Our venom is the only thing that leaves a scar."

Jasper was as taken aback as I was at the warmth and concern that flooded him from Bella as the realization dawned. He'd prepared himself for horror and fear. It never came. Momentarily, I felt the affect of his own emotional response radiating from him before he reined it in to tell his story.

"Why" she whispered, both horrified and tender at once.

_She really doesn't react like anyone else, does she?_ He chuckled as he explained the source of his thousands of scars – the years and years of vampire wars… He struggled for words, finding the best balance between honest and decorum. "I didn't have the same…" _training… influences…_ He glanced up at at me until I nodded at his choice, "upbringing as my siblings here…"

_I have to go back further… help her understand._ I tensed as he decided exactly where to start his story. In a moment I carefully rearranged my feature so as to not give away the horror at hearing Bella hear of the worst of our kind.

As I watched her reactions, I kept reminding myself she needed to hear this… Maybe it was an act of desperation on my part, but in the noble part of my vampire mind this was a last ditch effort to help her see us for what we really are. And yet an even greater part of me was afraid… afraid she would see.

Bella shuddered beside me. I quickly took inventory of her vitals, the expression on her face, the way she held her body, her emotional state through Jasper's mind – all while I flipped back through what Jasper had just said while I was musing over my own motivations… Ah yes, explaining how the world looks to those like us – those who thirst for blood… where concentrations of humans are no more then a large food source. A shudder was certainly a natural reaction. And yet not. She should be running from the house screaming.

Without pause I nodded grimly for him to continue, not that he needed it. I realized he'd been paying just as careful attention to her emotional state as I was to her bodily reactions. The emotions and thoughts betrayed his care, his love for Bella – someone he already saw as his sister, mingled with his horror and guilt over last fall. I could hear the ongoing workings of his mind as he marveled at her acceptance…

_I almost took her life… I would have… and yet here she is, sitting next to me without any fear, without any reluctance…_ He marveled as did I. _She really is something else._

Of course, now that I'd given him leave to tell her all, he wasn't about to stop. He'd felt the need to educate her – to prepare her for a newborn life. It was an argument we'd had almost immediately after the fateful vote.

"Edward, she needs to know… she's determined to go through with this. I can feel it in her. There is no doubt."

"No!" I'd cut him off. I didn't want to hear it. There had to be doubt… there had to be hope. I wasn't going to let her humanity go so easily. And though I should have wanted him to tell her – to make her see us for what we really are, in the same token, I couldn't bare her rejection.

_You need to make sure she knows fully what she's getting into._

My anger flared at his easy acceptance. There had to be away to stop this… to stop her. I wouldn't allow-

"It's not your choice, Edward." He'd replied to the eruption of emotions. He didn't need to hear my thoughts to know the war within – the fight between what was right and what I wanted.

He'd been right the entire time of course. I'd known it, even then. His logic was flawless… but to take that step – to allow her to know… everything. To accept that she might continue regardless… It was too much, even now. It felt like giving up.

I watched carefully as Bella reacted to his description of our kind – the worst of our kind. I could see it clearly through his eyes – the blood thirsty who saw blood as a commodity to be controlled – an economic consideration. It was no wonder he'd always held the Volturi in such high regard. In comparison, they were practically saints.

I was reminded of the first time I brought her home. I was just as much on edge now as then. But she simply sat there and calmly took it all in. I realized it shouldn't have surprised me how she handled this new knowledge. Any normal human would have run screaming long ago… Certainly she was surprised, shocked and perhaps even horrified at times if I was reading her and the emotions being absorbed by Jasper correctly – but she did not fear. Not yet anyway.

"How did he win?" She asked Jasper as he'd launched into the story of Benito, the vampire who'd first figured out how to win control of a concentration of human settlement, the largest of which was in Mexico city.

"Benito had created an army of newborn vampires," Jasper replied. I'd heard variations of the story only twenty-eight times, but I'd seen it hundreds more as it flashed through Jasper's memories. His history was much more a part of his thoughts then he'd care to admit. I suppose, if he was human, he'd have nightmares – shell shock from the years of war.

As he spoke, another memory flashed to his mind – a vampire he'd met who lived through that particular history. He'd lived far enough from the mayhem that he'd escaped the Volturi clean up, but close enough that his haunting expression seen now through Jasper's memories made venom flood to my mouth in response… It was nothing compared to the emotion Jasper had felt. Even now he shuddered at the memory of that transaction as he fought for control as the emotions overwhelmed him. It took a lot to horrify a vampire. He took a quick breath, fighting back the blood lust he felt constantly in Bella's presence and continued.

"But when the Volturi went back to Italy, the survivors were quick to stake their claims in the South.

"It didn't take long before covens began to dispute again. There was a lot of bad blood, if you'll forgive the expression. Vendettas abounded. The idea of newborns was already there, and some were not able to resist. However, the Volturi had not been forgotten, and the southern covens were more careful this time. The newborns were selected from the human pool with more care, and given more training. They were used circumspectly, and the humans remained, for the most part, oblivious. Their creators gave the Volturi no reason to return.

"The wars resumed, but on a smaller scale. Every now and then, someone would go too far, speculation would begin in the human newspapers, and the Volturi would return and clean out the city. But they let the others, the careful ones, continue…"

_Why haven't they come then. The media speculation is far greater then any of these times in the past… Surely the Volturi will by pass us as they did the others…_ The myriad of thoughts overtook him momentarily while, at the same time the more hazy memories of that night over a hundred years ago passed through his mind. He prepared the next part of his story.

"That's how you were changed." Bella whispered.

_How did she know?_ He quickly composed himself. "Yes, when I was human, I lived in Houston, Texas. I was almost seventeen years old…"

It was the part of my now brother I could relate with the most…that and the horror over my own nature. It was a different time, but I'd once been like him – human, seventeen, living in a country on the brink of war. Though his had been a much wilder country then… easy enough for a seventeen year old to lie about his age. There were no records to check, no one cared enough to confirm.

He'd risen quickly, able to rouse men to fight to the death, to charge forth in droves so as to take a critical stronghold, or to stand and fire as the advancing army charged. He had a charisma or leadership quality that was difficult to deny. Fortunately he was also armed with a keen sense of strategy and so he continued to survive through two years of war. Even before his change, he'd seen more blood and death then most humans will in their lifetime His hazy human memory settled on Galveston, a key economic and political center in 1863. I saw him charging through the dust and haze, the sound of gun fire, screams and the crack of bullets against wood and stone, the smell of gun powder and blood a sweat, leading a group of men as they took the city. With him, I felt the pride as he was recognized for the accomplishment and placed in charge of evacuating the women and children to Houston by General John B. Magruder.

And then his hazy memories clarified in a way my human memories never had. In almost vampire like clarity I could see the dark night, smell the sweat of the horses and humans as they settled in the temporary accommodations in Houston… I could not only see, but feel the sense of purpose as Jasper check on the civilian party, ensuring they were settled… then his exchange at the barn.

"I'll need a fresh horse." He ordered.

"Aren't you going to rest for the night, sir?" The stable hand asked.

"We've got to get the women and children out of the city before the Union arrives." He replied with a mixture of purpose and compassion. Even then, he'd felt for the needs of others.

"Of course, sir. I'll have the most well rested horse ready, sir." He snapped to attention, eager to please the young major.

The lights of the settlement faded. He could follow the road only by the dim and periodic light of the moon through his human eyes. The partially cloudy sky filtered out the light of the stars. It was then he first sensed danger. Even before he saw them, he'd felt the thrill of fear shiver down his back, the shifting restlessness of his steed.

"Calm, boy," he'd patted the flank of his horse as he began to make out three figures on the road. The stallion continued to trot skittishly as they overtook the threesome.

"Hello there." He called out, mentally chastising himself for missing three of his charges. He quickly dismounted his troubled horse, not wanting to cause them any fear as he approached. And then, the moon light found a gap between the clouds, highlighting their faces for the first time.

He remembered the adrenaline rush of seeing them as well as the reaction of his body to both their beauty and something else – the unworldly quality that told his senses, like his horse, to run. _I'm sure I would have remembered these three_, he told himself logically when he found his ability to think again. _They must be from another party… or a nearby town._

"He's speechless," the tallest girl said in a lovely, delicate voice, like wind chimes. She had fair hair and her skin was snow white.

His hair stood on end as the second, fairer then the first, leaned in and inhaled deeply. "Mmm," she sighed, "Lovely."

"Concentrate, Nettie." The third, a tiny brunette warned in a quick, sharp voice, though it sounded sweet and soft to Jasper's human ears.

_She's in charge._ The thought rang through his mind with sudden clarity that went beyond two years of military training.

"He looks right – young, strong, an officer…" the brunette paused. Jasper tried to say something, but words wouldn't form in his mouth. She went on, "And there's something more… do you sense it? He's… compelling."

"Oh, yes." Nettie agreed, leaning forward. I tensed in response to the obvious threat to Jasper… the threat that his body had already sensed, and yet his mind overrode.

"Patience," the brunette warned, "I want to keep this one."

The blond frowned.

"You'd better do it, Maria," the first girl said, "If he's important to you. I kill them twice as often as I keep them."

"Yes, I'll do it," Maria agreed, "I really do like this one. Take Nettie away, will you? I don't want to have to protect my back while I'm trying to focus."

_Leave… leave now…_ the thoughts coursed through his human mind as he stood there arguing with himself, telling himself it was safe, convincing himself these were only woman in need of his assistance. It wouldn't have mattered anyway. He had no ability that would have allowed him to leave at that point. He'd been doomed from the moment he came upon them.

He marveled as the other two left. From his perception, they'd simply flown away into the night… As he stood there before Maria, in the last moments of his human life, it wasn't his life that flashed before his eyes, but his beliefs, his faith… He'd been a practical man – soldiers, guns, horses… this had been his life. There had been no need for faith in something greater, something beyond himself… but in that moment in found faith in something supernatural – though what nature of being, he'd failed to guess.

"What is your name, soldier?" Maria asked him.

"Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am," he'd stammered.

"I truly hope you survive, Jasper." She said gently, "I have a good feeling about you."

She took a step closer and his body froze in a cacophony of warring emotions. Terror, lust, duty flowed through him as she leaned in as if to kiss him. Though his senses told him to flee, at the last moment he'd leaned in too, her heady scent overcoming the fear and for a second he'd wanted her like no other.

It took less then that for him to realize his mistake. I felt with him the pain of that first bite, the sensation of loss of blood, as it flowed from his head… the momentary light headedness and the knowledge that he was about to die. And then the burning… The briefest thought, had he been hit with mortar? He'd heard others describe that pain, but then he knew this was nothing like that, it was something more and he fell to the ground, writhing in agony. Cold strong arms caught him before he struck the dirt and suddenly he was flying into the dark of the forest.

And then, in my mind, it wasn't Jasper lying on the forest floor, but Bella – enduring the three days of hell on earth while the venom burned through her veins. It was Bella, vainly attempting to bare the pain bravely, like a soldier, but had no ability to stop the scream that would escape her lips as her limbs burned from within. My mind shifted to the memory of Rosalie Hale, lying on the table in our home in Chicago, screaming relentlessly for days as she thrashed about. If my heart could break, it would as Bella took her place on that table… writhing and screaming in pain. Then Esme and Emmett – each one enduring the pain in my memory. Each one replaced by Bella as I stood by, horrified with what I'd done.

A wave of calmness spread through me and I realized Jasper had stopped talking. It was no longer Bella's emotional state that was tantamount on his mind… He was carefully navigating the boundaries of my tolerance to allow Bella to hear his story. My weakness disgusted me almost as much as my nature and what I would do to her… if I couldn't convince her to stay human. I focused back on Bella. Her heart beat had slightly elevated, her pupils dilated, her body leaning slightly forward, but otherwise seemed completely unscathed by the horror of the fate that awaited her.

"A few days later," he continued carefully, "I was introduced to my new life."

He explained the purpose of his new existence – first to be a part of a newborn army being created by Maria, Nettie and Lucy, the three vampires he'd come across that night. They weren't part of a traditional coven – they'd come together after recently surviving lost battles. Maria wanted revenge and to regain her territories. Nettie and Lucy were looking to increase their… "herd lands," as Jasper said and I cringed at the crude term in reference to human life, while carefully ensuring Bella was managing. She was, of course, ridiculously fine.

He was part of a plan to develop a superior army, one built with humans with potential. From what I'd seen, I determined Maria had a gift similar to Eleazer. She could sense the gifts in others, only her ability was to sense it in their human form. She could pick out those who would become better fighters, soldiers, leaders… and she trained them appropriately.

I watched as she showed them how to destroy a vampire – how to plot out their weaknesses, tearing a limb and throwing it into a nearby fire. In the early days, she'd changed a talentless human, just to give them someone to train on… Jasper remembered every face, every conversion, every lost being as they trained. Then she'd plot against small covens of two or three – give them an assignment to test their skills. When they came back successful, she'd already have a group of humans waiting for them… often picking young females to suit some of the male vampire's sick pleasures. The thought disgusted him as much as it did me, and this time he paused his story only because he refused to put to words the atrocities he'd been a party to in those early days.

But his disgust, was overcome by his bloodlust and his ambition. He fought against his fellow soldiers, pleased to make his mistress happy when he was victorious, happily accepting her gifts of blood which made him stronger. And yet now, looking back, he could still remember each lost life. They haunted him, thought he'd come to terms with his past long ago.

"Maria was a good judge of character. She decided to put me in charge of the others – as if I were being promoted. It suited my nature exactly. The casualties went down dramatically, and our numbers swelled to hover round twenty." He continued. "She was in a hurry, though. Maria knew that the massive strength of the newborn began to wane around the year mark, and she wanted to act while we were strong."

The memories shifted to battle after battle as they'd advanced across Mexico, first taking back Maria's former territory and then further as she became greedy for more. Every battle, every kill, every bite was relived, re-felt in Jasper's perfected memory.

I suppressed a shudder as I lived it with him, and my mind rechecked the speed at which the blood flowed through Bella's veins, the sound of her breathing through her lungs, the small noises she made as she listened, and always, her eyes – the only windows to her mind, and a poor one at that. What was she thinking as she sat through a tale that should horrify her. Where did her mind go that allowed her to sit her calmly listening, leaning toward her former attacker, his blood lust heightened by her scent and the memory of that time in his life. Another segment of my vampire brain kept a careful watch on his thirst, and on the images quickly filtering through Alice's mind as she kept careful watch on the immediate future.

I wondered about the reckless angel or was it the vicious harpy that had put her in my path, devoid of the sense of self preservation that should have kept her from monsters like myself. How was it possible that she could accept this all so easily? Maybe she was actually in shock and this would come crashing down on her – later, when she was alone. Would I ever know? When this happened – when the reality set in, would she tell me, or simply refuse my presence?

"Maria and I always kept a dozen or so newborns ready. They meant little to us – they were pawns, they were disposable…" We both glanced toward Bella at that, but she continued to sit calmly, waiting for Jasper to continue reliving his darkest days, the days that finally brought him to consciousness. The potency of those particular memories were difficult to take, coupled with Jasper's revulsion at the lives he'd ended, especially when his job including ending the existence of his brothers and sisters at arms. It had struck me once, what if Jasper hadn't been so useful to Maria, if his gift hadn't been so potent. He might have been discarded as carelessly as those he'd disposed.

The guilt of this time of his life consumed him. Taking the lives of those he'd trained, led into battle… those who'd fought by his side, went against everything he'd known as a soldier, as a human… He'd almost lost himself in the process – if not for Peter.

What had been so special about Peter, I wondered. Had his some talent or ability for preservation? Or had it simply been the last straw? I'd met him and he hadn't seemed to possess any special gift or ability… But there was no doubting the connection to the female at the centre of the controversy. When we met, it had been the first time I'd experienced the strong connection between mates outside my family. For a time I'd wondered if it was purely those of us who abstained from human blood who were capable of such love.

But when faced with her destruction, Peter had blatantly refused. Jasper should have killed them both, but he only stood watching after them as they ran away, wondering at the strong feelings of love that rolled off them both.

It had been a simple moment in time… It was the beginning of the end… It was the prelude to a new life that waited fie more years before Peter returned and convinced Jasper to leave.

Of course several things had contributed – Maria's harsh punishment for his lapse, her growing resentment and malice toward Jasper, the poorly veiled threats in her expression. And his growing sickness over what he was doing – the depression had already sunk in over the debt of lives mortal and human weighed on his conscience. It was another level on which I'd related to Jasper… Despite the treacherousness of the lives I'd taken, as the death count mounted, I couldn't bare it any longer…

And like I heard every thought of my victims, Jasper felt every last emotion right up until the body finally gave way to death. I didn't envy him his gift. The world was a noisy place for me. It was an infinitely more emotional one for Jasper.

As he continued with his years with Peter and Charlotte, he lost track of the attention he'd been paying to Bella's emotional state – the memory of the depression and frustration that led to his defection and then his years of wandering alone suddenly took him as he anxiously approached what he called his day of redemption.

"I had to keep killing. What choice did I have? I tried to kill less often, but I would get too thirsty and I would give in. After a century of instant gratification, I found self-discipline… challenging." The memory of his attack on Bella flooded to mind, leaving him in a fresh round of guilt and remorse. _I'm so sorry Edward…_

But before I could respond, another hand was on his arm and a warmer, cheerier series of emotions and memories flooded to mind. I relieved it from both their perspectives… Alice sitting in the diner, waiting expectantly, anxiously, knowing the moment when he was about to walk through the door, and yet not quite believing it. Jasper as he ducked in out of the rain, trying to appear human and not give in to the thirst his dark eyes betrayed.

She'd had to temper her advance. She'd seen the alternatives – how Jasper would attack if she broke into the run she desired, or turn and run if she waited to long to speak…

The threat he'd felt at the presence of an other vampire… venom coating his mouth and throat as he fought the urge to bend into a defensive crouch..

The pain she'd felt as she saw him leave and in the moment before, she reached out to him with all the love she'd bottled up for the decades she'd known him before they met.

The momentary confusion as the waves of love he'd only experienced once before in his life, and never directed toward him, and then the incomprehensible connection as the world suddenly seemed to make sense.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," She said.

"I'm sorry ma'am," he replied, at a loss for words. What else could he say?

Jasper continued the story, speaking now to Alice alone. "You held out your hand, and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was doing. For the first time in almost a century, I felt hope."

Hope… I was startled to realize it was exactly what I'd felt when Bella had come to me in Voltaire… Fear, no terror for her life as well as overwhelming relief, but more then that it was hope that she might possibly take m back 0 that there might again be light in my universe. It was what I clung to then – it's what I still clung to now in face of the threat before us… hope that she might someday decide to truly be mind…

"Alice told me what she'd seen of Carlisle and his family. I could hardly believe that such an existence was possible. But Alice made me optimistic. So we went to find them."

He turned his attention back to Bella. _And you thought she wouldn't take this well._

"Scared the hell out of them, too." I rolled my eyes back at him. I should want her to run away screaming. I should want her to be horrified by the worst of our stories – the reality of the monsters we are. But I couldn't help the relief that she was still here. Just like that first day I brought her home, expecting at any moment for her to bolt… I still expected it. At some point it would become too much, but for today she was still here and my gratefulness overflowed.

_You'd better explain yourself… she's confused_.

I turned to Bella and finished the story myself. "Emmett and I were away hunting. Jasper shows up covered in battle scars, towing this little freak."

_HEY!_ Alice pouted.

I nudged her back playfully, "who greets them all by name, knows everything about them, and wants to know which room she can move into."

It had been Rosalie who'd offered my room… Jasper and Alice chuckled at the memory of my furor. The anger had long ago evaporated into joy at my new siblings.

"When I got home, all my things were in the garage."

Alice shrugged, "Your room had the best view."

And I joined her laughter.

"That's a nice story."

_WHAT?_ A series of vampire heads and minds swung in tandem toward Bella in disbelief.

"I mean the last part." She explained, "The happy ending with Alice."

Do you think I'm your happy ending, Bella? I wondered as I peered into her dark eyes. Do you not realize even after all you've heard, this is no life? There is no happy ending as long as you're with me? When would she finally see, finally realize and leave me forever to my endless death?

"An Army," Alice whispered, "why didn't you tell me?"

_An Army?_ Esme gasped.

_An Army?_ Emmett struggled to keep the excitement from showing on his face as he not so subtly flexed his biceps.

"I thought I must be interpreting the signs incorrectly." Jasper continued, "Because where is the motive? Why would someone create an army in Seattle? There is no history there, no vendetta. It makes no sense from a conquest standpoint, either; no one claims it. Nomads pass through, but there's no one to fight for it. No one to defend it from.

"But I've seen this before, and there's no other explanation. There is an army of newborn vampires in Seattle. Fewer then twenty, I'd guess. Whoever made them just set them loose. It will only get worse, and it won't be much longer till the Volturi step in. Actually, I'm surprised they've let this go on so long."

A shiver of fear rand down Rosalie's spine - the first emotion other then annoyance to register the entire conversation. Emmett moved a little closer to her in response.

Carlisle had initially rejected the idea. Throughout Jasper's explanation he wrestled through the concept in her mind. In less then a second he'd resolved Jasper must be right… it was the only reasonable explanation. "What can we do?"

"If we want to avoid the Volturi's involvement, we will have to destroy the newborns, and we will have to do it very soon." In Jaspers mind he was already preparing for the field of battle, resolving to do what he must.

_Excellent!_ Emmett wasn't even trying to hind his grin now.

"_Where is the motive?"_ Jasper's words echoed through my mind and set it racing. Flashing behind my eyes were two sets of pictures – those created as I filed through all possible reasons for this army to exist so close to our home, the second – Alice searching ahead into the future, looking for anything that might tell us what was coming. Every path I took, brought me back to one rational explanation.

"Maybe we can lure them out," Jasper suggested, considering how best to dispose of them. Fighting in the city would be… difficult.

"Maybe we won't have to." I started. Alice's eyes grew wide as she saw what I was about to say, rolling it around in her mind. "Does it occur to anyone else that the only possible threat in the area that would call for the creation of an army is… us?"

_Of course_… Jasper quickly shifted from resignation over what must be done, to a fierce defensiveness as his eyes rested on Alice. I tasted the venom that pooled in his mouth. He fully committed to the task before us.

_No!_ Carlisle shook his head. _There's no reason. We've caused no harm… we don't compete for the territory…_ And yet he could already see it was the only rationale explanation. _There must be something we're not seeing._

One set of eyes glanced quickly around the room registering each face with love and fear. Esme couldn't bare the thought of someone attacking her family, "Tanya's family is also near," she objected weakly.

2,439 miles away… "The newborns aren't ravaging Anchorage, Esme." I cringed slightly as the words escaped my lips a little more harshly then intended. _Edward!_ Carlisle warned. I softened my voice as I continued, "I think we have to consider the idea that we are the target."

"They're not coming after us." Alice argued, as she shifted from her relentless pursuit of the future to what she'd already seen. A flood of partial pictures flipped through her mind, like a movie stuck in a projector. "Or…" she paused as she considered, "they don't know that they are. Not yet."

"What is that?" I asked as I watched the pictures fluttering, half formed through her mind. She played them over and over, changing up the order and sequence. "What are you remembering?"

"Flickers." Alice said, resigned, "I can't see a clear picture when I try to see what's going on, nothing concrete. But I've been getting these strange flashes. Not enough to make sense of. It's as if someone's changing their mind, moving from one course of action to another so quickly that I can't get a good view."

"Indecision?" Jasper asked in disbelief.

"I don't know…" but her mind was in a panic. She already begun to suspect what I was sure I already knew.

"Not indecision…" I growled, "Knowledge. Someone who knows you can't see anything until the decision is made. Someone who is hiding from us. Playing with the holes in your visions." And there was only one who had that level of access to Alice's gift.

"Who would know that?" Alice whispered, forcing me to vocalize what she already knew.

"Aro knows you as well as you know yourself." It was all there… Back in Voltaire. It should have concerned me how he'd lingered over my family's details… places where we'd lived, the gifts we possessed, what made us strong… what made us weak. He'd been especially fascinated with Alice, lingering over her longer then the rest. Despair had left me listless, despondent, uncaring… I'd only wanted and end. I should have paid more attention.

"But I would see if they'd decided to come…" she countered.

"Unless they didn't want to get their hands dirty."

"A favor," Rosalie suggested, speaking for the first time. "Someone in the South… someone who already had trouble with the rules. Someone who should have been destroyed is offered a second chance – if they take care of this one small problem… That would explain the Volturi's sluggish response." For once we were on the same page.

"Why?" Carlisle asked in shock, "There's no reason for the Volturi-"

"It was there" I interrupted, "I'm surprised it's come to this so soon, because the other thoughts were stronger. In Aro's head he saw me at his one side and Alice at his other. The present and the future, virtual omniscience. The power of the idea intoxicated him. I would have thought it would take him much longer to give up on that plan – he wanted it too much. But there was also the thought of you, Carlisle, of our family, growing stronger and larger. The jealousy and the fear: you having… not _more_ than he had but still, things that he wanted. He tried not to think about it, but he couldn't hide it completely. The idea of rooting out the competition was there; besides their own, ours is the largest coven they've ever found…"

I stopped at the combined picture of horror – my father's thoughts and Bella's face. Bella's large brown eyes, now larger then ever, her mouth slightly agape… this… this is what horrifies her? I wanted to reach for her, but froze momentarily wondering if we'd pushed her too far. But the half second passed, her face returned to normal. Her breathing and pulse to a regular rate. She was truly fine.

Carlisle was already shaking his head, his mind wrestling with what his heart rejected – the thought that his friends would destroy him and all he loved… but why? "They're too committed to their mission. They would never break the rules themselves. It goes against everything they've worked for."

"They'll clean up afterward." I replied as my eyes never left Bella's. "A double betrayal. No harm done."

"No," Jasper responded, "Carlisle is right. The Volturi do not break rules. Besides, it's much too sloppy. This… person, this threat." The vengeance rose in him for a moment, "they have no idea what they're doing. A first-timer, I'd swear to it. I cannot believe the Volturi are involved. But they will be."

Like Carlisle's compassion, Jasper's faith blinded him to the obvious. Couldn't they see? It was the only reasonable explanation. Rosalie already agreed, and Alice wasn't far behind… and Emmett… he didn't care why.

"Then let's go," Emmett almost roared, "What are we waiting for?"

_As much as I hate to give into this, they do need to be destroyed. The Volturi coming here is not an option. Whether they come to us, or us to them, we must be prepared… Are you alright with Bella being a party to this?_ Carlisle asked subtly.

There was nothing I could hide from her now. If she was going to be a part of this family… she needed to be a part of this too. And Carlisle knew as well as I did, she could handle it.

"We'll need you to teach us, Jasper." Carlisle said, "How to destroy them." It was difficult for him to say the words and resign himself to the action.

Bella's eyes flitted away as Jasper and Carlisle began to make plans. For a moment I could see her leave. Her eyes glossed over… the crease formed between her brow. She was deep in thought – what was she thinking? I reached for her hand as I'd ached to do earlier and pulled her to the loveseat to sit next to me as Carlisle called the Denali clan for help.

I'd expected some difficulty… they wouldn't want to get in the middle of a possible Volturi entanglement. Eleazer had once been a part of them. And Tanya would want to protect the coven. But I hadn't been prepared for Tanya's proposition.

"Carlisle, we don't want to become involved, but we have a small issue of our own. Perhaps we could help each other."

"Yes…'

"Irina's been quite despondent since word's been received that a pack of werewolves in your area have destroyed someone who had become quite dear to her… A fellow you may remember. He said he'd met you last year… Laurant? She wants revenge – it's only what she's due."

"Oh" Carlisle replied, "We didn't realize…that Irina's felt that way."

I moaned. There was no way they were going to help us now, "Damn it. Damn Laurant to the deepest pit of hell where he belongs."

"Laurant?"' Bella whispered, next to me. From the corner of my eye, I watched as she blanched slightly, but was otherwise unscathed. I kept an eye on close watch, as I continued to listen to Carlisle trying to persuade Tanya that Laurant was not who he'd presented himself to be – that he'd attacked first…

"Who was in the right does not matter, Carlisle. We are simply looking for you to step aside as we take our revenge?"

"There's no question of that," Carlisle said sternly, "We have a truce. They haven't broken it, and neither will we."

"You would choose them over your own kinds?" Tanya was incredulous, "Over your own family… perhaps we aren't as close as I'd thought."

"I'm sorry to hear that…"

"I'm sorry, Carlisle… those are our terms. I wish there was another way."

"Of course. We'll just have to do our best alone."

Carlisle clipped the phone shut. He knew the course of action we needed to take, but without help, it would be a dangerous one… he worried for each of us as he sought another path…

"What's the problem?" Emmett asked.

"Irina was more involved with our friend Laurant than we knew. She's holding a grudge against the wolves for destroying him to save Bella. she wants-" I paused, looking back at Bella… some of the colour had returned.

"Go on."

"She wants revenge," I continued, "To take down the pack. They would trade their help for our permission,"

"No!"

The pain in her voice cut me to the core. "Don't worry" I said, keeping the pain from my voice, "Carlisle would never agree to it." Would I? No… Bella wouldn't be here if… "Nor would I. Laurent had it coming… and I still owe the wolves for that."

"This isn't good," Jasper said, "It's too even a fight. We'd have the upper hand in skill, but not numbers. We'd win, but at what price?" _I can't loose her_, he thought as he looked to his love.

I returned my attention solely to Bella… Nor could I loose her. I wouldn't. Even if it cost me all the others, I knew now that she'd come first.

15

Story Adaptation by Erica Bailey

* * *

_**Just wanted to leave a quick note thanking all of you for reading and especially for those who have taken the time to review. I really appreciate it! I hope you continue to enjoy the story. I'm committed to completing the book and, in fact, I almost have all of it in (very rough) draft form. So please keep reading and, if you have a minute, reviewing - and if you like it, let others know! ~ Erica :-)**_


	14. Chapter 14

Eclipse EPOV

Based on Eclipse by Stephenie Meyer

Chapter 14: Declaration

I could barely dare to pull myself away from her side as she slept restlessly.

"No… too much…" she murmured as she stirred in my arms, "no… No! Edward!" and then she'd buried her head in my chest.

I tried to imagine what might be passing through her silent mind. Was she fearful of the story she'd heard that day? It would be completely reasonable that the worst of all our histories would bring her nightmares. But when had Bella ever been reasonable?

In fact, she'd been excessively unreasonable tonight, I thought with a smile. I brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and stroked her face. Heat flooded through me – emanating both from where my fingers touched her face and somewhere deep within me as I reveled in the warmth of her acceptance… I'd feared the day she would hear the worst of us – the day she'd see or hear too much… but she'd already been through the Volturi, and still she hadn't run. It seemed impossible that she was still here in my arms – yet here she was. She was stronger then I'd ever given her credit for.

"Alice… Emmett… Esme…"

Oh? This is new. I played back the words in my head for each nuance in tone and inflection. She sounded… scared? No… Anxious? Worried, perhaps? Of course! The pieces of the puzzle fit together. I recalled the widening of her eyes, the sudden flutter of her heart beat when Jasper had said, "We'd win, but at what price?"

She worried for us – of course she would… "Silly Bella." I whispered to her sleeping form. "Will you never realize you are the one who should be fearful… You are everything to me."

"Mmmm…." She stirred again and settled into a deeper sleep. There would be no more murmurings tonight.

And I needed to go. My family would be waiting – wanting to discuss our plans… I had to go. But she looked so warm, so inviting… Her face now relaxed, the stress of the day gone… for now.

She rolled to her side, away from me. The pain of even that slight rejection held me in place, even though she freed me to leave without disrupting her sleep. I sighed. Jasper would be inpatient… he had an idea he wanted to share, but would wait for my return before discussing it with the family. Reluctantly I rose quietly from the bed, careful not to disrupt her sleep.

"Good night, my love," I whispered as I turned at the window, "I will return to you tomorrow."

The corners of her lips curved, imperceptible to human eyes. It was a promise I'd made to her every night now, ever since my return… ever since she'd accepted me back.

She rolled on to her back. Briefly the moonlight fell on her face. I felt a shutter as her face paled, ghosted as it had the day I spied on her sleeping in her back yard – like the vision still in Alice's mind. The sight left a strange longing within me…

It was ridiculous, but seeing her like this pulled me back to her side, to touch her face once again, to remind myself of her humanness, of why it was so important. I breathed deep, inviting the familiar burn into my lungs, feeling the heat flood through my hand… listening to the beats of her heart, counting them, wondering how many were left.

When had I accepted they were numbered? She was too good… too beautiful… to perfect… How could I ever allow my selfish nature to take that away?

The cell phone buzzed in my pocket. I didn't need to answer. It would be Alice. Finally I tore myself away and fled into the night.

_I wasn't sure you were coming._ Alice met me at the front door.

"I wouldn't have missed this… I know it's important." I protested.

She simply raised an eyebrow and played back her visions for me – the results of my indecision…

"Well I'm here now." I growled.

The rest of the family was already in the dining room.

"What do you think Jasper?"

"If I'm right – approximately 20 newborns, then we can win," he stated, "But it will be some work…" His eyes narrowed as he glanced again at Alice… his mind flickered between possibilities and solutions.

I winced as his thoughts landed on one particular possibility.

"We could ask others for help. The Denali's aren't the only one's who might come to our aid."

A low rumbled issued from my chest… Red eyed vampires… human blood drinkers… here in Forks was just a little too close for comfort.

_Edward we need to consider every possibility_. Carlisle warned, "Who are you thinking of?"

"Peter and Charlotte to start. They're already well trained and practiced in newborn warfare. In some ways they are a better option then Tanya's coven."

"They would give us more trained fighters," Carlisle considered, with a warning glance in my direction. _And with them, we'd have more people to train us._

He was appealing to my logical side… but having them near Bella set me on edge… Besides I remembered what newborns were like – Esme and then Emmett… and Emmett was the strongest vampire I'd ever known. As a newborn he'd been nearly unstoppable… nearly. He'd been strong, but easily distracted… this army would be no different. Eighty years I'd walked this earth. In my darker days, I'd run into my fair share of experienced vampire fighters. This disorganized rabble would be little challenge.

_Not everyone is like you, Edward. Not all of them have our advantages._ The reminder cam from Alice. I glanced around the table… She was right. Alice could foresee any move before it was made and Jasper was an experienced fighter. They'd both fare well in battle… Emmett's strength would also benefit him – and he was fast. His years wrestling with Jasper and I had born that out. But what of Carlisle? He was knowledgeable and patient – but his strength was in his diplomatic skill – his ability to avoid the fight. He could learn fast enough, but he had little experience in combat… Or Esme – sweet, loving Esme who would sooner adopt the newborns then kill them… or even Rosalie. She was an accomplished assassin, but was yet untested against vampires.

I sighed. Jasper was right… This was too close of a fight.

Carlisle had been watching me – sensing my acquiesce, he continued, "Siobhan and her coven are too far away to be helpful, but I may be able to contact of some of my North American contacts."

"Any help would be good." Jasper nodded, then paused, "I could always contact Maria…" He hesitated, not completely sure of the debt he would create if he did.

"No!" Esme gasped.

Alice gripped onto Jasper's arm protectively.

_Isn't that what got us into this mess?_ Rosalie huffed.

"I'm not entirely sure that would be helpful," Carlisle replied, "If we're trying to avoid Volturi entanglements."

"That is exactly why we should ask her." Jasper argued.

"Enough," Emmett insisted, "Let's just get on with it… Jasper, tell me what to do and I'll be ready… Waiting around, trying to track down possible helpers… We're wasting time." He flexed his hand anxious for the fight.

Carlisle held up his hand, "Yes, we will need training, but it would be little use if we went into battle without the upper hand." His eyes strayed to Esme, sitting at his side, her hand tightly clasped to his arm. "When this is over, we want our family intact."

Emmett glowered, but as he thought of Rosalie he held his tongue.

"The nomads are going to be difficult to track down." Jasper started…

"How much time do we have Alice?"

"This week is clear." She replied, "But…" the pictures continued to flicker, inconclusive. She sighed, "Carlisle. I can't be certain. If whoever is planning this suddenly decides tomorrow to come here – we'll have very little warning."

"You're right," he nodded, shaking his head, "I'm afraid whoever we track down, we'll have to do it from here or nearby. We can't afford any of us to be away for long."

_That's going to make this more difficult._ Jasper's brow creased as he considered how he would track down his nomadic friends without leaving the area. Though now that he considered the recent hole in Alice's vision he was unwilling to take that risk.

"We should hunt," Rosalie said, "If we want to be strong."

"Yeah," Emmett grinned, an image of his last grizzly flashing through his mind.

"You're right," Carlisle added, "We'll go tomorrow…" he said firmly, "and again, on the way to Seattle. Alice said we have a week, at least as it looks right now. That will give us time. We'll leave in a week." He said firmly.

"Larger game will make us stronger…" Jasper added. _Human blood would be better though._ He mentally winced, ashamed at the thought, and the fact that he was actually considering it. _But if we rid the world of another monster… someone who would hurt others, someone with malice and hate in his heart._ He glanced once at me, wondering if I'd join him. I shook my head subtly. I'd been down that road. And even though my throat burned at the combined memories – both Jasper and I remembering the taste of human blood – there was no argument strong enough to take me back there. I'd had the blood of monsters and murders within me. I wanted no part of them any longer.

"You'll need to go too." Carlisle looked right at me.

"Not with Bella here," I objected. Not with Peter and Charlotte and who knows who else coming.

Rosalie hissed, "Edward, don't be ridiculous… We'll take turns just as we always have."

"She's right, Edward." Carlisle said firmly.

I sighed… being away from Bella was painful at the best of times… With all the risks, with all the possibilities for harm…

We continued making plans until it was time to return to Bella, to pick her up for school. Once we'd decided our course of action, Jasper had begun going over battle strategy in his mind. I was intrigued… or perhaps as anxious as Emmett to get going – to face this challenge head on. However, unlike Emmett, I wasn't prepared to do so foolishly.

I replayed Jasper's knowledge of newborn warfare and strategy through my mind as I sat at Bella's side. She was arguing with Alice over the upcoming party. I enjoyed the flush of color that painted her cheeks and smiled inwardly. It hadn't been difficult to anticipate this particular reaction, and though I hadn't cared enough to push Bella into this, Alice had been right. A cancellation at this point would have caused suspicion.

"You don't get to be human again, Bella. This is a once-in-a-lifetime shot."

I growled a warning… though the horror at the thought was difficult to muster. I wonder why that was?

_It's more certain then ever._ Alice stuck out her tongue as she definitely showed me the image in her mind. It swam invitingly close. I shook it away.

"What few things do we need to get in order?" Bella asked, her deep brown eyes wide in curiosity.

"Jasper thinks we could use some help," I replied just loud enough for Bella to hear as I monitored the minds around us. They were too involved with the frivolity of the nearing end of school and graduation to notice the hushed murmurings of two vampires and their too willing human companion… "Tanya's family isn't the only choice we have. Carlisle's trying to track down a few old friends, and Jasper is looking up Peter and Charlotte. He's considering talking to Maria…"

_No, he isn't really?_ Alice searched and saw the very real possibility in his future, shuttering in response.

"But no one really wants to involve the southerners."

_As if she would come anyway to help one of us…_Alice thought stubbornly.

"It shouldn't be too hard to convince them to help." I countered, "Nobody wants a visit from Italy."

Alice nodded subtly, still horrified with the idea of bringing Maria back into Jasper's life.

"But these friends – they're not going to be… vegetarians, right?"

Bella's heart beat sped as her scent burned at the back of my throat… Though my desire to destroy her for her blood had long past, I was still not immune to her appeal… I carefully masked the discomfort at these particular vampires' presence in such close proximity to Bella. "No," I replied.

"Here? In Forks?" Her voice was raised in pitch, her heart beating faster… Part of me considered calling home and putting and end to this immediately. The other part wondered, _now she exhibits fear?_

"They're friends." Alice crooned, "Everything's going to be fine. Don't worry. And then, Jasper has to teach us a few courses in newborn elimination…"

I brightened at the thought, reminding me of the images I'd seen so often in Jasper's mind. How many had he single-handedly destroyed in battle? I recalled his personal record was eight… Between he, Emmett and I, surely we could take them all.

"When are you going?"

The emptiness of his voice brought me back. I searched her eyes for the meaning behind her words as I replied, "A week. That ought to give us enough time."

_She doesn't look well… What did she just eat?_ Alice searched her plate for the offending item. "You look a little green, Bella."

I, instead, searched her eyes. Was it fear for me as I'd suspected last night… or was she as anxious being apart as I was? I wrapped my arm around her feeling a different burn as her body came in contact with mine, "A week." I forced the casual tone, to put her at ease, "It's going to be fine, Bella. Trust me." I ran a hand up her side, willing her muscles to relax. But she didn't relax. Instead she went to the silent place in her mind that drove me insane.

"You're looking for help," she said slowly.

"Yes," Alice picked up the change in tone just as I did… what did that mean?

"I could help." She said in a whisper.

No! Every ounce of my body shouted the rejection as I saw her in the path of a horde of newborns… ripped to shreds like I'd seen hundreds of times in Jasper's memories.

_Edward, let me handle this…_ Alice cautioned, "That really wouldn't be _helpful_."

"Why not?" Bella argued. "Eight is better than seven. There's more then enough time."

I groaned inwardly, preparing my objections. But Alice's sharp warning glance held me at bay. "There's not enough time to make you helpful, Bella. Do you remember how Jasper described the young ones? You'd be no good in a fight. You wouldn't be able to control your instincts and that would make you an easy target. And then Edward would get hurt trying to protect you." _So how did I do?_ Alice folded her arms, eminently pleased with herself as she recited the arguments that a moment earlier she'd seen me give – with much greater success then if I'd given them…

I felt the muscles beneath my hand relax before I saw her slump in defeat… She couldn't argue with Alice. Relief spread through me as I leaned over to remind her, "Not because you're afraid."

It was a distraction – the way her scent hit me, suddenly intensified, her pulse racing in reaction to my proximity. The spot behind her ear that I loved so much called to me. The softness of her hair caressed my face and I considered what exactly I might get away with in a cafeteria full of teens. I suppose that is why it caught me off guard when Alice exclaimed, "Oh. I hate last minute cancellations. So that puts the party attendance list down to sixty-five…"

"Sixty-five!" Bella moaned.

"Who cancelled?" I asked as I searched my memory for a glimpse of her vision.

_And what kept you from seeing that answer?_ Alice teased, "Renee."

"What?" Bella gasped.

"She was going to surprise you for your graduation, but something went wrong." She searched ahead and I breathed a sigh of relief to see it was nothing to cause Bella a moment's concern. "You'll have a message when you get home."

The rest of the day drug on like it had in the days before Bella entered my life. Only now it was because I had something to look forward to at the end with just Bella… and hopefully we could put some of this madness behind us.

"Well, that's one." Bella sighed as she listened to her mother's apology abruptly cut off mid-sentence.

"One what?" I wondered.

"One person I don't have to worry about getting killed this week."

I rolled my eyes. Renee would be fine. Renee wasn't the one who perpetually attracted all things dangerous to her like a magnet.

"Why won't you and Alice take this seriously?" she demanded. "This is serious."

Yes, it is, more then you know… but this fight – this was something she didn't need to worry about. This we could handle. "Confidence." I assured her.

"Wonderful." She grumbled as she picked up the phone and dialed her mother's number. I settled myself in for a long monotonous conversation. I didn't need Alice's vision to foresee Renee's continuous attempts to excuse her absence and Bella's sporadic assurances in an attempt to assuage her mother's guilt.

So I revisited my earlier distraction… Bella. Her hair, the spot behind her ear, the line of her neck, her aroma, her soft lips curved into a warm smile – that all now tempted me in ways that had nothing to do with my bloodlust.

And then she hung up and reached for me. Elation. I lifted her to the counter so she didn't have to reach – enjoying the heat of her warm lips against mine, her warm curves against my cold un-giving chest… If it were possible I'd melt in her embrace.

As she wrapped her legs around my body, the low burn began to burn out of control. I could feel the low growl building… could sense how thin and frail the material was that was the last barrier between us.

_Pull away now!_ The battle was raging between what I should do and what I wanted as she pressed herself impossibly closer, unaware of how dangerously she tempted me.

I ran my hands down her back, feeling every rib and vertebrae under my fingers… In a moment of passion, if I didn't keep my touch light…if I forgot for less then a second… I could break her. That realization dawned and I found the strength to pull away. I chuckled at her disappointment mirroring my own as I gave us both a little space.

"I know you think that I have some kind of perfect, unyielding self-control, but that's not actually the case."

"I wish," she sighed.

I'd never wanted more to be human then in that moment… I sighed. Even then, I'd pushed things to far to be gentlemanly.

"After school tomorrow," I changed the subject, "I'm going hunting with Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie." Her face fell… I could relate. "Just for a few hours." I assured her, "we'll stay close. Alice, Jasper and Emmett should be able to keep you safe."

"Ugh." Her frown deepened to a scowl. "I hate being babysat."

"It's temporary." I promised.

"Jasper will be bored. Emmett will make fun of me."

Okay, the last part was true, but he'd do that anyway. "They'll be on their best behavior."

"Right." She grumbled… Suddenly her expression lifted, "You know, I haven't been to LaPush since the bonfire."

In an instant, I wiped all expression from my face – my only defense against the pain her words caused me – the pain I couldn't let her see. The panic at being apart now grew, knowing she'd not only be apart from me, but with… him.

"I'd be safe enough there."

Safe from what? A new battle raged – a thousand reasons why she should not go to LaPush, lined up against my promise to be reasonable… And the fact that it would make things easier for my family if we could all hunt tomorrow instead of taking shifts. It took more then enough time for her to notice the pause while I prepared myself to utter the words, "You're probably right."

Her deep eyes were now boring into mine… I wondered what she'd see there – the jealous beast who'd rather kill the dog then willingly take her to him? Or the other beast, only temporarily tamed who'd prefer to pull her from the counter and do things that would make her forget the dog's name? Or perhaps the regular ordinary monster I was who haunted her existence every day… and would eventually destroy all that was good within her?

But she surprised me as her gentle voice caressed me along with the needlessly careful fingers that left blazon paths under my eyes. "Are you thirsty already?"

I was unworthy of her concern – the love in her voice. "Not really," I replied, trying to avoid her gaze. "We want to be as strong as possible," I explained, "We'll probably hunt again on the way… looking for big game."

"That makes you stronger?"

I returned her penetrating gaze. Within moments I'd considered satisfying my ravenous hunger for her body, murdering the dog and the end of her humanity so I could keep her always. And yet, even as I reminded her of the realities of my monstrous existence and the danger I constantly put her in, she calmly considered my needs, my strength, with such care and compassion… How was that even possible?

"Yes." I finally continued, "Human blood makes us the strongest, though only fractionally. Jasper's been thinking about cheating – adverse as he is to the idea, he's nothing if not practical - but he won't suggest it. He knows what Carlisle will say." The words had spilled out of me without warning. Somehow she'd left me defenseless – unable to keep anything from her – even the most private thoughts of my brother.

"Would that help?" she asked.

Would that help? I was incredulous, "It doesn't matter. We aren't going to change who we are."

She went silent then, retreating to that quiet place in her mind as I stood baffled at what could possibly be going through her mind. Finally, she shuddered. At last – a normal human response!

"That's why they're so strong, of course." I couldn't help myself but to continue, "The newborns are full of human blood – their own blood, reacting to the change. It lingers in the tissues and strengthens them. Their bodies use it up slowly, like Jasper said, the strength starting to wane after about a year."

"How strong will I be?"

And for a moment I saw us in our recent embrace, only now she was cold and strong – and I didn't have to be so careful. "Stronger then I am…"

"Stronger then Emmett?"

I almost chuckled at the thought, "Yes. Do me a favor and challenge him to an arm-wrestling match. It would be a good experience for him."

She laughed as I shook my head. How could I so easily discuss her demise – her ruin? Was there no end to my selfishness?

She sighed and hopped down from the counter, retrieving her book bag…

We spent the afternoon with her studying for her exams, me helping where she needed, though I was confident she'd do fine. In the meantime I puzzled over this new development in my psyche. Could I truly accept the ending of her human life? Certainly it was better for me… but I wanted more for her – or rather I should want more for her… How was it that my conviction was so quickly dissolving?

Of course my thoughts were interrupted as she paused to call the dog to make her plans.

"Yeah?" He barked rudely into the phone… I concentrated on the feel of her hair through my fingers to keep from crushing the phone beneath my fist.

"Jake?" Bella replied, startled.

"What?" he said rudely.

"Jake, it's Bella."

"Oh…" the voice shifted, "I just woke up…"

"It's the middle of the afternoon."

"Yeah." He let the response hang between them without explanation. I knew it was because of his patrols. I'd heard it as he passed the house, hurling his insults and insinuations at me while I spent the evenings in Bella's room. He'd reminded me – often – of how Sam didn't trust us, but he was doing this anyway, pulling double shifts to guard Bella… how he was the better man, keeping Bella safe while I hid in the comfort of her room. I knew he chose his shifts accordingly just so he could guard the Swan house at night. Victoria wasn't the only vampire he felt the need to keep a watch on.

Bella sighed and then pressed on. "Well, Edward's going hunting so I was thinking I could come for a visit… but if you don't want me." The pain in her voice bothered me… bothered me a lot.

"No, no – Bella that would be… great. Yeah – come down. When? Now?"

"Tomorrow – after exams… I'll call you when I'm done."

"Sure, sure," he replied, forced casualness in his tone, "Tomorrow. Schools done out her on the res., so come as early as you can."

A small smile appeared on her face as she bid him back to sleep and hung up the phone, drawing me to distraction.

When I finally returned home that night, I found Carlisle and Jasper had made little progress that day. Both had Alice searching for possible connections – places they could call to make contact, but between that, watching for the Volturi, watching for the newborns and watching for Bella, Alice was spent.

"We still have time." Carlisle reassured her and Jasper, thought doubt was creeping in all their minds. Carlisle had taken time off from work to make forays as far as he dared, never more then a few hours from home. He'd found no evidence of a recent visit by any of his nomadic friends. He'd called every number he knew of, places they'd stayed before, aliases they'd used. It was to no avail.

Jasper had done no better. He had followed the route Peter and Charlotte took after their visit just over a year ago for half a day before returning back. There were no fresh trails and no indication they were planning a return trip to the area. If he had a few days, he could track them down, but we had no idea when or if this new born army would suddenly change course and come at us. And if they did, we needed every able bodied fighter we had.

Together they'd covered the major routes from Washington state, as far north as Prince George, BC, west as far as Billings Montana and south as Sacramento, CA covering points in between, but it was slow going, stopping to check known routes, places where vampires would pass unseen. Tomorrow they would try new routes, other places in hopes of finding a hint of where to expand their search.

"You really don't need to drive me down there." Bella huffed as I insisted on her calling to make the arrangements.

"Please, Bella – for me?" I tried dazzling her.

It didn't work. "It's embarrassing."

I sighed. This wasn't going to go easily. "Bella, please. I trust that you'll be safe while you're there." I lied. "but if something should happen on the way…" I swallowed back the venom that instinctively flowed to my mouth.

She frowned, but nodded in agreement.

I wasn't completely lying. I did worry every moment we were apart that some tragedy would befall her. It didn't only have to be a vengeful she-vampire. There were plenty of ordinary and not so ordinary dangers she could call to herself, especially with an abundance of newborns nearby.

Truthfully, though, it was the thoughts of Jacob as he passed by on patrol last night. Or maybe more accurately, the lack of thoughts. He'd worked hard to stay away from the house as much as he could as he ran the line around the property. And what I had heard, had me worried… he definitely had plans for their visit today, only I wasn't completely sure what those plans were – but I was sure I wouldn't like them.

And Bella was equally quiet – deep in thought as we drove toward LaPush. Was she still angry over my insistence? Or was there something more troubling going through her mind?

"So how do you feel you did on your exams?" I started out casually, gauging her response. I'd already tabulated her grade, glancing at her paper from my spot across the isle over the course of the exams.

"History was easy, but I don't know about the Calculus. It seemed like it was making sense, so that probably means I failed."

I chuckled at her analysis. In fact she'd done quite well… And I was relieved. She'd quickly forgiven my stubbornness. "I'm sure you did fine. Or if you're really worried, I could bribe Mr. Varner to give you an A." I teased.

"Er, thanks, but no thanks."

I laughed again at the scowl on her face.

_Bella – I love you… I can give you what you want… what you need…You wouldn't have to change for me…_

The thoughts rang out loud and clear as we approached the border between our respective territories. I frowned, focusing as Jacob noticed our arrival and tried, unsuccessfully to stifle his thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked as she reached for the door. Why was she in a hurry?

I shook my head, "Nothing."

_Bella, we've been friends a long time. I've always been here for you – and I'll always be. I'll always protect you, always love you…_

He shook his head. _Too much of a line… Sounds like something the leech would say._

_Bella, if you're going to be with a monster, why not one who can at least be human too?_

He cringed at that.

_I love you Bella – more then the leech, er Edward - Yes I should say Edward. She'd like that - I wouldn't make you give up your humanity. I wouldn't make you change. I could stop phasing and we could grow old together, get married, have children. You could see Charlie and Renee. You could have a normal life… Yes – that's what I'll tell her. Today… we'll go for a walk along the beach._

"You're not listening to Jacob, are you?" she accused.

"It's not easy to ignore when he's shouting." I defended, for that's what it truly felt like – as if each thought about Bella was exponentially louder then any other.

"Oh" she replied, "what's he shouting?"

"I'm absolutely certain he'll mention it himself." And if not, I'm not doing him any favors.

_Are you going to let her go, Warden?_ He aimed his barb at me as he honked his horn impatiently. He was anxious to put his plan into action. He imagined her response – at first doubt, and then acceptance. He fantasized that she would reach up hesitantly, stroke his cheek as he leaned down, putting both hands on head, pulling it back and pressing his lips to hears – then pushing his tongue into her mouth as he forced himself most ungentlemanly on her.

"That's impolite." I growled as I willed myself to remain in place, instead of running across the line and ripping the offending appendage from his body… and perhaps a few other body parts in the process.

"That's Jacob." Bella said as she got out of the car running – RUNNING? – to meet him.

All I could do is grip the steering wheel as I watched him watch her – noticing how her body moved as she stumbled toward him, imagining what it would be like to have that body beneath his hands…

I growled in disgust. "Watch it" I warned.

_If you don't like it… don't listen, _he grinned back.

Bella turned to wave when she reached him, faltering slightly. I started back at her for a moment, wishing I could will her to come back – to stay with me.

But she sighed and climbed in with him and drove away. I turned the car around and worried what might happen in the few hours she was away… this would be a quick hunting trip indeed.

14

Story Adaptation by Erica Bailey


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Wager

_Ah… Mountain lion…_ Emmett glanced at me, waiting for me to stake my claim. It was a courtesy. One I barely acknowledged as I waved my hand for him to proceed. _Really? You don't have to tell me twice._ He bounded into the forest toward the appetizing scent.

There was too much on my mind – worry over what Bella might be doing now… worry over what that dog might be doing now… and not least of all, wonder over my recent shift in attitude toward Bella's change and what that meant.

_Son?_ Carlisle leapt up to the rock I was occupying overlooking the landscape. He'd been debating approaching me over the last hour, between a deer and an elk.

I nodded in acknowledgement, not inviting the conversation but not rejecting it either.

_You seem to have something weight heavily upon your mind._ Be broached the subject delicately. The others were off with their kills.

I sighed. Where to begin?

"We'll protect Bella…" He spoke aloud.

"I know." I finally engaged, "I'm not worried about that."

_What are you worried about?_

"Bella… Jacob…" I said…

"I don't think there's much to worry about there, Edward. She seems pretty set on her course." He replied, replaying a series of observations – Bella watching me as I moved about the room. Bella looking into my eyes to the distraction of all else… the way she constantly shifted to my presence… _I've never seen anything like it in a human. It's almost as if you were already mated._ He mused.

"But she is human." I reminded myself, something that should be preserved at all costs.

"It is her choice, Edward." Carlisle replied gently but firmly.

"Yes… I know…" I replied, ashamed to admit the change I could sense within myself – the acceptance that had begun to settle in my consciousness.

He remained silent for a moment, observing me carefully… considering… "You want her to change." He finally said with certainty.

"Yes," I was wretched… I was a monster of the worst kind. If I'd been an ordinary run of the mill monster I would have simply killed her that first day – taken her body. But no. I wanted more. I was the devil and I wanted her soul.

Carlisle sighed. _Edward, it's only reasonable. I can't imagine how else this could continue._

He was right, of course. But that didn't make it right… it didn't make my deserving of her. And it certainly didn't make her want me forever…

"Speak to me, Edward. What is bothering you about all this? Do you _want_ to do it yourself? You know I would never stand in your way."

I shook my head vehemently, denying the truth. Yes, I wished for the control to do it myself – to claim her as my own. When had that happened? When had I moved from merely agreeing to do this in return for her hand – and, in truth in return for more time – to now actually wishing to do the deed myself? Every day my need for her was growing – I wanted her to be mine, in every way, even those I couldn't allow myself to consider. "It' just…" I paused collecting my thoughts, preparing my confession, "how can I want this? How can I allow myself to be so selfish? How will I ever be worth…" I broke off before I put voice to my final fear. What if she hates me after? What if a part of her already does?

_Do you think it was any different for me? For Rosalie? Should I have taken you when I did? It was selfishness that drove me to do it… I was lonely. I needed companionship. And where I took Esme… when Rosalie asked me to change Emmett – was that any better?_

"That was different. You had no choice."

"There's always a choice." He spoke with an ancientness that exceeded even his long life. "I could have left Esme to pass on into the next life… or you… or Rosalie… or Emmett. I didn't. And you should know as well as anyone that those decisions have weighed on me. Would you have wished it any other way?"

At times, yes. I'd wished Carlisle had left me to pass on to whatever was next, the way that was now bared to our kind, or so I believed. But I couldn't say that to Carlisle, nor could I condemn his choice… Not now. He'd provided a good… life for us – the best considering what we were.

He seemed to sense my response wasn't coming and so he continued. _And are you worthy? Are any of us? Am I worthy of Esme? Is anyone every worthy of another's love? You know the minds of us all. As good as any of us tries to be, we could never say we are worthy. It isn't the nature of love to be earned.. It is a gift freely given to whomever the giver chooses._ "There is always a choice… It would seem Bella has chosen you."

I cocked my head to one side… I hadn't thought of it in such simple terms. I rolled his words around in my head, reconciling them to eighty years of observing human and vampire nature.

But she hadn't chosen me. I'd asked… she'd rejected.

He went on. "Consider the love a mother has for her child…" _I've seen it thousands of times_ "The child does nothing but take. It has fed off the mother for nine months and gives nothing back. It is a parasite in the purest sense of the word. And then it is brought into the world through immense pain. And yet, the mother is completely infatuated. This child has done nothing to deserve her love, and yet he receives it."

"It is pure." I argued.

"It is blameless," He corrected. _Even so, there are many good and pure things in this world. Do you love them all? _"When I see a child being born, or an aged wife standing by her dying husband, or the father coming to his son who has just smashed the family car and cries to see him safe and whole, I can only believe that love is a choice that is made over and over again for humans… for us – it's more intense… more lasting."

All I'd ever wanted was for Bella to choose me. Perhaps because, deep down, I'd known I'd never be worthy of her. Part of me wondered if she knew it too.

_Please, Edward. Don't beat yourself up over what is Bella's choice to make. She chose you and she is choosing this life. She's made that choice over and over, without fail. All you can do is be sure she is as well informed as she can be to make that choice once and for all._

I smiled as he reached over and clamped his hand on my shoulder. "Now, why don't you hunt? There's something large coming this way."

I heard it… the frantic thoughts, the thump, thump, of paws hitting the forest floor, the quickening of pulsing blood through a feline heart along with the scent of mountain lion. In the next moment it leapt out of the forest to the outcrop of rock and in less then a tenth of a second, I had it in my arms, snapped its neck and drank back heavily.

Ah… I threw the carcass away to see Emmett grinning widely. "I found a bear instead. And since you've clearly lost your hunting skills, I thought I'd rustle up a little grub for you, old man."

He took a swipe at me, forgetting the multitudes of times he'd done it before and I'd heard his intent before he acted. In a smooth spin, I was suddenly on him as we tumbled over the rocks, crashing through the trees below.

"You're different… lighter." Emmett said as we ended our tussle and headed for home. I found one more prey on the way – this time demonstrating all too clearly my hunting prowess.

I shrugged at his comment. He was the best brother I could ever want, but that didn't mean I wanted to share my deepest concerns.

"It's about Bella isn't it – about her being changed." I growled a warning, but it lacked the conviction to stop him. "Listen Edward, I know you struggle with it, but really – just think about the positives…" his mind flashed through a few of the more vulgar possibilities.

I growled in earnest this time.

"Hey I'm just sayin' it's okay if you've accepted the inevitable – just get on with it…"

"What's up?" Jasper asked as he caught up with us. "What's Edward so happy about?"

_What?_ Then I saw it though both their eyes… the crease of strain across my brow had disappeared, a faint smile on my lips. I looked… peaceful.

"He's finally come to terms with Bella becoming a monster like the rest of us." Emmett grinned.

I growled again. I don't know if I'd go that far… Certainly I felt less guilt – but if I could persuade her to stay – to remain human, I would.

"Do you suppose we should tell him about the bet now?" Emmett asked.

"WHAT?"

"Idiot." Jasper growled, shoving Emmett into a passing forty-three foot tree.

In an instant it all came out – the wager – betting on how many kills Bella would make in her first year… the prize, the Ducati. By all rights, it was already Jaspers. I'd given it to him. But Emmett pestered him relentlessly about it. So Jasper's bet was piece of mind. Not that it would have required any stakes. And Jasper was confident.

I flung back my head, a growl of rage ripping from my chest. Of all the infantile, immature, insensitive…

"Hey, at least I betted low," Emmett defended.

I glared at both of them, I was seething, ready to tear both their heads from their shoulders. Instead I turned for home, not interested in being with either of them at the moment.

I could wait no longer. As soon as I reached home I got in the car and dialed the number of the phone I'd given her. Maybe she would decide to come home early. I sighed as I felt the vibration through the seat. There was the phone lying in the space between the seat and the center console. I hit the steering wheel in frustration. Did she do this purely to annoy me? Or did she not want to be reached? My mind flickered through several of the possibilities Jacob had played out in such detail in his fantasies. I moaned in response.

Then the phone rang… Bella – at home! I snapped it open. "Bella?" Maybe she left early? Maybe she decided she'd have enough of the dog and his uncouth behavior. "You left the phone…" I cringed. That sounded like an accusation. "I'm sorry, did Jacob drive you home?"

"Yes" she grumbled, anger and pain evident in her tone. "Will you come and get me, please?"

I was already half way there. My heart ached at the tone of her voice, "I'm on my way. What's wrong?"

"I want Carlisle to look at my hand. I think it's broken."

Unparalleled furry flood through me. My mind flashed through dozens of possibilities – had he phased _in her presence_? Had they been on those infantile motorcycles, _without protection?_ Perhaps he'd taken her cliff diving. What was it with that idiot? Could he not see she was already prone to danger just walking down the street? It took a moment to compose myself to ask, "What happened?"

"I punched Jacob," She replied.

A small thrill blended with the dread – why? "Good. Though I'm sorry you're hurt." Not as sorry as he'll be though.

She laughed without humor. "I wish I'd hurt him." She sighed, "I didn't do any damage at all."

That wasn't a surprise. "I can fix that." I offered, hopefully.

"I was hoping you would say that."

My already dead heart froze in my chest. "That doesn't sound like you." I said with dread, "What did he do?"

"He kissed me." She growled.

Venom boiled through my veins as the images flooded to mind – him forcing himself on her. She, helpless to fend him off… Unthinking my foot floored the gas peddle. Forget the treaty… the dog was going to die.

I heard his voice blending with Charlies as I turned off the highway. "Is the dog still there?" I asked, incredulous. Did he not realize his life was about to end?

"Yes"

"I'm around the corner," I snapped the phone shut, taking the last corner. I slammed the car into park before it had even come to a full stop and ran up the steps with only a passing thought to maintaining a human façade. In a few moments it wouldn't matter. The dog would be dead and the treaty broken. All out war was about to break out in the small town of Forks and I didn't even care.

All that ended as the door opened and there stood Bella – fragile, good, pure… cradling her tiny hand to her chest… In that moment the rage dissipated and I couldn't exact revenge in her house in front of her and her father. I couldn't let loose on the beast as I so desperately desired. I had to be better then that – better for Bella.

"Let me see." I murmured softly taking her hand gently in my own. Using the lightest of touches, the greatest of care I examined her hand thoroughly, fighting the desire to take her to the hospital and a full complement of diagnostic equipment. "I think you're right about the break. I'm proud of you. You must have put some force behind this."

"As much as I have," She sighed, "Not enough apparently."

I kissed her hand as a hint of my prior fury welled up again. I couldn't kill the dog, but I could break his jaw. Surely that would be just – eye for an eye? "I'll take care of it." I turned slightly toward the living room. "Jacob."

"Now, now," Charlie warned. _Don't need a fight… not here at our house – though I dare say Jake deserves it this time…_ Despite his thoughts, he was much too pleased at my potential discomfort to truly wish the dog any harm. He turned the corner and looked me in the eye. "I don't want any fighting." _Not sure what Carlisle would say if his son got busted up… or if I had to throw him in jail…_ He sized us both up, unsure who would come out better in the end. "I can go put my badge on if that makes my request more official."

"That won't be necessary." I replied regretfully, knowing now I could not exact even the small amount of revenge I so desired.

_Ha! Thought so – you know you wouldn't last a minute,_ Jacob smirked.

"Why don't you arrest me, Dad? I'm the one throwing the punches." Bella pouted.

Charlie, amused, called her bluff. "Do you want to press charges, Jake?"

"No," the dog stared straight at me, "I'll take the trade any day." He replied as he relived the experience in his mind.

I grimaced at the pain of seeing her in his arms. I ached to reach out and take is face in my hand. Just the slightest flex would be all it took to leave him drinking dog food through a straw. My right arm flexed in anticipation. Only a second – less then that and Bella would be avenged.

Bella fumed, "Dad don't you have a baseball bat somewhere in your room? I want to borrow it for a minute."

"Enough Bella." Charlie ordered.

The humor of Bella attacking Jacob, and the concern of what might happen if she did, was all I needed to move. I had to get her away before one of us lost our tenuous hold on control. "Let's go have Carlisle look at your hand before you wind up in jail." I wrapped my arm around her, taking her from this mess.

"Fine." She huffed, though I could already hear the anger dissipating… It was then I knew I couldn't exact my anger ever. Just as she'd quickly forgiven me, she'd eventually forgive him, even of this transgression. Not because he deserved it, but because, like me, she choose to. And she couldn't hold a grudge even if she wanted.

For a moment the mutt stood there, watching us leave, his heart sinking as she clung to me. I held her a little tighter. She was mine! His eyes narrowed at my silent claim, his mind shifted. This wasn't over – not by a long shot. He wasn't going to give up.

_Does that kid have a death wish?_ "What are you doing?" Charlie tried to grab at his amr, "Are you crazy?"

"Give me a minute, Charlie." He shook him off and came after us. "Don't worry, I'll be right back."

Bella turned in my grip to see the dog, foolishly, shut the door in Charlie's face. I picked up the pace, getting Bella safely in the care before he reached us. I wouldn't start this fight, but if he wanted it, I was going to finish it.

_Oh boy… oh boy…_ Charlie peered at us through the window. _Jake what do you think you're doing?_

He stopped an arms length away, his arms crossed, his muscles tense. He was barely maintaining control as he mentally egged me into a fight.

"I'm not going to kill you now because it would upset Bella." I told him as calmly as I could muster.

"Hmph" She grumbled from the passenger seat.

I smiled down at my angry kitten. "It would bother you in the morning." I said, gently caressing her cheek, wishing I could act on my desire to part the dog's head from his body. I turned back and spoke carefully to make myself perfectly clear. "But if you ever bring her back damaged again – and I don't care whose fault it is. I don't care if she merely trips, or if a meteor falls out of the sky and hits her in the head – if you return her to me in less than the perfect condition that I left her in, you will be running with three legs. Do you understand that, mongrel?"

_As if you could._

"Who's going back." Bella muttered.

I could only hope, but I knew it wouldn't last – she would forgive and she would go back.

"And if you ever kiss her again. I will break your jaw for her." I promised as I clenched the fist that begged to make contact with his face.

"What if she wants me to?" _She wasn't completely unwilling… in fact, I think she rather liked it._

"Hah!" Bella spat.

"If that's what she wants, then I won't object," I smoothly covered the turmoil within. Would she ever want – that? "You might want to wait for her to say it, rather than trust your interpretation of body language – but it's your face."

The dog grinned at me. _You wouldn't even get that close._

"You wish." Bella grumbled.

"Yes, he does," I confirmed, as he played it again, only this time with Bella as a willing partner. I glowered.

"Well, if you're done rummaging through my head," Jacob glared back, "Why don't you go take care of her hand?" He pointed it out for her sake, a lame attempt to make me the villain.

"One more thing." I fumed, "I'll be fighting for her, too. You should know that. I'm not taking anything for granted, and I'll be fighting twice as hard as you will."

"Good," He growled, "It's no fun beating someone who forfeits."

"She is mine," My calm façade was slipping. I held my hand back from the damage I greatly desired to do, "I didn't say I would fight fair."

"Neither did I."

Clearly. "Best of luck."

"Yes, may the best man win."_ Leach._

"That sounds about right… pup."

He didn't like the reminder that he was that much younger. But in true form, he plastered a big smile on his face and leaned around me to Bella sitting in the passenger side. "I hope you hand feels better soon. I'm really sorry you're hurt."

How dare he console her after what he'd done? I ached to teach him some manners. Instead, I nudged past him. I had to get out of her before I lost it and beat the stupid mutt senseless… That would accomplish nothing.

"How do you feel?" I asked her once I was able to speak calmly.

"Irritated."

How did she always know the exact thing to calm me down? I chuckled at her understatement. She should be furious – outraged even. "I meant your hand."

She shrugged, "I've had worse."

I winced. That hurt. The memory of her beating and bloody on the floor of the ballet studio flashed through my mind. "True." I frowned, and drove the rest of the way in silence.

_I think I'll replace the shocks on this. Emmett has really run these ragged. He'd like that… I wonder what I could get him to do in turn._ Rosalie was working over the CV joint as I parked the car. Emmett was singularly focused on the way Rosalie's shapely legs looked in her jeans.

_The human is back_, Rosalie sighed, though her thoughts didn't have the same bitter edge they once held.

As I helped her out of the car, Emmett drew his attention away momentarily. _Man, Edward. She's human, not an invalid…_ Then he noticed her hand. "Fall down again, Bella?" he teased.

"No, Emmett. I punched a werewolf in the face." She said with a hint of pride.

_She punched a werewolf… Oh Jacob – Nice!_ Emmett roared with laughter.

_Huh, the girl's got some spunk,_ Rosalie though admiringly under the hood, "Jasper's going to win the bet."

"What bet?" Bella asked.

_Oh did I let that slip?_

Emmett started to explain while I have him a warning glare. "Let's get you to Carlisle."

"What bet?"

_You're gonna have to tell her now._ Rosalie smirked smugly under the care, pleased to have annoyed both of us.

"Thanks, Rosalie." I muttered, as I pulled her toward the house.

_Anytime_ she shot back sarcastically.

"Edward." Bella grumbled.

_You might as well tell her. She's not going to give it up._

"It's infantile." I tried to downplay, "Emmett and Jasper like to gamble."

"Emmett will tell me."

_Yes, let me… then I can tell her how much leeway she has before I lose the bet…_

I held her firmly in place and sighed, knowing Rosalie was right. She wasn't going to give it up. "They're betting on how many times you… slip up in the first year."

"Oh," she grimaced. I watched her face freeze and knew she was keeping something from me. I wished again I could read her mind. "They have a bet about how many people I'll kill?"

The horror in her voice broke my heart, "Yes" I admitted, "Rosalie thinks your temper will turn the odds in Jasper's favor."

"Jasper's betting high." Her voice raised in pitch.

"It will make him feel better if you have a hard time adjusting. He's tired of being the weakest link."

_I'm going to tell him you said that,_ Emmett shot back at me. I didn't care. I knew if he'd heard me say it, it would hurt him, but I was still furious at him for even participating in such immaturity.

"Sure, of course it will," Her voice was flat, bleak, "I guess I could throw in a few extra homicides, if it makes Jasper happy. Why not?"

_No! You can't let her…_ Emmett moaned. I tuned him out and turned to comfort her in my embrace while my heart sank. Only my selfishness had brought her to a place where she'd even have to consider committing murder. "You don't need to worry about it now. In face, you don't have to worry about it ever, if you don't want."

Bella moaned then. Her hand must be causing her great pain, and here I was discussing the ending of her life. I pulled her more quickly toward the house and Carlisle.

_Bring her up to the office. I have everything read up there._ Carlisle advised.

I watched as he gently touched her hand with 314 years of practice. Still at every wince, every moan, I stiffened.

_I'm not going to cause her any undue pain,_ Carlisle assured me.

I knew that, but still it was difficult to watch him examining her, knowing it would cause her any measure of discomfort.

"Are you okay? Do you need some morphine?"

"No" Bella replied bravely, though I knew she was suffering. She tried to hold it in, but whenever she bit her lip and the crease appeared between her eyes I knew the pain was too much. What kind of being would have created her to endure suffering over and over again? She'd been right. This was hardly the worst she'd endured since I'd come into her life.

She'd grown silent since her hand was fit to the brace. I hoped it meant the pain had subsided. I worried it meant she'd gone to that place where I could never follow – deep in her mind. I tried to guess at what was going on by her eyes, but I was stymied in my attempts. All I knew was that whatever she as considering was leaving me with a sick uneasy feeling and I felt much less certain of my hold on her then I had this afternoon.


	16. Chapter 16

Eclipse EPOV

Based on Eclipse by Stephenie Meyer

Chapter 16: Epoch

Why was I so nervous? I'd been through high school graduation thirteen times. I would have skipped this rite of passage all together in the past if it weren't for our need to keep up appearances.

But today, for the first time, I was actually looking forward to the occasion. I restlessly shuffled through the clothes hanging in my closet. It was a completely useless action. Alice had already picked out my outfit for the day. I knew I would find it laying neatly on my bed as soon as I chose to face it.

But facing it would bring me back to the other thoughts that were torturing my mind… the conversation with Carlisle, my renewed understanding of Bella's refusal, the uncomfortable changes within me… this girl, no woman, had turned my world up side down. For the past century I'd been stagnant, unmovable in my nature. But now it seemed changes were coming over me faster then my vampire brain could process.

I sighed. I might as well get ready or Alice would have my head. I paused. Where was Alice? The harmony of voices of my family, both mental and verbal, normally omni-present in my head were missing a twittering soprano. I searched back through my memories for her departure.

Ah. Not long ago. She'd seen Bella arrive at graduation dressed in what she considered completely unsuitable. I smiled as warmth passed through me. To Alice, she was already one of the family.

I was struck by yet another change. It had always been with great effort that I'd blocked them out before and, even then, it was only to force them to another part of my brain. They'd still always been there. Now it seemed they could come and go without notice. My focus was otherwise distracted.

With the exception of those few earlier years, I'd always been completely focused on my family, watching for the thoughts of those around us, watching out for danger, watching out for shifting moods that would signal a loss of control for any one of them. And, of course, watching for Alice's visions. Watching… I'd been the spectator and now I was an active participant – ever since Bella.

I sighed as Carlisle dropped me off at the Swan house. I had wanted to pick up Bella myself, offer my arm as I helped her to the car, revel in her presence on the slow drive. But no, Charlie had other ideas. I'd had to suppress a jealous growl. He was her father. It was his right – and a memory she should cherish. But even with Charlie, I envied any loss of time with her.

Of course, the furtive thoughts that crossed his mind as I got out of the car didn't help. Would he ever come to accept my presence in his daughter's life?

Why should he when I would only take her from him, from his life. When all I desired was to take all that was good from her, her humanity?

"Good day, Sir," I greeted him politely.

He grumbled in reply, looking me once over for some fault. And was all the more annoyed when he found none. "Hi, Edward."

He turned his back, blocking my view. "So Bells, ready to go?"

She moved to the side, looking past him. She was breathtaking in the blue sweater and simple skirt. My breath caught in my throat. Her eyes were pure terror. Venom flowed to my mouth and I fought my body's desire to crouch defensively. Of course – the idea of walking across that stage was more then enough to cause her terror, unlike more mundane things like, say, attending graduation with a vampire. I quickly plastered a joyful, carefree expression on my face and followed them to the car.

"After you," Charlie held out the door to the back seat as he imagined forcefully putting me in there, my hands securely cuffed, roughly like they do in TV shows. Of course, the effort would have been fruitless – and Charlie had never man-handled a criminal in his life, but that didn't stop the fantasy.

He paused for a second before flicking the back door safety lock so that I could actually let my self out.

_I could leave him back there…_ This put a smile on his face as he pulled out of the drive way and started down the street. _…call in a misdemeanor – have one of the boys come pick him up._

The thought continued to amuse him as he played it out – my figure behind bars in the lock up cell down at the station… a few 'accidental' shots along the way… Of course, he couldn't realize that no lock up cell would keep me from Bella's graduation today.

Other than Charlie's fantasies the ride was generally pleasant. I basked in the pleasure of Bella's presence. She was baulking, of course. I knew, it if was up to her, she'd skip this human moment all together. At least Charlie and I were on the same page here – Bella would walk across that stage and accept recognition for her hard work.

My anger flared as Jessica Stanley dove at Bella like they were best friends. But, unlike her first day of school, her thoughts were completely benign. Her sympathy was totally contrived, but at least, for once, it wasn't vicious. What was Bella thinking as she made plan for after graduation. Did she realize how much things would change. Did she realize she could never see her friends again, true or otherwise? How could I allow this to happen?

I felt the pang of separation as Mr. Varner called me up front, separating us alphabetically, when Mrs. Cope's desperate attempts at organization failed. Ignoring her awkward thoughts regarding my appearance in my robes, I searched around for Alice. Where was she?

A minute before our entrance Mrs. Cope took her mind off me long enough to notice the absence of the other Cullen graduating. _What will Dr and Mrs Cullen think? _She tutted as she glanced around nervously, finally letting us take our seats.

I searched out to the far reaches of my hearing for her musical voice as Eric gave his Valedictorian speech. And then, I heard it. Battle Hymn of the Republic echoed through my mind – in Arabic. She was keeping me out of her head. She danced into place in front of me just before I stepped onto the stage with no time to ask her what was going on. I would get it out of her as soon as we were done, I determined as I received my diploma from Mr. Greene and accepted Mrs. Cope's nervous congratulations.

But the minute she stepped from the stage, Alice slipped away. Something was up – but what could she possibly by trying to hide?

I tossed my cap with the others, plastering a grin on my face and sought out the one who made this all more then bearable. The mystery of Alice could wait.

"Congratulations" I whispered as I wrapped my arms around her waist. I was immediately assaulted by her heat. I reveled in it, part of my mind counting the beats of her heart, knowing they were numbered.

"Um, thanks," she replied without a hint of enthusiasm.

"You don't look like you're over the nerves yet." I noted.

"Note quite yet," she was distracted.

"What's left to worry about? The party?" I guessed searching her eyes for answers. "It won't be that horrible."

"You're probably right," she said, her eyes refusing to meet mine as they searched the crowd.

"Who are you looking for?" I asked, worried. I'd noted Jacob Black's presence. I could smell his stench that made me angry still, even as it faded with his departure. I'd had to endure his wistful thoughts along with his hateful ones directed at me throughout the ceremony. If it hadn't been for the necessity of maintaining a human façade, I'd have escorted him from the building, preferably in pieces. How dare he come here after forcing his… paws on Bella.

"Alice – where is she?"

With relief I answered, "She ran out as soon as she had her diploma." Wonder returned to my mind. What had been going on?

Bella paused and finally met my eyes – now searching for her own answers. "Worrying about Alice?" she guessed.

"Er…" what did I say? I really had no idea.

"What was she thinking about, anyway? To keep you out, I mean?"

She knew. I zoned back in on her eyes for confirmation. "She was translating the Battle Hymn of the Republic into Arabic, actually. When she finished that, she moved on to Korean sign language."

She laughed nervously, "I suppose that would keep her head busy."

"You know what she's hiding from me."

"Sure," she offered a weak smile, "I'm the one who came up with it."

I waited for her to continue, fighting the urge to carry her away to some private location to hear her out fully. I could already hear Charlie's muffled voice as he greeted Carlisle and Esme, his mind searching for Bella in the crowd. We didn't have much time to talk.

"Knowing Alice," she whispered, "she'll probably try to keep this from you until after the party. But since I'm all for the party being cancelled – well, don't go berserk regardless, okay? It's always better to know as much as possible. It has to help somehow."

Several responses occurred to me at once – from countering her objection to the party to telling her she was making me go berserk by not telling me what was going on. But Charlie was already heading in our direction. Soon he'd spot us. We had a minute at the most, and so I simply prompted, "What are you talking about?"

"Just stay calm, okay?"

I fought back the retort. It would only cause further delay.

She leaned in and, quickly for her, whispered, "I think you're wrong about things coming at us from all sides. I think it's mostly coming at us from one side… and I think it's coming at me, really. It's all connected, it has to be. It's just one person who's messing with Alice's vision. The stranger in my room was a test, to see if someone could get around her. It's go tot be the same one who keeps changing his mind, and the newborns, and stealing my clothes – all of it goes together. My scent is for them."

My immediate rejection at her horrifying theory was quickly overridden with flashes of Alice's visions and the facts we knew so far repeating themselves in my perfect memory. The pieces came together…Aro's jealousy, what he knew of Alice's vision, why the Volturi hadn't done anything about the situation in Seattle. My heart sank.

"But no one's coming for you, don't you see? This is good – Esme and Alice and Carlisle, no one wants to hurt them!"

Her ridiculously optimistic comment barely registered as I imagined the newborn army, here in Forks. Roughly twenty, Jasper had estimated. So many – and no help from anyone on the outside. It would only take one… It would only take an instant. I could lose her.

A warm hand touched my cheek. A soft voice pleaded, "Calm" but these things were on the periphery. I had to talk to Carlisle… No, I needed to know what Alice was seeing now… we had to prepare…

"You coming too, Edward?" Charlie asked out of obligation. The words echoed through my brain as it continued to focus on taking all the pieces and fitting them together to complete the picture. We had to know exactly when, where and how to strike. Of course, a small part of my vampire brain had stayed with the conversation and so I easily found the words to reply, "No, thank you," While trying to place some semblance of normality on my face.

His thoughts confirmed that I'd failed. "Do you have plans with your parents?" He asked, now feeling guilty he hadn't asked earlier. _Should have talked to Dr. Cullen… made plans…_

I had no inclination to bother dispelling my rude behavior, "Yes. If you'll excuse me…" I abruptly departed. I couldn't stay, couldn't let her see me like this.

I had roughly an hour – an hour in which I'd have to trust her safety to Emmett while Bella went through the motions of her father-daughter diner at the local greasy spoon. An hour to fully assess what I suspected already, Bella was right.

Alice found me two point three seconds after I left the school.

_Sorry?_ She started.

"No, it's best I got through the ceremony first," I excused her, "What have you seen?"

"Nothing more… yet. I keep replaying the flickers through. I think she's right, Edward. I don't know how I could have missed."

Neither did I. How Bella had made that leap, without all our advantages… Perhaps it was the simplicity of not having all the details. Oh God, what was I going to do? How was I going to keep her safe?

"If they suddenly decide to come…" I started to ask.

"I'll have an hour at best… unless… unless they decide ahead of time." Some new flickers appeared.

"If they come to Forks, I don't know how the Volturi are thinking they'll keep this a secret." I replied. It was already on the National news. Here, in Forks – twenty newborn vampires would burn through the population like wildfire.

"Do you really think…"

"Who else?" I cut her off. Sure they loved their rules, but I'd seen their minds. None of them were above breaking their beloved rules if it suited them – or ignoring it if one of their guard took a little 'initiative'.

"We need to talk to Carlisle before we do anything." Alice warned as new pictures of my tracking my way through Seattle began to pass through her mind. "Besides, Bella is almost ready. You want to make sure she's safe."

Of course… Bella. I recalled now the terror in her eyes at the house before we left. She'd known, even then. Guilt washed over me as I recalled how I'd left her. What must she think of me? I should have been there to comfort her, reassure her. And I simply left. She must be terrified. "Thanks Alice. You're right. We'll tell the others when we get there tonight. I'll be there with Bella as soon as possible."

"Hmmm – in about fourteen minutes and thirty-two seconds." She smiled wryly. _At least I can see that much._

I was already racing through the forest to the Lodge. What if one of them already came here – not as a decision, but as merely a side trip to pick up a meal. They could already be at the diner, waiting, or in the parking lot, or… the possibilities for disaster were endless.

As I approached the barely lit parking lot, I barely acknowledged Emmett's presence long enough to released him from guard duties.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on?" he asked, annoyed.

"Later," I said absently, my eyes flickering around to the dark shadows of the parking lot while, at the same time, watching Bella leave the restaurant, unaccompanied by her father. Did he care nothing for her safety? Didn't he realize that she called all things lethal to her presence? "As soon as I get Bella back to the house."

"K, dude." Emmett shook his head and faded back into the forest.

I could wait no longer. Bella, unaccompanied, was too dangerous. I approached swiftly, constantly monitoring every sound, every scent, every thought for the slightest hint of danger. There were none, but for a few inappropriate thoughts of the teenaged boys still in the restaurant who'd seen her leave.

I felt no peace until I pulled her body into my arms. Reflexively, my lips sought hers. The heat provided some measure of relief… but not much.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Not so great…" I replied honestly. "But I've got a handle on myself. I'm sorry that I lost it back there." I looked down at her, begging her forgiveness.

"My fault. I should have waited to tell you."

I disagreed, on both accounts. "No. This is something I needed to know. I can't believe I didn't see it!" If I'd seen it earlier, perhaps we'd have more time – I could have already eliminated the danger.

"You've got a lot on your mind."

"And you don't?" I challenged, searching her eyes for some glimpse of that profoundly confusing mind – that incredibly perceptive mind that had put together the pieces an entire family of vampires had failed at – that generosity of spirit that simply took it all on herself without any regard for self preservation. How she loved me was beyond comprehension. All I could do is seek refuge again in her lips.

"Well, I'd better go find Bella." Charlie finally pulled himself away from a conversation with the Crowleys.

"Have a good one," Mr. Crowley said with a wave of the hand.

"Charlie's on his way," I said as I pulled away.

"I'll have him drop me at your house."

"I'll follow you there," I confirmed as I returned to the shadow of the forest.

"That's not really necessary," she called after me. How little did she know me? There was no way I'd leave her unprotected – not now – not ever.

I shadowed them as they left the town, at any moment close enough that one leap would bring me to the cruiser. I no longer cared about pretenses or appearances. At the first sign of trouble, I'd be on the roof. Half a second later, I'd be in the cab at her side, calling the family on speed dial. It wasn't much of a plan, but it was all I had as I got her back to the safety of my home.

But what then? If I kept her safe tonight. If no one attacked, then when? The old doubts, the old fears – the ones that had foolishly driven me from her side last fall, resurfaced. How much safer would she be if we'd never met? I shook my head. I knew such thinking was futile. It did nothing to help u face what was head. I had to think strategically… We'd have to leave. No, if Demetri was involved and I was certain he was, he'd find us anywhere. I could hide her, but what then? Leave her unprotected? They had her scent. It was only a matter of time. Plus I knew now I could never leave her side voluntarily. And she'd never leave Forks willingly, not under a shroud of threat.

Regardless, I breathed a sigh of relief as we finally turned down the drive to the house. What was it with Bella and her father's aversion to decent speeds?

8

Story Adaptation by Erica Bailey


	17. Chapter 17

Eclipse EPOV

Based on Eclipse by Stephenie Meyer

Chapter 17: Alliance

"Bella?" I warned her of my approach. She was tense. Of course she was tense. She should be – considering. But I didn't need to give her another thing to be frightened of. I pulled her to me again, allowing her heat to penetrate my cold. She made me feel alive again – too alive right now – too human to protect her as I should. How many more moments might we have like this? I pulled her lips to mine reveling in the kiss. Such a simple thing – her lips on mine – and yet it affected my entire being. In that brief moment the idea of taking her away seemed all the more possible – just the two of us. The thought appealed to me more then it should.

I suppressed a growl as she pulled away.

"Let's get this stupid party over with," she mumbled turning for the door.

I stopped her, holder her head in my hands, waiting for her to look up so I could read her eyes. When she finally did, I saw the fear that should be there – should have been there every moment we were together.

"I won't let anything happen to you." I reassured her, willing it to be true.

A trail of fire spread across my lips from the tender touch of her finger. "I'm not worried about myself so much."

Of course… "Why am I not surprised by that?" Even now – in the face of all this, she would think of me first.

_Edward, get in here… the guests will be arriving soon and Jasper is driving me crazy wanting to know what is going on._

I sighed. Alice was right. I carefully rearranged my features. "Ready to celebrate?" I asked.

She groaned as I secured my arm protectively around her waist and drew her in.

The house was completely transformed, just as I'd expected. Alice had wanted to do this every since seeing the movie 54. This was the first opportunity she'd had to really go all out and she had. It looked exactly like the depiction in the film of the famous club.

"Unbelievable." Bella froze.

"Alice will be Alice," I shrugged pulling her in. Given everything else, Alice's over exuberance was the least of my concerns at the moment.

"Edward," Alice called, forcing me away from my focus – Jasper and Carlisle. "I need your advice. Should we give them familiar and comforting?" she gestured to the stack of CDs, all hits commonly heard on the local radio stations, "Or educate their taste in music?"

I quickly glanced down the cases – a mix of disco and dance music from the 60s and 70s – ug – along with an eclectic mix of modern indie and punk rock.

"Keep it comforting. You can only lead the horse to water." I replied.

_Perhaps you're right_. She packed up the retched disco.

"I think I'm under-dressed," Bella murmured beside me.

Alice perked up immediately. _I have the outfit…_

I'd seen said outfit – a barely there, midriff showing blue sequenced top with leather pants. Not that I would have minded but she drew enough attention in the conservative outfit that already took my breath away. "You're perfect." I replied.

Alice's face fell, "You'll do."

"Thanks," Bella sighed, "Do you really think people will come?" Her tone left no question she hoped the answer to that was no. I was on the same page. I was in no mood for pleasantries this evening.

"Everyone will come," I replied bleakly. The party was the highlight of graduation celebrations. Everyone had been talking bout it all week. "They're all dying to see the inside of the reclusive Cullen's mystery house."

"Fabulous," Bella muttered sarcastically.

I tightened my grip on her waist and pulled her toward Jasper's mental voice. He was systematically working through phone numbers and alias' for his old friends Peter and Charlotte. Given Bella's revelation, I was now just as anxious as he was to tip the scales in our favor.

He followed me without question to the kitchen where Carlisle was helping Esme by putting the finishing touches on a platter of human food. Instinctively we both wrinkled our noses at the unappetizing smell.

_Bella has a theory?_ Carlisle glanced up noting her appearance, immediately checking her vitals for any signs of undue stress. _She's doing well, considering._

"Yes," I answered, "Bella thinks it's connected." I squeezed her gently, giving her the opportunity to explain. When she didn't, I continued, "The newborns, the stranger – she thinks it was a test – to see if someone could squeeze through the gaps in Alice's ability.. and…" I almost hated to say it out loud, "to gather her scent."

"For the newborns," Jasper stated without shock or disbelief. As soon as I started to explain, it clicked into place. The rational explanation was the simplest, most obvious and most terrifying explanation. He couldn't deny, it had to be true.

_But why? And for what purpose?_ Carlisle questioned. He wasn't doubtful, but he wanted to examine it from all sides before settling.

"It fits," Jasper said, noting Carlisle's hesitancy. "Why else take her clothes? Why else has Alice not seen us in Seattle? The timing is all too perfect. They're coming here." He couldn't hide the fear in his voice. It was too even of a fight. "Have you had any luck, Carlisle, tracking down your friends?"

He sighed, placing a last pickle in place. Having concluded his analysis, he'd decided. _It's the best working theory we've got. _"No, I've called all over, but without the ability to track them down on foot – it's nearly impossible." He frowned. "Peter and Charlotte?"

Jasper shook his head.

"I've had no further word from Tanya either."

"Maybe with the latest information…" Jasper suggested. It was unlikely. Tanya wasn't about to change her mind on the theory of a human. She was older then us all – over a millennia. She'd seen many humans come and go, the loss of this human life meant nothing to her. If anything, she'd be baffled as to why we didn't simply let them have her. I stiffened involuntarily at the thought.

"There has to be… someone…" Jasper racked his brain for some way to shift the odds.

All three of us heard the Suburban turn off the highway. Our time was running out.

"I don't like it, Edward." Jasper concluded, his mind flashing to his mate.

I shook my head. I didn't like it either. But we weren't going to solve this now. I heard the clamor of mental and verbal voices with the slam of car doors. We'd have to wait until after this charade of a celebration.

The doorbell rang. I carefully rearranged my features again into an excited, graduation teen. I glanced sideways at Bella. She wasn't doing as good of a job. The fear and strain crossed her features. Perhaps no one would notice in the dark flashing lights.

Cautiously, they passed through the door frame. Subconsciously, their senses told them what their rational mind refused to believe. There was danger ahead, predators were near.

Jasper escaped the tempting scent and returned to his frantic search for allies.

Carlisle was the best of us all. He smiled benevolently, immediately putting the guests at ease.

The first group was Bella's closest "friends" though few of them I'd truly paint with that brush. Jessica, the first through the door, glanced around the room. _Whoa this is so cool! OMG Edward looks amazing… okay, act coy… Bella will be gone soon and he seems to like shy girls…_ She continued to plot while the next voice interrupted.

_Wow, this is nice!_ I was spared from Mike Newton's usual thread of profane thoughts as his attention was distracted by the flashing lights and loud music. The rest of them filed through: Tyler, Conner, Austin, Lee, Samantha and, finally, Lauren. I frowned as I saw her, the least favorite of the minds at school.

_Damn, this is nice – _Lauren evaluated every object as she eyed the place critically. _Bet it's just a bunch of fakes and knock offs._ She felt the fabric of a nearby chair and was disappointed to feel the richness of the luxurious fabric beneath her fingers.

"Look at that light display," Taylor pointed out to Conner.

"Wonder where they got it – some rental outlet in Seattle?"

"Likely…" he replied considering doing something similar later in the summer.

I tuned out the idle chatter as I circled the room, Bella at my side. She greeted each guest in turn, a true hostess, graciously accepting their enthusiastic and in some cases insincere congratulations.

The door opened again for Angela and Ben. I was genuinely pleased to greet them warmly, recalling how Emmett and I'd gotten them together just over a year ago. Eric and Katie followed. Several more arrived after that.

In all our years posing amid humans, we'd never made such connections. I was struck that, while I wasn't completely focused on the festivities, there were faces I was glad to see – individuals I would miss as we moved on… all because of Bella.

_Doesn't he ever leave her side?_ Mike was glowering at my back side, having over come his attraction to the lights and now noticing how Bella's sweater clung to her body and the way the skirt draped over her backside.

_Don't worry, Bro. I got this._ Emmett thought as he noticed my reflexive tightening, the way I pulled Bella closer to my side. I suppressed a smile as he strategically moved into Mikes' line of sight and grinned threateningly.

_Gulp_, Mike blanched, losing his nerve.

That didn't stop the arsenal of other profane and some threatening thoughts directed our direction from the other human males. Did they not realize she was mine?

_The bodies emerged from the forest, traveling westward, pale faced and red eyed. They ran, occasionally snapping at each other if they got too close. They were a disorderly mob, seemingly undriven except for the fact that the leader held a scrap of cloth – an all too familiar red blouse._

I carefully froze the carefree expression as I saw Alice's vision unfold. I whispered hurriedly to Bella, "Stay here. I'll be right back."

As quick as possible, without drawing suspicion I made my way toward Alice as she headed for the kitchen.

The next vision hit her before she got there.

_The mob emerged on the familiar white house that belonged to Charlie Swan. I stood at the window peering out at them as they paused momentarily, circling the house. I was speaking frantically into a silver phone. Bella stood behind me, trembling in fear. Without warning they attacked from all directions. The next images nearly doubled me over – Bella's body, broken and lifeless, drained. Charlie beside her… and then more – body after body as the newborns ravaged the town of Forks._

_It's a blood bath._ Alice gasped.

I shook my head, "No, it won't be… We'll head them off in the forest."

Alice rubbed her temples as the images shifted – _as now the mob was met by a family of coordinated, organized, experienced fighters. Their numbers began to dwindle as they were easily overcome… but then two break away. I see them, but I can't get to them as three jump me at once. I called to Jasper… then Emmett… no one is able to catch them. I fight the three of, killing them quickly, but it is too late. There are too many. They find Bella alone and unprotected. The result, disastrous._

"We'll split the team – leave two of us at the house with Bella, the rest meet the mob."

"We'll bring Bella back to our house and make our stand there…"

"We'll lead them away with Bella's scent…"

"We'll attack them in Seattle tonight…"

Each new scenario ended with injuries and deaths – some limited to our family, others included the town… all left Bella dead.

Suddenly Bella was there. "What, Alice, what? What did you see?"

The terror in her eyes was too much. She couldn't see me like this – couldn't see what I was about to do. I turned and slipped away into the darkness.

I contained myself just long enough to get to the back door – just enough to hear Alice's cry, "Edward – NO!"

I didn't pause. I ran. The careful constructs of my civility shredded from me as the air passed by. Where I would normally pass effortlessly through the gaps in the trees, I now batted them out of my way, leaving a trail of destruction in my wake.

"Edward come back," Alice caught me as I circled around Forks and headed east. I growled and snapped at her without breaking my stride.

_Think of Bella. You can't go on a suicide mission – it would destroy her._

A series of growls ripped from my chest. "Go back Alice," I hissed, "Take care of Bella."

She paused, doubtful. And then she was gone and I was alone. I was moving faster now, fewer trees blocking my path. I was no longer running, but leaping, from rock out crop to ledge, higher and higher up Mount Olympia.

Why? What kind of higher being would allow this? Why put her on this earth at all if he goodness – her precious humanity was only to be ripped away so young? In what great almighty plan did it make sense to have us meet?

Was she created only for my punishment? To give me a brief glimpse of heaven, only to have it torn away?

"TAKE ME, DAMMIT!" I screamed a string of profanities at the empty sky. "Strike me down, tear me apart, have your way with me."

I ripped an offending redwood up by the roots and threw it down the side of the mountain – a challenge to whoever was out there.

"Do you hear me? Are you even there? Where are you – show yourself!"

I continued to climb. Now above the tree line, I punched the granite face of the mountain, causing a fissure in the rock and a land slide several yards away. If there was a God, or the reckless angle, or perhaps the harpy of my imagination, I wanted to see their face – provoke them – force them to take me down.

Maybe it was none of those. Maybe it was a demon from the bowels of hell here to finally claim what was already his.

I reached the summit and fell to my knees. The land spread out beneath me in all directions.

"Just take me." I begged, my hands clenched at my hair. "Please, just take me and leave her untouched… please."

My eyes smarted as the tearless sobs took me. Wave after wave of pain shook my body into convulsions. This was too much. The pain of my transformation – nothing compared with this. I'd only approached this level of pain once before – and even then it didn't compare. To know she was going to die and be completely helpless to stop it was ten times worse then finding out she was already gone.

When I was done – when the anger had dissipated and my sobbing ceased I felt nothing. For a moment it was a relief – the nothingness that had encompassed me when I thought I lost her. I was completely empty.

But this wasn't like before. Bella was still alive – and waiting for me back at the party. What must she think of me? Twice tonight I'd left inexcusably. The ache in my heart returned – only now it pulled me down the mountain, back to my home.

I'd just started my decent when another voice entered my consciousness. Carlisle. He tried hard to remain completely silent as we ran back down the face of the mountain together – only his general thoughts of concern and uncertainty and, above all else, hope – always with Carlisle – hope that some how, some way we'd get through this in tact. I had none left of my own and so, for now, I clung to his.

We crossed the trail as we approached the house. My animalistic nature was still so raw, so close to the surface that I couldn't stifle the growl.

"How dare he come here," I spat out. After the damage he'd done – the way he had violated her. I'd barely tolerated his presence at grad, but to come here…

"Wait," Carlisle cautioned me. _Let's find out what this is about._

Jasper was fast approaching – exuberant – and more confident then he'd been in days. "The wolves were here," he said, a huge grin spread across his face.

"Clearly," I replied dryly, the anger boiling up within me.

"No, Edward. They're going to fight with us."

I pulled up short. They're going to fight _with_ us?

"What?" Carlisle responded in surprise.

My mind was already racing through the possibilities. How many of them were there? Jacob had said six, but I'd been sure he was hiding their true numbers. Still, even with six… for the first time in hours, since Bella first shared her theory, I truly smiled. "It's not going to be an even fight." I stated.

"Not by a long shot." Jasper grinned back.

8

Story Adaptation by Erica Bailey


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for the delay this week. Those of you who follow me on Twitter (EricaBailey11) know I've been accross the country, including a reunion with my Twilight sisters in Iola, Kansas and a quick trip to Forks! Yaaa! Wow, such amazing natural beauty - the forest of massive trees, the moss covered rocks, and, of course, the ocean. I could watch it for hours! I was amazing. But now I'm back... here is the next chapter.

* * *

Eclipse EPOV

Based on Eclipse by Stephenie Meyer

Chapter 18: Instruction

Alice played the scene over for me as I approached the house. I felt my anger renew as I growled at the sight of Jacob and his two pack brothers towering menacingly over Bella as she quietly called for help. At least she'd called out… I was thankful for Jasper's interference as Alice got involved and Jacob tried to block the two of them from leaving.

"They should have left a paw short." I murmured.

"Believe me, I considered it," Jasper replied, "But this is good."

I nodded my agreement. As my anger flare up dissipated, the relief and joy sunk back in – that we now had more then a chance.

_Of course, the entire outcome of the fight disappeared as soon as they decided to join in._ Alice added.

That was okay. It was better then the alternatives. After I left, they had explained the outcome of Alice's vision to both Bella and the wolves.

"She took it surprisingly well." Jasper added. _She seems genuinely more afraid for everyone else._ He smiled at the thought.

I tried to not let it bother me that her concern extended to Jacob. I didn't have time to dwell on the image of her begging him to not become involved. I was at the house. Time to beg her forgiveness.

Surprisingly, she seemed completely unaffected by my abandonment and complete melt down. Of course she'd not been a party to the latter. But shouldn't it have bothered her that I wasn't here to take care of here? That I'd abandoned her when she needed me most? That _he'd_ been here when I hadn't… again.

_I was here, and so was Jasper_, Alice directed her thoughts toward me as I held Bella in my arms, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. Yes they had, and I murmured a quiet thanks to both of them as we rejoined the party.

The rest of the party concluded without incident. Monitoring the minds around me I found that not a single human noticed the various interactions or strange behaviors. And, in due course they departed, leaving us to finalize our plans for tonight.

"They've agreed to meet us at 3 AM, at the clearing north of the Hoh forest ranger station." Jasper confirmed.

"We'll all need training to fight newborns," Carlisle added.

"Don't… doesn't anyone think this is a bad idea?" Bella chimed in, "I mean – they're just kids. Someone is going to get hurt."

"Actually, Bella." Carlisle explained, "This really is the best way of keeping anyone from getting hurt."

"But Jake… and the guys. They don't know – they have no idea."

Emmett broke out into a boisterous laugh, "What, Bella – now only you're allowed to fight with werewolves?"

"No, it's just…"

"Bella, it will be fine." I tried to assure her. "Come on. Let's take you home."

She reluctantly agreed, turning for the door, her face still tense with stress.

"Bella," Esme stopped her, "It really is going to be alright." She kissed her on the forehead. "You'll see."

Alice patted her on the head and a wave of calm hit us as we left the house. I was thankful for all they were doing to put her at ease. But more then that, as much as I hated to admit it, I was grateful for the solution the werewolves had presented. It more then tipped the scales in our favor… Suddenly this fight turned from a source of anguish to something I was actually anticipating – starting with our practice tonight.

"That had to be the longest party in the history of the world," Bella complained as I took her home.

She was tired. It had been a very long night, taxing on both of us. Only once before in my existence had I gone through such a conflicting mix of strong emotions. "It's over now." I said, rubbing her harm with my hand as I held her close. It really did feel over… The fight was still before us, but the threat and the fear were gone.

I could tell by the way she held herself, the crease between her eyes, how she was worrying her lip, that she remained unconvinced. She'd see. Perhaps it would be easier for her to accept in the light of day, after some rest. She was exhausted.

"You're taking me with you tonight." She hissed, catching me off guard.

"Bella you're worn out," I argued, but that wasn't the only reason I didn't want her there.

"You think I could sleep."

I could make her sleep… No, that would only provoke her ire. I chose, instead to come clean. "This is an experiment," I explained, "I'm not sure if it will be possible for us all to… cooperate." It seemed the best way to describe my concern – an all out breach of the treaty – a full scale war. "I don't want you in the middle of that."

"If you won't take me, then I'll call Jacob."

I held back my retort. It stung… that she'd go to him – after all he'd done to hurt her. And the smaller voice that reminded me how he'd been there for her tonight when I hadn't.

"See you upstairs." She said as she left me to go in.

While I waited in her room I formulated a plan. She was tired. I knew her well enough to tell. She'd fall to sleep as soundly as her father downstairs. Then I could leave her behind with good reason.

My plans flew out the window as she came in after her nightly routine, dressed in jeans and a flannel shirt. She wasn't going to let me get away.

"Come here," she tugged gently on my hand. I knew what she was doing, not letting me leave without her. But that didn't stop me from willingly lying down on the bed so she could curl up at my side. No, I'd never willingly give up that opportunity.

At least she could get some sleep tonight. I tucked the blanket in around her, protecting her from the cold – me.

"Please relax," I whispered into her hair, pulling her tight against me.

"Sure," she replied doubtfully.

"This is going to work, Bella. I can feel it."

I heard her teeth clench and guessed at her worry. The dog – it would always be him.

"Listen to me, Bella. This is going to be easy. The newborns will be completely taken by surprise. They'll have no more idea that werewolves even exist than you did. I've seen how they act in a group, the way Jasper remembers. I truly believe that the wolves' hunting techniques will work flawlessly against them. And with them divided and confused, there won't be enough for the rest of us to do. Someone may have to sit out." I ended, light hearted.

"Peace of cake," she replied, unconvinced.

"Shhh," I soothed, stroking my hand against her face. "You'll see. Don't worry now." She needed sleep. I hummed her lullaby – it had always worked before. But tonight it took an inordinate length of time for the tension to leave her body, and her breathing never deepened into REM sleep. And so I held her as the hours passed, wondering what kept her mind busy, worried what it meant as she remained silent other then her deep sighs.

It was time. I sat up, pulling her with me. "Are you sure you don't want to stay and sleep?" I asked hopefully.

She glared back in response. Guess not.

I sighed. I'd have to stay with her until I was sure there would be no outbreak. I knew we could keep our composure – we did even as they violated their own treaty – coming to our home – threatening Bella and Alice. That was the second time for Jacob Black – this time, knowingly.

I picked her up and jumped softly from the window, careful to absorb the shock of my landing so as to not hurt her. Then, throwing her on my back, I ran.

Unlike earlier tonight, my footsteps were light, carefree. The stress was gone. Now it was a simple matter of getting through the fight… and that was something I was looking forward too – a lot.

I heard them well before I arrived. The lively discussion of my siblings, the boisterous laughter of Emmett as he wrestled playfully with Jasper, the easy conversation between Carlisle and Esme, both so much happier now that they family would likely stay in tact.

I recalled the last time I'd brought Bella here – with disastrous results. I pushed the ominous feeling aside. Tonight would be different.

"You know what I think?" she asked after I'd let her down.

Oh how I wish, I laughed. "No."

Faint amusement ghosted her lips.

"What do you think?" I pushed, now curious… always curious.

"I think it's all connected. Not just the two, but all three."

Her confounded mind was truly baffling. "You've lost me."

"Three bad things have happened since you came back." She raised her index finger. "The newborns in Seattle." Her middle finger joined the index, "the stranger in my room," and her ring finger, "And first of all – Victoria came to look for me."

I could see how she might jump to that conclusion, being reminded of that fateful night. Bringing her here might have been a mistake. And yet something nagged at the back of my mind. Could she be right? "Why do you think so?"

"Because I agree with Jasper – The Volturi love their rules. They would probably do a better job anyway."

_Thank you, Bella – the girl is perceptive._ Jasper approved, hearing our voices as we approached.

True, but they were also excellent lawyers and they could argue for or against the application of certain rules as the situation called. And it didn't explain why they hadn't stepped in yet to take control of such a serious breech. No, they had to be involved.

"Remember when you were tracking Victoria last year?" she continued.

I frowned. I didn't like to dwell on those months – despair had taken hold. Finding Victoria had been the only thing that had driven me, had brought me a semblance of purpose. When I'd finally admitted to myself I'd failed, when I lost my last connection to Bella, I fell apart. "Yes. I wasn't very good at it."

"Alice said you were in Texas. Did you follow here there?"

"Yes. Hmm…" I thought. It had been the last strong lead I'd had on her. After Texas I'd gone south and her trail went cold. But before that I'd run into Maria. She's seen a red haired vampire… they'd spend a few hours together before tensions mounted and Victoria took off.

"See – she could have gotten the idea there. But she doesn't know what she's doing, so the newborns are all out of control."

_Edward, I think she's on to something…_ Jasper added.

Even the most experienced had a difficult time controlling a newborn army – and the Volturi would want this to look like an amateur. Besides how would Victoria know how to avoid Alice? "Only Aro knows exactly how Alice's visions work," I countered.

"Aro would know best, but wouldn't Tanya and Irina and the rest of your friends know enough?"

They'd never betray us, I started to object, but then I remember Laurent, just as Bella continued.

"Laurent lived with them for so long. And if he was still friendly enough with Victoria to be doing favors for her, why wouldn't he also tell her everything he knew?"

_Not just friendly… I wonder, what exactly was Laurent's purpose behind his involvement with Irina?_ Carlisle wondered.

What indeed. Had he played Irina from the beginning? Had it simply been a ruse, part of Victoria's larger plan? And what of that night Laurent joined us – had he known enough to hide his thoughts from me – to lie about his "warning" as he gathered information on us. I filed that away to corner of my mind to consider and review from different angles. I would discuss this with Carlisle later. Meanwhile I pointed out, "It wasn't Victoria in your room." Alice would definitely have seen that and I would have recognized her scent.

"She can't make new friends? Think about it, Edward. If it is Victoria is doing this in Seattle, she's made a lot of new friends. She's created them."

_Edward, she has a point. Her theory makes sense._ Jasper added.

"Hmmm…" My mind fluttered through the possible scenarios, the facts as we knew them, trying to see if her theory fit. "It's possible." I allowed.

_I don't see her…_Alice reviewed the flickers of visions, the bits she'd been able to see here and there. _But if someone else is making the decisions for her…_

"I still think the Volturi are most likely." I replied.

Still it wasn't completely off the mark. The entire plan was a bit… insane, risky, and opportunistic – and required a talent for evasion. "But your theory – there's something there. Victoria's personality. Your theory suites her personality perfectly. She's shown a remarkable gift for self-preservation from the start – maybe it's a talent of hers. In any case, this plot would put her in no danger at all from us; if she sits safely behind and lets the newborns wreak their havoc here. And maybe little danger from the Volturi either. Perhaps she is counting on us to win, in the end, though certainly not without heavy casualties of our own. But no survivors from her little army to bear witness against her. In fact" I lit up, of course! "if there were survivors, I'd bet she'd be planning to destroy them herself… Hmm…" And what about the stranger? "Still, she'd have to have at least one friend who was a bit more mature. No fresh made newborn left your father alive."

Someone she met down south, though? Perhaps. My mind continued to roll it over, considering it from different angles. "Definitely possible." I agreed. The one piece that didn't fit was the Volturi's absence. "Regardless, we've got to be prepared for anything until we know for sure. You're very perceptive today. It's impressive."

"Maybe I'm just reacting to this place. It makes me feel like she's close by… like she seems me now."

My body went on high alert at the mere suggestion. I froze, forcing my body to stay still so as not to alert her further. At the same time, though I'd already dedicated a portion of my vampire brain to surveillance, I consciously searched out for any mind, any thought process, any movement in the trees, any noise that may have escaped my notice. "She'll never touch you, Bella." I reassured her.

Another desire suddenly coursed through me then – the lust for battle – the desire to have my hands around her neck, to tear her to pieces with my own hands. I'd been robed of the opportunity with James. And it would have been suicide to do so with the Volturi. "Yet, what I wouldn't give to have her that close – Victoria, and anyone else who's ever thought of hurting you. To have the chance to end this myself. To finish it with my own hands this time."

I felt her shudder under my arm and chastised myself. I'd caused her more fear. That was the last thing she needed. I shouldn't have spoken of my desires. She didn't need a reminder of the monsters in her world.

"Is there something wrong with Alice?" Bella whispered.

For a hundredth of a second I was completely caught off guard. We'd just been speaking of the monsters that haunted her every step. Where did this line of thinking come from? I glanced over at Alice, to where she was pouting, as she pushed against the swirling blankness looking for some vision of the future. I chuckled, both at her expression and the remarkable turn Bella's thinking had taken. Oh how I wished I could have even one day to observe the complexities of her mind. "There werewolves are on their way, so she can't see anything that will happen now. It makes her uncomfortable to be blind."

_You wouldn't be so happy either if everyone suddenly became as silent as Bella._ Alice snapped at me, sticking out her tongue. I laughed at her impertinence.

"Hey Edward," Emmett eyed Bella on my back, "Hey Bella. Is he going to let you practice, too?"

She'd be the first to jump at that opportunity. I growled, "Please, Emmett, don't give her any ideas."

"When will our guests arrive?" Carlisle asked.

Their collective consciousnesses had already entered my mind. I reached out to them, using their eyes, their movements, tracking their progress through the forest to gauge their location and the speed at which they were traveling.

To be in the mind of the pack was fascinating. They simultaneously thought as one and carried on individual thoughts and, at times, conversations. Tonight I heard the collective distrust, though not from all – and the command that had been imposed by their leader. It relieved me to know that they were unable to initiate an attack, though they could retaliate if any of us acted first. Of course, how they interpreted an attack was up to individual discretion.

"A minute and a half," I confirmed, "But I'm going to have to translate. They don't trust us enough to use their human form."

Carlisle nodded in understanding. "This is hard for them. I'm grateful they're coming at all."

I heard the collective agreement of Jasper, Emmett, Esme and the annoyance of Rosalie as she wrinkled her nose against the approaching smell.

"They're coming as wolves?" Bella stared at me, wide-eyed.

She was afraid. It had been a mistake to let her come, I worried. I simply nodded, hoping my arm around her, my presence at her side would be enough to keep her calm. Now that my worry for her safety was diminished, my concern shifted.

_Are we all good?_ Sam checked in with his pack as they paused on the edge of the clearing.

_Yep, Yeah, Sure, Whatever…_ a series of voices, each unique and yet a part of the collective replied to their leader. I was pleased as it confirmed what I'd suspected. Jacob had been keeping their numbers a secret – another of these alpha commands. He'd been unable to provide a true number when we'd spoken before, unable to tell me they were up to ten wolves. Ten! This was going to be easier then I thought. A grin spread over my face.

"Prepare yourselves," I warned the others. "They've been holding out on us."

"What do you mean?" Alice sulked, frustrated she couldn't see already.

Sam was wrestling with the last remaining doubts in his mind while the pack acclimatized themselves to our collective scent wafting in their direction. They were unable to distinguish individual scents from the distance, but the smell made them work against their natural tendency to prepare the attack.

"Shh," I told the others. It would do no good to provoke them further.

We'd been standing casually in a semi circle. Instinctually, we reacted much like they did, straightening out into a more defensible position as our natural enemies, now allies approached. Their scent hung heavily in the air. Our bodies urged us to curl into a defensive crouch. Jasper and Emmett took the most forward positions, protecting the rest of us – just as I should be doing, but I held my place at Bella's side, protecting her at all costs.

I felt the slight increase in pressure of Bella's hand in mine and I quickly reevaluated her vitals. That she wasn't out of her mind with fear was remarkable. To her credit she stood her ground.

They stepped into the clearing. The responses were immediate.

_Ten? When did they grow to ten?_ Jasper exclaimed, pleased. _How many more could join their pack? And how quickly?_ His mind raced through the possibilities.

"Damn" Emmett muttered as he eyed them, flexing his biceps reflexively. "Did you ever see anything like it?"

_Ten!_ Jasper thought again and then grinned. _Ten – it will be more then enough._ He reformulated his strategy.

Carlisle smiled over at Esme as she exchanged a look with Rosalie. _Wow_ was their only thought.

"What is it?" Bella whispered as she leaned forward. "I can't see."

"The pack has grown,"

_What is she doing here?_

_Hey, Jake. Your girl friend is here._

_Shut up!_

_Fricken leach lover…_

_I said shut up._

_Hey Sam, maybe you should lift the embargo – we could take them now, while we outnumber them… catch them off guard._

_They can hear you, Paul._

_Oh yeah._

_Paul, you idiot, no wonder Sam promoted Jacob to Beta over you._

_Shut up…_

_Hey Jake, you gonna pair off with Bella? Let her knock you around again?_

_Shut. Up._

_Guys, calm down…_

_I'm not a guy. Or hadn't you noticed?_ The bitterness behind the thoughts caught both myself and Jasper of guard, though Jasper had no idea why. I filed away the accompanying memories to consider later.

_Sorry Leah. Hey pack, calm down…_The weight of the command stopped them short. Though not what they'd consider an alpha command, it had a hint of the authority, and they were powerless against it.

"Fascinating," I exclaimed as I continued to search their thoughts.

Carlisle slowly moved forward, hands out, giving every appearance of being non-threatening. To the side, Jasper heightened his awareness, glancing from one to the other, relying on both his senses and his ability for any sign of a threat.

"Welcome," Carlisle greeted them.

_Thank you,_ Sam replied, _We will watch and listen, but no more. This is the most we can ask of our self control._

Interesting that he hadn't issued an Alpha command to keep from attacking at all so they could engage in one on one…

"That is more then enough," Carlisle replied, "My son, Jasper," he introduced as Jasper stepped slightly forward, "has experience in this area. He will teach us how they fight, how they are to be defeated. I'm sure you can apply this to your own hunting style."

This piqued the wolves' interest. Sam asked their collective question, _They are different from you?_

Carlisle nodded, "They are all very new – only months old to this life. Children, in a way. They will have no skill or strategy, only brute strength. Tonight their numbers stand at twenty. Ten for us, ten for you. It shouldn't be difficult. The number may go down. The new ones fight among themselves."

_Yeah, this'll be a cake walk…_

_Ha, we took down that ancient one easily enough – and he had fighting experience. I could tell. We could take this bunch all on our own._ The memory of that fight flittered through each of them who'd been there, different angles and various perspectives of the same thing. It was incredible.

_You bet – Sam you tell them._

_Guys, let's hear them out._

_Hear them out? Forget that. We can take care of this on our own. Let's just get on with it._

_Paul, you idiot, just shut up and listen._

_No one asked your opinion, Leah._

_Well, nobody usually does, but you're getting it._

_Guys, can it. Edward, let Carlisle know we are willing to take more then our share, if necessary._

"We'll see how it plays out," Carlisle replied non-committal.

_Do you know when and how they'll arrive?_ Sam asked as he considered patrols, splitting the shifts of the wolves.

"They'll come across the mountains in four days, in the late morning. As they approach, Alice will help us intercept their path."

Sam nodded, _I want you guys to double up on our sentry through the mountains. No sense any of you getting caught alone._ He returned his attention to Carlisle. _Thank you for the information. We will watch._

There were faint grumblings among some of the pack who wished to do more then simply watch. Paul, in particular, was anxious to start back up where he and Emmett finished a few weeks ago. Yet they obeyed and sank to the ground. It was prudent of Sam to not have them physically involved yet. He was a good leader.

Jasper eyed them all before starting. He could sense the combination of emotions – ranging from excitement to curiosity to down right hostility. _Is it okay?_ He asked me silently. I nodded. They were in control. Fighting his instincts, he turned his back to his natural enemy to instruct us.

It was an experiment with Alice's vision. She couldn't see the wolves, or any of us when we interacted with them. But if they kept their distance and we ignored their presence, we seemed able to remain in her immediate future visions. Sure enough, as soon as Jasper turned his back and addressed only us, we came clearly back into her vision. Jasper didn't have to read her mind to know it worked. He could sense her relief.

"Carlisle is right," he began, fighting the urge to turn to face the wolves. "They'll fight like children. The two most important things you'll need to remember are, first, don't let them get their arms around you and, second, don't go for the obvious kill. That's all they'll be prepared for. As long as you come at them from the side and keep moving, they'll be too confused to respond effectively. Emmett?" He called him up.

_Heck yeah!_ Emmett jumped forward, flexing his muscles, anxious to get going.

_Him – against the big guy? Oh this is gonna be over quick._

_I donno. That Jasper guy looks like he can handle himself._

_I'll give you five bucks on the big one._

_I'll take that action._

Jasper adjusted his position, ensuring they had enough room to avoid a confrontation with the wolves. "Okay, Emmett first. He's the best example of a newborn attack." He taunted.

_You think so?_ Emmett glared back. "I'll try not to break anything."

Jasper grinned, "What I meant is that Emmett relies on his strength. He's very straight forward about the attack. The newborns won't be trying anything subtle, either. Just go for the easy kill, Emmett."

_Not likely, little bro. _He prepared to attack.

Jasper backed up, tense, ready, knowing Emmett wouldn't let him off easy. "Okay, Emmett – try to catch me."

As expected, Emmett lunged, his full strength catapulting him forward as Jasper easily deflected to the right. Emmett caught himself before Jasper could double round, launching and at the last minute, shifting into a high arching jump, designed to catch Jasper off guard so he could catch him from behind.

_Whoa, didn't see that one coming,_ one of the wolves muttered appreciatively.

Jasper wasn't fooled. He'd seen the move in the hundreds of brawls they had over the years. He quickly stepped forward, spinning around, evading Emmett's grasp again.

_Ha, burn._

Groaning in frustration, Emmett resorted to short bursts, quick lunges and jumps, side to side front to back. Each time Jasper easily evaded his grasp.

I could see what he was doing – dancing just outside the boundaries of his grasp, close enough to jump in if an opening presented itself, far enough away that the ongoing effort was causing Emmett extreme frustration.

The anger was beginning to get the better of him. Emmett started taking bigger and bigger risks in his effort to catch Jasper. He jumped a little too far, just missing Jasper's arm as he spun around and grabbed Emmett's unprotected backside.

Emmett swore as he felt Jasper's breath on his neck. _Cheater._

_Man… that was something else._

_The big guy can really move, but darn that Jasper is fast._

_Yeah, I would have thought the big one would be the best of the bunch. I'd really like a go at it with the tall blond._

_You mean Rosalie?_

_Shut up!_

_I never thought…_ A few minds expressed a little less confidence then they'd had stepping on to the field.

_Ha, we could still take them._ That last thought came from Jacob.

"Again." Emmett demanded.

He was angry, barely in control. Not a good time for him to be fighting. And besides, I was anxious to wipe that cocky, over-confident grin off Jacob Black's face. "It's my turn." I felt a slight increase in the pressure from Bella's hand.

"In a minute." Jasper grinned, pleased to have bested him… again. "I want to show Bella something first."

His eyes fixed on Alice as he waved her forward. His heart throbbed in pride as she skipped to his side. "I know you worry about her." He said to Bella, "I want to show you why that's not necessary."

_He's gonna fight a girl?_

_You guys got a problem with that?_

_Leah, shut up, you shouldn't even be here._

_Really, I'd rather not… but at least I'm legit._ She swung her head around to look pointedly at Embry. A collection of arguments and snotty remarks flew through all their minds. Even more interesting…

_That was uncalled for, Leah. Pay attention._ Sam ended the conversation. His remarks to Leah were colored with a mixture of emotions – regret, annoyance, pain…

I could hear Bella's heart beat falter as Jasper sank into a crouch. Was this such a good idea? I wondered as he slinked toward her, feigning left.

I already knew what Alice would do. She was skilled in a way only I could approximate. It would take an exceptionally skilled vampire to fight Alice – someone who not only could fight, but could control their minds in such a way they gave themselves over to instinct without making decisions.

Jasper, as skilled as he was, could not shut his mind off. He lunged, jumped, kicked, and spun as Alice simply moved out of the way over and over with such grace it looked more like a choreographed dance then a flight. Where as Jasper had looked graceful himself in light of the fight with Emmett, he now looked like a clumsy oaf. It was the same strategy he'd employed, yet to a far greater skill. She danced her way out of reach until Jasper made a mistake. In one simple move she jumped doing a twisting flip and landed on Jasper's back, laughing as her lips touched his neck.

"Gotcha" she said as she kissed his throat and jumped to the ground.

"You're truly are one frightening little monster." He laughed back.

For a moment, the ongoing mental chatter was silent. The wolves had thought of Emmett as the key threat among us. Seeing him bested by Jasper was one thing, but to then see Jasper bested by the one they'd considered to be the weakest link, left them all a little less certain.

"It's good for them to learn some respect." I murmured. Now that was done, I was anxious to drive the point home. "My turn."

I squeezed Bella's hand as I left, signaling for Alice to take my place at Bella's side. I'd not leave her unprotected, especially as we allowed our more animalistic nature to take over.

Slinking into a crouch I slowly, for a vampire, made my way over. Jasper began to circle left preparing for the attack. For the moment we simply circled waiting for each of us to make a move… to make a mistake.

It was easy to let myself go, to simply allow my senses to guide me while my mind plotted my next move. Jasper tried hard to focus on something else – to not give up his plan, knowing I'd know.

Regardless, I saw his intent before he made it. With ease, I moved first, jumping to avoid his kick and spun around to catch his back, only to find he'd come about and was taking a swing. I ducked and tried to take out the legs, but it was an obvious move and he easily evaded.

My body thrilled with the exhilaration of the fight. We were evenly matched. Jasper was highly skilled and he knew enough to not think too far ahead. But I'd had my own years of fighting vampires in my darker days, perhaps not as many but they were far more skilled then a horde of newborns. And I had the collective memories of all of them, each of my family and those I'd come in contact with. And, of course, as much as Jasper tried, he always gave away his next move.

_Sweeping kick._

I jumped to avoid and, just in time heard his intent to grab me mid-air. Diving out of the way I jumped up and looked back, cocking my head to the side, raising an eyebrow. Ah, he was trying to bait me. Cleaver… but it wasn't enough, as I swung around and just barely grazed his shoulder with a blow that would shatter granite.

There was nothing else, just me and Jasper and the battle – a battle I would win.

He threw a few moves he'd never used in our play matches. Hmm… what else did he have up his sleeve? I quickly adapted, trying them back with some success. Still the fight went on.

_Edward… EDWARD!_ Carlisle cleared this throat. _This isn't helping us learn to fight newborns._

Jasper stepped back, laughing. _Good one – haven't really gone at it like that for awhile._

I grinned back. It felt… good, no exhilarating. And, moreover, Jacob's cocky grin had faded.

"Back to work," Jasper said, "We'll call it a draw."

I watched intently as the others took their turns. Rosalie was surprisingly skilled. Esme, not surprisingly, was hesitant. She didn't want to hurt anyone.

"Just like that," Jasper encouraged her, "Concentrate on the sides. Don't forget where their target will be. Keep moving." She improved quickly.

At the same time I continued to monitor the wolf pack. They were getting an education tonight. It might have concerned me, if they were a true threat. But they were not unlike the newborns. They relied on their strength and numbers, instead of finesse. Still, they'd fare well against the pack.

Some things had twigged my interest about them. Before tonight, I hadn't realized a female had phased. And Leah was not happy about it. Every time she spoke, her words were tainted with bitterness. And the others didn't appreciate it. I caught snippets every time an issue arose. She was the lone wolf among them. The rejected woman, still in love with her alpha, with Sam.

And then there were the cliques. Quil and Embry stuck with Jacob. They were pleased he'd been moved to beta over Paul. Paul, not so much. Interesting – Jacob is supposed to be alpha. Hmm…

A warmth at my side drew me from my foray into the lives of the pack. Bella, nearing total exhaustion, was leaning against my side for support. "We're about finished," I assured her, also signaling to Jasper it was time to wrap up.

He nodded, and turning to the wolves, addressing them for the first time. In practice, in the midst of the fight, he'd relaxed. But now, facing them he had to fight his natural desire to crouch protectively against him.

"We'll be doing this again tomorrow. Please feel welcome to observe again."

_Yes. We'll be here._ Sam confirmed.

_Yeah, and maybe we can take a few rounds out of them. Man, I'd like to try and take that pixie._

_Come on, be a man – at least go for the mind reader._

_Ha, guys, don't worry – we'll get our chance. In the midst of battle whose to say whose a newborn and whose a Cullen._

_Hey yeah, how's that gonna work, Sam?_

_Good point. I mean I'm the first guy who'd wanna take a shot at a Cullen, but if we're on the same side here…_

_What, you're afraid you might not come out on the good end of that action?_

_I'm just sayin'_

_Sam, might I suggest, we each gather their scents?_ Jacob brought some reason to the chatter.

Sam considered for a few moments before looking to me and nodding. _Edward, can your kind handle a moment of close contact?_

I sighed. To do this, I'd have to step away from Bella. But he was right. And if we were going to be in close contact, I wanted Bella no where near the possible outbreak. I patted her arm, waking her enough so she wouldn't fall over as I stepped away.

"The pack thinks it would be helpful to be familiar with each of our scents – so they don't make mistakes later. If we could hold very still, it will make it easier for them."

Sam thanked me for my discretion. He was all too aware of how much I'd heard.

"Certainly," Carlisle replied. "Whatever you need."

_Like I want their foul stench in my nose._

_I've already got their stench in my nose – I just don't want to get that close._

_Leah, Paul, keep it together. Just do it and we'll go home._ Sam ordered.

There were few grumbles as Sam stepped forward, giving the others an example to follow.

From my peripheral vision I kept a close watch on Bella. The sun was now rising. She'd been up all night. She was exhausted. Moreover, she was human and if anything happened – if at the end of this long evening, tempers did not stay in check, I had to, somehow, keep her safe.

_What is he doing?_ Alice exclaimed as Bella's immediate future suddenly disappeared and she turned with me to watch the russet furred wolf that was Jacob walk right through our line and up to Bella.

_Edward, stay calm._ Carlisle warned. _We don't need a confrontation – not here, not now…_

No, we didn't, but I couldn't believe the nerve and I growled low once in warning.

_Hey dude, it'll be okay,_ He said glancing back before walking right up to her. He stopped, and then crouched down, eye level with Bella.

"Jacob?" she asked, without fear… without rejection. My heart sank. He laughed in relief, humored by her expression.

_Jacob, what are you doing?_ Sam asked, glancing between us. He was tense, concerned about this uneasy alliance.

_It's okay, see?_ He replied as Bella reached out to touch him.

She's just curious. Of course she'd reach out… was she… petting him? Caressing him? I forced body to stay calm, relaxed. To be reasonable…

_Gross… she's gonna stink like dog,_ Rosalie smirked.

Jacob took it in an entirely different direction. Where I'd hoped she might draw back after the first innocent touch, she continued on, stoking his face… then his neck.

_Oh yeah… that feels good,_ he thought a she moved her hands over his body, as if I wasn't even here.

A wave of calm hit me. _Edward, you can't react._

I resented Jasper's reminder, though I ached to react, to do… something.

Suddenly he licked her face.

An arm reached out to steady me as she pushed him away. "Ew! Gross, Jake!"

I'd promised the mutt, if he ever did anything without her permission again, I'd break his jaw. I ached to follow through on that promise. Every fiber of my being wanted to rip the offending appendage from his mouth.

_Hey, it wasn't exactly a kiss… technically._ He reminded me.

_Jacob, it's time to go._ Sam warned. He'd had enough of this – it was time to leave. I couldn't agree more.

_Damn, he's got more control then I gave him credit for,_ one of the wolves thought as they disappeared into the trees.

_Yeah, Jake's lucky he doesn't break one of his legs._

_Like he could, _Jacob laughed, still watching Bella.

I looked Bella in the eyes and knew I couldn't exact the revenge I so desperately desired. She had to make a choice. I exhaled, letting out the tension and trotted over to Bella. With relief I felt the heat of her presence at my side, the warmth of her touch beneath my fingers. It was time to get her out of here – away from whatever was coming next, as I noted Jacob pausing, telling Sam to go on.

"Ready to go?"

_You're on your own, _Sam said, shaking his head and leaving. Quil and Embry paused just inside the forest cover.

_Wait up._ Jacob called

A profanity passed through my mind. Bella needed to get home. Couldn't he see that?

_Before you go – have you thought about what you're going to do with her?_

"I've not quite figured out all the details yet." Though I'd considered a few – like a trip to Russia, though the thought of her being on another continent was painful.

_Well, it shouldn't be hard. I assume you're going to hide her somewhere._ His mind shifted to various locations around the reserve.

"It's more complicated than that." I replied. "Don't concern yourself; I'll make sure it's safe." I tried to dismiss him, wanting to get Bella away.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked belligerently at my side. She was barely conscious.

"Just discussing strategy." I replied.

_You haven't discussed this with her yet? What are you thinking? Keeping her in the dark again? Wait right here – I want her to hear this._ He trotted off to the forest to phase.

I took another breath to calm myself. This wasn't the time. We didn't need to discuss this now…

"Wait," she called, a hand stretching out after him, "Why did he leave?"

I tried to ignore the pained tone in her voice. "He's coming back. He wants to be able to talk for himself."

He was back quick enough. Stopping a few feet away, he launched in, "Okay, bloodsucker, what's so complicated about it?"

"I have to consider every possibility," I replied calmly, as if explaining it to a two year old, "what if someone gets by you?"

_Unlikely._ Jacob snorted. "Okay, so leave her on the reservation. We're making Collin and Brady stay behind anyway. She'll be safe there."

Somewhere I am forbidden by treaty to go to, in a situation where Alice won't be able to predict her future? He couldn't possible believe I'd agree to that.

"Are you talking about me?" Bella scowled, made more angry from the lack of sleep.

"I just want to know what he plans to do with you during the fight." Jacob replied, choosing his words well. He was testing my patience.

"Do with me?" She replied, incredulous.

"You can't stay in Forks, Bella." I tried to convince her, already knowing she'd fight me on this. This was precisely why I hadn't discussed it with her… yet. "They know where to look for you there. What if someone slipped by us."

Her face blanched. This was not the time for this conversation. I cursed the mutt for bringing it up.

"Charlie." She gasped.

Great, another thing for her to worry about.

"He'll be with Billy." Jacob quickly jumped in. "If my dad has to commit a murder to get him there, he'll do it. Probably it won't take that much. It's this Saturday, right? There's a game."

"This Saturday?" She teetered, slightly lightheaded and frowned. "Well crap! There goes your graduation present."

_She's facing an army of newborns and she's worried about a graduation gift?_

Tell me about it. I laughed, "It's the thought that counts. You can give the tickets to someone else."

"Angela and Ben," she quickly suggested, "At least that will get them out of town." The crease deepened between her eyebrows.

So sweet, so selfless. I touched her pale cheek, "You can't evacuate everyone. Hiding you is just a precaution." I assured her, "I told you – we'll have no problem now. There won't be enough of them to keep us entertained."

"But what about keeping her in La Push?" Jacob pushed.

"She's been back and forth too much." I replied. It was the most reasonable reply I could come up with. I couldn't exactly say I didn't want her on his territory, waiting for him to come back from battle. "She's left trails all over the place. Alice only sees very young vampires coming on the hunt, but obviously someone created them. There is someone more experienced behind this. Whoever he… or she" I added acknowledging Bella, "is, this could all be a distraction. Alice will see if he decides to look himself, but we could be very busy at the time that decision is made. Maybe someone is counting on that. I can't leave her somewhere she's been frequently. She has to be hard to find, just in case. It's a very long shot, but I'm not taking chances."

The crease between Bella's eyes became even more pronounced. "Just being overcautious." I tried to comfort her. She really needed to get home.

Jacob looked to the forest, thinking of several hard to find crevices and caves. "So hide her here. There's a million possibilities – places either one of us could be in just a few minutes if there's a need."

I'd already considered it, initially thinking of our house, but it wouldn't work. "Her scent is too strong and, combined with mine, especially distinct. Even if I carried her, it would leave a trial. Our trace is all over the range, but in conjunction with Bella's scent, it would catch their attention. We're not sure exactly which path they'll take, because _they_ don't know yet. If they cross her scent before they found us…"

_Neither of us could get there in time,_ Jacob finished, grimacing along with me.

"You see the difficulties."

"There has to be a way to make it work," Jacob concentrated.

Bella swayed beside me. I put my arm around her, taking the bulk of her slight weight. "I need to get you home – you're exhausted. And Charlie will be waking soon."

I turned to pick her up. This conversation was over.

"Wait a sec." Jacob stopped us again, an idea flashing to his mind. "My scent disgusts you, right?" _I could carry her… mask her scent…_

"Hmm, not bad." I gave him that much. His scent just might mask hers. "It's possible… Jasper?" I called him over, hoping a quick test would settle this and I could take her home.

Jasper sensed the optimism as he approached. Alice followed frustrated as she looked ahead to see what was coming and came up blank.

"Okay, Jacob," I allowed.

He turned to Bella. The idea of having her in his arms excited him far too much. He struggled, for once, to keep his thoughts focused on the task at hand, in light of the fact that he was currently outnumbered. He held out his arms in offer.

I didn't like it, but we had to test it somehow.

"We're going to see if I can confuse the scent enough to hide your trail."

I kept the smile off my face as she eyed him suspiciously. "You're going to have to let him carry you, Bella."

She continued to frown, unmoving.

I was about to call it off when he decided. I had only a moment to compose myself – to lock my body in place as he stepped forward and man-handled her into his arms.

"Don't be such a baby." He accused.

I turned to Jasper. "Bella's scent is so much more potent to me – I thought it would be a fairer test if someone else tried." And then I willingly watched as he carried my Bella, my reason for living, into the forest.

The others left for home. Jasper and Alice gave him a two second head start before they headed into the forest after them. Almost immediately I knew it was going to work. I'd seen the route Jacob had taken and I could see Jasper and Alice crisscrossing their paths. They weren't picking up her scent.

It was only five minutes and thirty seven seconds later that they emerged from the forest at the far end of the clearing. But it was long enough. I was somewhat mollified by her stubborn expression, and the crossing of her arms. At least she didn't appear to be enjoying the experience even if he was.

"You can put me down now." She ordered.

"I don't want to take a chance of messing up the experiment." He purposefully slowed his walk, holding her tight.

"You are _so_ annoying."

"Thanks."

Hearing their return, Jasper and Alice emerged from the forest.

"Well?" Bella asked.

"As long as you don't touch anything, Bella, I can't imagine someone sticking their nose close enough to that trial to catch your scent." Jasper grimaced. He'd tried it. "It was almost completely obscured."

"A complete success." Alice wrinkled her nose.

"And it gave me an idea." Jasper added.

Alice flickered forward, seeing the newborns pick up Bella's scent, following the trail right to the clearing. "Which will work."

"Clever," I added… It was perfect.

"How do you stand that?" Jacob asked Bella.

"We're – well, you're going to leave a false trail to the clearing, Bella. The newborns are hunting, your scent will excite them, and they'll come exactly the way we want them to without being careful about it. Alice can already see that this will work. When they catch our scent, they'll split up and try to come at us from two sides. Half will go through the forest, where her vision suddenly disappears…"

"Yes!" Jacob exclaimed. _Where we annihilate them!_

Despite myself, I found myself grinning at my rival. The battle, already tilted in our favor with the addition of the wolf pack, was going to be easy fought on our terms.

_In fact, if she was there…_ Jasper started to picture it.

The anger flared. "Not a chance." I stared him down. How could he even consider it?

"I know, I know." He quickly deferred, "I didn't even consider it, not really."

Alice shuttered as the image briefly fluttered before her eyes. _How could you?_ She thought as she stomped on Jasper's foot.

He tried to explain, "If Bella was actually there in the clearing, it would drive them insane. They wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything but her. It would make picking them off truly easy…"

He could feel the anger rolling off me.

"Of course it's too dangerous," he back tracked, "It was just an errant thought." One that continued to play out in his mind.

"No." I said with finality. There was no possibility. It was not going to happen.

"You're right." He conceded, a tad disappointed as the picture faded from his mind. He took Alice's hand and led her away. "Best two out of three?" They wouldn't leave the clearing until we were away.

_How can he even consider… heartless leach… How can he be so callous?_

"Jasper looks at things from a military perspective." I explained, recalling a similar fight over Bella, only a year and a few months ago – when I rescued her from Taylor's van and Jasper wanted to end her life. "He looks at all the options – it's thoroughness, not callousness."

He snorted. _Whatever – it takes a certain type of person to even consider…_

I changed the subject. "I'll bring her here Friday afternoon to lay the false trail. You can meet us afterward, and carry her to a place I know. Completely out of the way, and easily defensible, not that it will come to that. I'll take another route there."

"And then what? Leave her with a cell phone?" _What if she's caught off guard?_

"You have a better idea?" I waited for him to suggest himself. He'd like that.

"Actually I do," _Leach_… _Seth._

"Oh…" he surprised me. "Again dog, not bad at all."

"We tried to talk Seth into staying behind with the younger two." He explained to Bella. "He's still too young, but he's stubborn and he's resisting. So I thought of a new assignment for him – cell phone."

She stared back blankly.

"As long as Seth Clearwater is in his wolf form, he'll be connected to the pack." I explained, "Distance isn't a problem?" I asked. The site would be a fair distance away – outside my range.

"Nope." _As long as it's within three hundred miles._

"Three hundred miles? That's impressive." I wondered how much further it could be pushed.

"That's the farthest we've ever gone to experiment." He turned to Bella, "Still clear as a bell." He was trying to take the high road, sharing everything without regard to what she needed which, right now, was rest.

"It's a good idea." I added reluctantly, "I'll feel better with Seth there, even without the instantaneous communication. I don't know if I'd be able to leave Bella there alone. To think it's come to this, though! Trusting werewolves!" Feel a sense of camaraderie, now that Bella was back in my arms.

"Fighting with vampires instead of against them!" Jacob replied.

"Well, you still get to fight against some of them." I added.

He smiled in anticipation. "That's the reason we're here."

24

Story Adaptation by Erica Bailey


	19. Chapter 19

Eclipse EPOV

Based on Eclipse by Stephenie Meyer

Chapter 19 Selfish

Bella was completely exhausted. She should have been dead in her sleep. But much was on her mind as she tossed and turned in my arms.

It gave me a lot of time to think. And a lot to think about.

I'd known she'd forgive the dog. It wasn't in her nature to hold a grudge. She was too kind, too good for that. Still, I'd hoped. As much as I was glad for the wolves presence, both for her protection and the up coming battle, I wished she hadn't welcomed one particular mutt back with open arms.

I knew I was jealous. This troublesome emotion that had been non-existent in my century long existence was now a constant companion. What if it was only a matter of time before she realized her feelings for the mutt were more then friendship. A dog, indeed...

I eyed the cheap bracelet around her wrist. He was staking his claim. And she'd accepted. In such a simple way she'd said yes to him in a way she never had to me.

"No... no Jacob... get hurt... No!" she called out as she tossed to her side, thrashing her hands against unseen forces.

I forced my hand to stroke her back lightly, humming to her under my breath. She cared for the mutt, more then she realized. I swallowed back the lump that had nothing to do with her scent and continued to calm hum her lullaby until she calmed. At least she'd accept this much from me.

"Cold woman... no – YAHA UTA!" she sat straight up reaching out, her eyes wide. "The third wife, the third wife..."

For a moment I thought she might actually be awake. But she suddenly slumped back down to the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

The third wife? It wasn't the first time she'd mentioned the term. I pondered the significance. There must be something, some purpose... She'd mentioned it with the Quilette legends and now – Yaha Uta... I knew that name. The original shape shifter of their tribe. I searched for something about his wives, but came up blank.

Her breathing lightened. She was stirring. She'd wake soon. Maybe I could make her pancakes. I'd been watching the cooking network. Pancakes seemed a good starting point.

"I have to be there." said, clear as a bell and wide eyed.

"Bella..." I started, but her eyes glazed over as she continued.

"I have to be the third wife. They can't get hurt..." she started to drift off again.. "... too dangerous... someone will get hurt..." she settled down again after that.

I frowned as I made my way to her chair. Was she thinking of being at the battle? I worried now about our plan. It would be useless if she decided to leave – to try to get back. And then... it would only take a moment – less then a second. No, I wouldn't allow it. I'd have to speak to Alice... later.

It was mid afternoon when her breathing lightened again. I watched from her rocking chair as she yawned and stretched, and then as her fingers crawled across her bed... searching...

In one quick movement I provided what they sought, taking her hand in mind. "Are you really awake this time?"

"Mmmm," she replied, "Have there been a lot of false alarms?"

"You've been very restless – talking all day."

"All day?" Her eyes flew open, then blinked as they met the light of day.

"You had a long night." I reminded her. "You earned a day in bed."

"Wow," she rubbed her head, trying to shake away the sleep.

"Hungry?" She should be. The last time she ate was last night at the party. "Do you want breakfast in bed?" There was a patch of blueberries forty feet back in the forest. I could add them to the pancakes... it would only take a few seconds.

"I'll get it." She said, foiling my plans. She groaned and stretched, sore from the hours in bed. "I need to get up and move around."

I watched her as she moved about the room gathering herself together. What was she thinking? I wondered. In the light of day, were the thoughts that haunted her sleep forming plans? Again, I uselessly tried to penetrate her confounded mind.

I wrinkled my nose against the smell of the strange cardboard like substance she threw in the toaster. Pop tarts. Didn't she need more nutrition then that? Maybe I should have insisted on pancakes.

"Ugh, I'm a mess," she moaned, a scowl on her face. She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

"It was a long night," I reminded her, "You should have stayed here and slept."

"Right! And missed _everything_. You know, you need to start accepting the fact that I'm part of the family now."

My heart swelled. "I could probably get used to that idea." If only I could make it so. As she sat down to eat her horrid food, the thing silver chain with the wolf carving bounced against her wrist.

"May I?" I asked as I reached for the miniature figure.

"Um, sure?" she allowed.

I examined the tiny creation. If it wasn't hanging from the wrist of the woman I loved as a symbol of his claim, I might have appreciated the artistry of the handiwork. I might not have been tempted to crush it between my fingers. I released it before I acted on the impulse.

Besides another course of action had occurred to me.

"Jacob Black can give you presents." I pointed out.

"You've given me presents," she replied, "You know I like the homemade kind."

A CD of music? Is that all I had in comparison to this constant reminder of his love and affection?

"How about hand me downs? Are those acceptable?"

I had just the item – something to stake my own claim – to meet his home made carving and raise him one, if only she'd accept.

"What do you mean?"

"This bracelet," I traced the flimsy cheap sterling silver chain with my finger, "You'll be wearing this a lot?"

She shrugged her response.

"Because you wouldn't want to hurt his feelings?" I proposed.

"Sure, I guess so."

And what of my feelings, I wondered. Did she not realize? "Don't you think it's fair, then, I started, unable to meet her eyes, unwilling to let her see the uncertainty, "If I have a little representation?"

"Representation?"

"A charm – something to keep me on your mind."

"You're in every thought I have. I don't need reminders."

Don't you? It wasn't a yes, but it wasn't a no either. I pushed, "If I gave you something, would you wear it?"

"A hand-me-down?"

I masked my smile in innocence. "Yes, something I've had for awhile." A very long while, in fact. Something I hadn't realized I was saving for anyone until Bella came into my life.

"Whatever makes you happy," she said dismissively.

She would welcome his gift with open arms while accepting mine begrudgingly. It prickled me that she held me to a different standard.

"Have you noticed the inequity?" I asked pointedly. "Because I certainly have."

"What inequity?" Her eyes widened.

I briefly wondered, was she feigning innocence as I was? No. But still, how could she deny it? "Everyone else is able to get away with giving you things. Everyone but me. I would have loved to get you a graduation present, but I didn't. I knew it would have upset you more than if anyone else did. That's utterly unfair. How do you explain yourself?" I winced as I heard the anger edge into my last words. I was being petulant, like a child... No, like a jealous lover.

"Easy," she shrugged, seemingly unaffected by my outburst. "You're more important than everyone else. And you've given me you. That's already more than I deserve, and anything else you give me just throws us more out of balance."

Briefly I made one more attempt at breaching the boundary of her mind – just for a moment to see how in the world it could possibly put together the insanity that just spewed from her lips. I better then her? Then her goodness? Her purity? Her beauty? Somehow I was the greater in this relationship? Ludicrous. "The way you regard me is ludicrous." But my anger was abated, my ego soothed.

She ignored me and continued munching on her cardboard like substance when I felt the vibration of my phone. I looked at the display. Alice.

"What is it Alice?"

She started hesitantly with a quick update. Then, sucking in a breath, "Edward, I see her – wandering through the forest, lost. She won't stay hidden. She's quite decided... I thought you'd want to know."

I sighed. It was as I'd expected. "I sort of guessed as much." I replied, turning to look into Bella's now worried eyes, trying to search for answers or, more accurately, a solution to this madness. "She was talking in her sleep."

Her flush only confirmed she knew.

"I can't watch her and the newborns and the Volturi... and with the wolves, I'm half blind..."

"I'll take care of it." I replied, clicking the phone shut on my frantic sister. I turned my attention back to Bella. "Is there something you'd like to talk to me about?" I asked, hoping she'd give up this foolishness... knowing she wouldn't.

She paused, worrying her lip, the v becoming more and more pronounced between her eyes. She averted her gaze, taking a sudden interest in the counter top. Was she seriously debated whether to admit it? Or was there more?

My mind had just registered that possibility when I heard her exhale.

"I like Jasper's idea." she finally admitted.

The vision of the prior evening, Bella in the center of a frenzy of blood thirsty newborns, flooded to mind. I moaned audibly at the recollection.

"I want to help. I want to do _something_," she continued.

Didn't she realize this was all for her _protection_? "It wouldn't help to have you in danger."

"Jasper thinks it would. This is _his _area of expertise."

I fumed. Jasper needed to keep some thoughts to himself. I shouldn't have taken her last night... Though something told me it wasn't only Jasper who put the idea in her head.

"You can't keep me away." she threatened, "I'm not going to hide out in the forest while you all take risks for me."

My angry kitten – so brave, so misguided. I suppressed a bemused smile. "Alice doesn't see you in the clearing, Bella. She see you stumbling around lost in the woods. You won't be able to find us; you'll just make it more time consuming for me to find you afterward."

She met me with a glare. "That's because Alice didn't factor in Seth Clearwater. If she had, of course, she wouldn't have been able to see anything at all. But it sounds like Seth wants to be there as much as I do. It shouldn't be too hard to persuade him to show me the way."

The picture of her arriving, mid-fight, on the back of a sandy colored wolf flitted through my mind. Was she trying to drive me insane? I carefully masked my ire, pleased that, at least, she'd let her plan slip. "That might have worked... if you hadn't told me. Now I'll just ask Sam to give Seth certain orders. Much as he might want to, Seth won't be able to ignore that kind of injunction."

She didn't even blink. Her gaze was steady. "But why would Sam give those orders? If I tell him how it would help for me to be there? I'll bet Sam would rather do me a favor than you."

I fought to keep the resurgence of anger from my carefully constructed face. That might be true. I wasn't as sure of Sam's intentions. But Jacob... "Maybe you're right." I allowed, "But I'm sure Jacob would be only too eager to give those same orders."

I was bluffing. I wasn't completely sure the Beta could issue such a command. But it was a good bluff, and as I saw her blanch, I knew I had her.

"Jacob?" she frowned.

"Jacob is second in command. Did he never tell you that? His orders have to be followed too."

I smiled back at her confidently, hoping this would be the end of her ridiculous plans. And as an added bonus, I got the point out that the dog was also withholding information - the very thing he accuse me of over and over. Perhaps some more enlightening was in order.

"I got a fascinating look into the pack's mind last night. It was better than a soap opera. I had no idea how complex the dynamic is with such a large pack. The pull of the individual against the plural psyche... Absolutely fascinating."

I paused once to check her reaction. She was glaring. Hmm. Perhaps I should give her a bit more to think about.

"Jacob's been keeping a lot of secrets... For instance, did you note the smaller gray wolf there last night?"

She nodded stiffly... still so angry. I chuckled, both at her feigned disinterest and the memory of the collective shock in minds of her pack mates. "They take all of their legends so seriously. It turns out there are things that none of their stories prepared them for."

Bella sighed, "Okay, I'll bite. What are you talking about."

Ah, success. "They always accepted without question that it was only the direct grandsons of the original wolf who had the power to transform."

"So someone changed who wasn't a direct descendent?"

"No, she's a direct descendent, all right."

Bella's eyes widened. "She?"

I nodded, "She knows you. Her name is Leah Clearwater."

"Leah's a werewolf." Bella shrieked. "What? For how long? Why didn't Jacob tell me?"

Because he's not quite as forthright as he'd like you to believe, is what I wanted to say. But I would take the high road. "There are things he wasn't allowed to share – their numbers for instance. Like I said before, when Sam gives an order, the pack simply isn't able to ignore it. Jacob was very careful to think of other things when he was near me. Of course, after last night that's all out the window."

"I can't believe it. Leah Clearwater," she exclaimed again before retreating back into her mind – a place I couldn't go. I could only wait patiently for her to return. But when she did, what would she think? Or feel?

"Poor Leah," she finally whispered.

I snorted. Of course she'd feel compassion for her. But she didn't hear the barbs, the snide comments. "She's making life exceedingly unpleasant for the rest of them. I'm not sure she deserves your sympathy."

"What do you mean?"

"It's hard enough for them, having to share all their thoughts. Most of them try to cooperate, make it easier. When even one member is deliberately malicious, it's painful for everyone."

"She has reason enough." Bella mumbled.

That image - the moment Leah watched Sam imprint on Emily, and it's mirror – when Sam first saw Emily and realized what had happened - passed through my mind. "Oh, I know. The imprinting compulsion is one of the strangest things I've ever witnessed in my life, and I've seen some strange things." To have no choice, simply driven by the compulsion... I shook my head in wonder. "The way Sam is tied to his Emily is impossible to describe – or should I say _her Sam_. Sam really has no choice. It reminds me of _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ with all the chaos caused by the fairies' love spells... like magic." Magic... like that moment in her room – the night she said my name, the night I fell in love. "It's very nearly as strong as the way I feel about you."

"Poor Leah," she repeated, ignoring my declaration. "But what do you mean, malicious?"

"She's constantly bringing up things they'd rather not think of. For example, Embry."

"What's with Embry?"

"His mother moved down from the Makah reservation seventeen years ago, when she was pregnant with him. She's not Quileute. Everyone assumed she'd left his father behind with the Mekahs. But then he joined the pack."

"So?"

"So the prime candidates for his father are Quil Aterara Sr, Joshua Uley, or Billy Black, all of them married at that point, of course."

"No!" she gasped, her eyes widening.

I smiled at her shock. "Now Sam, Jacob and Quil all wonder which of them has a half brother. They'd all like to think it's Sam, since his father was never much of a father. But the doubt is always there. Jacob's never been able to ask Billy about that."

"Wow. How did you get so much in one night?"

This was only a snap shot. It wasn't just the constant mental chatter, and there was plenty of that – it was the collection of images, memories, not so personal thoughts, all perfectly captured in each immortal mind of the pack. It was almost as good as one of ours. "The pack mind is mesmerizing all thinking together and then separately at the same time. There's so much to read." I sort of missed it. As much as the constant din could be exhausting, I was looking forward to learning more tonight.

Bella laughed. "The pack is fascinating. Almost as fascinating as you are when you're trying to distract me."

Ah... Perceptive... And stubborn. Why couldn't she accept the simple truth..

"I have to be in that clearing, Edward." She interrupted my thoughts.

"No." I replied. There was no other possible answer. I watched her carefully, hoping she would accept that the matter was closed. For a moment, no more then two tenths of a second, I thought I saw it – acceptance.

But then something flashed in her eyes and she turned her gaze from me. What was she thinking as she fiddled with the edge of the table? I held my breath and waited, fearful she'd tell me only what I wanted to hear, and do what she would anyway. How many times since my return had she defied my wishes? What made me hope she'd do anything else now?

"Okay, look Edward. Here's the thing," she whispered. My useless stomach clenched. "I've already gone crazy once. I know what my limits are. _And I can't stand it if you leave me again._"

My heart broke. I sucked in a breath of air as all the images, all the cruel memories Jacob has shared flooded through my mind – how she looked when Sam had found her lying on the forest floor - how she'd stared listless and lifeless into nothing as she lay on the couch - the dark bags under her eyes when she found Jacob - the hushed concern expressed by her father to Billy. And from Charlie, the less perfect, but more potent because of the emotion attached to the memory - the nightmarish screams night after night while I was away.

Then the last memory, most potent because it was my own. The way she felt in my arms after twenty-four hours of believing she was dead. The conflict of utter joy and bliss coupled with the unavoidable observations – how her hip bones protruded from her too thin sides, how her cheeks were sunken into her face, and how I knew without a shadow of a doubt that I could not exist without her.

I had to reassure her – let her know I wasn't going anywhere.

_You can't leave me,_ she'd said that night a few short months ago upon our return from Italy. _The Volturi, Victoria... they're nothing compared to that._

Time, I'd told her, would be the way to convince her.

I held her in my arms, stroking her face, her arms, reminding her I was here. I'm not going anywhere.

"You know it's not like that, Bella. I won't be far, and it will be over quickly."

"I can't stand it," she replied, still not meeting my eyes, withholding herself from me. "Not knowing whether or not you'll come back. How do I live through that, no matter how quickly it's over."

I sighed. Her fears were unfounded. "It's going to be easy, Bella. There's no reason for your fears."

"Not at all?" she asked.

"None." I reassured her.

"And everyone will be fine?"

"Everyone."

"So there's no way at all that I need to be in the clearing."

Ah finally! "Of course not. Alice just told me that they're down to nineteen. We'll be able to handle it easily."

"That's right – you said it was so easy that someone could sit out. Did you really mean that?"

Something in her voice set me on edge. I was glad she was looking down as it gave me time to carefully construct my face, preparing for whatever was coming, "Yes." I replied steadily.

"So easy that you could sit out?"

The question shocked me so much I had to replay it in my mind to confirm what I'd just heard. She returned her eyes to me and I searched them for any hint that she might be swayed – that she might have not truly thought this through. There was none.

She took a deep breath and continued, "So it's one way or the other. Either there is more danger than you want me to know about, in which case it would be right for me to be there, to do what I can to help. Or... it's going to be so easy that they'll get by without you. Which way is it?"

"You ask me to let them fight without my help?"

"Yes" she replied. "Or let me be there. Either way, so long as we're together."

If it was anyone else asking me to leave my family to fight for me, without my protection, I'd think they were being selfish. But Bella was not selfish. She was completely selfless. And she was being completely honest.

No, it was I who was selfish. I who would insist on my way. I who would make decisions that would hurt us both. I took her face in my hands, trying to ease the emotion I found there – pain, or was it guilt. Oh, God, I made her feel guilty.

Of course. It hurt her to ask this of me – hurt because this was her family too. But she was mine and I was hers and if I dared to ask her to leave life behind for me, could I not choose her above all others?

I reached for my phone. She was already on the line.

"Alice, could you come babysit Bella for a bit? I need to speak with Jasper."

"I'm already on my way."

I clicked the phone shut. She whispered, "What are you going to say to Jasper?"

"I'm going to discuss... me sitting out."

"I'm sorry," her voice cracked.

"Don't apologize," I smiled, thinking how not so long ago, this was exactly what I'd wanted. "Never be afraid to tell me how you feel, Bella. If this is what you need..." I shrugged. There really was no way I could willing hurt her again. "You are my first priority."

"I didn't mean it that way – like you have to choose me over your family."

"I know that. Besides, that's not what you asked. You gave me two alternatives that you could live with, and I choose the one that I could live with. That's how compromise is supposed to work."

She fell into my chest. "Thank you," she breathed.

"Anytime," I kissed her hair, "anything."

And for a moment I held her, my mind racing through the past twenty-four hours, recalling all we'd learned, what was coming for us – and Bella's reactions... How I'd thought all was lost and now a solution was within our grasp... and then to Bella as I held her in her restless sleep... There was still one question left unanswered.

"Who's the third wife?"

"Huh?"

"You were mumbling something about 'the third wife' last night. The rest made a little sense, but you lost me there."

"Oh, um, yeah. That was just one of the stories that I heard at the bonfire the other night." she shrugged it off as if it was nothing... "I guess it stuck with me."

I tried to glean more from her expression. Something told me there was more to it then that. I was about to push for more when Alice arrived.

"You're going to miss all the fun," she grumbled. _Tell her you'll be back later – I'll arrange some time for the two you – alone._

"Hello. Alice," I gave her a quick nod and then turned to kiss Bella. "I'll be back later tonight." I promised her as Alice flitted through her plan. "I'll go work this out with the others, rearrange things."

"Okay," Bella replied.

"There's not much to arrange," Alice said, "I already told them. Emmett is pleased."

"_Whipped, the boy is whipped." Emmett grinned as Alice told them the news. "Well, more for me."_

I sighed. "Of course he is," I replied as I left the house.

_Don't come back until later – I'll need at least ten minutes with Charlie._

I broke into a run as I hit the forest.

As Alice had said, there wasn't much to discuss once I got there. Jasper had already rearranged the formation – he and Emmett now taking point.

"It'll be fine, Edward," he reassured me as I approached, though I knew he was disappointed. It would still be an uneven fight in our favor, but Jasper clings to any advantage. _Besides this way you can be sure no one slips by._

I nodded. It was what had pushed me over the edge in my decision.

_Whipped_. Emmett chuckled in my direction. "You'd better take advantage of your time away," he added, his thoughts making lurid implications.

I frowned, glaring back at him.

_It's the right decision, Edward._ Carlisle clasped my shoulder. _You need to be there for her – protect her physically and emotionally. We're here to help you._

"Thank you." I patted his hand. It was his reassurance I'd needed.

It was too early to return, but I couldn't bare to be away another minute. Did she feel this too? This irresistible pull? Was this why she refused our being apart?

I returned in time to catch the end of Alice's performance. She was currently looking up at Charlie from her place at the table, completely forlorn.

"Oh Please." I said, chuckling.

_Don't doubt me, _she shot back, fluttering her eye lashes subtly.

And amazingly she was right. I heard the tenor of Charlie's thoughts as he searched for some way to bring a smile to her face.

"Maybe Bella should stay up there with you." he finally suggested, "Just until your folks get back."

"Oh would you, Bella?" Alice beamed, "You don't mind shopping with me, right?"

I coughed out a laugh at Bella's expression reflected in Alice's mind. "Sure. Shopping.. ?Okay."

_Maybe I should check with Carlisle_, Charlie wondered to himself. "When are they leaving?" he asked.

Alice turned her sad pixy face to him, "tomorrow."

"When do you want me?" Bella asked.

Right now.

"After dinner, I guess." Alice replied and then, as if she hadn't already planed it, "You don't have anything going on Saturday, do you? I want to get out of town to shop, and it will be an all-day thing."

"Not Seattle." Charlie suddenly blurted out, several new reports flashing through his mind.

"Of course not," Alice agreed, "I was thinking Olympia, maybe..."

Charlie brightened, now set on convincing Bella to go, "You'll like that Bella. Go get your fill of the city."

"Yeah, Dad. It'll be great."

I shook my head, waiting for my moment to "arrive" for the evening.

I was met by Bella's uneasy face. Gone was the stress of earlier, replaced with something else, of which I wasn't sure.

"Edward," Charlie acknowledged my arrival. "I, um, hope you have a nice trip this weekend." he watched me closely.

"Thanks," I replied casually.

_Huh, no shifting... his eyes didn't dart up to the corner of his eyes..._ Charlie analyzed my response.

_No need to thank me._ Alice smiled off to one side.

I'd expected her to leave upon my arrival, but instead, she followed us as we joined Charlie in the living room. I carefully sat on Bella's other side, holding her hand, careful not to sit too close as Charlie not so casually kept glancing in our direction.

I glanced once in her direction, eyebrow raised.

She smiled sweetly back as she perched on the sofa beside Bella. _Since I'm not going to get my shopping trip with Bella, I thought Id' hang out here for the evening._

I frowned slightly and moved my eyes side to side. What was she doing?

_If I leave now, I'll have to call home and ask for a ride. And you have a car that needs to be returned. So don't you think it's rather convenient that I sit and wait for you?_

She was right. Maintaining these human facades were annoying at times, almost as annoying as my pixie sister. So we sat in silence and patiently watched the game with Charlie until I could stand it no more.

"Well," I got up, stretching as a human would if they'd been sitting for two hours, "We're leaving early in the morning so I should get home."

"Bye Bella. She you tomorrow night," Alice grinned dancing to the door.

Charlie followed us, eying me as I wished Bella goodnight.

"See you when I get back." I lifted her hand, kissing her palm.

Charlie grunted from his perch against the wall. _Watch it, boy._

"Goodnight," Bella replied and closed the door. And though I knew I'd be up in her room, with her in my arms in moments, my heart still ached at the separation.

I turned to watch Alice climb into the Volvo. "You so owe me. I had Bella on the hook for a shopping day." she shot out before driving away.

"Well, I think I'm going to turn in," Bella yawned unconvincingly.

"You can't be tired," Charlie replied. _Slept the day away._

"A little."

"No wonder you like to skip the parties," he muttered, buying her feeble performance. "It takes you so long to recover." _Just like her old man... _He turned back to the second half of the game.

I chuckled to myself.

My heart felt in tact again as she joined me on the bed.

"What time are we meeting with the wolves?"

I eyed her form as she lay beside me. Was it really a good idea for her to come again? "In an hour." I replied, knowing she'd not listen if I told her to stay.

"That's good. Jake and his friends need to get some sleep."

And you don't? "They don't need as much as you do."

"Did Alice tell you that she's kidnapping me again?" Bella asked.

I smiled. "Actually, she's not."

Her confused expression clarified her earlier less then enthusiastic response to Alice's scheming. She truly did not know. I chuckled.

"I'm the only one who has permission to hold you hostage, remember? Alice is going hunting with the rest of them." Now that I'm not in the fight, I sighed. "I guess I don't need to do that now."

"_You're _kidnapping me?"

I suppose I'd expected her to be pleased or, alternatively, angry. But Bella surprised me again as she worried her bottom lip, the crease appearing between her eyes. Did she not want to be alone with me? Had I completely misinterpreted her feelings?

"Is that all right?" I asked when the silence became unbearable.

"Well... sure, except for one thing."

"What thing?" I asked. She didn't want to be alone, completely alone with me...

"Why didn't Alice tell Charlie you were leaving _tonight_?"

Excuiste relief. I laughed as it poured through me. Indeed. But we still had practice tonight and if we were to be completely alone, I did need to go on a quick hunt later. Not that her blood tempted me as it once had. But there were multiple ways in which Bella tempted me and they were more then enough reason to ensure I was as prepared as I possibly could be.

Taking her to the field tonight wasn't nearly as stress filled as the previous evening. The wolves had proven their ability to remain in control. Bella seemed relatively unaffected by the violence, an observation that worried me and made me wonder at her strength. And tonight I would simply assist, allowing me to spend more time at her side. Still, the close proximity it put her in contact with him, left me a little uneasy.

I could hear the others and the wolves as we approached.

_We're just gonna sit here? Again?_ It was the mental voice I now recognized as Quil Atera.

_Yeah, Quil, sit and watch and maybe you'll learn something._ Embry teased back.

_Shut up._

_We've gotta bring it back to the pack. Sam doesn't want to let our guard down and the others need their rest._ Jacob replied in full command of his two best friends.

_Wimps!_

_Phew, they don't smell any better then last night._

_Sigh. You guys don't have to be here. I'm fine on my own._

_Jake – don't be like that. You know Sam would skin us alive if we left you here alone with them._

Jacob huffed. _I know. What does he think – they're gonna just suddenly kill me? Start another war – when they're already facing an army._ He rolled his eyes. It wasn't the only reason for his confidence. Despite himself, he actually trusted Carlisle.

Quil edged forward a little. _So why can't we get in there?_

He was eying Jasper and Emmett, following their moves, picturing himself in their place.

_Sam's orders._ He replied as he turned his attention from Jasper and Emmett as he caught our scent to watch our approach.

Jasper and Emmett had already been there for an hour, Emmett having demanded a rematch of last night's humiliation. A smile tempted the corners of my mouth as I heard them now. Fighting, taunting... nothing serious. Alice and Rosalie watched them, appraising the physical prowess of their respective mates. Well, in all honesty, the were mocking them, but there was a tenor of admiration to their thoughts.

It struck a chord in me. Would Bella ever sit at the side, both amused and proud as I wrestled with my brothers. Had she felt those things last night? I didn't need the ego stroking like Emmett, but to know she felt that for me – like a mate... I shouldn't get a head of myself. Bella made it pretty clear how she feels about marriage... or at least marriage to me.

Esme and Carlise were off to one side. I wasn't completely surprised to hear a few words uttered in prayer. As much as we were all sure of our condemnation, Carlisle was the least certain of us all. And even though he didn't hold to the faith of his father, he believed in a God and he sough his or perhaps her help tonight.

"Where are the rest of the wolves?" Bella asked.

"They don't all need to be here. One would do the job, but Sam doesn't trust us enough to just send Jacob, though Jacob was willing. Quil and Embry are his usual..." I picked the term from Jacob's mind. "I guess you could call them his wingmen."

_Get out of my head, Leach._

"Jacob trusts you." Bella replied. It wasn't a question.

_I wouldn't go that far._

I nodded, "He trusts us not to try to kill him. That's about it, though."

_Don't you forget it._

"Are you participating tonight?" she asked hesitantly. Was it because she was worried for me? Or because she wanted to spend more time with the dog?

"I'll help Jasper when he needs it." I replied without inflection, trying to portray my ease with our arrangement. "He wants to try some unequal groupings, teach them how to deal with multiple attackers."

Truth was: being here, practicing while knowing I'd not be at the fight reminded me just how much I'd been looking forward to the opportunity – to physically express my anger over any threat posed against Bella. And perhaps to prove myself to her, another part of my brain chimed in. Yes, I suppose I could be honest enough to admit that I wished for that as well.

I could feel her body tense beneath my arm – still worried for the others. If she could, she'd sacrifice herself for all of us. I knew that about her. If we'd let her, she'd show up at the field alone just to be sure none of us were harmed. And so I had to exude more confidence to hopefully make her see, there really was very little for her to worry about.

_She doesn't look good._ Jacob noted Bella's expression. _Don't you know she needs sleep?_

I shook my head subtly. I knew it, but I wasn't going to fight Bella anymore on this.

_She looks worried._ He got up and trotted over as I braced myself against my natural reaction to his proximity.

"Jacob." I nodded.

_Leach_, he replied as he looked Bella in the eye. _What's with you?_ He whined.

"I'm fine." she replied before I could provide a translation. "Just worried you know."

_That's really stupid. What is there to be worried about?_

I frowned at his rudeness. "He want's to know why?"

_Listen bloodsucker, don't edit for my sake or hers. She's stronger then you think._

A smile tugged at the corners of my lips at his annoyance.

"What?" Bella asked.

"He thinks my translations leave something to be desired." I explained as I repeated his actual quote.

I was relieved to see a perceptible decline in the tension across her shoulders and the ease of her tight lips into a faint smile.

"There's plenty to be worried about," she replied. "Like a bunch of really stupid wolves getting themselves hurt."

_Thanks a lot._ Jacob barked out a laugh.

_If you could spare a minute..._ Jasper interrupted. He was preparing a two on one scenario and wanted my assistance. I momentarily debated asking Alice to come over. But she needed the training just like the others and Bella would oppose it as unnecessary. I sighed, realizing I would, again, willingly leave her in his company.

"Jasper wants help. You'll be okay without a translator?"

"I'll manage," she replied dismissively.

Will you? Perhaps that was what I was most worried about. It wasn't lost on me that she'd understood him without words, that their connection was already so strong. Did she even realize it?

I turned and walked away leaving them, hoping all would be well when I returned.

"Okay, Edward, you and Emmett are going to attack from opposite sides. They won't be coordinated. It won't be a preplanned attack, merely an attack of opportunity."

He braced himself, preparing for the simultaneous approach. It required greater concentration and the temptation was to whip your head back and forth to watch both approaches.

Instead, Jasper kept his eyes on me intently, using his other senses – hearing, smell, and, of course, his own particular talent, to gauge when Emmett was going to attack.

All at once it happened. Emmett lunged from behind while I attacked from the front. Jasper, sensing the rear attack deflected Emmett first, using his momentum to shield against my own attack. If I'd been a newborn, the move would have resulted in Emmett and I tussling together on the ground. Since, of course, I heard Jasper's intent, I easily avoided Emmett's hulking mass as he came hurdling toward me.

"Always go for the least likely attacker." Jasper explained. "The newborns will think they can sneak up on you. They are inexperienced and used to being quieter then anyone else. Let them think you're fooled. And," he grinned as he continued, "They'll be just as likely to fight amongst themselves as you. You remember how we were at first – we trusted no one. They'll be no different."

The others nodded in understanding – Carlisle more then the others, recalling those early days with me, Esme, Rosalie and, finally, Emmett – how we'd fight him for our meal if he got too close. Even Esme had taken a round out of him once, when he'd tried to stop her from attacking a human.

"Now, if you're already engaged with one newborn and another attacks, it's the same theory."

He set Emmett and I up again. This time he and Emmett fought while I waited to jump into the attack.

Emmett lunged while Jasper deflected, spinning, waiting for the next attack just as he had the prior evening – avoiding, ducking, dancing around the parameter of Emmett's range – ghosting away from his advances, always just outside of his grasp.

I started my attack, stalking the outside of the one on one battle, looking for a weakness, an opportunity to strike.

Emmett lunged and then, at the last minute, feigned left as Jasper seemed to favor his right side for escape. It caught him momentarily off guard and, for one hundredth of a second, Emmett's meaty hand closed around Jasper's forearm.

Jasper brought down an elbow to his wrist, stunning Emmett just enough before he locked his grip, slipping and rolling away.

It was my chance. I attacked before Jasper had a chance to recover his footing. He was completely unprepared.

I was mid-air when I realized how wrong I was. Mid roll, Jasper used his momentum to spring board off his arms, connecting me with his feet mid flight, twisting just enough to send me in Emmett's direction. I looked for something to brace myself with or to alter my trajectory, but there was nothing and, unwillingly, I crashed into Emmett.

Emmett laughed as I jumped up, snarling. "It's been a long time since someone bested you."

Jasper was also grinning from his place twenty feet away. That's when I saw it – Emmett's shift in thinking, a change in target. I quickly ducked, throwing my shoulder into his chest and lifting as he dove at me. A millisecond later he was sprawled on top of Jasper.

"And it'll be even longer before you see it again." I laughed back.

They broke into an easy laugh and Jasper went on to remind us, "It's important to constantly monitor your surroundings using your other senses. Anticipate a second or even third attacker. It is coming. They won't be organized, but they're not stupid. Don't let your guard down for a moment and always be prepared for a quick recovery for a change in focus. Keep your body low, where you can use the ground, a rock, or a tree to change direction when need be..."

When I could see Jasper was about to group the others together for practice I turned my attention back to the other end of the clearing, replaying the part of my mind that kept constant track of Bella. Had she been watching me as Alice and Rosalie had earlier in the evening? Was she fearful or scare or, dare I hope, proud?

A lump caught in my throat for she was none of these. She lay on the forest floor, curled up with Jacob Black, her head on his shoulder, stroking her fingers through his fur, staring away into the sky.

20

Story Adaptation by Erica Bailey


	20. Chapter 20

Eclipse EPOV

Based on Eclipse by Stephenie Meyer

Chapter 20: Compromise

The idea of Bella… all to myself.. for the entire night… filled me with joyful anticipation and heart-wrenching anxiety. The past few weeks had been filled with dread – of Victoria, the Volturi, the slayings in Seattle – on top of graduation and all the human trivialities. It seemed as though we lived in a constant upheaval. How could I have ever thought of Forks as a dreary, boring little town? I almost wished for the days when my existence had seemed like an endless, uneventful eternity… almost. Except that the reason for the upheaval was the beautiful, pure, insightful girl sitting across from me.

I glanced over at her then. She was driving – carefully, responsibly…slowly… the breeze caught her hair, blowing it and her scent my direction. Ah...

An entire night of peace – just she and I. It was heaven. Except that she would want to talk through the up coming battle, the risk to my family and the wolves – utterly ridiculous – and worry about the outcome of it all. I had another agenda. I smiled at the thought of giving her the diamond charm that she had already agreed to accept. My mind briefly wandered to another piece of jewelry that I desperately wanted to give her. If only... I dared not hope. But tonight, I wanted to be all about us.

In a pre-emptive strike to set the tone for the evening, I pleaded with her, "For this one night, could we try to forget everything besides just you and me? It seems like I never get enough time like that. I need to be with you. Just you." I tried to persuade her with my most dazzling look as she would call it, anticipating her resistance.

Surprisingly, I got no argument, no hesitation. Perhaps she was just as anxious to spend some alone time with me as I was with her.

To be honest, it wasn't just alone time I wanted. I wanted 'her' – in more was then one. A now familiar hunger settled in my body as I watched her. I understood her hesitancy to my marriage proposal, but I still wanted her hand. The vision that had tortured my existence – her walking down the isle, on her father's arm, dressed in white, toward another man… I cringed. That vision had driven me to break my silence only a year and a half ago. I wanted it for myself.

Last night, seeing her sit with her head rested against… him. It had become so clear to me. I needed to fight for her heart tonight as hard as I would have fought for her life tomorrow. After all, she was still human and her feelings for – that dog – were not as benign as she believed.

She had always been a painfully slow driver, especially in this ancient truck. But instead of driving me insane, tonight I simply appreciated sitting beside her, watching her expressions change as she thought through whatever was on her mind. That beautiful, brilliant, confoundedly silent mind. I smiled.

She finally drove into the yard, to our haven for the night, a beacon in the dark meadow. Okay, so I wasn't as patient as I had thought. I was anxious to get her here, away from prying ears and eyes, because she'd finally agreed to accept a gift from me. It thrilled me to finally be able to give her something, even if it wasn't my mother's ring.

I was over to her door in an instant – no need to move a human pace any longer. Yes, I was a little impatient! The long ride over was like the prelude to the evening to come, an appetizer before the main course. I cringed at the poor analogy. I pulled her to myself while grabbing her bag and shutting the truck door. Then, my lips found hers and all other thoughts focused on this. She was mine and we were home. My body acted of its own accord, carrying us both up to the house, through the door and into the entrance way. I couldn't say I was at all conscious of how we got there. When I was kissing Bella, the world melted away and mundane things, like walking, were trivialities not worth considering. All I wanted, in that moment, was to keep her lips locked on mine, claiming her as my own.

In the next moment, desire welled up within me, as the heat of her lips sent electric shocks through mine. The burn of her scent had long been over-powered by another, stronger, more urgent burn that centered low in my core. I needed to pull away before it burned out of control. An image of the last night we had spent here together flickered to my mind and I pulled away, chuckling nervously at where my mind and, well, my body were headed.

"Welcome home." How I wished that were really true – that this was her home.

"That sounds nice."

Her warm brown eyes gazed up at me and I felt lost in them. I set her down – to give us some space – but she quickly wrapped her arms around me. Her heat seared through me and I sought for something to take my mind off the proposals my body was sending me.. Ah.. proposals… ring… diamonds…

"I have something for you." I quickly remembered the diamond charm I had longed to give her.

"Oh."

"Your hand-me-down, remember? You said that was allowable." I was suddenly unsure. How would she take my gift? Would she like it? Would she would balk at the extravagance?

"Oh, that's right, I guess I did say that."

She was reluctant, as I expected. I didn't know how to break down this perceived inequity she imagined existed between us.

"It's up in my room. Shall I go get it?" I'd back in a few seconds, using that time to allow the fire in my veins to cool and regain a little more control. I was becoming increasingly aware of just how alone we were. There were no voices in my head, no reminders of the sensitive ears of my family nor the less sensitive ears of Charlie who slept much too soundly for his daughter's good. We were completely alone. We could say.. and do… whatever we wanted. But, of course, we wouldn't – I wouldn't allow it. Yet, the possibility of it filled the air with an electrical current that was nearly irresistible. Nearly.. I needed to take a breath. Maybe I would pick up the ring while I was up there… just in case.

"Sure" she wove her hand through mine. "Let's go."

Her enthusiasm overrode my carefully designed plan to have a brief retreat from the intensity of her presence. Instead I pulled her even closer, scooping her up into my arms and ran to the bedroom, suddenly anxious to have her there… To give her the gift, I reminded myself. I quickly dove into my closet to pull out the charm I had very carefully picked out for her.

I was back in less then a second, but she delayed, moving onto the bed. Her face pursed into my favorite pout, "Okay, let me have it."

Her expression was so adorable, as if I was about to force her to do some terrible and tragically painful task. I laughed at her mock anger and climbed on after her.

Her heart started beating unevenly as I approached her on the bed and I realized, again, where we were and how quiet it was. Why was this so different then every night on her bed in her room? No matter, I reminded myself, keep yourself in check, focus on the task at hand.

"A hand-me-down." I took her left wrist where the silver chain hung, holding the wolf charm he had given her. I carefully added the heart shaped diamond, several carats in size to the chain, purposefully placing it opposite from the wolf carving so she wouldn't fail to see it. I looked up at her to watch her reaction.

A part of me feared she would reject it – reject the extravagance of it and, in essence me. Would she even like it? She wasn't one for showy jewelry. If she knew the monetary value of the charm she would never accept it – but I didn't have to tell her… maybe she wouldn't guess. I watched her intently as she gazed at it. Then it caught the light and I heard her gasp at the rainbow sparkles… Did she realize what it was?

"It was my mother's" I explained, then in an attempt to down play it's significance, "I inherited quite a few baubles like this. I've given some to Esme and Alice both. So, clearly, this is not a big deal in any way."

She looked up at me, eyes slightly squinted in suspicion, though she smiled. It was going well so far.

"But I thought it was a good representation. It's hard and cold." Just then it caught the light once more and I was reminded of our first day in the meadow, when I showed her my true self in the sun and amusingly thought of another similarity, "And it throws rainbows in the sunlight."

Her eyes softened then and she gazed back at me, "You forgot the most important similarity. It's beautiful."

Pleasure shot through me – she liked it, she really did. Keeping a cool demeanor, I added, "My heart is just as silent, and it, too, it yours."

She looked back at the charm, moving it around so that it danced in the lamp light. She had no idea what it was, I guessed, and I wasn't inclined to inform her.

"Thank you. For both." She simply stated.

All the tension I had felt over this simple act of trying to give her this small, though exquisite token of my love suddenly evaporated. "No, thank you. It's a relief to have you accept a gift so easily. Good practice for you too!"

I could no longer hold back my joy and smiled broadly. Maybe some day she would accept another gift? One with a little more significance?

She was under my arm, pulling herself close to my side. I pulled her closer, feeling her warmth against me. I was truly happy, sitting there holding Bella – knowing she was safe and content in her love for me.

"Can we discuss something? I'd appreciate it if you could begin by being open-minded."

Clearly she had decided to bring up whatever had been on her mind during the drive over. I briefly worried that she was going to launch back into her worries over the battle tomorrow and prepared to remind her of our deal for tonight. However, she hadn't seemed resistant to putting all that aside. I wondered what else could be on her mind. I was suddenly wary of where this conversation was going.

"I'll give it my best effort." I carefully made no promises.

"I'm not breaking any rules here. This is strictly about you and me." She cleared her throat and straightened up in my arms. "So… I was impressed by how well we were able to compromise the other night. I was thinking I would like to apply the same principle to a different situation."

"What would you like to negotiate." I attempted to match her serious tone, but it was becoming difficult to stifle a laugh at her business-like tone in the midst of sitting here, on my bed, especially when her heart beat quickened slightly… I couldn't resist teasing her.

"Listen to your heart fly. It's fluttering like a hummingbird's wings. Are you all right?"

"I'm great" she ignored the barb.

"Please do on then." I was curious now. What was it that she wanted to discuss that was making her so flustered? Whatever it was, I was sure it would surprise me.

"Well, I guess, first, I wanted to talk to you about that whole ridiculous marriage condition thing."

I understood why she had the view of marriage that she held. She didn't exactly have any great role models to draw from. But that understanding didn't keep away the surge of physical pain I felt in my silent heart as she cast away my hope so rashly. I quietly replied, without a hint of the underlying pain I felt, "It's only ridiculous to you. What about it?"

"I was wondering… is that open to negotiation?"

Was I willing to bend on that? No. I needed to know she was mine… So, her answer was "no" then, I thought grimly. She was saying "no" to me, just as she had said "no" to Mike, Eric and Tyler. Would she ever say "yes" to someone else? Was I not enough for her? I knew she said she wanted to be with me forever, but could it be that I wasn't enough? Maybe I should give in on this point, if it drew her closer to me, if it meant I could hold her to me for awhile longer… No, I couldn't do that. I wanted her to be mine in every way possible, and in my world, those other possibilities required this one. I could wait, and fight, and hopefully she would, eventually, say "yes".

My deliberations took only a fraction of a second, but I needed to help her accept my answer, so I framed it as best I could, in a way her practical mind might accept, "I've already made the largest concession by far and away – I've agreed to take your life away against my better judgment. And that ought to entitle me to a few compromises on your part."

"No." she disagreed… I cringed as she verbally said the word I knew was coming. "That part's a done deal. We're not discussing my… renovations right now. I want to hammer some other details."

Wait a minute… where was she going with this – other details? What other details could there be? A small glimmer of hope seized me as I realized that she hadn't said, "no" to my proposal… But clearly, she was up to something. For the millionth time since I'd first seen her, I wished I could see into her convoluted mind, if only for a moment.

"What details do you mean exactly?"

"Let's clarify your prerequisites first."

"You know what I want."

"Matrimony." She made a face, but, again, I realized this wasn't a "no". I gazed speculatively into her eyes. She was angling at something. I had better hedge my bets and get a few other items on the table. I was beginning to anticipate this negotiation.

"Yes. To start with."

Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened as her business-like façade evaporated, "There's more?"

"Well, if you're my wife, then what's mine is yours… like tuition money. So there would be no problem with Dartmouth."

"Anything else? While you're already being absurd?"

Hmmm, what else could I add? "I wouldn't mind some time."

"No. No time. That's a deal breaker right there."

I knew she wouldn't agree, but I hoped she might reconsider. Plus it was good to keep it on the table, just in case, "Just a year or two?"

She set her jaw, as I knew she would, "Move along to the next one."

"That's it. Unless you'd like to talk cars…" I threw in at the end of my list – an easy give away. I anticipated her reaction to that. She didn't disappoint.

But she hadn't said what she was wanting and I was insatiably curious. I pulled her hand into my own and waited, stroking the fingers on her left hand, wondering where this negotiation might lead us. What if, I thought hopefully, she wanted something I could easily give – something that would, in turn, give me everything I wanted – her. Was there anything I wouldn't give her? I couldn't imagine anything. The waiting was painful. I finally had to ask.

"I didn't realize there was anything else you wanted besides being transformed into a monster yourself. I'm extremely curious."

She wouldn't look up at me. What could it be? What could be so much that she wouldn't simply ask? Why go through this charade of a negotiation? Didn't she know she could ask anything of me and I would gladly give it? My patience faltered at the sudden pooling of blood in her cheeks. Ask me already!

"You're blushing? Please Bella, the suspense is painful."

She bit her lip. Why couldn't I read her mind? " Bella" I said sternly.

"Well, I'm a little worried… about after." She was hesitating, I knew, and I still hadn't the foggiest notion where this was going. Had she changed her mind entirely? Had the last to nights preparing for battle scared her? I would be a little glad if they had. Or had I asked too much in my mock negotiation and this was her way of backing out of everything – of us? No, she had clearly said she still wanted to change and not wait. I softened my voice to try to comfort her into getting to the point.

"What has you so worried?" That worked… the floodgates opened as she released all her pent up worries.

"All of you seem so convinced that the only thing I'm going to be interested in, afterward, is slaughtering everyone in town. And I'm afraid I'll be so preoccupied with the mayhem that I won't be me anymore…" she hesitated then and I knew we were getting close to the real issue, "and that I won't… I won't want you the same way I do now."

I hadn't really thought of that. I had worried that she would hate me for turning her into a monster, but was it possible, in the absence of that, her feelings for me would simply change after she was changed? I thought about Rosalie and Emmett and how his love for her had only increased after the change – would it be that way for us? Or not? I was suddenly unsure of myself, of how to respond, so I just reassured her… and me.

"Bella, that part doesn't last forever."

She looked up at me, then, with an unfathomable expression. I felt as though I had missed a vital piece of our conversation while I wallowed in my self doubt. I played it back in my mind as she went on, staring back down at her hand.

"Edward, there's something that I want to do before I'm not human anymore."

Okay, she still wanted to join me. I relaxed slightly, but what did she want? I felt I was grasping at the edge of something – teetering really – so close to what I wanted and all she had to do is tell me. She already knew I would give her anything – houses, jewels, cars – and she should know that I would do anything – climb mountains, trek across continents, swim oceans – whatever, just to be with her… If she would only say it.

"Whatever you want."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes!" absolutely – just tell me already, please! "Tell me what you want and you can have it."

I was completely torn up in a state of confusion. I could not fathom what she could possibly want that would worth all this lead up, all this confusion, all this stress. I looked at her for a hint of what was coming. She seemed uncomfortable, unable to make this simple request. I was completely baffled.

"You." She finally said.

WHAT? Was is that easy? "I'm yours." Is that all? All this – for that? I was already hers – didn't she know? Did this mean she wanted to get married? Or not? I felt… happy? I was still totally confused with the entire conversation and I felt that I had missed some vital portion of the last few minutes. Was she simply needing reassurance of my love, of my devotion?

I started replaying the entire conversation from the time we arrived in the house until this point back in my mind as she started kissing me. My body responded back easily enough – part of my vampire brain gauging the pressure and strength with which I pressed my lips to hers, part of it keeping a firm grasp on the desire that was building within me, while the rest continued to work through the puzzle of our exchange.

I was so engaged in solving the puzzle that only a small fragment of my mind noticed her hands slip from around my neck and begin unbuttoning my shirt.

Suddenly, the pieces came together and I froze. Her awkwardness, her embarrassment, the blushing, the difficulty of the entire conversation… she wanted… me… as a human.

A flood of images and thoughts came unbidden to my mind – the fantasies of others but now between she and I – how close I'd almost come to losing control before, the desires my body was trying to convince me of even now. I couldn't let my mind go there. I pushed her away.

"Be reasonable, Bella" I accused her… accused me.

"You promised – whatever I wanted."

Yes, I had, that was before I realized what you wanted was insane, suicide. "We're not having this discussion." I quickly buttoned up my shirt as if to add conviction to my words. Though a part of me began to wonder – could we?

"I say we are." She was firm and I was shocked to discover her beginning to undress herself. The thought of her, topless, here in my room, on my bed, all alone suddenly came to my mind and I knew I did not have the control to handle that. I had to stop her, immediately. I held her hands to her side as I attempted, with only moderate success, to not think of the results if I hadn't stopped her. Part of my mind lingered. I reminded myself why we couldn't.

"I say we're not." I had to be firm on this. I had to keep her safe. I had to be responsible… Or did I? Yes, I did!

She was angry, "You wanted to know."

"I thought it would be something faintly realistic." Was it? No! It wasn't!

She was fuming now and her anger came at me in short phrases, "So you can ask for any stupid, ridiculous thing you want – like getting married – but I'm not allowed to even discuss what I – "

I quickly pulled both her hands into one of mine, freeing the other to cover her mouth. She was smart and perceptive and if she said much more, the last part of my will, already weak as it was, would give in to her arguments – and that would be disastrous for both of us… Or would it? YES! It would!

"No" I said to both of us.

She inhaled deeply and I could feel the calmness come back into her limbs. Then she slumped over, looking down. Her cheeks flushed red and she became very still. This wasn't anger, but it wasn't peaceful calm either. She wasn't fighting me anymore, but something was very, very wrong. My stomach clenched as I looked at her and I wished to be able to see into her head. I settled for her eyes as I pulled her face up to mine. The look in her face, her eyes was eerily familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I could see tears piling up in her eyes that she refused to let fall, but there was no fight in her. There wasn't acceptance either, nor sadness really – though there was some of that.

"What now" I asked trying to get a sense of what she was feeling.

"Nothing" she mumbled.

She tried to escape my grasp and I tried to figure out what this was… Then it hit me. It was a hint of the expression she had when I left her last fall, when I had hurt her so profoundly with my foolish lies. I was horrified that I would, again, cause her such pain. Would I ever do right by her?

"Did I hurt your feelings?" I asked, though I knew the answer.

"No" she lied.

I pulled her into my arms then, trying to push away the hurt and the pain that I had caused. It grieved me to do this to her. But I had to make her see… make her understand.

"You know why I have to say no… You know that I want you, too."

"Do you?"

It was, just as last fall when she had been so easily swayed to believe that I didn't love her – she now doubted my desire for her. How could she, when every minute of every day I was with her I had to beat my body into submission to not simply take her? The desire I felt at every touch, every kiss – was that not clearly evident? Every time I pulled away from her, it caused me physical pain. Could she not see, not feel that I wanted her with every fiber of my body – that I craved her?

"Of course I do, you silly, beautiful, oversensitive girl." I laughed, without much humor. I wished, more then anything, I could give her this wish. If I was human… if I was a Mike, or an Eric, or a Tyler… or even Jacob… I could give her this. Certainly anyone of them would have been happy to comply with her request.

"Doesn't everyone? I feel like there's a line behind me, jockeying for position, waiting for me to make a big enough mistake…" Would I? My hope faded – would she ever say yes to me when our marriage would be no more then a shell? I realized then that I would either condemn her to my existence as a vampire or to a sexless marriage – would that be enough for her? Would it be enough for me? No, I could see that it wouldn't. It was painful enough, now, when I had no right to take her body. I would not be able to stop when I had every right, as her husband. I would have to change her. "You're too desirable for your own good."

"Who's being silly now."

I could see in her eyes, she truly believed she was not desirable. She truly did not see herself this way – and my actions, or lack thereof, only confirmed her insecurities. Would I ever stop hurting her? I had to convince her…

"Do I have to send a petition around to get you to believe? Shall I tell you whose names would be on the top of the list? You know a few of them, but some might surprise you."

She still didn't accept my words of reassurance, but it looked as though the hurt had faded. She squared up her shoulders and set her jaw determinedly. "You're just trying to distract me. Let's get back to the subject."

I took a deep breathe. She wasn't going to let this go. She was my little lawyer again, presenting her closing arguments.

"Tell me if I have anything wrong. Your demands are marriage, paying my tuition, more time, and you wouldn't mind if my vehicle went a little faster." She eyed me speculatively, "Did I get everything? That's a hefty list."

She was so adorable when she was trying to be serious. I wanted to just crush her against me again, or laugh at the absurdity of our conversation. I had pushed a little too far, though with my made up list of demands, so I allowed for a little softening in my position, in hopes she would let hers go. "Only the first is a demand. The others are merely requests."

She ignored my clarification, "And my lone, solitary little demand is-"

"Demand?" Was she seriously demanding _this_?

"Yes, demand."

I couldn't believe it. She would make this a demand – a deal breaker as she called it. I looked into her eyes to see if she was totally committed to her course of action, to see if there was any wavering. I saw none.

"Getting married is a stretch for me." She explained, "I'm not giving in unless I get something in return."

She was entirely serious. If I agreed to this lunacy, she would agree to marry me. I could have everything I had wanted – I could have her hand – she would be my wife – the vision, the fantasy swam dizzyingly close – and all I would have to do is something I wanted with every fiber of my being… except that it would destroy both of us in the process.

"No. It's not possible now. Later, when you're less breakable. Be patient, Bella."

I could hear her fighting for control over her emotions to say what she needed to say, "But that's the problem. I won't be the same when I'm less breakable. I won't be the same! I don't know who I'll be then."

"You'll still be Bella" I reassured her.

"If I'm so far gone that I'd want to kill Charlie – that I'd drink Jacob's blood or Angela's if I got the chance – how can that be true?"

"It will pass. And I doubt you'll want to drink the dog's blood. Even as a new born, you'll have better taste than that." I teased, trying to lighten the mood, but I could see she'd have none of that.

"But that will always be what I want most, won't it? Blood, blood and more blood." She demanded.

"The fact that you are still alive is proof that is not true." Though only barely, I thought to myself grimly.

"Over eighty years later" she pressed on, "What I meant was physically, though. Intellectually, I know I'll be able to be myself… after awhile. But just purely physically – I will always be thirsty, more then anything else."

Since the moment she had said she wanted to join me in my lifeless existence, I had accused her of not knowing what she was asking. I worried that, once she was changed, she would resent me for doing this to her – for condemning her to this existence. I could see, now, that she understood as much as she could what she was choosing. Perhaps the time preparing for the newborns had been too informative or maybe she had known all along. She was more then perceptive enough. And yet, as much as she seemed to understand the consequences of what she would become, she was still willing to do so – to be with me. I was suddenly aware of the depth of her love… I was speechless.

"So, I will be different." She went on, completely unaware of my epiphany. "Because right now, physically, there's nothing I want more than you. More than food, or water, or oxygen. Intellectually, I have my priorities in a slightly more sensible order. But physically…"

A bolt of electricity coursed through my hand into my body from her lips… I had, time and time again, underestimated her – her perception, her ability to accept me for what I was, her ability to love me – and the depth of her feelings. Was I underestimating this – how much it meant to her – not just something she wanted or some form of reassurance of my love or her desirability? I had no point of comparison, no way to tell her it would be like this again. I had never felt this way when I was human.

Could I give her this? A resounding "no" shook my head as I ignored the yeses screaming through my body. How much had we already overcome… And yet, it would take only a moment, a small lapse in control, a second of surrender and I could lose it all.

"Bella, I could kill you."

"I don't think you could." She said obstinately.

Demonstrating more clearly then I could explain how easily I could deliver a fatal injury. I broke off one of the iron roses from the bed post and showed her how, with the simplest squeeze of my hand, I could turn it into a fine powder. That could be her hand, her arm, her body, her head – in a moment, I could crush her.

"That's not what I meant. I already know how strong you are. You didn't have to break the furniture."

"What did you mean then?" I couldn't imagine what possible justification she could have for the risk of… what I could do in a moment of passion. I looked into her eyes trying to comprehend her.

"Obviously not that you aren't physically able to hurt me, if you wanted to… More that, you don't want to hurt me… so much so that I don't think that you ever could."

Semantics… madness… there was no way. It didn't matter what I wanted – I never wanted to hurt her and yet I had hurt her feelings time and time again. I couldn't take the chance.

"It might not work like that, Bella." I was surprised at the doubt in my voice. It didn't surprise me that she caught it as well.

"Might? You have no more idea what you're talking about than I do."

"Exactly. Do you imagine I would ever take that kind of risk with you?" I had intended for this to be the final argument, the conclusion of this madness. Yet, even as I said it, as I put forward my best attempt at firmness, I could feel the doubt rise within me – and the hope. I stared into her eyes, willing her to believe me that this was impossible, willing her to love and marry me anyway… willing myself to be firm.

When her voice came to me, it was the sweetest pleading – the most gentle softness, caressing away my arguments… my will. "Please? It's all I want. Please."

She closed her eyes – closing herself – closing her soul off to me. In that minute action I saw what was at stake and I understood what this meant to her. I thought about how much I had desired her blood that first day, and so many days after and yet, even as the fire burned in my throat with every breathe, I could not bring myself to kill her. I thought of the meadow and how, though the desire for her blood and her body were so strong I had almost satisfied both in a moment of weakness, I had been able to run away. I thought of how I had drawn out the venom stained blood from James' bite and, though the taste was the sweetest thing I had every known, I had found the will to stop before killing her. Could I do this? Could I be intimate with her as a human?

She looked at me, noting my hesitation. "Please?" she whispered again. "You don't have to make any guarantees. If it doesn't work out right, well, then that's that. Just let us try… only try. And I'll give you want you want. I'll marry you. I'll let you play for Dartmouth, and I won't complain about the bribe to get me in. You can even buy me a fast car if that makes you happy! Just… please."

Everything in my being desired to give her what she wanted – not only because I wanted it myself, but because I wanted, so much, to give her her heart's desire. I clutched her to me, feeling her warmth, hearing her heart, willing myself to refuse her – to refuse myself, but my will was gone. I knew that moments before I realized I would agree to her demand.

"This is unbearable." I whispered in her ear, "So many things I've wanted to give you – and this is what you decide to demand. Do you have any idea how painful it is, trying to refuse you when you plead with me this way?"

"Then don't refuse."

My mind settled on the word "try" – could we try and, if I felt I was losing control or if it became unsafe, I could stop… or could I? How close to the edge could I get before jumping off into oblivion? Could I really and truly give her what she wanted – be with her as I could if I were human – be with her as I wanted to with every square inch of my body?

"Please"

That was enough. I had no more will left. Her warm body melted away the last of my resolve. I started to tell her. "Bella" was all I got out.

My body took over from there as I felt myself stroking my face along her throat moving to a kiss. She was quick to respond, pressing her lips to mine – and my desire flared with a ferocity that eclipsed every feeling I had felt before. The remaining hold out – a small part, a very, very small part of my brain – was telling me no – but I had no further arguments, no further will to fight against my desire coupled with her own.

Her arms locked around my neck as she pressed her body to me – or did I press mine to hers? I no longer knew. I only knew that her body was like molten lava against mine and when I felt her shiver, I knew it wasn't from the cold.

I couldn't get enough of her – kissing her mouth until she was out of breath and then moving on to her chin, her neck, her throat when she needed air. I didn't notice when she undid my shirt, but suddenly the lava was flowing down my chest from her fingers as she touched me. Desire coursed through my body unrestrained. I needed to taste her mouth again and I pulled one hand free from her face so I could press her body closer to my now bare chest. My body was dry tinder and she was the flame. Under her touch, her body, I happily burned.

I felt her hands twist between our bodies as she began to remove her blouse. I was inclined to do that myself instead, reaching down to remove her hands so I could take their place. I foresaw myself unbuttoning her blouse, pressing my lips against her skin, down her body, running my hands over her breasts…

STOP

Carlisle?

I was startled at the shout. It took half a second to realize it was my own thought - and less then that to pull her hands away from her blouse over her head and lay her firmly back against the pillow.

I breathed deeply as I took a moment to rein in the desire that, only moments earlier was running rampant through my body. I could barely trust myself to speak, but I needed her help if I was going to do this right. "Bella, would you please stop trying to take your clothes off?"

"Do you want to do that part?"

Yes. But her unexpected response gave me what I needed. If I was going to do this… if we were going to do this, we needed to do it the right way. "Not tonight" I brushed my lips gently against her face.

"Edward, don't - " I cut her off.

"I'm not saying no, I'm just saying not tonight." I needed to talk to Carlisle – to know what to expect, to prepare myself. If we were going to do this, I needed to do what I could to ensure her safety – and – we needed to do this right…

"Give me one good reason why tonight is not as good as any other night?" she argued.

I was reluctant to give her my real reason, so I went back to our negotiation, hoping she would buy my explanation. "I wasn't born yesterday" the humor of that statement in my particular case suddenly struck me, "out of the two of us, which do you think is more unwilling to give the other what they want? You just promised to marry me before you do any changing, but if I give in tonight, what guarantee do I have that you won't go running off to Carlisle in the morning? I am – clearly – much less reluctant to give you what you want. Therefore… you first."

The argument was weak, I knew. She was not the one who went back on her word or failed on her promises. No, that was me. Then the words I had just spoken hit me. She agreed to marry me. She said "yes". A thrill of joy started to replace the burning desire that had only just started to recede.

"I have to marry you first?" she asked incredulously.

Okay, it wasn't a solid yes – yet. "That's the deal – take it or leave it. Compromise, remember?"

I knew it wasn't fair, but I took advantage of my new found appreciation for her physical desire – kissing her deeply, persuasively… I never agreed to fight fair.

"I think that's a really bad idea." She gasped when I released the lock on her lips.

"I'm not surprised you feel that way. You have a one-track mind." I smiled, knowing I had won.

"How did this happen?" she grumbled, "I thought I was holding my own tonight – for once – and now, all of a sudden-"

"You're engaged." My heart sang the words. She had said "yes" – to me – forever! She was mine. I could barely contain my joy.

"Ew! Please don't say that out loud."

"Are you going back on your word?" I knew she wouldn't and I was too happy, too filled with joy to be marred by her attitude. Besides, she was just too much fun to tease. She glared back at me with her kitten anger, but her eyes betrayed her.

"Are you?" I pressed her to confirm.

"Ugh! No. I'm not. Are you happy now?"

Her verbal confirmation, such as it was, didn't deter me. I was full of joy. She said yes, she said yes… "Exceptionally"

She groaned.

I was human enough to ask, "Aren't you happy at all?"

I was even more human enough to use my newly found powers of persuasion, again, to illicit the desired response – kissing her deeply…

"A little bit" she admitted, "But not about getting married" she was quick to add.

Of course not, I smiled. But she did say yes and that was all that mattered. Then it struck me – in all the books I'd read, all the movies I'd watched, all the plays I'd seen… pretty much all I knew of human nature and love – we had it completely wrong. I laughed, sharing my revelation with her, "Do you get the feeling that everything is backward? Traditionally, shouldn't you be arguing my side and I yours?"

"There isn't much that's traditional about you and me."

"True." I was astounded at her insight and still taken away that she had said yes. I focused my joy into kissing her, confirming again and again that she was really here and that she was really mine.

"Look Edward" I could hear the lawyer was back, "I said I would marry you, and I will. I promise. I swear. If you want, I'll sign a contract in my own blood."

"Not funny." I murmured in between kisses. Actually, it was a little funny.

She pressed on, "What I'm saying is this – I'm not going to trick you or anything. You know me better than that. So there's really no reason to wait. We're completely alone – how often does that happen? – and you've provided this very large and comfortable bed…" She was persistent.

"Not tonight." I repeated – if I was doing this, I was doing it right.

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do." I trusted her implicitly. I trusted her completely. I trusted that she wasn't going to let this go, though I hoped she would.

She pulled my face up to hers and looked into my eyes, searching for the truth. "Then what's the problem? It's not like you didn't know you were going to win in the end. You always win."

She was trying to provoke me into giving something away. I wouldn't fall for it. "Just hedging my bets."

"There's something else." She peered at me. I wondered how long it would take her to ferry out my true motivation, my true reason. I hadn't been able to keep anything from her for long – not when she was seeking truth. "Are you planning to go back on your word?"

"No, I swear to you, we will try. After you marry me."

She laughed without humor as she shook her head, "You make me feel like a villain in a melodrama – twirling my mustache while I try to steal some poor girls' virtue."

Oh, oh… I glanced up to see if she had processed it yet, then I quickly went back to kissing her neck, distracting her, hoping she wouldn't realize that she had just hit the nail on the head… realizing that she would. It only took her three seconds.

"That's it, isn't it?" She was shocked… and amused… my heart sank a little. "You're trying to protect your virtue!"

I stopped kissing her.

Her laughter hurt me almost as much as her initial reaction to my first proposal. I was trying to be noble, I was trying to be good, I was trying to not be the monster that I was, the one that was trying to convince me to take her here and now – and she laughed. I knew she came from a different time, with different values then those I grew up with, but while I understood – her callous disregard for my attempts at chivalry, be them as they may, was hurtful. I lay my head on her shoulder and tried to respond in a way that wouldn't betray my pain. "No, silly girl. I'm trying to protect yours. And you're making it shockingly difficult."

"Of all the ridiculous-"

I cut her off. I was a little angry. "Let me ask you something." I wanted to press my point, "We've had this discussion before, but humor me. How many people in this room have a soul? A shot at heaven, or whatever there is after this life?"

"Two" she responded with absolute conviction. Maybe she was right… but still…

"All right. Maybe that's true. Now, there's a world full of dissension about this`, but the vast majority seem to think that there are some rules that have to be followed."

"Vampire rules aren't enough for you? You want to worry about the human ones too?"

She really wasn't getting this.

"It couldn't hurt, Just in case."

She narrowed her eyes…

I had almost a century to think through this and now it was all coming out at once. I had to make her see – to understand. "Now, of course, it might be too late for me, even if you are right about my soul."

"No it isn't" she pouted.

"Thou shalt not kill" is commonly accepted by most major belief systems. And I've killed a lot f people, Bella."

"Only the bad ones."

"Maybe that counts, maybe it doesn't. But you haven't killed anyone-"

"That you know about" she tried to deter me with humor – but she opened this can of worms and now she was going to hear what I thought on this particular subject.

"And I'm going to do my best to keep you out of temptation's way."

"Okay. But we weren't fighting over committing murder."

"The same principle applies – the only difference is that this is the one area in which I'm just as spotless as you are. Can't I leave one rule unbroken?" I willed her to understand.

"One?" she questioned.

"You know that I've stolen, I've lied, I've coveted… my virtue is all I have left."

"I lie all the time."

"Yes, but you're such a bad liar that it doesn't really count. Nobody believes you." I teased.

"I really hope you're wrong about that – because otherwise Charlie is about to burst through the door with a loaded gun."

Well, so long as we are being honest... "Charlie is happier when he pretends to swallow your stories. He'd rather lie to himself than look too closely."

"But what did you ever covet? You have everything." She was grasping at straws now and she knew it.

"I coveted you," for example, I thought as I remembered those first days when we just arrived, trying in vane to leave her alone. "I had no right to want you – but I reached out and took you anyway." I couldn't resist teasing, "And now look what's become of you! Trying to seduce a vampire."

"You can't covet what's already yours" she pointed out, weakly. She was wearing down and I could see she would give in soon. "Besides, I thought it was my virtue you were worried about." Okay, maybe she wasn't wearing down…

"It is. If it's too late for me… Well, I'll be damned – no pun intended – if I'll let them keep you out, too."

"You can't make me go somewhere you won't be. That's my definition of hell." Mine too… "Anyway, I have an easy solution to all this: let's never die, all right?"

Easier said then done… "Sounds simple enough. Why didn't I think of that?" I smiled as I knew the argument was over. She gave up with a glower.

"So that's it. You won't sleep with me until we're married." She looked defeated and yet glanced up with one last glimmer of hope that I might be swayed.

"Technically, I can't ever sleep with you."

"Very mature, Edward." She said with exasperation.

"But, other than that detail, yes, you've got it right."

"I think you have an ulterior motive."

"Another one?" She had already perceptively come up with my most significant consideration after, of course, the possibility of hurting her. What other motive could I have?

"You know this will speed things up."

Hmm. Actually that was a good point. I was glad that she was so perceptive. "There is only one thing I want to speed up, and the rest can wait forever… but for that, it's true, your impatient human hormones are my most powerful ally at this point."

It seemed to all hit her at once, then – now that her head was cleared after a few solid moments of not kissing – and she despaired, "I can't believe I'm going along with this. When I think of Charlie… and Renee! Can you imagine what Angela will think? Or Jessica? Ugh. I can hear the gossip now."

My earlier realization that she was fully aware of what she was doing in becoming a vampire wavered. How could she be so concerned about what people thought about her getting married when she was going to, basically, disappear. Perhaps she wasn't really ready for this change.

Then I saw something in her face – a change – no a resolve. She was like that, I had seen it so many times before. She agonized over a decision, but once she had really made it – she simply followed through. It was that strength of character that I fell in love with – her goodness that I was trying, desperately, to preserve as much as I could.

But, still, I could make this easier for her. A wedding, with guests, her in a white dress, on her father's arm – that was my fantasy, not hers. She had given me what I really wanted – a claim on her. Why not give her a way to make it easy.

"It doesn't have to be a big production. I don't need any fanfare. You won't have to tell anyone or make any changes. We'll go to Vegas – you can wear old jeans and we'll go to the chapel with the drive-through window. I just want it to be official – that you belong to me and no one else."

"It couldn't be any more official than it already is." Her complaint was only halfhearted as I could see her brighten to the idea.

"We'll see about that." I wondered how I was going to get this past Alice…

"I suppose you don't want your ring now?" I anticipated the reaction correctly this time.

"You suppose correctly."

I laughed at her pained expression – as if I had proposed pulling her toe nails off one by one. She was like no other girl I had ever known.

"That's fine. I'll get it on your finger soon enough."

"You talk like you already have one."

She glared at me – but did I see a hint of curiosity? She had done so well with my earlier gift, maybe she'd do well with this one too? "I do. Ready to force upon you at the first sign of weakness."

"You're unbelievable."

"Do you want to see it?" I was excited at the prospect – would she like it? I hoped so. Part of me thought it would be perfect for her. She seemed to like old fashioned things…

"No!" her response shocked me this time, although I should have anticipated it. Still, I was disappointed. I had hoped, once she saw the ring, maybe she'd want to try it on. Maybe even wear it. But I had pushed things enough tonight. Actually, much further than I had hoped or dreamed. I should be ecstatic. Of course, so should she, I thought grimly.

"Unless you really want to show it to me." She was trying to appease me.

I wasn't interested in being appeased – I wanted her to want it. "That's all right. It can wait."

She sighed, "Show me the damn right, Edward."

Nice… "No."

She gazed deeply into my eyes then, as I into hers. Her expression softened and I could see, in there, her love. "Please" she pleaded in her soft, quiet, small voice – the voice I couldn't bring myself to resist. "Please, can I see it?"

I knew it wasn't from desire for my ring or even for our engagement that she made her request. No, nothing had changed. But she knew I couldn't resist her and she was right. "You are the most dangerous creature I've ever met."

I went to the small bed side table where I had been carefully keeping my mother's ring ever since I had decided that Bella was the only girl I wanted to give it to. I brought it back to her on the bed and placed the box, complacently on her lap.

I didn't dare to hope she would react at all in a good way to the ring and so I guarded myself for whatever response was to come. "Go ahead and look, then…"

She hesitated, her hands shaking as she took the box. I held my breathe.

"You didn't spend a lot of money, did you? Lie to me, if you did."

"I didn't spend anything. It's just another hand-me-down. This is the ring my father gave to my mother." I hesitated, hoping she would understand the significance, fearing that she would and it would set her off.

"Oh" She seemed surprised and, possibly, pleased? I could hardly dare to hope she would like it after all this.

She squeezed the box between her thumb and finger, hesitating. Maybe I should take it back. Maybe it would be better if we went shopping for a ring together – let her pick out one she liked – that was more practical.

"I suppose it's a little outdated. Old-fashioned, just like me. I can get you something more modern. Something from Tiffany's?"

But she didn't give it back. Instead she whispered, "I like old fashioned things" and opened the box…

I watched her face, her eyes, her mouth as she looked down at my mother's ring. Did she like it? Did she hate it? I couldn't imagine what was going through her mind. It seemed like an eternity that she sat there looking down at the ring, though, in truth, it was only six seconds.

As I peered into her face, a movement caught my eye. Her finger gazed over the face of the ring. Her façade was suddenly gone as she murmured, "It's so pretty."

A spark of pleasure swept through me, "Do you like it?" I wanted to hear it again.

The façade was back, "It's beautiful. What's not to like."

"See if it fits," I encouraged her. I wanted to see it on.

Her hand tightened into a fist and panic swept across her face. I took a deep breathe and let it out. Why was this so difficult with her? I appealed to her practical side. "Bella, I'm not going to solder it to your finger. Just try it on so I can see if it needs to be sized. Then you can take it right off."

"Fine."

She started to put the ring on – but this was another thing I wanted to do and, unlike our earlier activities, this was entirely appropriate, given the circumstances. I moved slowly, deliberately as I took her left hand in mine. I would have liked to have said something meaningful, something significant, but I knew I had already pushed things much further than I had hoped for tonight and I didn't want to scare her. There was a part of me that still expected her to run screaming away from me. So, I only thought the words I wanted to say as I slipped the ring on her finger.

With another spark of pleasure I saw that it was a perfect fit. The sudden joy I felt was difficult to contain and I fought to maintained a calm demeanor. "A perfect fit. That's nice – saves me a trip to the jewelers."

She looked up at me then, searching for something… her eyes narrowed, trying to guess at something. "You like that, don't you?" The way she fluttered her delicate fingers made the light dance across the stones, sending a multitude of rainbow flecks of light. The affect was dazzling, as was she.

I was completely entranced by her in the moment. I wanted to shout from the mountain tops, to sing at the top of my lungs, to run from house to house. She said yes. She is wearing my ring, She is mine! It took every ounce of control I had to maintain my calm, "Sure. It looks very nice on you."

But as she gazed into my eyes, as I stared into her impossibly deep chocolate brown eyes, I could contain my joy no longer. I had never felt such pleasure, such completeness. She was mine and I was hers. It was the ultimate acceptance – who I was, what I was - for all time. The joy boiled up and flowed over as I beamed back at her – my Bella, my fiancée, my bride to be…

Then, I couldn't resist any longer. I pressed my lips to hers, claiming her as my own. My breathing raced. If it were possible, my heart would be racing as well. I hardly trusted my voice as I leaned in to whisper, "Yes, I like it. You have no idea."

Then with the joy I had always hoped she would have, she replied, "I believe you."

Then, I wanted… no needed to get this right – to complete the way I had imagined I would do this. "Do you mind if I do something?" I whispered in her ear, holding her closer.

"Anything you want."

As I backed away to get in position to do this right, she complained, "Anything but that" but I was too full of joy, too filled with purpose to notice. I pulled her toward me, off the bed standing in front of me, steadying her and myself.

I pleaded, "Now, I want to do this right. Please, please keep in mind that you've already agreed to this, and don't ruin it for me."

As I got down on one knee I held my breathe waiting for her reaction as she figured out what I was about to do.

"Oh no" she gasped.

"Be nice," I warned.

I took another breathe to steady myself so that my voice would be clear as I pulled out the words I had been preparing to say to her for months.

"Isabella Swan?" I paused to look into her eyes, again. From the moment we met it had always been her eyes. They had held me off from my blood lust, they had captured my curiosity, they were the windows to her secrets – to her soul that I had fallen in love with. So many times I had looked into them expecting to see fear, revulsion, hate – but had found only acceptance and love. In her eyes, I was at home. "I promise to love you forever – every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"

She always surprised me with her responses and, even now, I didn't know what to expect. She surprised me with her love, her tenderness and simply saying the one only word I had ever wanted to hear, "Yes."

24

Story Adaptation by Erica Bailey


	21. Chapter 21

Eclipse EPOV

Based on Eclipse by Stephenie Meyer

Chapter 21: Trails

In all the years of my long existence, this was the best night of my life. I lay on the bed, Bella wrapped in my arms. Well, actually, wrapped in the gold comforter and then wrapped in my arms, my face in her hair… knowing that she was truly mine and would be mine forever – for as long as we both existed.

"hmmmm Edward" she mumbled in her sleep, "I love you…"

"And I love you" I whispered to her sleeping form, kissing her hair, her neck, her face. I could lie here watching her forever.

However, the light of day began to peek over the mountains and through the green foliage of the ancient trees, filling the room with a grey green light and I knew this night was coming to an end. How strange, for so long I had hated the night and now I felt a small melancholy at the break of day. Soon we would have to be off to the meadow to prepare for Bella to set the trail for the newborns.

I felt her stir and quickly kissed her awake.

"Good morning, love."

"Hmmm… Good morning to you too! This is nice… we should do this more often."

I chuckled, "We spend almost every night together as it is – but if you mean, get engaged, well, I'm all for that."

The crease reappeared between her eyes, "oh…" Her eyes flew open and looked at me. I wished I could hear what she was thinking now, but as quickly as the crease appeared, it disappeared, and she smiled, "I meant being all alone – no Charlie, no other Cullens – just you and me."

I held her to me then as she snuggled closer into my chest. My pure happiness, now somewhat marred with the foreknowledge of the impending battle, still overflowed into my love for her.

"Human moment." She said as she squirmed out of my grasp and I sighed. The night was over.

I retreated downstairs to allow her to get ready, as I began to think through the day ahead. She met me staring out into the yard, deep in thought, and yet conscious of her approach. She was dressed warmly in preparation for the day, as she held her hand out to me, an apologetic look in her eyes.

"Edward, it is beautiful… I just don't want to lose it up on the mountain." She held the ring out to me.

I had briefly hoped that she would want to keep it, but I also expected this. She had said "yes" but she wasn't ready to tell everyone else… and I suppose that, given the coming activities, perhaps it wasn't the right time. I sighed, taking it and pulling her to me. "That's okay, love. Soon enough…" I released her, and quickly retreated upstairs to store it safely in my bedside table, returning as quickly as I could.

We spent the rest of the morning, just being together – trying to reconnect to the intense joy of the previous evening, however, in the light of day, the reality of the coming danger stained everything with tension and stress. We were certainly in a very good position, armed with foreknowledge and the surprise of the werewolves, but still, a member of my family could get hurt, could even be killed by a particularly strong or skilled newborn. I quickly pushed the thought away.

The rest of the family returned after Bella had finished lunch. The kitchen, which had been previously unused for almost 70 years, had seen quite a bit of action over the past year and a half... It was good we kept up appearances.

I heard Alice, before I saw her. _How dare you – how dare let Bella talk you into… to… __**Vegas.**_ I smiled grimly. She was seething. I knew she would be upset… I would rather face the hoard of newborns alone then Alice at this particular moment. However, at that particular moment, it was Alice that danced through the door – meeting me with a glare that would put the fear of God in anyone.

_Sorry, Edward. I tried to reason with her, but she wouldn't be reasoned with._ Jasper's thoughts accompanied his attempt to defuse the situation with his gift, but Alice shot a quick glare at him before turning back to me. His gift retreated.

Emmett walked by, clearly amused by the exchange, and rushed up to his room to prepare. The rest must have decided to avoid the situation all together, finding other preparations to keep them busy.

"I think" _you're an idiot, but I am going to help you anyway,_ "that you're going to want to pack for cold weather, Edward. I can't see where you are exactly because you're taking off with that dog this afternoon. But the storm that's coming seems particularly bad in that general area."

I nodded at both pieces of information.

_You know, eventually, I'm going to get to talk to her… You can't keep her away from me forever. She will see reason, if you just give me a chance to help her understand what she is doing._

"It's going to snow in the mountains." She warned, speaking aloud so we both could hear.

"Ew, snow" Bella complained. There is a hoard of new born vampires headed this way to kill her, and she is worried about snow, I shook my head.

"Wear a jacket" Alice told her coolly, catching Bella by surprise. She had no idea what was waiting for her once Alice got her chance. Yes, this should be interesting, I smiled.

We continued getting ready, Alice grumbling in her head and uttering threats that Bella couldn't hear. I was hoping she would just get over it, but knowing Alice, that wasn't going to happen quickly. My only concern was keeping her and Bella away from each other so Alice wouldn't ruin things.

"Why don't you call Jacob and tell him we'll be ready for him in an hour or so. He knows where to meet us." I handed the phone to Bella – partially to keep her out of Alice's way, and partially because I had no interest in talking to that dog if I didn't have to.

_Nice try, Edward. You can't keep her from talking to me forever you know._

"I only have to keep you away until we are married. That is doable. We could leave for Vegas right after the battle – or even during… there's more then enough time." I spoke low enough that Bella couldn't hear.

_Edward, you are an idiot. You know you can't let her get away with this. She will regret it someday._

"No, she doesn't want a big fancy wedding. Vegas will be fine. Leave her alone."

_She will come to appreciate it if we convince her. In a hundred years, we will be glad we did this._

"I am sort of hoping I have a hundred years with her. If you push this, she might back out all together."

_No, she won't. She's decided to marry you… this is important. I know how much you want this too, Edward. It isn't just about her._

She then showed me her vision – a mirror copy of my vision, my fantasy. Bella, walking down the stairs of our house, on Charlie's arm, dressed in white. She quickly suppressed the vision before I got a closer look at Bella in her wedding dress. The vision was… tempting. I smiled at the thought, despite myself.

_See, Edward, it isn't decided yet.. That is a possible option._

"Oh, no – you leave me out of this. I have what I want – her. Please, don't ruin this for me."

_Please, just let me talk to her, reason with her. Please, Edward. I know she will want this in the end. At least let her decide._

"That is hardly what you are going to let her do." I frowned.

"I will" I heard Bella hang up the phone. She handed it back, "Billy said to tell you 'good luck.'"

"That was generous of him." I was barely conscious of what Billy had said, but the sentiment registered in part of my mind and I was pleasantly surprised. Unfortunately, Alice chose my momentary distraction to speak before thinking the words.

"Bella, could I please speak to you alone" Alice asked her before I could direct her out of the garage and away from Alice.

"You're about to make my life harder than it needs to be, Alice." I growled a low warning. "I'd really rather you didn't."

"This isn't about you, Edward."

I laughed incredulously at her. Sure, not about me. This is only the rest of my existence you are talking about, and if you ruin it, I am going to …

"It's not. This is a female thing." _Come on Edward, let me play this my way._

"Alice, if she changes her mind because of your meddling, you know who I'm coming after." I muttered under my breathe.

_Don't worry, Edward. You'll be happy with the results – you'll see._

Right…

"Let her talk to me." Bella jumped in then. From the look on her face it was clear she was clueless. Oh, if you only knew, Bella, you wouldn't say that. You have no idea the mess you just jumped into.

"You asked for it," I replied. Bella once told me that she would never bet against Alice. I laughed, wondering what she would think about that now. I knew what Alice was capable of. She didn't need to use her gift to win this battle…

_You can thank me later,_ Alice's final thought to me as I exited the garage.

I went to find Carlisle, who I found with Jasper and Emmet in the dining room – well the room with the dining table that we used for family conferences. They were discussing strategy as I entered – but all conversation stopped as soon as I walked into the room.

"I hear congratulations are in order, Son." Carlisle came over and caught me in a hug. I smiled. Jasper and Emmett gave me a good natured shot to the shoulder, Emmett somewhat less good natured then Jasper.

"So, finally settling down, tying on the old ball and chain," Emmett gaffed.

"I'll tell Rosalie you said that." I shot back.

"Congratulations, man. I'm happy for you." Jasper added.

"Well, we'll see after Alice is done with her. I might find myself un-engaged before the day is through." I frowned.

"No, I don't think that will happen. Alice knows what she is doing."

"I suppose – anyway, I was wondering if I could talk to you, Dad, for a minute?"

"Sure."

Jasper and Emmett had already disappeared, giving us some privacy.

"So, what's on your mind."

"Well…" I was suddenly unsure how to start. How to talk to my father about Bella's and my little arrangement. I was… embarrassed. If I could blush, I would be puce by now. "This might not be the right time for this conversation. We have preparations to make. Maybe we can talk later."

I could hear in his thoughts the love and acceptance he had for me. It had always been so. He was also very curious as to what I wanted to talk about and I could see that it would bother him to wait if I didn't bring it up now. Of course, he would be patient, but did I really want that patience to be the cause of any source of distraction when he was fighting the newborns? No, I needed to bring it up now.

"Edward, you know you can talk to me about anything, but I'll respect your privacy if you'd rather not."

"No, I suppose now is as good a time as any... You see, well, Bella and I came to an understanding last night." He nodded – the engagement flashing to his mind. Yes, of course he knew that already, but not the terms of that agreement. I needed his help on that one. "Yes, she will marry me, but she, ah, wants to be fully married to me… She isn't willing to accept a marriage in name only."

"Well that is reasonable, Edward. I know that I agreed to change her, and I will if that is still her wish, although I am sure she would prefer that you did it. I know you have more then enough control. You could do it. I think it would mean a lot to her."

"That isn't quite it. I have already accepted that I will change her, although I wish she would give herself more time… But that isn't the issue. This issue is that she is concerned about being... different.. after."

"Yes, she is well aware of the changes. We have all been quite open with her, which is really for the best. I think all this preparation will make the change much easier for her."

"I am sure it will, but there is something she wants to do before being changed." Is this how awkward Bella felt last night when I was too dense to understand what she was getting at?

"Well, then we'll wait until she is ready. We don't have to rush any of this, Edward.

I sighed. This conversation just wasn't going anywhere. I looked up at Carlisle – my father – and decided I needed to just come out with it. "She only agreed to marry me as long as we… consummate the marriage while she is still human."

"Oh." I could see the shock in his mind, though he tried to conceal it, followed by the concern for Bella, and for me. He knew me well enough to know that if something happened to Bella of my own doing, it would destroy me, even if I had time to save her…

I looked down. "I was wrong to agree to this." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

It was quiet. Thoughts flooded through Carlisle's mind. I waited for him to formulate his response, but I as I watched the direction of his thoughts, I thought I could see hope.

"Edward, you have more then enough control… I won't lie – there are risks as you are well aware. You know you will have to be very careful with her. Physical love is the most intense pleasure I have ever experienced. It changed me – it bound me to Esme in ways I can't describe. But, I think, you have already experienced many of those changes. Bella is your other half. She is part of you. Hurting her would be like hurting a part of yourself. I think every part of you would shy away from it – and you have the control to manage it."

I felt ashamed. How could my father have such faith in me when, only last night, I almost proved him wrong. "I don't know if I do."

"Look at me. I know you. I have seen what you have grown to become, especially, as you have grown in love with Bella. You are able to do this." His previous doubt was erased with the certainty of his words. His confidence gave me some comfort.

He pulled me back into a hug then. "Edward, I am so happy for you. I know you are already happy, but I wish for you all the happiness that Esme and I have shared, for the rest of your existence."

I smiled, "Well, speaking of which, I'd better get back to the garage and rescue Bella from Alice."

"Yes, it sounds as though that conversation is drawing to a close." So it looks like we will be hosting a wedding after all… just as Alice predicted. That girl… he mused.

I was so focused on my conversation with Carlisle, that I hadn't paid conscious attention to the exchange between Bella and Alice, though a part of mind had picked up every word and I could now hear it drawing to a close. Yes, Carlisle was right – it looked like Alice had won that battle.

I was just about to open the door to the garage, when Bella came marching out the large garage door, "Edward, I know you're listening. Get over here."

_You can thank me later,_ Alice chimed. _You're going to get your traditional, white wedding, with all the trimmings. It is going to be perfect, Edward. You are going to be so pleased!_ She clapped her hands.

"Thanks so much, Alice!" I said acidly. It was, actually, what I wanted, but I was now concerned at what this would cost me. As I looked into Bella's eyes I could see that she was angry, holding back tears that she wouldn't let fall. She wrapped her arms around me and I pulled her to me. Yes, I wanted the white wedding, but most of all, I just wanted her. She didn't need to do this. "Vegas" I reassured her.

"Not a chance," Alice was gloating. Yes, one should never bet against Alice. "Bella would never do that to me. You know, Edward, as a brother, you are sometimes a disappointment."

"Don't be mean," Bella defended, "He's trying to make me happy, unlike you."

"I'm trying to make you happy, too, Bella. It's just that I know better what will make you happy… in the long run. You'll thank me for this. Maybe not for fifty years, but definitely someday."

"I never thought I'd see the day where I'd be willing to take a bet against you, Alice, but it has arrived."

I smiled wryly at the echoing of my earlier thoughts.

"So, are you going to show me the ring?" she quickly grabbed Bella's left hand and then looked at me. _Didn't you give it to her? Do you know nothing about how to propose?_ "Huh, I saw him put it on you… Did I miss something?"

She thought for a brief second and I saw the flash of Bella and white, but Alice was being careful to keep her visions brief and vague enough that I couldn't fully see them. I suppose she was under some misapprehension that it would be bad luck for me to see her in her wedding dress in Alice's vision before the wedding. We seemed to have nothing but bad luck. "No. Wedding's still on."

"Bella has issues with jewelry" I tried to rescue her from, at least, one explanation.

"What's one more diamond? Well, I guess the ring has lots of diamonds, but my point is that he's already got on on-"

"Enough, Alice!" I cut her off. She is going to ruin everything. Didn't she know Bella at all? "We're in a hurry"

"I don't understand. What's that about diamonds?" Bella asked, confirming my thoughts from last night. Indeed, she had no idea about the heart shaped charm. I didn't want Alice cluing her in now.

"We'll talk about it later" Alice said, as she thought, _she doesn't know, does she?_ "Edward is right – you'd better get going. You've got to set a trap and make camp before the storm comes." She concentrated again on the weather for the coming night. The vision was blurry, uncertain, but definitely seemed cold. "Don't forget your coat, Bella. It seems… unseasonably cold." The holes in her vision when the werewolves were involved were really bothering her.

"I've already got it." I had packed it along with the camping gear in the large pack I would carry on my back. She should be warm enough, I hoped.

"Have a nice night." _Everything will be okay, Edward, I can see that much. We'll all come out of this just fine,_ she reassured me, knowing I would be concerned.

I scooped up Bella in my arms and set off for the clearing. I took a much longer route, ensuring we didn't cut across the path she and Jacob would take up the mountain. I cringed at the thought of Bella in his arms – but it was necessary to keep her safe. His scent should throw off any trail of her. Still, I didn't want to take chances of some newborn or worse discovering a hint of her trail. In a few moments we were at the clearing.

"All right. Just walk north for a ways, touching as much as you can. Alice gave me a clear picture of their path, and it won't take long for us to intersect it." I instructed her. She didn't start. I wondered if she was getting apprehensive about the plan. It wasn't necessary. Most likely they would come upon the place anyway and, if not, we, or rather my family and the werewolves could meet them in the woods…

"North?" she asked. Of course, she would have no idea which was north. I smiled and pointed it out for her.

She turned and walked into the woods. Watching her go was… hard, though I knew it was necessary. Still, I couldn't leave her. I found a parallel path, so I could watch for any danger or come to her if she got hurt.

While we walked, I noted the change in the pressure and the dropping temperature. I was beginning to worry about whether or not I had enough camping gear. It would be cold. Perhaps I should have packed a small space heater, or more sleeping bags, although I'm not sure where they would have fit in my already stuffed pack.

"Am I doing this right?" she asked.

"Perfectly" I reassured her.

"Will this help?"

I almost jumped to her side as I saw her winch as she pulled out some of her hair. Why would she cause herself more pain, even if it was as insignificant as that? "Yes, that does make the trail stronger. But you don't need to pull your hair out, Bella. It will be fine." Next thing you know, she will be cutting her self and bleeding all over the place. She would do that – sacrifice herself for this. She was selfless like that – giving people their way, hurting herself to help others, even giving up her soul to be with me… Or going along with a big wedding, just to make Alice happy. I frowned.

"You don't need to let Alice have her way, you know." I told her. This should be something she wants, not a big event forced upon her. Our wedding should be a happy memory, not something she dreads…

"Don't worry about it, Edward. I'm not going to leave you at the alter, regardless."

"That's not what I'm worried about" much "I want this to be what you want it to be."

She was quiet. I could see that she didn't want to answer me and I could guess why. This really wasn't what she wanted, but she would do it, because she was selfless – and because she wanted to do it for me. And I was completely selfish. I knew Alice would get her way. I should have pulled Bella out of that garage as soon as Alice arrived, but a part of me wanted her to win, wanted the vision – the fantasy. I sighed… well, maybe we could make this bearable.

"Well, even if she does get her way, we can keep it small. Just us. Emmett can get a clerical license off the Internet."

She laughed, "That does sound better."

I relaxed. This wasn't what she wanted, but she could live with it. It would be okay.

"See, there's always a compromise."

I guided her out to a point where the newborns would be sure to catch her scent – right into the middle of where the hoard would be running within a days time. It was painfully slow going. I was unreasonably worried they would arrive a day early and she would suddenly be standing in the midst of them. But if I rushed her, she would fall and hurt herself and that would be even worse…

"Ouch! Oh, fabulous."

It took all of my self control to not bound over to her immediately. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Stay where you are. I'm bleeding. It will stop in a minute."

She had me at the word "bleeding". I was immediately at her side checking her injury, pulling the pack off my back… "I've got a first aid kit. I had a feeling I might need it." I cringed. I should have noticed her speeding up. I shouldn't have let her set this foolish trap to begin with.

"It's not bad. I can take care of it – you don't have to make yourself uncomfortable."

Yes, selfless as always. "I'm not uncomfortable. Here – let me clean it."

She snatched her hand back, "Wait a second, I just got another idea."

"What are you doing?" What would she do now? Nothing would surprise me.

"Jasper will love this" she said almost to herself as she continued on, pressing her hand to the trees, the brush, the ferns. Her scent was intoxicating – it was suddenly everywhere. "I'll bet this really gets them going."

Yes, she would do just about anything – including bleeding in the forest in front of a vampire with a hoard more on the way. A year ago, I wouldn't have managed, wouldn't have kept control… but now, after being away, after almost losing her – the scent burned as strong as ever, but it was no temptation. Still she was being ridiculous, I sighed. All I needed was her to faint again when the smell got too much for her.

"Hold your breath" she instructed.

"I'm fine. I just think you're going overboard."

"This is all I get to do. I want to do a good job."

Just then, she finally broke into the clearing I was immediately at her side, reaching for her hand. Who knows what kinds of bacteria she picked up in the forest… "Well, you have. The newborns will be frantic, and Jasper will be very impressed with your dedication. Now let me treat your hand – you've gotten the cut dirty."

"Let me do it, please."

I smiled as I imagined her dealing with the blood. At this point, I would be better dealing with it then her. I suppose she didn't realize… "This doesn't bother me anymore."

I could feel her eyes on me, watching me, as I cleaned her wound and bandaged her hand. I wondered what she was thinking when she finally asked, "Why not?"

"I got over it."

"You… got over it? When? How?"

I thought back to March, cringing at the worst news I had ever received in my existence… knowing that it was my fault I had to endure that at all, "I lived through an entire twenty-four hours thinking that you were dead, Bella." I tried to make her understand, "That changed the way I look at a lot of things."

"Did it change the way I smell to you?"

"Not at all. But… having experienced the way it feels to think I've lost you… my reactions have changed. My entire being shies away from any course that could inspire that kind of pain again."

She stood in shocked silence. I smiled as I recalled my conversation with Carlisle at the house. Maybe he was right – I couldn't cause her any pain.. For that matter, maybe Bella was right. She already knew this instinctively. I had been foolish… would I ever learn? "I guess that you could call it a very educational experience."

The wind was picking up and the temperature was dropping further. I was suddenly anxious to get her inside the tent, as I saw her shiver in the cold.

"All right, you've done your part." I helped her into her heavy winter jacket, "Now it's out of our hands. Let's go camping." I said in mock enthusiasm and she laughed. This would not have been her choice of activities, that is for certain…

"Where are we meeting Jacob?" she asked and I winched. He had just arrived, staying to the trees as he phased out and put on his shorts.

"Right here." I pointed to the place, once he was decent.

My claim on her as my finance didn't quell my uncertainties as she looked over Jacob. It killed me to know that he had a hold on her as well.

_Well, at least you thought to bring her a jacket, leach. You know it is going to be too cold for her or don't you care? Maybe she will prefer to spend some time with a real man who can keep her warm at night…_

I frowned at his accusation and the direction of his thoughts which followed. "There had to have been a better way to do this."

"Too late now." I was pleasantly surprised that her tone was unimpressed.

_Maybe she will like being carried around by someone whose not a piece of frozen stone. We might not make it all the way up to the campsite…_ I sighed as I tried to drive out his fantasies, reminding myself, she said 'yes' to me.

"Hey, Jake"

"Hi, Bella"

"Hello, Jacob" I kept my tone pleasant. Antagonizing him wouldn't be helpful now, although I couldn't help wondering what it would feel like to rip his head off his body.

"Where do I take her?"

I took out the map and handed it to him, keeping as much distance as I could. I was going along with this, but that didn't mean I liked it, and it definitely didn't mean I was going to get any closer to …him then I had to.

"We're here now," I pointed out once he unrolled the map. I ignored his recoil, thinking, it's not like I want to get all that close to you, either. At least I was civil… barely. "And you're taking her up here." I pointed to the protected ridge I had chosen – to provide some protection from the wind, as well as a good defensive position in case anything went wrong in the clearing.

He was trying to gauge the distance on the map, so I offered, "Roughly nine miles."

"When you're about a mile away, you should come cross my path. That will lead you in. Do you need the map?"

_Like I need a map. I could track you down with my eyes closed_, his thoughts betrayed his animosity, though he kept his civility, "No, thanks. I know this area pretty well. I think I know where I'm going.'

"I'll take a longer route and I'll see you in a few hours." I dreaded this – leaving her… leaving her with him. Willingly allowing him to touch her. If it wasn't so necessary for her safety - If my carrying her up the mountain would only bring the hoard down on us, endangering her life, I couldn't have managed it. But I had to – for her sake.

"See you" were her parting words as I headed off into the forest, regretfully...

As soon as I was in the cover of the trees I broke out into a dead run. I could have made it to the site in only a few minutes taking a direct route, but I needed to take an indirect route so the newborns or whoever was with them, wouldn't pick up my scent and follow us up to the camp site. As I ran I pushed away the thoughts of Jacobs mind. He had been looking forward to this – an opportunity to talk to Bella since he had forced himself on her. I knew, every minute that they were gone, he would be fighting for her. He would try to convince her to ask him to kiss her – I had seen that in his mind. I cringed.

What if she changed her mind? What if she chose him? No, I shook my head, she had said 'yes' to me. Still, the uncertainty, the self-doubt gnawed at me.

It was worse when I got to the site. Setting up camp took very little time. I was almost thankful for the worsening weather. It, at least, gave me a few more things to do to ensure every precaution was taken. However, the increasing fierceness of wind, the quickly dropping temperature only added to the worry and stress of being away from Bella… especially given who she was with. I started pacing… What was taking them so long. Shouldn't they have been here by now?

After what seemed like an eternity, I finally caught Jacob's thoughts and then his scent as he came around the peek with Bella. "Bella" seeing her alive, safely here, was heaven. I rushed to her, taking her from Jacobs arms as fast as was possible. I pulled her close to me, breathing in her scent, filling myself with her. It has seemed like forever, but in actual fact, they had arrived more quickly then I thought. "Thank you. That was quicker then I expected, and I truly appreciate it."

Jacob wanted to banter. He wanted to exchange barbs, and a few of them passed through his mind, but he accepted the sincerity of my thanks… "Get her inside. This is going to be bad – my hair's standing up on my scalp. Is that tent secure?"

"I all but welded it to the rock."

"Good."

As the snow began to fall, Jacob found an excuse to leave, not wanting to witness anymore of our reunion. "I'm going to change, I want to know what's going on back home."

He walked away as I pulled Bella – _my_ Bella into the tent, away from the impending storm.

13

Story Adaptation by Erica Bailey


	22. Chapter 22

Eclipse EPOV

Based on Eclipse by Stephenie Meyer

Ch. 22 Fire and Ice

I cursed the snow, the wind, the plummeting temperature. I cursed the circumstances that required this fool hardy plan. I cursed Jacob and his incessant nattering against me… Most of all, I cursed myself for, once again, putting Bella's life in danger.

I knew the worst had not yet hit and Bella was already an unhealthy shade of blue, exhibiting the early stages of hypothermia. Perhaps I should run her back to the house. We could be there in less then ten minutes… but would that be even more dangerous? Firstly, the exposure to the elements at high speeds. Secondly, exposure to the newborns, should our flight create a new trail for them to pick up our scent – and whoever was with them.

I wanted, more then anything, to go to her, hold her and have the ability to warm her – but I knew my body would only chill her further. I was completely and utterly useless. I was endangering her life, yet again, and I could do nothing.

"W-w-w-w-w-what t-t-t-t-time is it?" Bella asked, each chatter stabbing at my resolve. Maybe we should go.

"Two" From the sound of the wind, we still had four, maybe five hours before the storm broke – and at least another two hours before the temperature hit bottom. What to do? I ran my hand through my hair in frustration.

_What's he trying to do – turn her into a vampire through frost bite? If this is love, who needs enemies..._ I overheard another barb from Jacob who was curled up outside the tent… _She would have been safer in La Push._

I hated to admit that I agreed with him at this particular moment. "Maybe…"

"No, I'm f-f-f-f-f-fine, r-r-r-r-really. I don't w-w-w-want to g-go outside." She responded.

If only we'd made a run for it the first time the thought had occurred to me – or the first time Jacob grumbled about it – Bella would be warm and safe – for now… But she wouldn't go. She didn't want to waste our efforts. They would be wasted if she froze. Besides, the newborns would still be led to the meadow. We didn't have to wait here…

If only I could do something… anything. I filed through my extensive knowledge of human anatomy and survival for any insignificant piece of information that might allow me to relieve the cold for her. Outside, Jacob was also feeling helpless and glum, though he had the benefit of righteous indignation. He, also, wished we'd made a run for it hours ago.

_This isn't good – it's too cold for her for too long… we need to get her to a warm place._

"What can I do?" I almost begged him. It was torture to see her in pain like this. Thinking I was asking her, she just shook her head.

_She can't take much more of this_, Jacob whined out loud.

Concerned for his safety, Bella called out, "G-g-g-g-get out of here."

"He's worried about you. He's fine. His body is equipped to deal with this." I reassured her, frustrated that in the midst of her pain, she would worry about him.

Unlike hers, Jacob grumbled back. _Why don't you DO something, you useless bloodsucker… Get her out of here!_

"What do you want me to do? Carry her though that? I don't see you making yourself useful. Why don't you go fetch a space heater or something?

"I'm ok-k-k-k-kay." Bella chattered.

_I'll get you a space heater… Let me in! Like you said, MY body is equipped to deal with this – unlike yours._ Jacob howled back at me.

I shuddered as the image in his head explicitly demonstrating what he meant by a space heater.

"That was hardly necessary. And that's the worst idea I've ever heard."

"Better than anything you've come up with" Jacob said as he finished fazing into human form. "Go fetch a space heater… I'm not a St. Bernard."

As quickly as he could, he got into the tent, though the breeze from the opening tore through Bella as she shivered more violently… Way to go, mutt.

"I don't like this. Just give her the coat and get out."

_You know that's not going to work – she needs to be warmed up…_

"W-w-w-w-w" Bella was going into hypothermia. I was starting to get frantic – but the thought of him….

"The parka's for tomorrow – she's too cold to warm it up by herself. It's frozen." He dropped it by the door to prove his point. "You said she needed a space heater, and here I am."

"J-J-J-J-Jake, you'll f-f-f-freeze." Bella chattered.

"Not me. I run a toasty one-oh-eight point nine these days. I'll have you sweating in no time."

The accompanying image of her in his arms – or rather his hands all over her was almost too much… No, there had to be other options… I grabbed his shoulder as he started to unzip her bag. Venom flowed to my mouth and burned through my veins as the urge to kill rose within me. I had wanted nothing more then a good reason to fight Jacob and fight him to the death over the past several months… But that impulse had to be repressed. Tearing up the tent, hurting Bella in the process, wasn't an option.

I saw my furor, my murderous glare reflected in Jacob's face. "Get your hand off me" _leach_, he growled.

"Keep your hands off of her." I warned. I didn't need much more of a reason to tear them off his body.

"D-d-d-don't f-f-f-fight." Bella protested.

_She's going into shock… Are you really going to refuse to let me help her?_

I glared back in response, not loosening my grip.

"I'm sure she'll thank you for this when her toes turn black and drop off." He said out loud – for her benefit. _You know this is the only way. If you refuse, you're basically signing her death warrant – but I guess you wouldn't really care about that, would you, leach?_

I did care – and he was right – this would help her – and I hated him for it… and hated my cold, dead body for not being able to do this myself. I slunk back to my corner, giving him a warning glare, "Watch yourself…"

Jacob chuckled. He knew he won. I cringed at his anticipation – his eagerness to be in the sleeping bag with her. Yes, he wanted her to be safe and warm – but that wasn't all he wanted.

"Scoot over, Bella" he eagerly opened the bag, preparing to snuggle in. I froze in place, willing myself to stay in my corner.

A part of my mind registered the glare – the outrage in Bella's eyes and was pleased. She wasn't happy about this either. I half hoped she would outright refuse – however I realized this was necessary… for her health…

"N-n-n-n" She was too far gone to protest.

"Don't be stupid. Don't you like having ten toes?"

I caught the image of her beautiful, delicate feet in his mind as he crammed into the bag and zipped it up… He was holding her to him trying to warm her up as quickly as possible. It had an immediate effect, dammit.

_It's a good thing I got in when I did, leach, she's freezing. She's colder then you._ In his mind I knew when her fingers pressed against him and the mixture of pain and pleasure in his response. "Jeez, you're freezing Bella."

"S-s-s-sorry."

Don't be – he's not… I wanted to tell her.

"Try to relax, you'll be warm in a minute. He looked up at me then and added, as he stared across the tent, "Of course, you'd warm up faster if you took your clothes off."

I growled my response.

He laughed back at me in his head, "That's just a simple fact. Survival one-oh-one."

"C-c-c-cut it out, Jake. N-n-n-nobody really n-n-n-needs all ten t-t-t-toes." Bella objected.

She was already improving – and if I attacked, it would only play into Jacob's hand, so I stayed in my place. I needed to calm myself; otherwise it was going to be a very long night.

"Don't worry about the bloodsucker" he was egging me on, "He's just jealous."

Well, if you are going to play games, I'll play too. I can be the bigger man here. Plus I can remind her of every night we've been together over the past months… "Of course I am" I said with every ounce of smoothness I possessed. "You don't have the faintest idea how much I wish I could do what you're doing for her, mongrel."

"Those are the breaks." He looked down at Bella, thinking of how heavenly she felt, wishing she would willingly stay in his arms, "At least you know she wishes it was you."

"True" I noticed that her shivering was all but gone and some of her color was returning. I was relieved.

"There, feeling better?" He asked her

"Yes" she said clearly.

As much as I hated this, I was grateful he was helping her…

"Your lips are still blue. Want me to warm those up for you too? You only have to ask." He smirked as he looked up at me.

Not that grateful… I exhaled loudly and gave him a warning look.

_Hey, you can't blame a guy for trying…_

"Behave yourself" Bella echoed my thoughts. However, then she pressed her face against his shoulder and he jumped again, as the coolness of her skin sent shivers through his body. Then I saw fumbling in the lower part of the sleeping bag and, in his mind, I saw her press her cold feet to his legs. What was she doing? I could only hope she had no idea of the impact of her actions on Jacob's body – and his thoughts – in her attempts to get warm.

_See, she likes us hot blooded men_, he fired back as he placed his face against her cold ear, breathing in her scent.

I continued to sit in the corner of the too small tent, unable to look away from the scene before me. It was impossible not to notice how she had completely relaxed, how comfortable she looked in his arms. I shoved back the jealousy, the inadequacies, and tried to not feel anything – not to think or to think of something else. But there was nothing else but Bella. I reminded myself that she had said 'yes' to me last night. I replayed those moments over in my mind. Right now, those moments seemed so long ago.

She was warm now and talking to Jacob. "Why are you so much furrier than your friends? You don't have to answer if I'm being rude."

"Because my hair is longer" He was pleased she'd noticed.

"Oh. Then why don't you cut it? Do you like being shaggy?"

His combination of embarrassment and chagrin amused me. He didn't want to admit his reason to grow it and wondered if 'shaggy' could possibly be a good thing. Not likely.

_Don't you tell her_, he glared up at me.

I smiled back. I never agreed to fight fair.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry. You don't have to tell me." Bella responded drowsily.

His eyes narrowed as he guessed what I would do, "Oh he'll tell you anyway, so I might as well. I was growing my hair out because… it seemed like you liked it better long."

"Oh, I, er, like it both ways, Jake. You don't need to be… inconvenienced."

"Turns out to be very convenient tonight, so don't worry about it."

He thought about how her cooler body felt, pressed against his, as she snuggled closer, drifting toward sleep. "That's right, honey, go to sleep," he said

I shook my head, trying to erase the image, when another voice entered my mind.

_Hey Jake, where are you?_ The thoughts were accompanied with a howl.

"Seth is here." I informed him. Maybe you should go see what he wants.

"Perfect. Now you can keep an eye on everything else, while I take care of your girlfriend for you." _Her soft arms curled up against my chest. My arms around her fragile frame…_

"Stop it" Bella complained, echoing my silent plea.

The storm was cresting and it would soon begin to die down. We were almost through the worst of it. Bella's breathing began to deepen. Good, I thought, she needs to go to sleep. I watched her, as I had for so many nights. I knew every stage of her sleep, and I could tell she was drifting, but yet awake enough to hear and, if she was paying attention, to hear what was going on. I tried to remain silent for her sake, so she could sleep.

As Jake had, not so innocently suggested, I focused on Seth's mind to see if there was any news I needed to be aware of. I guessed that all was well because, at that moment, Seth was asleep and there were no other voices coming through from Sam or the others. As I listened, I was intrigued with his dream…

He was in the clearing, beside Leah at the back of the pack. The newborns were approaching. The wolves were pairing off against each newborn. He and Leah chose one, circling around. An image of Jasper's instruction floated in his mind, a shared link with the entire pack. Leah made the first move. The newborn lunged. Seth saw his opening – he closed in quickly and tore the head off the body, while Leah closed in on it's leg. It was over quickly and Seth padded over to the pack, with a sense of pride. I was struck by the selflessness – the purity of his dream. His joy was in the contribution to the pack, and belonging. He didn't need to be the hero or receive praise… He was noble.

Another dream took over. His arm was around Bella. His hand grazing down her back, going lower, caressing her hips. He pulled up her leg over his hip as his lips crushed hers, his tongue seeking entrance. His other hand was at Bella's waist, smoothing her bare skin under her blouse… then reaching higher… It wasn't Seth's voice I was hearing.

"Please. Do you mind!" I hissed at Jacob, interrupting the path of his fantasy before…

"What?"

"Do you think you could attempt to control your thoughts?" Anger and bloodlust flared up in me again and again I had to force myself to not rip Jacob out of the sleeping bag by his long hair…

"No one said you had to listen. Get out of my head."

"I wish I could. You have no idea how loud your little fantasies are. It's like you're shouting them at me."

"I'll try to keep it down." He whispered sarcastically. _I'll bet it just makes you burn that I could do those things with her without threatening her life. I can be a real boyfriend, a real man with her – and not have to worry that one move might crush her! You can't even touch her. You can't even give her children…or a real life. I could give her everything, leach._

"Yes" I answered dimly. He was right. In so many ways Bella would be better with him. She could have a real and full life. He could give her things I never could, "I'm jealous of that too."

"I figured it was like that… Sort of evens the playing field up a little doesn't it."

You would think so, but still Bella chose me. I chuckled, "In your dreams." Realizing how recently true that was.

"You know, she could still change her mind" Jacob taunted, "Considering all the things I could do with her that you can't. At least not without killing her, that is." He illustrated exactly what he could do with her with his thoughts…

I frowned as I tried to ignore the images. They were a minor irritation in comparison with his words, for this struck at my uneasiness over Bella's and my agreement for marriage – and the following activities… Despite Carlisle's reassurance, I still worried. I didn't need to think about that tonight – and I certainly didn't want to hear any more from Jacob's mind – from his fantasies.

"Go to sleep, Jacob. You're starting to get on my nerves."

"I think I will. I'm really very comfortable." He looked at me knowingly as he consciously thought about her rich hair flowing over his arm, her cool soft body curled up against his, lightly caressing him with each breath, her scent, the way her hands now lay against his bare chest…

I tore my mind away, searching for a distraction. I concentrated on Seth's earlier dream and considered how it echoed my own feelings. If it weren't for Bella's wishes, I would be down at the clearing tomorrow – fighting for Bella's life. I, too, wanted to contribute – to be there with my family – instead of being up here, useless, not even able to keep Bella safe from the elements…

Jacob's words had struck at the heart of my insecurity. I wasn't blind to the fact that her life would be better with him. But she chose me. She said 'yes' to me… And I was selfish enough to honor that choice. However, I worried – would she ever change her mind? Would she tell me 'no' and choose Jacob, and the life he could give her instead?

_Man, he looks like he's about to bust a brain cell. What I wouldn't give to see inside his head… Ya, he'd never let me…_

"Maybe I would" I responded to his unasked question.

"But would you be honest?" He was skeptical – and rightly so.

Would I be totally honest about how I truly felt? Probably not. But there were some things I would be willing to share, a certain level that I could go to, especially if it stopped his annoying fantasies.

"You can always ask and see" I challenged him.

"Well, you see inside my head – let me see inside yours tonight, it's only fair."

"Your head is full of questions. Which one do you want me to answer?" Then I can decide if I'm willing…

"The jealousy… it has to be eating at you. You can't be as sure of yourself as you seem. Unless you have no emotions at all." _Or are you truly a heartless leach?_

He struck straight at the issue that plagued me the most – one I wasn't really eager to share with him – my insecurity over my hold on Bella and my worry that she might, some day, wake up and realize how much more he could give her than I. No, I wasn't willing to open up completely to him, but perhaps I could answer honestly…

"Of course it is. Right now it's so bad that I can barely control my voice. Of course, it's even worse when she's away from me, with you, and I can't see her."

I was aware that Bella's breathing still wasn't as deep as when she was fully asleep… I wasn't positive, but I was pretty sure she could still hear, and if so, she would be listening. I would have to choose my responses carefully.

"Do you think about it all the time? Does it make it hard to concentrate when she's not with you?" _'Cause that is how I feel, all the time…_

"Yes and no" I tried t find a way for him to understand, "My mind doesn't work quite the same as yours. I can think of many more things at one time. Of course, that means that I'm always able to think of you, always able to wonder if that's where her mind is, when she's quiet and thoughtful."

_I wonder, does she really think of me? When I'm not around? Could that be true?_

"Yes, I would guess that she thinks about you often." I answered his unspoken question, frowning at remembrances of all the times I wanted to see inside her head, like now, wondering what she thought of this conversation… "More often than I like. She worries that you're unhappy. Not that you don't know that. Not that you don't use that." My accusation was for Bella's benefit – let her consider that…

"I have to use whatever I can. I'm not working with your advantages – advantages like her knowing she's in love with you." He admitted.

"Yes, that helps." But that could change… would it?

"She's in love with me, too, you know." Jacob insisted.

I didn't deny it. I suspected it to be true. My foolish departure had brought them together – he filled the hole I created, and for that I suffered the connection he made in her life – the connection that was still there. It was my own fault.

"But she doesn't know it." he sighed…

"I can't tell you if you're right." I answered honestly, if not completely…

"Does that bother you? Do you wish you could see what she's thinking, too?"

YES! "Yes…. and no, again. She likes it better this way, and though it sometimes drives me insane, I'd rather she was happy."

The wind suddenly gusted around the tent in the storm's last furor before retreat, sending a chill through the air. Jacob reflexively tightened his grip protectively and, for once, his thoughts were pure. I felt a wave of gladness, of appreciation for him then – glad he was here to keep her warm, if not entirely happy with the means. In the end, it was a small price to pay to have her alive, to have her for eternity. I could see, from his perspective, he gained very little by this. He had a night to hold her body, but, in the end, she would be with me, at least I hoped, and his actions would only prolong his suffering as he would stand by and watch her choose me over him. In a sense, his actions were selfless…

"Thank you." I admitted, "Odd as this might sound, I suppose I'm glad you're here, Jacob."

"You mean, as much as I'd love to kill you, I'm glad she's warm, right?"

Yes, that was about right. "It's an uncomfortable truce, isn't it?"

"I knew you were just as crazy jealous as I am." He was pleased by the revelation.

"I'm not such a fool as to wear it on my sleeve like you do." anymore… recalling my earlier attempts to keep them apart. Carlisle had given me the same basic advice then that I passed on to him now, "It doesn't help your case, you know."

"You have more patience then I do."

"I should. I've had a hundred years to gain it. A hundred years of waiting for her."

"So… at what point did you decide to play the very patient good guy?"

"When I saw how much it was hurting her to make her choose. It's not usually this difficult to control. I can smother the…" hate, furor, desire to tear you limb from limb "..less civilized feelings I may have for you fairly easily most of the time. Sometimes I think she sees through me, but I can't be sure."

"I think you were just worried that if you really forced her to choose, she might not choose you."

She already chose me, dog! I wanted to wipe that smug look off his face… but Bella… "That was part of it, but only a small part. We all have our moments of doubt. Mostly I was worried that she'd hurt herself trying to sneak away to see you. After I'd accepted that she was more or less safe with you – as safe as Bella ever is-" I smiled grimly at her perchance for trouble, especially given the current circumstances, "It seemed best to stop driving her to extremes."

"I'd tell her all of this, but she'd never believe me."

Oh, I'm pretty sure she's been listening the entire time, I chuckled, "I know," was all I said.

"You think you know everything," he grumbled.

"I don't know the future." Even with Alice's vision, as clear and strong as it is, I can't be sure she will always be mine. If she changes her mind, Alice's vision will be replaced with a new one… And who's to say she'll even stick with me once we are married? Once she's changed, she could hate me for dooming her to this existence… The depth of my self-doubt, my uncertainty, wasn't something I was willing to share with either of them.

"What would you do if she changed her mind?"

"I don't know that either." I was still dark in my worries.

Jacob laughed at the thought – the anticipation… "Would you try to kill me?" His thoughts betrayed his over confidence in his ability to defeat me if it came to that. I wondered if he'd ever have the opportunity to test that theory, and find out otherwise…

"No" I answered, again truthfully.

"Why not?" afraid of defeat he taunted.

"Do you really think I would hurt her that way?"

Hng? I never thought of it that way… "Yeah, you're right. I know that's right. But sometimes…"

"Sometimes it's an intriguing idea" I admitted.

Jacob stifled a burst of laughter at that in his sleeping bag… "Exactly" He was quiet for a moment, mistakenly making sure Bella was still asleep.

"What is it like? Losing her?" He started back again, satisfied that his sudden out burst appeared to have not disturbed her. "When you thought that you'd lost her forever? How did you… cope?"

His question was more then mere curiosity. He thought to when she chose to become a vampire. This was, in his mind, death. I had enough compassion to see that he needed some words of comfort – but to recall those dark hours…

"That's very difficult for me to talk about." I said quietly.

Jacob was, for once, quiet in both voice and mind… waiting… perhaps looking for some hope once she was truly gone. I took a deep breath and tried to say as much as I could, knowing I had no hope to give him. I simply could not exist without her. I started with the easiest place.

"There were two different times that I thought that. The first time, when I thought I could leave her… that was… bearable. Because I thought she would forget me and it would be like I hadn't touched her life. For over six months I was able to stay away, to keep my promise that I wouldn't interfere again. It was getting close – I was fighting but I knew I wasn't going to win; I would have to come back… just to check on her. That's what I would have told myself, anyway. And if I'd found her reasonably happy…" I cringed at the thought of how close that might have come. "I like to think that I could have gone away again."

"But she wasn't happy. And I would have stayed. That's how she convinced me to stay with her tomorrow, of course. You were wondering about that before, what could possibly motivate me… what she was feeling so needlessly guilty about. She reminded me of what it did to her when I left – what it still does to her when I leave. She feels horrible about bringing that up, but she's right. I'll never be able to make up for that, but I'll never stop trying anyway." I hoped she really heard what I had said then, and accepted the words as truth as she believed that I would think she was sleeping. I prayed that, if she really heard and believed, it might bring her some comfort… and healing.

Jacob was picturing the day he demonstrated to me so vividly exactly what it had done to her, wondering, if he hadn't, would I be here in the tent now? Or would he be here alone with Bella? He shook his head, realizing the entire 'camping trip' would not have happened if not for this plan. It was a passing thought…

Then he considered my earlier conversation. I saw him in Bella's truck, embracing her, bending down to kiss her, the possible surrender in her eyes before suddenly freezing up. What if he'd had a few more days, weeks, months? Maybe he could have made her happy – and I would have left? Would they be together now? The possibility – how close he believed he had come to having her was tangible in his mind. It gave him hope it was still possible – making the alternative all the more unbearable.

"And the other time – when you thought she was dead?" He pictured Bella – perfected and pale, cold with golden eyes and shivered at the thought.

"Yes, it will probably feel like that to you, won't it? The way you perceive us, you might not be able to see her as Bella anymore. But that's who she'll be."

"That's not what I asked."

"I can't tell you how it felt. There aren't words." The emotion of that memory over took me and I hated him for bringing it to mind.

Jacob tightened his grip on Bella, fearful for her as he saw me lose control for a moment. As if I would or could ever hurt her.

"But you left because you didn't want to make her a bloodsucker. You want her to be human." The hope he'd found was strong, the image of what could be a fragrant aroma. I realized now he would fight harder then before.

I calmed myself as I explained... trying to make both of them understand, "Jacob, from the second that I realized that I loved her, I knew there were only four possibilities. The first alternative, the best one for Bella, would be if she didn't feel as strongly for me - if she got over me and moved on. I would accept that, though it would never change the way I felt. You think of me as a … living stone – hard and cold. That's true. We are set the way we are, and it is very rare for us to experience a real change. When that happens, as when Bella entered my life, it is a permanent change. There's no going back…

"The second alternative, the one I'd originally chosen, was to stay with her throughout her human life. It wasn't a good option for her, to waste her life with someone who couldn't be human with her, but it was the alternative I could most easily face. Knowing all along that, when she died, I would find a way to die, too. Sixty years, seventy years – it would seem like a very, very short time to me…" I pictured the incident with James… her 18th birthday… "But then it proved much too dangerous for her to live in such close proximity with my world. It seemed like everything that could go wrong did. Or hung over us… waiting to go wrong. I was terrified that I wouldn't get those sixty years if I stayed near her while she was human.

"So I chose option three." I cringed at the thought, "Which turned out to be the worst mistake of my very long life, as you know. I chose to take myself out of her world, hoping to force her into the first alternative. It didn't work, and it nearly killed us both.

"What do I have left but the fourth option? It's what she wants – at least, she thinks she does. I've been trying to delay her, to give her time to find a reason to change her mind, but she's very" I sorted through a list to find the right word "stubborn. You know that. I'll be lucky to stretch this out a few more months. She has a horror of getting older, and her birthday is in September…" and she has agreed to marry me, after which, changing her may become necessary… I wondered if, hearing this, she would see that staying human was a better option. I shook my head, knowing her decision was made.

"I like option one." Jacob muttered, clinging to the hope that had recently sprung within him. I wanted, so much, to crush it.

"You know exactly how much I hate to accept this, but I can see that you do love her… in a way. I can't argue with that anymore."

I was amused, if not annoyed, at the argument he was beginning to lay down, to convince me to walk away.

"Given that, I don't think you should give up on the first alternative, not yet," He continued, "I think there's a very good chance that she would be okay. After time. You know, if she hadn't jumped off a cliff in March…" _I could kick myself for not being there, for being late… If I had shown up when I said…_ he wondered "and if you'd waited another six months to check on her…" The vision came back to his mind – where he had hoped they were headed, "Well, you might have found her reasonably happy. I had a game plan."

His memories flickered – hanging out in the garage – motorcycling – the night at the movies where he insisted on holding her hand – his attempts to hold her…to kiss her – playing on her sympathies… it wasn't much of a plan, but he was persistent.

"Maybe it would have worked. It was a well thought-out plan." I lied, chuckling.

"Yeah" He sighed, realizing the lost opportunity… "But, give me a year bl"_..oodsucker, er, I guess I would get farther if I was polite_ "Edward, I really think I could make her happy. She's stubborn, no one knows that better than I do, but she's capable of healing. She would have healed before. And she could be human, with Charlie and Renee, and she could grow up, and have kids and… be Bella."

I saw the picture in his mind – the two of them in a small house in the woods in La Push, kids running around the yard, Charlie coming down for dinner… Renee visiting at Christmas. With tenacious hope he clung to that image.

"You love her enough that you have to see the advantages of that plan. She thinks you're very unselfish… are you really? Can you consider the idea that I might be better for her than you are?"

That vision – Jacob's vision – was exactly the reason for my uncertainties. I feared that she would figure it out – and here he had so carefully laid it all out in his arguments – her true option - Life. And I knew she heard it all... she was still, too still, she had heard and was listening. Would she change her mind? As carefully as Jacob had laid out his argument… more carefully, actually, I chose my words – answering truthfully, but laying out my counter argument… fighting back.

"I have considered it. In some ways, you would be better suited for her than another human. Bella takes some looking after, and you're strong enough that you could protect her from herself, and from everything that conspires against her. You have done that already, and I'll owe you for that for as long as I live – forever – whichever comes first…"

"I even asked Alice if she could see that – see if Bella would be better off with you. She couldn't, of course. She can't see you, and then Bella's sure of her course, for now."

"But I'm not stupid enough to make the same mistake I made before, Jacob. I won't try to force her into that first option again. As long as she wants me, I'm here."

"And if she were to decide that she wanted me?"

I raised an eyebrow, challenging his hope…

"Okay, it's a long shot, I'll give you that."

"I would let her go" I answered regretfully.

"Just like that?" _Don't you love her at all?_

I realized that might be the way my response looked to Bella as well. I explained, "In the sense that I'd never show her how hard it was for me, yes, but I would keep watch." I was building to the crux of my argument, the fact that I needed Bella to hear and consider, "You see, Jacob, you might leave her someday. Like Sam and Emily, you wouldn't have a choice. I would always be waiting in the wings, hoping for that to happen."

_As if that would ever happen to me,_ he snorted. "Well, you've been much more honest that I had any right to expect." _Bloodsucker_ "Edward. Thanks for letting me in your head."

"As I said, I'm feeling oddly grateful for your presence in her life tonight. It was the least I could do… You know, Jacob, if it weren't for the fact that we're natural enemies and that you're also trying to steal away the reason for my existence, I might actually like you." I was feeling generous.

"Maybe… if you weren't a disgusting vampire who was planning to suck out the life of the girl I love… well, no, not even then."

I chuckled at his honesty. "Can I ask you something?"

"Why would you have to ask?"

"I can only hear if you think of it. It's just a story that Bella seemed reluctant to tell me about the other day. Something about a third wife…?"

"What about it?" He asked but already images of the story flooded his mind – a woman in the center of a battle – a human – knife in hand – stabbing herself… the vampire drawn to the scent – the wolf closing in – victorious, but at great loss… I hissed…

"What?"

It suddenly clicked together – her desire to be at the battle, pulling out her hair, spreading her blood all over the path – she would endanger her life to help us win. She would sacrifice her self… "Of course! Of course!" Anger boiled up within me. Of all the foolish, stupid stories to expose her too - she didn't need any further encouragement to endanger her life – she did it quite enough on her own. "I'd rather wish your elders had kept that story to themselves, Jacob."

"You don't like the leeches being painted as the bad guys? You know they are. Then and now."

Idiot! "I really couldn't care less about that part. Can't you guess which character Bella would identify with?"

He flickered through the images while I cringed. His eyes widened and eyebrows raised in understanding. "Oh, Ugh. The Third wife. Okay, I see your point."

Only he didn't, really – he hadn't made the jump to the potential consequences…

"She wants to be there in the clearing. To do what little she can, as she puts it." I sighed, now very glad that I was staying with her tomorrow, "That was the secondary reason for my staying with her tomorrow. She's quite inventive when she wants something."

I cringed at Jacob's picturing her there in the clearing, amidst the newborns, knife in hand. I closed my eyes as if I could shut out the vision.

"You know, your military brother gave her the idea just as much as the story did."

Partially – he was right… I recalled the image Jasper had of her standing in the clearing, driving the newborns mad while we easily picked them off… Ah well, there would be nothing gained in placing blame. She wouldn't be there. "Neither side meant any harm."

"And when does this little truce end?" Jacob asked, "First light? Or do we wait until after the fight?"

I listened to him consider and then spoke the words as he did, "First light."

"Sleep well, Jacob. Enjoy the moment." I was strangely magnanimous… and I was done sharing my innermost thoughts. Plus, Bella still wasn't in deep sleep. The part of her that loved us both – that would worry for either of us being in pain, would keep her alert, and she needed the rest…

_A russet hand glazed down the pale skin between her delicate shoulder blades, past her slender waist, cupping her posterior… then further… the other hand traveling up from her waist… his tongue pressed into her warm mouth…_

I groaned. At least he wasn't very original, or inventive. "I didn't mean quite so literally."

"Sorry, You could leave, you know – give us a little privacy."

Not on your life…. Hmmm, on your life, that is intriguing… "Would you like me to help you sleep, Jacob?"

"You could try. It would be interesting to see who walked away, wouldn't it?" There was no doubt in his mind.

"Don't tempt me too far, wolf. My patience isn't that perfect." There was no doubt in mine either.

Jacob laughed, "I'd rather not move just now, if you don't mind."

Just to shove it in, his fantasy picked up where it left off. I briefly imagined pulling him out of the sleeping bag, piece by piece… but then I thought of Bella, lying peacefully… and so I replaced Jacob with myself, reliving every moment of the previous night in perfected clarity. Holding her in my arms as I hummed her to sleep…

16

Story Adaptation by Erica Bailey


	23. Chapter 23

Eclipse EPOV

Based on Eclipse by Stephenie Meyer

Ch. 23 Monster

With the exception of the twenty-four hours when I believed that Bella had died, this had been the worst night of my existence. Sitting, in the small, now too crowded tent, watching her sleep in his arms, was excruciating.

And then the sleep talking began. At first it was wonderful, relieving, and deeply satisfying.

"Mmmmm, Edward" Bella said drowsily, "Edward…"

Jacob frowned, avoiding my gaze. I knew this was killing him, hearing her say my name, evidence of her love, her choice. I was pleased! Well, full of vindictive glee was probably more accurate.

"I love you, Edward." She continued. My heart sang.

She was quiet for a time, and then became restless. Her dreams must be reflecting the stress of the coming day. She would worry about my family, and the dogs, er, werewolves from La Push.

"No…. no…" She murmured, followed by a deep breath, as she twisted side to side, trying to avoid some imaginable foe.

Jacob looked up at me then, worry crossed his face. I understood. Too many nights I had held Bella in my arms, comforting her as her dreams turned dark, worried about what was causing her such pain. I could only give him a comforting look back, as if to say 'it will pass.' He seemed to accept that and ran one hand along her arm as he drifted back off.

Jacob slept sparingly. As difficult a night it was for me, I could tell he wasn't able to relax either. He would need some rest if he wanted to be sharp against the newborns. Despite myself, I hoped he would be able to get a few hours in before daybreak.

Unfortunately, he wasn't fully asleep when the next bout of talking started. Unfortunately because I would have much rather he'd slept through this part.

"Don't go… don't go… Jacob…. My Jacob…" The way her voice caressed his name left little doubt of the depth of her feelings for him. Jacob didn't avoid looking up at me then.

_See, bloodsucker. She does love me._ He thought giving me a smug look.

I was the one now wanting to avoid his eyes. I kept my expression blank, but my heart wrenched. What I wanted to do was hold my head in my hands, bowed in my brokenness and self-pity. Instead, I squared up my shoulders and stared back at him.

"She worries about you – you know she does. Especially today of all days."

_Ya, I don't think that was what that was about._ He smiled back, slyly, as he pulled her closer to his chest.

His mind was vulgar. I hated being a party to it at times like this. I hardly thought that was what was going on in her dream. Bella was good and pure. She didn't dream like _that_.

However, I could see, now that his resolve was hardened. He would fight for her with every ounce of his being. He would do everything in his power to win her – or win her back as he viewed it. In his mind, she was his, and I had stolen her by coming back when I did. I wondered if he might be right.

He dozed off again. I appreciated that his dreams now focused on the battle that was only a few hours away. Unlike Seth, his dreams centered on her heroism, taking down the largest newborns, more then anyone else. In his dream, we were all in awe of his prowess. In his dream, Bella gazed over the pile of body parts, evidence of his ability, and chose him.

The sky was clear and the sun shone through the tent. As the light brightened, I could hear Bella's breathing change, lighten. She was waking up. She pulled away from Jacob, a scowl on her face, brightening my mood considerably.

She was struggling now, as his arm tightened around her. I wanted, more then anything to tear that arm off to help her out, but the rational part of my mind could see that she was in no danger. She was just trying to free herself from the bondage of sleep. Besides, she wouldn't like that. She loved him, too. The thought came unbidden to my mind, but seared pain throughout my system as I realized it was true.

She looked up at me then. "Is it any warmer out there?" she whispered, trying not to disturb him.

"Yes. I don't think the space heater will be necessary today." I replied grimly.

She struggled to free herself enough to unzip the bag and escape, without disturbing him- always concerned about him. I wanted to help her, but I didn't think she would appreciate the type of help I was considering. It certainly wouldn't leave him undisturbed.

"Some help?" she asked quietly

"Did you want me to take his arms all the way off?" I smiled in anticipation, knowing she would never agree to that.

"No, thank you. Just get me free. I'm going to get heat stroke."

I reached across and quickly unzipped the bag, not displeased that he fell out onto the cold floor. I smiled as shock and pain suddenly registered in his mind.

"Hey!" He complained. Then things went terribly wrong. In reaction to the cold, he quickly spun off the floor, pinning Bella on her back. I heard the wind whoosh out of her. She had no air. She was suffocating. In a fraction of a second I lifted Jacob and threw him against the tent wall. The tent pole bent, threatening to bring the entire structure down on us.

Venom rose in my mouth as I took a defensive position, Bella safely behind me. Snarls ripped out at me. I eyed Jacob crouched on the other side of the tent, growling back at me. His body shivered as he began the transformation to wolf. My mind registered the following at once: If Jacob phased now, the tent would be ripped to shreds and there would be little to stop a full blown fight from erupting. The previous night had been too much for either of us, tension had built and we were both prepared to fight. Bella was curled up behind me, safely breathing normally, yet her heart beat indicated her fear. I planned our escape – if I acted quickly, I should be able to tear an opening in the tent behind me and push Bella out before she was part of the attack, though it might cost me a limb. Outside Seth's snarled at both of us, "Settle down, you're going to bring down the entire tent. Jacob, leave it for the newborns."

In the next instant, Bella was scrambling to her feet, moving toward Jacob. She was right in the line of fire – inches from a volatile, young werewolf who was, at that point, struggling for control.

"Stop it, stop it!" she yelled as I prepared to pull her away from the danger. "Stop it, now." She yelled directly at me, as she kept a hand on Jacob – as if she could hold him back, as if she wouldn't be hurt, or maybe even killed, if he fazed now.

I froze in place, prepared to act quickly, but I could see Jacob gaining control. Outside, Seth was coaching him, telling him to hold on, save it for the newborns, to not put Bella in harms way. I could see it was helping.

"Jacob, are you hurt?" She asked him. I was shocked. He had almost crushed her, was moments from fazing, which would have been disastrous, and she was worried that I had hurt _HIM_?

"Of course not!" he hissed. _If she wasn't here, I'd tear you limb from limb._

Already full of bloodlust and rage, I just glared back. Bring it on!

She turned on me, "That wasn't nice. You should say sorry."

"You must be joking" I was incredulous, "he was crushing you!"

"Because you dumped him on the floor! He didn't do it on purpose, and he didn't hurt me."

I groaned. Of course, she would protect him – he who needs no protection from her. I sighed deeply, calming myself, placating to her request, "My apologies, dog."

"No harm done" _and now we know who she really loves_, he gloated back.

I ignored his barb, and focused back on Bella. She was cold. I picked up the parka Jacob had brought in last night and offered it to her to keep warm. I didn't want to have to resort to the means we had to last night. "Here."

"That's Jacob's." she objected.

"Jacob has a fur coat." I reminded her. Why doesn't he leave us and use it, I wanted to say to him.

"I'll just use the sleeping bag again, if you don't mind." _And Bella is always welcome to join me._ Jacob responded, "I wasn't quite ready to wake up. That wasn't the best night's sleep I ever had."

"It was your idea." I pointed out. It wasn't like it was my choice.

Jacob was ready to drift off, "I didn't say it wasn't the best night I've ever spent. Just that I didn't get a lot of sleep. I thought Bella was never going to shut up," he reminded me. I cringed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." I murmured back.

"Didn't you have a nice night, then?" He taunted me. _Afraid to hear what is really going on in your girlfriend's head? Afraid she might choose a real man?_

"It wasn't the worst night of my life." I responded honestly.

"Did it make the top ten?" He pushed, eye's glittering in pleasure at my obvious discomfort.

"Possibly." I answered, a little less honestly.

_Ha_, he thought, as he closed his eyes. I wanted to rip that smug expression right off his face. Actually I wanted to rip is face from his head, but I settled for giving him something to think about instead.

"But, if I had been able to take your place last night, it would not have made the top ten of the best nights of my life. Dream about that."

His eyes flashed opened, speculating what the top ten nights could have been, anger rising as a result of his speculations. He got up, "You know what? I think it's too crowded in here."

"I couldn't agree more."

Bella gave me a small shove at that, at my supposed rudeness. I ignored her jab, only too pleased to have that dog finally out of my tent and away from my Bella, my fiancée!

"Guess I'll catch up on my sleep later, then." He gave me a pained expression, playing on Bella's sympathies, "I need to talk to Sam anyway." He said as he left the tent.

I was just about to breathe a sigh of relief at his departure – to use the time to remind Bella of why she said 'yes' to me – to wipe 'my Jacob' from her mind, when she reached out, "Jake, wait."

He jerked his arm out of her reach. He knew how to play the wounded martyr, and he played it well.

"Please, Jake? Won't you stay?" She pushed further, striking daggers into my heart.

"No." he said coldly, playing right into her sympathies. Why couldn't she see though him? He softened his look momentarily, "Don't worry about me, Bells. I'll be fine, just like I always am." He forced a laugh, "Sides, you think I'm going to let Seth go in my place – have all the fun and steal all the glory? Right." He snorted, every word well placed, pointing out that I wouldn't be part of the fight and he would be – assuring her of his safety, and yet pointing out the danger. Yes, he was skilled in his fight for her affections.

"Be careful"

I cringed as I could hear the concern, the care in her voice.

"Give it a rest, Bella" was his departing rebuff.

I wondered, had anything changed? She was my fiancé, but was she wavering? Was she considering her options in light of my rudeness this morning and his well played hand? What could I do now to mend the broken fences between us? She leaned against me, but though she was physically here, I felt she was really outside, with Jacob.

I listened as Seth gave Jacob an update on the plans for the battle. With the dogs, Jasper was more than confident. But, on the same vein, Alice couldn't see anything past the newborns arriving at the field. The lack of foresight was frustrating. If anything happened to one of them, I would carry the guilt for the rest of my existence.

"How much longer?" she asked.

"Alice told Sam it should be an hour or so."

"We stay together. No matter what." Bella said as she laced her hand through mine.

"No matter what." I agreed. Till death do us part... and I wondered if that would really be true.

"I know, I'm terrified for them, too."

"They know how to handle themselves," I said, assuring both of us, then teased, trying to lighten the mood, "I just hate missing the fun." Also reminding her that I would be there fighting for her, except that I chose to be here, with her…

She made a face at that. She didn't like my making light of the battle before us. She imagined that someone would get hurt and hated the idea of others putting themselves in danger's path for her… selfless, as always.

I put a comforting arm around her shoulder, "Don't worry." I tried to kiss away the furor in her brow.

"Sure, sure." I cringed as I heard Jacob's familiar phrase between her lips.

"Do you want me to distract you?" I smiled, running a finger along her cheekbone. She shivered… not in a good way. "Maybe not right now." I pulled away from her.

"There are other ways to distract me." She said hopefully.

"What would you like?" I desperately needed to reconnect with her in some profound way. I felt so distant from her right now.

"You could tell me about your ten best nights," she suggested, "I'm curious."

I smiled, of course she was curious. What a wonderful way to connect. I chuckled, making this into a game, "Try to guess."

She shook her head, "There're too many nights I don't know about. A century of them."

"I'll narrow it down for you. All of my best nights have happened since I met you."

"Really?" She responded in surprised pleasure.

How could it be otherwise? "Yes really" I said softly, "and by quite a wide margin, too."

She considered that for a moment, her brow creased. "I can only think of mine."

Even better. "They might be the same" I encouraged. I would love to hear hers…

"Well, there was the first night. The night you stayed." I remembered that night, lying with her in my arms, hearing those words that made my world complete.

"Yes, that's one of mine, too. Of course, you were unconscious for my favorite part."

"That's right, I was talking that night, too."

The first time she said she loved me. "Yes."

A blush spread across her cheeks then, as she was deep in thought. I wondered where she had gone. Was she remembering that night – or something else?

"What did I say last night?" she said, almost afraid to ask.

Her question, the way she looked almost guilty, afraid of my reaction, made me wonder if she already had an idea – and if the words were only the tip of the iceberg… Was she dreaming about him? I steadied myself, shrugging, not trusting my voice.

"That bad?"

"Nothing too horrible." You didn't say you loved him… but still.

"Please tell me."

"Mostly you said my name, the same as usual."

"That's not bad." She seemed relieved.

_Tell her the truth_, I heard Jacob's thoughts from outside the tent. He was listening.

Though I hated to do it, perhaps it was better to get this out in the open, to find out if things had changed over night. To find out if there were more to her words. "Near the end, though, you started mumbling some nonsense about 'Jacob, my Jacob'. Your Jacob enjoyed that quite a lot." I sat back and waited… waited for her to deliver the words that would tear my world apart.

"Sorry" she started and I braced myself. This was going to be bad, "That's just the way I differentiate."

"Differentiate?" What did that mean? Is that how she chose between us… was the fact that she called him "my" mean that she had chosen him?

"Between Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Between the Jacob I like and the one who annoys the hell out of me." She explained.

Jacob snorted outside. I smiled. So it wasn't what he thought. I replayed her words – she said the Jacob she liked… not loved… liked. I felt moderately better, it seemed she wasn't going to leave me yet.

"That makes sense." I was enjoying this game, especially since I knew Jacob was listening. "Tell me another favorite night."

"Flying home from Italy."

I replayed that night – her back in my arms, knowing she was alive – we were both alive. Still, her hesitancy, her holding back… her doubt in my love, believing that I would leave as soon as we were back on American soil.

"Is that not one of yours?" she asked

"No, it is one of mine, actually, but I'm surprised it's on your list. Weren't you under the ludicrous impression I was just acting from a guilty conscience, and I was going to bolt as soon as the plane doors opened?"

"Yes, but, still, you were there."

I felt a flood of pleasure at her words. She loved me, even when she believed I didn't love her back, even when I had hurt her so profoundly with my lies… "You love me more then I deserve," I said as I pressed my lips to her hair.

Her light musical laugh comforted me further, "The next would be the night after Italy."

"Yes, that's on the list. You were so funny."

"Funny?"

"I had no idea your dreams were so vivid. It took me forever to convince you that you were awake."

"I'm still not sure. You've always seemed more like a dream than reality. Tell me one of yours, now. Did I guess your first place?"

"No." I only considered the consequences of my actions for half a second. I knew Jacob had been listening to our conversation. He had been hopeful when we discussed the sleep talking last night that perhaps Bella would make a move, especially after his little performance this morning. He deserved to know, I told myself – convinced myself. In truth, I wanted him to know. I had wanted to take the knowledge and shove it down his throat so many times last night… and now, the opportunity presented itself, and all I had to do was answer honestly. Only a small part of my mind wondered if Bella would not forgive me this. "That would be two nights ago, when you finally agreed to marry me."

_What? Marry you?_ I heard the seething outside at the same time I registered the expression on her face. Perhaps she had changed her mind.

"That doesn't make your list?" I waited with bated breath. I could hear Jacob's thoughts outside the tent, waiting, hopefully, for Bella to turn me down.

"Yes…" relief "it does. But with reservations."

_HA – reservations…_ Jacob waited in silence.

"I don't understand why it's so important to you. You already had me forever."

Her confirmation was music to my ears and a knife in Jacob's heart. His thoughts became muddled, confused. Anger, furry flowed through him, as I could sense him trying to control himself from fazing.

"A hundred years from now, when you've gained enough perspective to really appreciate the answer, I will explain it to you."

"I'll remind you to explain – in a hundred years."

That was the final straw: The confirmation that she would not only marry me, but join me in this existence – that she would willingly become a vampire. Jacob fazed.

"Are you warm enough?" I asked.

"I'm fine, why?"

A howl broke through the morning silence – all the anguish and pain of loss, all the hopes that had built up so high the night before – the knowledge of what had truly been lost, in that single cry, before Jacob ran off into the forest. I could hear in his mind that, as he went off to battle, we went off to die.

"Because your space heater has reached his limit…" The last words I heard as he ran away I echoed in my mind and heard myself repeating, "Truce over."

"Jacob was listening" she whispered.

"Yes."

"You knew."

"Yes."

She would now know how truly monstrous I was. I had many, many excuses for my behavior. It was only fair to him to know. He shouldn't be laboring under false pretenses. I was only answering Bella's question honestly… But all those were secondary to the truth. I was a monster. My behavior was reprehensible.

She just stared at me with unseeing eyes. Would she change her mind now?

"I never promised to fight fair… And he deserves to know." The words were hollow and meaningless, even as I said them. My heart crushed within me as I saw the pain take over her face, her body – as her head fell into her hands. I deserved whatever she gave me now. I deserved to lose her. I deserved death.

"Are you angry with me?" I cringed, knowing the answer… knowing I deserved her wrath.

"Not you. I'm horrified at me."

And then I saw in her the character that only she possessed. She would take this all on herself – my monstrosity, my faults, my doomed soul… She would take it all on. She was my savior and I didn't not deserve her.

"Don't torment yourself." I pleaded. Please, be angry with me. Be furious with me, anything but this.

"Yes... I should save my energy to torment Jacob some more. I wouldn't want to leave any part of him unharmed."

"He knew what he was doing." He had played her every step of the way – putting him in harms way in hopes of winning her. Of course, these explanations were only relevant in easing her guilt. I had known better.

"Do you think that matters? Do you think I care whether it's fair or whether he was adequately warned? I'm hurting him. Every time I turn around, I'm hurting him again… I'm a hideous person."

There were no words to ease her guilt. Nothing I could do to take this upon myself, where it belonged. She would accept the blame herself, beat herself up, because that was who she was. I pulled her into my arms, as I had wanted to last night and soothed her as best I could, "No, you're not." I am…

"I am! What's wrong with me?" she fought against me and I let her go. Maybe she had realized it was me who was in the wrong. It was me who was hideous. "I have to go find him."

"Bella, he's already miles away, and it's cold."

"I don't care. I can't just sit here." She got up, putting on her boots and headed to the door. She was stiff from sitting so long, she could hardly make it out of the tent. I don't know how she imagined she was going anywhere. "I have to – I have to…" she said as she walked outside.

Seth saw her exit the tent. He had heard the entire conversation and knew her intentions. _Should I stop her?_ He wondered. _She is going to get herself killed…_

I walked out moments afterward. "Just stay here. I'll handle this." I told him.

I let her stomp off toward the forest, allowing her to cool off a bit, and to give us some space so Seth wouldn't hear us, and pass the information back to Jacob. I could only imagine what I was going to need to do to make this right, and I suspected having him know I was coming would not at all be helpful.

I caught her by the wrist when we were a safe distance from camp. "You can't go after him. Not today. It's almost time. And getting yourself lost wouldn't help anyone, regardless." I appealed to her selfless side… her rational side.

She tried to twist away.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm sorry I did that." I was truly sorry at this moment. It was cruel and mean spirited.

"You didn't do anything. It's my fault. I did this. I did everything wrong." She broke into sobs, breaking my heart with every cry, "I could have… When he… I shouldn't have… I…. I…."

I pulled her to my chest, drying her tears with my shirt, trying desperately to heal her heart with my comfort, "Bella, Bella."

"I should have – told him – I should – have said – He shouldn't have – found out like this."

I knew what I had suspected before. I would have to go after him. I would have to bring him back so she could ease his hurt… to bring them back together and heal the connection that I wanted, with all my being, to be severed. I would have to do that for her, because she needed it.

"Do you want me to see if I can bring him back, so that you can talk to him? There's still a little time."

She nodded. I hadn't any hope that she would have chosen otherwise.

"Stay by the tent. I'll be back soon."

I ran then as fast as I could. There was very little time. I knew where he was just before we entered the forest. I had gleaned that much from Seth's mind before removing us to a safe distance. As I closed in, I searched for his mind, his voice. It wasn't hard to find.

He knew I was close before I saw him.

_Come to gloat?_ He snarled as I found him. He stopped in a small opening in the trees, not far from the meadow. Close enough to jump in when the fight was to begin, far enough away to sob to himself. He had fazed back into human form, but had left in too much of a hurry to pick up his clothes. He was naked. I guessed he didn't want to hear the voices of his pack in his head – to be alone in his misery.

I held out my hands as I walked forward. I wasn't looking for a fight. "Jacob, what I did… how I allowed you to hear… that wasn't right. It wasn't fair to you. It wasn't fair to Bella."

"Like any of that matters – it's true, though – you're going to marry her and then suck the life out of her. She is going to be… to be… one of you." He bent over, head in his hands. The anguish taking over his body.

His plan was clear. He would fight along side his brothers, but not with patience and strategy. He would fight with pure grit and determination – take down as many newborns as he could, before they took him. He wanted it – the release – the escape from a world of pain.

"I know what you're thinking… I've been there." I said quietly.

"You know nothing, Leach." He jumped off the log, fazing into wolf form in an instant. I saw the change, the decision only a fraction of a second before – with only enough time to deflect his attack.

"I won't fight you, Jacob. I won't hurt you. Bella needs you right now."

'_Screw Bella_' he yelled in his head as he lunged back, aiming for a leg. I moved out of the way and gave a small shove as he passed. He flew over a boulder, rolling across the ground, crashing into a fallen log. He was back up on his feet again, teeth bared, growls ripping from his throat.

My body was tense in anticipation, ready to attack as soon as I gave the release. But that release wouldn't come. I wouldn't allow it. I needed to be in control – to allow Jacob to settle down in time to bring him back – to help Bella.

"Jacob, Bella feels terrible. She didn't know you could hear. She wanted to tell you herself, to give you a chance to deal with it at an appropriate time. It was me – It was my fault. I knew you could hear. I shouldn't have let it get that far."

'_Then you should die_.' He lunged again – diving straight for my throat. I couldn't duck, I couldn't move out of the way fast enough. I lunged back, hitting him in the chest, pushing him back against the forest. He flew 20 feet before landing against a large spruce, giving an earth shattering crack.

_What are you doing, Jacob?_ I heard Sam's voice. _You've known this all along. Get yourself together. Go back and talk with Bella. There is very little time._

Seth must have brought him up to speed on what happened.

Jacob picked himself up onto all four legs. He shook himself off. He had cooled down somewhat. That last hit had taken something out of him. His shoulder was deeply bruised, but was already healing. He would probably be fully healed by the time we got back… if he would come.

_I'm only doing this for Bella_. He snarled.

"Understood."

We took off then, as fast as we could, back up the mountain. We stopped just in the cover of the trees where he had left some clothing. I walked on ahead of him as he fazed and dressed.

Seth heard the movement in the forest before catching our scent. He growled a warning.

"It's just us, Seth." Jacob responded.

I looked to Bella as I entered the clearing. Her face was resigned, yet hopeful. I knew I needed to give her the freedom, the space to make this right, though I feared what would come of it. Before I could go to her, to reassure her, Seth approached.

_Alice informs us we will have more visitors this morning. A contingent from the Volturi will be visiting, not long after we face the newborns. Anywhere between five and twenty minutes after the battle._

The Volturi. I frowned.

_There will be five… Jane is with them._

Jane… this isn't good. Not good at all. And the timing was suspicious. Were they involved somehow, I wondered?

_I am assuming this isn't good._ This was Seth, not Alice's message.

"Yes, that's all we need. I suppose we shouldn't be surprised. But the timing is going to be very close. Please have Sam ask Alice to try to nail the schedule down better."

_Will do…_ he padded off.

I turned to Bella. She was staring at Jacob, who was looking away, considering what he might say to her. Wondering if there was still any chance at all. He was resolved to convince her – to tell her exactly what he could give her if she chose him. He was going to force her hand – to make her choose. He was desperate and he would use whatever means necessary.

When she looked up at me then, I saw her pain. But behind that, I saw love, acceptance, gratefulness. How she could feel thus, when I had been so horrible. When I had been the monster that hurt her so profoundly, I didn't know. And yet, I knew she loved him too. She would have to choose and I had no reason to believe she would choose me.

"Bella. There's a bit of a complication." I worked to keep my voice as calm as possible. "I'm going to take Seth a little ways away and try to straighten it out. I won't go far, but I won't listen, either. I know you don't want an audience, no matter which way you decide to go." The pain of the possibility, that she might choose him, that I could lose her here, in the next few moments – was crippling. I struggled to regain my calm.

"Hurry back." She whispered.

I wanted to crush her to me. To remind her of every moment we had spent together. I worried, this might be the last chance I had. Instead, I kissed her lightly on the lips – giving her freedom to choose, without undue persuasion, and walked off into the woods with Seth to speak with Sam and Alice.

Seth's thought betrayed his concern for my morose expression. He was perceptive and knew there was more then this recent development adding to my despair. But he padded along, saying nothing.

_I have Alice with me. I will have to faze in and out of wolf form to communicate back and forth if you have any questions. Alice says the vision is more clear now. There are definitely five. Jane, Felix and Demetri are with them. They will pause a safe distance away, and wait for the battle to be concluded. They will approach from the north end of the clearing. At this point it looks like we will have about ten minutes from the end of the battle until they appear._

_You are to return with Bella as soon as we give the word that the battle is over. The wolves will depart._

"Is there any indication that they are behind this?"

The response was a few seconds, as Sam fazed into human form to ask Alice, and then faze back to send back the response.

_I can't see that. They seem to be aware of the newborns, but I see no indication they are directing them._

"What is their purpose? Why are they here?" I feared I already knew the reason… and Bella was still very human.

A few seconds later.

_They are here to check on Bella, to see if she is human. But that only seems to be a pretense. There is more to their visit, but I can't see what it is. I can only see that they will definitely wait until after the battle. They will ask about Bella's human status. But there is something else. I can't place my finger on why – perhaps it is just a suspicion._

"Will they fight us?"

I heard a deep sigh from Sam. I supposed the changing back and forth was a little annoying. I should have saved up all my questions, but we didn't have much time – so I asked them as they came.

_It could go either way. There are too many variables._

"Thank you Sam and Alice. Thank you Seth. We will hurry down as soon as you give us the signal. Best of luck to all of you. I am sure Jacob will join you momentarily."

Sam simply snorted in return. He wasn't terribly happy with Bella's choice either. He resented her forgiveness. He had been the one to find her after I had left… He imagined she would be the last person to offer forgiveness. But she had. For now.

So, we knew what was ahead of us. The battle, the Volturi. The only thing I didn't know, waited for me back at the tent. Whether, when all this was over – I would be able to call Bella my own, or whether she would destroy me as she chose Jacob Black.

15

Story Adaptation by Erica Bailey


End file.
